OF HERBOLOGY, POTIONS, TRANSFIGURATIONS AND CHARMS
by baobei.minseok
Summary: Edisi khusus Farewell. This is Winner and Exo fic guys.. Pairnya bisa berubah.. tapi kebanyakan sih CRACK PAIR.. AU!Hogwart. P.s: ini repost gr2 yg kemarin ngga sengaja kehapus Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship and little bit hurt/comfort with angst. cause life is never flat.
1. Chapter 1

Hei.. kali ini saya balik lagi dengan fanfic ber AU harry potter..

Hmm.. cast disini agak banyak.. soalnya kan lebih nyeritain tentang school life dan segala masalah didalemnya..

Disini fokusnya cuma pake 2 boyband kesukaanku, EXO dan Winner..

BB/GB macem Suju, DBSK, Bigbang, SNSD dll itu aku jadiin sbg guru/orangtua mereka..

Dan, ini GS.. yang aku switch itu khusus untuk yang aku kira cantik aja jadi cewek..

soo, hope you like it guys..

* * *

**OF HERBOLOGY, TRANSFIGURATIONS, POTIONS AND CHARMS**

* * *

CAST:

Jung Minseok : 7th year, Ravenclaw, Muggleborn (sebenarnya Half-Blood)

Wanita bernama Jung Minseok ini merupakan anak tertua dari salah satu Auror terkenal di dunia sihir, Jung Yunho dan istrinya, Kim Jaejoong. Minseok ditempatkan di asrama Ravenclaw setelah melewati perdebatan panjang dengan _sorting hat_ yang tadinya ingin menempatkan dirinya di Gryffindor. Minseok sendiri mewarisi wajah cantik dan sifat tenang nan anggun milik Jaejoong. Ia juga mewarisi sifat tegas dan sabar milik Yunho. Masalah kepintaran, tidak usah diragukan lagi, dulu semasa sekolah Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu memperebutkan posisi satu dalam bidang akademik. Ia memiliki adik kembar yang satu tahun dibawahnya, Jongdae dan Jinwoo. Ia terpaksa menjadi budak Oh Sehun karena ancaman dari sang _ice prince _Hogwarts.

Xi LuHan : 7th Year, Gryffindor, Pure-Blood

LuHan, gadis cantik dari keluarga bangsawan penyihir Xi ini merupakan seorang yang sangat tipikal Gryffindor. Berani, tempramental dan setia kawan, tiga kata itu sudah cukup untuk mewakili Luhan. Ia membenci Wu Yifan, _prefect _Slytherin yang hobi sekali menjatuhkan namanya di hadapan sesama _prefect. _Ia juga merupakan _seeker _utama Gryffindor, membuat dirinya secara otomatis harus berhadapan dengan Yifan yang merupakan _seeker _Slytherin.

Wu Yifan : 7th Year, Slytherin, Pure-Blood

Keluarga bangsawan Wu dan Xi adalah musuh bebuyutan, hal itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum diantara penyihir di kawasan Asia. Hanya saja permusuhan mereka lebih seru daripada permusuhan milik Malfoy dan Weasley yang melegenda itu. Dan, garis permusuhan ini menurun kepada anak mereka, Yifan dan Luhan. Yifan adalah _prefect _dan _seeker _kebanggan Slytherin, ia juga harus mengalahkan Luhan yang merupakan _seeker _Gryffindor. Yifan dan Luhan juga bersaing untung menempati peringkat dua di angkatan mereka (peringkat pertama hanya milik Minseok). Mereka bersaing hampir dalam semua hal. Tapi, Luhan selalu menang dari Yifan karena Luhan mengetahui rahasia Yifan dan mengancam akan membuka rahasia itu jika Yifan berani macam-macam pada Luhan.

Kim Joonmyeon : 6th Year, Ravenclaw, Pure-Blood

Kim Joonmyeon, gadis cantik anak dari menteri sihir Kim Yesung. Ia anak yang dijauhi oleh teman-teman seangkatannya karena sifatnya yang terlalu menjaga _image_. Hanya dua anak gadis dari Hufflepuff yang berani mendekatinya meskipun berkali-kali ditolak, dimarahi dan bahkan dibentak olehnya. Sebenarnya Joonmyeon sangat kesepian, hanya saja ia takut untuk berdekatan dengan orang lain. Ia takut mereka hanya mau berteman karena posisi ayahnya yang merupakan menteri sihir dan ibunya yang merupakan mantan penyayi terkenal.

Jung Jinwoo : 6th Year, Hufflepuff, Muggleborn (sebenarnya Half-Blood)

Jinwoo merupakan adik kandung Minseok. Ia adalah gadis cantik dengan bibir plump dan mata rusa yang diwarisinya dari Jaejoong. Kedua saudaranya, Minseok dan Jongdae sangat mengkhawatirkan Jinwoo. Dulu, semasa kecil, ia sempat terkena kutukan _Cruciatus _yang dilancarkan oleh bibinya, Kim Hyuna. Ia dan kedua kakaknya saat ini diurus oleh Jung Yonghwa dan istrinya Seo Joohyun, adik ayah mereka. Dulu, mereka sempat mengira Jinwoo adalah seorang _Squib, _karena ia tidak kunjung memperlihatkan kemampuan menyihir seperti kedua saudaranya. Ia baru menunjukkan kemampuan menyihir ketika usianya 9 tahun.

Zhang Yixing : 6th Year, Hufflepuff, Muggleborn

Gadis polos ini memiliki wajah yang super flat, hingga mungkin ketika kau melihatnya kau akan mengira dirinya sedang terkena kutukan _Imperius_. Meskipun selalu tampak _clueless, _Zhang Yixing merupakan ahli di bidang Herbologi. Ia bahkan mampu mengalahkan 'The Almighty Kim Minseok ' dalam bidang Herbologi. Ia adalah sahabat dekat Jinwoo. Saat ini ia tinggal dengan neneknya, dan hampir setiap hari juga Yixing selalu mengirim surat untuk neneknya yang berisi 'jangan lupa makan, jaga kesehatan, sebentar lagi Xing pulang'. Kepala sekolah memberikannya sebuah _remembrall_ karena sifat pelupanya yang sangat parah. Ia dan Jinwoo sering dijuluki Lost Kid, karena sifat pelupa Yixing dan Jinwoo yang tidak tau arah.

Jung Jongdae : 6th Year, Gryffindor, Muggleborn (sebenarnya Half-Blood)

Ia adalah adik kembar Jinwoo. Ia memiliki rahang tegas, mata yang tidak terlalu besar dengan double eyelid dan tatapan yang tajam. Seperti laki-laki pada umumnya, ia menyukai olahraga, terutama _quidditch. _Jongdae adalah salah satu _beater _terbaik dari tim Gryffindor. Ia juga digadang-gadang akan menjadi pengganti Luhan, yang akan melepas posisi kaptennya jika lulus. Berbeda dengan Minseok dan Jinwoo yang pendiam, Jongdae merupakan anak yang kritis. Sifat ini diturunkan dari ibunya, Jaejoong. Ia lebih dulu menunjukkan bakat sihirnya dibandingkan kedua saudaranya. Waktu itu, Jongdae kecil menyetrum bibinya, Hyuna yang ingin menghabisi seluruh keluarganya. Sayang, saat itu ayahnya tidak dapat diselamatkan dan ibunya dibawa pergi ke mansion Kim.

Park Chanyeol : 6th Year, Gryffindor, Pure-Blood

Ia merupakan sahabat dekat Jongdae dan partnernya dalam _quidditch._ Mereka sama-sama menempati posisi _beater._Ia adalah anak dari Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. Sebenarnya ia adalah sepupu Jung Siblings, tapi ia tidak mengetahuinya. Ibunya adalah adik dari Jaejoong. Sama seperti ibunya, ia juga dianggap sampah oleh keluarga Kim karena masuk ke Gryffindor. Beruntung bagi ibunya karena ia menikahi Park Yoochun yang merupakan anak dari salah satu keluarga bangsawan, jadi ibunya tidak pernah mengalami nasib seperti kakaknya, Jaejoong. Ia juga beruntung memiliki ayah seperti Yoochun yang tidak pernah membenci dan membeda-bedakannya meskipun ia berbeda dari sepupu-sepupunya.

Dong Seunghoon : 6th Year, Gryffindor, Muggleborn

Di dunia _muggle, _ibunya adalah seorang _designer _papan atas, Lee Chaerin dan ayahnya adalah seorang koreografer, Dong Youngbae. Seunghoon merupakan _chaser_ di tim Gryffindor. Ia pernah dimarahi sekaligus dipuji oleh guru Transfigurasi, Kim Heechul karena mengubah lilin menjadi gaun pesta yang sangat cantik. Untuk menghindari kemarahan Heechul, dengan santainya ia menggombal bahwa ia sengaja mentransfigurasi itu karena membayangkan kecantikan Heechul jika mengenakan gaun yang ditrasfigurasinya. Ia satu kamar dengan Chanyeol dan Jongdae.

Wu Baekhyun : 6th Year, Slytherin, Pure-Blood

Ia dijuluki oleh Chanyeol sebagai 'sassy Baek'. Ia adalah _chaser_ di tim _quidditch S_lytherin. Gadis penyuka _eyeliner _ini membenci semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol. Adik tiri dari Wu Yifan dan memiliki obsesi untuk berteman dengan Dong Seunghoon, agar bisa dibuatkan baju-baju indah. Dan ia membenci Hong Taehyun, karena Taehyun merupakan saingannya untuk menjadi gadis nomor satu di asrama Slytherin.

Kim Kyungsoo : 5th Year, Hufflepuff, Pure-Blood

Ia adalah adik dari Kim Joonmyeon. Meskipun sama-sama bermarga Kim, tapi ia dan Joonmyeon sudah tidak memiliki hubungan persaudaraan dengan keluarga Kim lain, seperti Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu. Alasannya adalah, karena kakek mereka, Kim Youngpil dibuang dari silsilah keluarga Kim. Kyungsoo sempat kecewa dengan _sorting hat_ yang memasukkannya ke Hufflepuff. Ia juga tidak menyukai dua primadona asramanya, Yixing dan Jinwoo. 'Apa menariknya kedua lost kid itu' pikir Kyungsoo. Ia juga benci bila dibanding-bandingkan dengan Joonmyeon, kakaknya.

Huang Zitao : 5th Year, Gryffindor, Muggleborn

Zitao, atau Tao panggilan akrabnya adalah atlet wushu di dunia _muggle. _Ia memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, persis seperti panda. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya, banyak yang merasa terintimidasi jika di dekat Tao. Tapi, ia sendiri takut terhadap hantu. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan menangis jika ada hantu di Hogwarts yang mendekatinya. Tao tergabung dalam tim _quidditch _sebagai _keeper._

Kwon Mino : 5th Year, Gryffindor, Muggleborn

Mino adalah anak dari seorang musisi terkenal di dunia _muggle_, Kwon Jiyong. Ia cinta mati terhadap primadona Slytherin, Taehyun. Hal itu membuatnya sering diejek oleh anak Slytherin lain. Karena sejarah seorang _pure-blood_ Slytherin menikah dengan seorang _muggleborn _dari Gryffindor tidak berakhir baik. Mino adalah seorang _chaser _tim _quidditch _Gryffindor. Ia bersahabat baik dengan triplet Seunghoon-Chanyeol-Jongdae. Dan sekamar dengan sesama anggota tim _quidditch_ Tao dan Jongin.

Shim Jongin : 5th Year, Gryffindor, Pure-Blood

Ia adalah anak dari seorang anggota tetap Wizengamot, Shim Changmin dan guru Astronomi, Lee Taemin. Jongin mewarisi wajah ibunya dan tinggi badan ayahnya. Ia merupakan incaran wanita Hogwarts karena wajahnya yang tampan dan kulitnya yang eksotis. Hanya dengan memberikan sebuah _smirk _andalannya, ia mampu meluluhkan banyak hati wanita di Hogwarts. Ditambah lagi, ia adalah _chaser _dari tim _quidditch_ Gryffindor. Meskipun memiliki aura _wild _dan seksi, sebenarnya Jongin adalah anak yang pemalu dan manja. Meskipun dia adalah anak dari guru Astronomi, tapi nilai astronominya selalu buruk, bahkan nyaris tidak lulus.

Kang Seungyon : 5th Year, Ravenclaw, Pure-Blood

Pendiam dan jarang tersenyum, itulah Kang Seungyoon. Ia memang cerdas, seperti anak Ravenclaw pada umunya. Jika ingin menemuinya, pergilah ke perpustakaan atau menara astronomi. Dia dijodohkan dengan Taehyun oleh orang tuanya. Tapi, ia tidak pernah memandang calon istrinya itu meskipun berkali-kali Taehyun mencoba mendekatinya. Ia merasa kasihan dengan Mino yang benar-benar cinta setengah mati pada Taehyun. Seungyoon sebenarnya adalah anak yang sangaaat baik. Tapi, semenjak kematian ibunya ia berubah menjadi pendiam dan hampir tidak pernah tersenyum.

Oh Sehun : 5th Year, Slytherin, Pure-Blood

Sehun benar-benar memenuhi kriteria sebagai _ice prince. _Ia tidak pernah tersenyum, dingin dan tidak memiliki belas kasih. Dia pernah meminta ayahnya yang merupakan seorang anggota dewan sekolah mengeluarkan Jung Jinwoo hanya karena Jinwoo menabraknya dan membuat perkamen dan alat tulisnya berserakan dan tinta perkamen itu mengenai bajunya. Untunglah Jinwoo tidak dikeluarkan karena kepala sekolah Park Jungsoo menilai hal itu berlebihan. Ia tetap tidak mau memaafkan Jinwoo dan terus-terusan menghina Jinwoo hingga Jinwoo mau meminta maaf dengan bersujud di kakinya. Sejak saat itu hubungannya dengan Jung bersaudara menjadi tidak baik. Ia tidak segan-segan menggunakan kekuasaan ayahnya untuk menekan Jung bersaudara, terutama sang kakak tertua, Minseok.

Hong Taehyun : 5th Year, Slytherin, Pure-Blood

Tidak banyak yang diketahui dari Taehyun selain ia adalah anak dari Kepala Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional, Hong Jonghyun dan Kepala editor _Daily Prophet,_ Lee Soohyuk. Kesibukan orangtuanya membuat Taehyun menjadi anak yang _introvert._ Terlebih ayahnya melanjutkan tradisi keluarganya untuk menjodohkan Taehyun dengan sesama _Pure-blood_ kelas elit. Ia rela melakukan apapun asalkan mendapat perhatian dari kedua orangtuanya, termasuk mendekati Seungyoon.

* * *

"Ingat, jangan sampai orang lain tahu identitas kita. Jinwoo, Jongdae, kita adalah seorang _muggleborn, _bukan _halfblood. _Ayah kita adalah Jung Yonghwa dan ibu kita Seo Joohyun. Bukan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong."

.

"Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu sampai kau bersujud di kakiku."

.

"Bisakah kau hentikan pertengkaranmu dengan Yifan, Lu?"

.

"Cih, kau itu pria atau bukan. Memperhatikan dari jauh, kau pikir kau itu anjing penjaga?"

.

"Ha! Mau memakai _eyeliner _setebal apapun tetap saja Taehyun lebih cantik. Harusnya kau berkaca, Wu."

.

"Park Chanyeol! Kubunuh kau!"

.

"Apa cantiknya sih duo _lost kid _itu. Kakak, jawab aku!"

.

"PERGI DARI SINI! AKU TIDAK BUTUH ORANG IDIOT SEPERTI KALIAN!"

"Kami hanya ingin berteman, kok. Maaf kalau mengganggu. Ayo Jinwoo, kita pergi."

.

"Era kegelapan itu sudah habis kan, pa? Apa itu berarti kita masih harus hidup dalam tradisi."

.

"Apa bedanya darah kita, Taehyun-ah? Lihat, sama-sama merah kan?"

"_Muggleborn_ sepertimu tidak akan mengerti, Kwon."

.

"Yo yo yo tim Gryffindor! Kita tebas ular berbisa itu!"

.

"Ck, Jung, bagaimana jika orang lain tahu siapa identitasmu. Bagaimana sikap dewan sekolah ini? Kurasa mereka akan marah. Guru dan Kepala sekolah disini bersekongkol untuk menyembunyikan identitas asli si pembunuh Kim Hyuna. Dan aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana nasib si bungsu Jung itu nanti.."

"Kau . Tidak . Tahu . Masalah . Yang . Sebenarnya . Tuan Oh"

"Tapi, aku punya kekuasaan untuk memutar-balikkan fakta. Sekedar info saja, ayahku memiliki koneksi yang sangat baik di kementerian sihir dan _daily prophet._"

"Apa maumu?"

"Jadilah budakku. Turuti semua perkataanku."

.

"Ambil saja gelar itu, Wu. Dari dulu aku tidak pernah berminat mendapatkannya."

.

"Kak, _unforgivable curse _itu apa? Jongdae tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku."

.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Changsa, tapi aku suka disini. Tapi, nenekku di Changsa sakit, jadi aku harus merawatnya. _Principal _Park akan memberikanku ijazah yang bisa diterima di dunia manusia. Kalau kak Yifan sendiri?"

.

"Kak Yifan.."

"S-s-sedang apa disini, Joon?"

.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa bertahan, karena memang aku juga sudah terbiasa untuk dibenci orang lain. Tapi setidaknya bicaralah padaku apa yang kau rasakan."

"Maumu apa, Hong?"

.

"Gaun yang cantik untuk nona Jinwoo yang paling cantik."

"Errr.. kau tidak sedang menggoda kakakku kan, Hoon?"

.

"Dia itu siapa?"

"Ah.. Kau bisa bicara, Kang?"

.

"Ah... kutebak kau hanya mendekatiku untuk mendapat gaun-gaun cantik itu kan, Wu."

.

"Kalau cinta itu seperti definisimu tadi, kenapa _Amortentia _masih laku keras, Kwon?"

"Grrr, Seunghooon..."

.

"Well, kau itu seorang _whore _nona."

.

"Itu hanya _Boggart_ kak. Kenapa kakak bisa setakut itu?"

.

"Whoaa.. itu tadi namanya apa, Huang?"

.

"Kenapa temaku bertindak bodoh karena cinta, bu? Apa aku nanti akan seperti mereka? Dari Kak Chanyeol sampai Tao, mereka semua tampak seperti orang bodoh di hadapan orang yang disuka. Kalau Mino sih tidak usah ditanya."

.

"Cantik sih.. Tapi kak Luhan itu mengerikan."

.

"Tapi setidaknya aku senang adikku itu seorang _squib. _Jadi, tidak ada yang menganggapnya di rumah. Bahkan ia diperlakukan seperti layaknya peri rumah."

"Ah.. di dunia _muggle _anak seperti itu masuk kategori penyandang disabilitas. Nama adikmu siapa, Kang?"

"Seulgi. Memang kenapa, Kwon?"

"Jika dia diperlakukan seperti peri rumah, berarti ayahmu tidak pernah memperhatikannya kan? Bawa saja ke rumahku. Ayah sangat ingin punya anak perempuan. Aku berjanji, keluargaku akan merawat adikmu dengan baik, Kang."

.

* * *

P.S: yg kemaren keapus :'( jadi aku post ulang deeh..

oh iya, ini AU nya pas pasca perang. Jadi, mereka aku bikin seangkatan sama anak-anaknya Harry Potter, kaya James Sirius, Albus Severus, Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin, dkk...


	2. End of holiday

**End of Holiday  
**

* * *

**Imja-do..**

Minseok memandang keluar jendela rumah pamannya yang berada di Imja-do. Pikirannya menerawang, entah kemana. Ia tidak menyadari bibinya, Seo Joohyun terus memperhatikannya. Bibinya menepuk lembut pundak Minseok, membuat lamunan Minseok buyar.

"Ada apa Min? Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran." tanya Joohyun. "Tidak bi, hanya sedang menghitung hari, ternyata beberapa hari lagi aku dan si kembar harus kembali ke sekolah." jawab Minseok. "Kembali ke sekolah ya... Memang kamu tidak sedang, Min? Apa Sehun masih mengganggumu dan kembar?" tanya bibinya yang kini mulai memainkan rambut Minseok. Minseok menggeleng. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Hmm.. rambutmu sudah panjang, Min. Tidak mau digunting? Dulu kau tidak betah jika rambutmu sudah sebatas bahu. Sekarang malah rambutmu sudah sepunggung." "Tidak usah bi.." jawab Minseok. 'Sehun melarangku untuk memotong rambut' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Bibinya hanya tersenyum. Kini ia malah mulai menata rambut Minseok. "Rambutmu indah, Min. Seperti ibumu, rambut Jinwoo juga. Ahh.. bibi ingat, bibi sering menata rambut ibumu jika sedang waktu senggang. Sambil menunggu ayah dan pamanmu pulang."

"Bibi, maaf... Karena kami, bibi dan paman yang harusnya bisa hidup tenang di Busan sekarang malah harus pindah kesini." Minseok menunduk, ia menahan tangis. "Semuanya itu takdir, Min. Bibi dan paman memang buta tentang dunia sihir. Tapi, bibi percaya satu hal, dimanapun ibumu berada, hidup atau mati, ia pasti tidak mau melihat anaknya hidup dalam ketakutan dan rasa bersalah seperti ini. Ibumu telah membuat keputusan di masa mudanya, dan sayangnya hal itu ditentang oleh keluarganya hingga berakibat seperti ini. Apa ibumu menyesal membuat keputusan untuk menikahi ayahmu dan melahirkan 3 orang anak yang _adorable_ seperti kalian? Bibi rasa tidak. Ibumu malah akan menyesal kalau kalian tidak hidup dengan baik." ceramah Joohyun panjang-lebar. Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya. Joohyun mengecup dahi Minseok, "Bibi tinggal, oke? Bibi mau mengantarkan makan siang untuk paman dulu. Jinwoo sedang ada di kamarnya, ia sedang menelpon sahabatnya, Yixing. Jongdae juga ada di kamarnya, sedang membersihkan sapu terbangnya." ujar Joohyun. Minseok mengangguk.

.

**Guangzhou, The Wu's Mansion**

"Tidaak, siapa yang tetarik dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, kau tuan Oh."

"Ck, yang benar saja Wu. Aku? menyukai wanita itu? Cih, lebih baik Luhan. Setidaknya dia tidak sekaku si gendut itu. Sesekali kau harus mencoba untuk mengerjai Ravenclaw itu." jawab Sehun.

Yifan memukul kepala Sehun. "Panggil aku kakak, _brat. _Kau yakin hanya mengerjai Minseok untuk bersenang-senang? Daan.. aku bingung, kenapa Minseok tidak melawan sama-sekali.." ujar Yifan.

"Bukan urusanmu, kakak. Sudah, kau urusi saja Xi wanita itu. Lama-lama kelakuannya mengganggu." ujar Sehun dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Sial! Hei tuan Oh, Xi wanita itu kan jodohmu. Kenapa harus aku yang mengurus. Cih, menjijikkan. Bukannya tadi kau bilang lebih baik Xi wanita itu daripada Minseok?"

"Kau pikir aku setuju? Bukankah Xi itu berpacaran dengan Shim? Anak guru Astronomi itu. Dan Wu, jika aku disuruh memilih antara keduanya, aku memilih Xi daripada si Ravenclaw gendut itu. Melihat si gendut itu terlalu lama di hadapanku saja sudah membuat mataku sakit."

"Xi itu terlalu bodoh untuk memperhatikan Jongin. Dia malah sibuk mengejar-ngejar cinta Jongdae. Padahal Shim itu jelas-jelas menyukainya, dan Jongdae adalah _matchmaker_nya. Mengataiku bodoh. Padahal dia yang lebih bodoh." gerutu Yifan.

"Ck, kalian berdua menggosip seperti wanita saja." ujar Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oh ya kak, aku dengar si Jung tertua itu sudah ditawarkan untuk menjadi Auror di kementrian Sihir London, bukan Beijing. Semoga tidak sampai terdengar oleh mama dan papa. Matilah kita kalau mama dan papa tahu, kak."

"Tidak, si Jung tertua itu tidak akan menjadi Auror, baik di London atau di Beijing. Kupastikan itu nona Baekhyun." ujar Sehun.

"Cih, sok sekali gayamu, Oh. Pelajaran meramal saja nyaris tidak lulus. Ini malah mencoba-coba untuk meramal masa depan milik si Jung tertua itu."

"Mau taruhan, nona?" tantang Sehun.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kak, aku pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo dulu. Bye" pamit Baekhyun.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun pergi, Yifan langsung menarik Sehun. "Ada hubungan apa antara dirimu dan Minseok?" tanya Yifan.

Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah _smirk._

.

**Gangnam, Seoul. The Kim's Mansion.**

Baekhyun terlihat sedang membersihkan bajunya dari bubuk _floo. _Di hadapannya sudah ada kedua anak gadis Kim, Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo.

"Hei.. Jadi, kemana tujuan kita?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita ke Yamanashi, Jepang. Ada acara peluncuran koleksi terbaru _brand '_Jinx', kudengar _brand _itu bagus. Terkesan _vintage _dan _gothic _jika dipakai di dunia _muggle. _Tapi, terlihat bagus untuk dipakai di dunia sihir." jelas Joonmyeon panjang lebar.

"Lalu? Kita berangkat dengan apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu, papa sudah menyiapkan _portkey _untuk kita." ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sebuah tas yang sudah diubah menjadi _portkey _oleh ayahnya.

.

**Hanam-si. The Hong's Mansion**

"Taehyun, cepat bersiap-siap. Hari ini kita ke rumah keluarga Kang."

"Untuk apa, bu?"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat ganti pakaian dan berdandan yang cantik. Ini acara spesial. Jangan mengenakan bahan beludru, kenakan satin. Aku tidak mau bubuk _floo_ mengotori bajumu."

'Haruskah kalian bersikap sedingin itu padaku?' ujar Taehyun dalam hati. Ia melangkah ke kamarnya. Mencari baju berbahan satin terbaik yang ia punya. Pilihannya jatuh kepada gaun satin panjang berwarna biru tua dengan model _u can see._ Untuk menambah kesan mewah dan sopan, ia menambahkan selendang sutra berwarna sama untuk menutupi bagian atas baju yang sedikit terbuka dan menyematkan bros berbentuk bunga lily perak, agar selendang yang dipakainya tidak jatuh. Taehyun mematut dirinya di cermin, ia memoleskan make-up tipis untuk menutupi kulit pucatnya.

Dari pantulan cermin, Taehyun melihat ibunya, Lee Soohyuk sedang memasuki kamarnya. Ibunya langsung mengambil sisir dari tangan Taehyun dan mulai menata rambut anak gadisnya itu. Setelah selesai, pasangan ibu-anak itu sama-sama menatap cermin. 'Kau akan menjadi istri yang cantik, nak. Seungyoon beruntung mendapatkanmu.' bisik ibunya.

.

**Busan. The Kang's Mansion**

"Kakak.. Kak Seungyoon.. Kak, bangun.." Ujar adik Seungyoon, Seulgi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kakaknya.

"Berisiik!"

"Kak, Master memanggilmu. Kau harus bangun, nanti aku dihukum lagi.." ujar adiknya itu.

"Aaahh.. Pergi sana, _squib _sialan!" Teriak Seungyoon. Ia melempar adiknya itu dengan bantal. _Mood_nya hancur saat itu juga. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka sebelum turun untuk menemui ayahnya.

Ketika ia turun, ia melihat adiknya bersama para peri rumah lain sedang membersihkan ruangan. Ia melihat ayahnya sedang mengawasi pekerjaan peri-peri rumah itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau, bersiap-siaplah. Tiga jam lagi kita akan kedatangan tamu."

"Siapa?"

"Keluarga Hong. Dengan anak gadisnya, Taehyun. Dia satu _grade_ denganmu. Asrama Slytherin. Kau mengenalnya?"

Seungyoon hanya menggeleng. Ia memang bukan orang yang peduli pada sekitarnya. Tapi, ia pernah mendengar nama Taehyun. Seungyoon berusaha mengingat-ingat nama yang terdengar lumayan familiar itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk bersiap-siap.

Seungyoon keluar dari kamarnya ketika Seulgi kembali memanggilnya. Ia langsung menemui ayahnya di ruang perpustakaan. Disana, terlihat ayahnya sedang berbincang dengan tiga sosok yang tidak ia kenal. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada gadis muda bergaun biru tua yang terlihat canggung berada di tengah-tengah para orang tua. 'Ah.. pasti itu Taehyun, pikirnya.'

Seungyoon menghampiri ayahnya. Ia lalu memberi salam pada ketiga orang yang ia yakini sebagai keluarga Hong itu. Setelah itu, ia langsung mengambil posisi tepat di sebelah ayahnya. Pembicaraan yang tertunda antara kedua keluarga itu kembali berlanjut. Seungyoon dan Taehyun yang tidak tertarik dengan segala pembicaraan mengenai pernikahan hanya memberi tanggapan sekedarnya. Sadar akan tanggapan dari Seunghoon dan Taehyun yang setengah-setengah, Seunghyun, ayah Taehyun menyuruh Seungyoon untuk mengajak Taehyun berkeliling _mansion._ Sebagai anak yang baik, Seungyoon menuruti ucapa ayahnya dan mengajak Taehyun keluar ruangan.

Setelah diluar ruangan, Seungyoon mengajak Taehyun menuju _lobby _utama rumahnya.

"Dengar, Hong. Aku tidak peduli kau ingin berkeliling kemana. Aku ingin pergi ke kamar. Satu jam lagi kutunggu kau di ruangan ini." ujar Seungyoon dingin. Setelah itu, Seungyoon langsung meninggalkan Taehyun sendirian di ruangan itu.

Taehyun menghela napasnya. Ketakutannya terbukti. Ya, ia takut dengan sikap dingin yang akan diterimanya nanti. Ia tidak mau menjadi mayat hidup, dan ia tidak mau anaknya nanti bernasib sama sepertinya. Ia takut anaknya akan menjadi boneka hidup, ia takut ketika anaknya besar nanti, anaknya akan menyadari kalu cinta yang ia dapatkan dari kedua orangtuanya hanya sebuah formalitas.

"Kak Seungyoon baik. Kak Seungyoon bukan orang jahat." ujar sebuah suara. Taehyun kaget dan sontak melihat ke sekeliling, mencari sumber suara itu. Tatapan melembut setelah menemukan sesosok gadis cantik dari balik patung.

"Kau tau darimana Seungyoon bukan orang jahat, hmm?" tanya Taehyun.

"Kak Seungyoon benci Seulgi. Seulgi buat ibu mati. Ibu mati gara-gara Seulgi. Semua salah Seulgi." bisik suara yang semakin lama semakin mengecil karena ketakutan itu.

"Bisa kau tampakkan dirimu, Seulgi. Aku tidak memukul, kok." bujuk Taehyun.

Terlihat dengan jelas, gadis bermata kecil dengan _single eyelids_ dan kulit yang putih pucat.

Taehyun mendekati gadis itu. Tapi, gadis itu, Seulgi malah menjauh. Mengerti kebingungan Taehyun, Seulgi mulai angkat bicara, "Jangan dekat-dekat Seulgi. Nanti sial." "Seulgi, dekat atau tidak hasilnya akan sama. Aku memang sudah sial. Seulgi, kenapa tidak ke Hogwarts?" tanya Taehyun.

"Seulgi tidak bisa sihir."

"Aaah.. Seulgi _squib?_ Seulgi sedang apa?"

"Bersih-bersih sama peri rumah lain. Kakak mau ikut?" tanya Seulgi.

Taehyun lalu mengikuti Seulgi. Selama mengikuti Seulgi, otaknya tertuju pada satu nama, Kwon Mino. Pria yang tidak pernah berhenti mengejarnya. Taehyun ingat beberapa kali ia mendengar keinginan Mino untuk memiliki adik perempuan. Well, tanpa bermaksud menguping pembicaraan Mino dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Salahkan omongan para Gryffindor itu yang terlalu besar. Tanpa terasa Taehyun sudah satu jam bersama Seulgi.

Mereka berdua mendengar langkah kaki dari kejauhan, Seulgi langsung berbisik 'itu kakak' dengan pelannya. Gadis itu langsung bergegas untuk sembunyi dibalik patung. Tapi, Taehyun menahan tangan gadis itu. Ia penasaran dengan reaksi Seungyoon.

Seungyoon terkejut melihat tangan Taehyun yang sedang mencegah adiknya untuk bersembunyi. Mukanya terlihat tidak senang, membuat Taehyun tersenyum puas. Ia mengetahui kelemahan Seungyoon.

Tangan Taehyun langsung ditarik paksa oleh Seungyoon. Lalu, Seungyoon mulai memaki-maki Taehyun.

"Kau! Jalang sialan!"

"Ha? Kenapa? Kau marah kalau adikmu _squib?_ Kau malu?"

"Jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku, Hong!"

"Terserah! Tapi, kurasa lebih baik kau bebaskan adikmu. Aku tau orang yang akan merawatnya dengan baik. Adikmu pasti bahagia bersama keluarga orang itu." ujar Taehyun. Ia langsung meninggalkan Seungyoon yang masih emosi.

.

**Fuji-Q Highland Amusement Park, Japan.**

"AAAAAAAAHHH... AAAAAAAHH.. AAAAAAAAHH.. OPPAAAAA.. OPPAAA.." teriak Seunghoon ketika menaiki wahana roller coaster.

"Merlin.. Merlin.. Dumbledore.. Gryffindor.." racau Tao.

Mino tertawa-tawa melihat penderitaan kedua sahabatnya itu. Saat ini, trio _muggleborn _itu sedang asyik menikmati hampir semua wahana permainan di _Fuji-Q Highland Amusement Park, _salah satunya adalah _roller coaster _yang sedang mereka naiki. Setelah turun dari wahana yang super menegangkan itu, Seunghoon dan Tao terlihat pucat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Mino yang malah sibuk menertawai tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Setelah itu, mereka mencari makan. Mengabaikan wajah kedua sahabatnya yang masih pucat, Mino malah berujar, "Lain kali kita harus ajak Jongdae, Jongin dan Chanyeol naik wahana itu," Mino menunjuk _roller coaster _yang tadi mereka naiki. Keduanya, Seunghoon dan Tao sontak menggeleng, kapok untuk menaiki wahana itu lagi.

"Kenapa? Itu kan seru.. Apalagi ketika Kak Seunghoon teriak 'oppaaa.. oppaaa' hahaha.. memangnya Kak Seunghoon itu perempuan?"

"Yaah! itu refleks tau! Daripada aku meracau tidak jelas.. salah-salah nanti aku malah mengucap mantra untuk memberhentikan waktu." Seunghoon memukul kepala Mino. "Ayo ke hotel, acara ibuku akan mulai satu jam lagi." ujar Seunghoon.

Mino dan Tao memang sengaja pergi ke Jepang untuk menghadiri acara yang diadakan oleh ibu Seunghoon, Lee Chaerin. Sebenarnya Seunghoon juga mengundang Jongdae, Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk menghadiri acara itu. Sayang ketiganya tidak bisa hadir.

Mereka memasuki _venue _tempat diadakan acara peluncuran koleksi terbaru 'Jinx'. Jinx sendiri adalah nama _clothing line _milik ibu Seunghoon. Disana, ketiga pria itu sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling. Hingga pandangan mereka bertemu dengan tiga orang yang sangat familiar, Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun.

Seunghoon langsung menghampiri ketiga gadis yang tampak seperti orang kebingungan itu. Ia menyapa ketiganya, bermaksud menanyakan urusan mereka disini.

"Kim, Wu.. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Seunghoon tanpa basa-basi. "Tentu saja melihat-lihat. Kami bermaksud membeli baju dari _brand _ini. Kau puas? Daan.. untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Baekhyun balik. Nada suara Baekhyun terdengar kesal. "Aku? Tentu saja aku disini. Jinx itu _brand clothing line _milik ibuku. Kalian puas?" ujar Seunghoon, membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aaah.. Dan, selamat datang bagi kedua anak Menteri Sihir Kim Yesung. Aku merasa sangat terhormat acara sederhana ibuku ini didatangi oleh kalian." ujar Seunghoon lagi dengan nada yang mengejek.

Seunghoon sebenarnya tidak memiliki masalah pribadi dengan Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon. Tapi, sikap Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon di sekolah yang membuat ia tidak menyukai kedua gadis itu. Di matanya, Joonmyeon terlalu menjaga _image _sempurna sebagai anak dari Menteri Sihir. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, gadis itu sebenarnya gadis yang cantik di mata Seunghoon. Tapi, gadis itu terlalu fokus pada rasa benci yang dimilikinya, hingga membuat wajah gadis itu, Kyungsoo lebih sering terlihat muram.

.

**Haidian, Beijing. The Xi's Mansion**

"TIDAK MAUUU! LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI DARIPADA MENIKAH DENGAN BOCAH SIALAN ITU!"

"Luhan, jaga bicaramu!" tegur Xi Liyin, ibunya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan _bratty kid _macam Sehun, bu. Dia itu sering mem_bully _sahabatku, Minseok dan kedua adiknya." Luhan tetap keras kepala.

"Makanya, kau harus bisa menjinakkan Sehun. Kau harus menuntunnya agar bisa menjadi pria yang lebih baik, Lu."

"TIDAK MAU! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU DIJODOHKAN DENGAN SEHUN. IBU PIKIR AKU PAWANG? AKU INI _SEEKER _TERBAIK DI HOGWARTS, BU. BUKAN PAWANG MANUSIA MACAM SEHUN! POKOKNYA BATALKAN PERTUNANGAN INI!"

"Baik kalau itu maumu.." ujar Liyin, tegas. Luhan mulai menyeringai. "Tapi, ada satu syarat.." ujar Liyin lagi. Seringai di bibir Luhan mulai memudar.

"Jika kau ingin membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Sehun, kau harus membawa kekasihmu, atau orang yang ingin kau nikahi ke hadapanku. Terserah statusnya, entah Muggle-born, Half-blood atau Pure-blood. Ibu tidak peduli. Batas waktunya sampai upacara kelulusanmu-" ujar Liyin. Luhan terlihat ingin memotong omongan ibunya.

"Dan ini final, Luhan." putus Liyin.

**Hogwarts, London.**

Jongin terkagum-kagum melihat desain baru _Hogwarts_ di London. Bukan, Hogwarts yang ini berbeda dengan sekolahnya, ini adalah Hogwarts yang asli. Karena ketika selesai perang besar, Hogwarts butuh sebuah tempat untuk belajar dan asrama bagi para murid-muridnya. Dengan kehancuran besar setelah peperangan, sulit untuk mengembalikan semuanya dalam waktu semalam. Hingga akhirnya, para guru Hogwarts yang tersisa saat itu menemukan sebuah sekolah sihir kecil tanpa nama di tengah gurun Taklamakan, Tiongkok. Dan, akhirnya kedua sekolah itu melakukan kerjasama. Itulah asal mula terbentuknya Hogwarts di wilayah Asia.

Jongin berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong Hogwarts London, ia mencari ibunya dan _principal _Park yang sedang berada di ruangan kepala sekolah. Setelah tepat di hadapan patung _gargoyle, _ia langsung terdiam. Ia lupa _password _agar bisa naik ke atas. Jongin bolak-balik di hadapan ruangan kepala sekolah, ia bosan.

Merasa mendapat tepukan di bahu, Jongin sontak membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat sesosok pria tinggi dan berambut coklat di hadapannya. Pria itu menyodorkan tangannya.

"Aku Teddy Lupin. Guru _Defense Against Dark Arts_ di Hogwarts."

"Aku Jongin, Shim Jongin. Murid kelas 5 di Hogwarts."

"Asia?" tanya pria yang bernama Teddy itu. Jongin mengangguk. "Wow.. Asrama apa? Apa kau bermain _quidditch?_" tanya pria itu. "Gryffindor. Ya, posisiku _chaser._" "Nanti asramamu harus melawan pemain-pemain _quidditch _terbaik sini. Yaah, meskipun mereka rata-rata keponakanku." ujar pria itu, santai. Jongin kaget, ia baru menyadari pria yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah anak dari Remus Lupin dan Nymphadora Tonks, salah satu pahlawan di perang Hogwarts berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jongin melihat ibunya keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Ia menghampiri ibunya, sedangkan ibunya malah menyapa Teddy Lupin, pria yang tadi berbincang singkat dengannya.

"Ah, Teddy Lupin? Well, sampai bertemu di Hogwarts kawasan Asia"

"Ah.. sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk mengunjungi Hogwarts disana. Dan ya, sampai bertemu disana Nyonya...?"

"Shim, Shim Taemin. Atau kalau di sekolah kau akan mengenalku sebagai guru Lee."

'Jongdae, Chanyeol, Mino, Seunghoon, Tao, dan Kak Luhan harus tau' pikir Jongin.

.

**Incheon, The Kim's mansion.**

Chanyeol mengelilingi mansion milik keluarga ibunya. Sebenarnya ia tidak berkeliling, hanya sedang mencari keberadaan ibunya. Akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan ibunya yang sedang berada di kamar bibinya, Jaejoong. Bibi Jaejoong adalah kakak ibunya, dan menurut kabar yang ia dengar dari keluarga Kim lain (kecuali Kim Heechul, sang guru transfigurasi dan ibunya), bibi Jaejoong itu tidak waras alias gila. Ketika ia menanyakan hal ini pada ibunya, sang ibu malah balik mengomelinya.

Oh ya, jangan kaget jika banyak menemukan nama keluarga Kim. Keluarga Kim sendiri adalah keluarga bangsawan tertua di wilayah Asia. Selain keluarga Kim, ada juga keluarga Park, Kang, Shim dan Oh. Kelima keluarga inilah yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan tertua di wilayah Korea, seperti keluarga Wu dan Xi dari China. Chanyeol sebagai pemilik darah bangsawan tertinggi dari ayah dan ibunya, tentu banyak diincar oleh para gadis-gadis untuk menjadikan salah satu dari mereka istri. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona anak hasil keluarga Park dan Kim? Terlebih setelah kakak tertua ayahnya, Park Jungsoo memutuskan untuk mengabdi pada Hogwarts dengan menjadi kepala sekolah. Otomatis, ayahnya adalah pemilik sah semua aset milik keluarga Park.

Chanyeol menghampiri ibunya yang sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan bibi Jaejoong. Sesekali ia mendengar kata 'Cruciatus', 'menghilangkan jejak', 'Obliviate' bahkan Chanyeol bersumpah ia mendengar nama Jongdae dan kedua kakaknya disebut. Ia akhirnya menyapa ibunya.

"Bu.."

Ibunya terlonjak kaget. "A-a-ada apa, Yeol?"

"Tidak, hanya penasaran. Kenapa ibu serius begitu bicara dengan bibi. Memang ibu sedang bicara apa?"

"Tidak.. tidak ada yang serius kok."

"Bohong! Tadi aku dengar ibu bicara tentang Jung bersaudara. Mereka kan temanku bu. Terutama Jongdae. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa maksudnya? Apa hubungannya dengan kematian Auror Jung Yunho dan Bibi Hyun-" tiba-tiba Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan ibu, Yeol." bisik Junsu. "Lakukanlah, Junnie.." ujar Jaejoong.

_"Obliviate."_

_._

**Imja-do**

"Kak, _unforgivable curse _itu apa? Jongdae tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku." tanya Jinwoo yang memasuki kamar kakaknya tanpa permisi.

Minseok menoleh ke arah Jinwoo.

"Kaak.." rengek Jinwoo.

"Itu kutukan yang tidak termaafkan. Akibatnya bisa merugikan, bahkan menyebabkan kematian bagi orang yang terkena rapalan mantranya." jelas Minseok singkat.

"Aah.. _Avada Kedavra _itu masuk _unforgivable curse_ kan? Mantra yang mengenai ayah waktu itu."

"Itu adalah mantra yang menyebabkan kematian bagi orang yang terkena matra itu. Ya, seperti ayah yang terkena mantra itu." "Terma kasih kaak.. aku mengerti sekarang. Aku mau menelpon Yixing lagi."

"Oh.. Jinwoo." panggil Minseok. "Ya kak?" "Jongdae dimana?" "Tadi kulihat dia ada di dekat pintu masuk hutan, kak. Sehabis membantu paman Yonghwa mengangkat ikan dia langsung kesana." jelas Jinwoo.

Minseok mengambil jaket dan bergegas menuju tempat yang dimaksud Jinwoo. Disana, ia menemukan Jongdae yang sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal.

"Mempelajari _animagus _lagi?" tanya Minseok. Jongdae mengangguk. "Kau tidak mau bertemu ibu, kak?" Jongdae bertanya balik. "Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi, kau yakin ibu masih hidup?" "Masih.. Aku jamin itu." "Jangan bercanda, Dae.. Ibu terkena kutukan Cruciatus berkali-kali. Kalaupun masih hidup apa dia masih ingat kita?"

"Kalau itu aku tidak tahu. Kalau ibu masih hidup atau tidak aku tau. Ibu masih hidup. Ibu dikurung di Mansion Kim di Incheon. Ibunya Chanyeol ternyata adik ibu, kak. Bibi Junsu. Kakak ingat kan? Ibu pernah bercerita pada kakak tentang saudaranya yang masuk Gryffindor. Chanyeol sering bilang padaku kalau muka kakak dan Jinwoo kadang mengingatkannya pada bibi Jaejoong, kakak kesayangan ibunya. Terutama bibir plump dan mata rusa Jinwoo." jelas Jongdae.

"Lalu?"

"Saat aku coba memasuki pikiran Chanyeol. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menemukan jejak ibu. Hanya pada batas pintu masuk mansion Kim dan beberapa hal _random _lain. Kurasa ada yang memodifikasi memori Chanyeol. Entah ibu atau ibunya Chanyeol sendiri."

"Kau menggunakan _Legilimens _pada sahabatmu sendiri? Kau gila, Dae."

"Kalau tidak begitu bagaimana kita bisa bertemu ibu? Chanyeol harapan kita satu-satunya. Hanya dia yang aku yakin pernah berinteraksi secara langsung dengan ibu. Dan kak, _Occlumens_mu terlalu kuat. Bahkan guru di Hogwarts tidak ada yang bisa membobolnya. Ada hal yang kakak sembunyikan. Iya kan? Semenjak kejadian yang melibatkan si _ice prince _ itu. _Occlumens_mu semakin kuat dari hari ke hari."

Minseok kaget mendengar ucapan Jongdae. "Bisakah kita tidak usah membahas itu? Dan, kumohon Dae, berhenti memasuki pikiranku."

"Apa bentuk animagusmu?" tanya Minseok, memecah keheningan.

"Kalajengking. Kakak?" tanya Jongdae.

"Sesuatu yang memiliki dua gigi besar di depan. Entah kelinci atau tupai." jawab Minseok.

Hening. Tidak ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan lagi. Jongdae kembali sibuk dengan buku Animagusnya dan Minseok sibuk memandangi laut. Hingga pada akhirnya Jongdae memecah keheningan.

"Sehun.. Apa yang kakak lakukan dengan Sehun di kamar kebutuhan?" tanya Jongdae tiba-tiba.

Minseok panik, "Sudah kubilang jangan memasuki pikiranku secara sembarangan Jongdae!"

Minseok langsung berlari meninggalkan Jongdae. Membuat adiknya itu penasaran dengan hal yang disembunyikan kakaknya. Jongdae mencatat dalam hati untuk selalu mengawasi kegiatan kakaknya selama di Hogwarts.

Minseok kembali memasuki kamarnya. Ia kemudian menutup matanya. Hingga akhirnya istirahanya terganggu karena gedoran keras di pintu serta pekikan adiknya, Jinwoo.

"Kakaaaak.. Maaf aku mengambil _Daily Prophet _kakak. Tapi kak, kakak dan Jongdae harus lihat ini. Ayo kak, keluar. Jongdae sudah disini juga." pekik Jinwoo dari luar kamar.

Dengan malas, Minseok langsung keluar kamar. Ya, dia memang belum sempat melihat _Daily Prophet _edisi terbaru miliknya. Bahkan melihat _covernya _saja belum. Ia penasaran dengan berita yang membuat adiknya seheboh itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jinwoo langsung menyerahkan _Daily Prophet _itu ke tangan kakaknya. Di sampul depan koran itu, terpampang foto Luhan, sahabatnya dan.. Sehun. Berita itu sebenarnya biasa saja, hanya mengenai perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh dua keluarga bangsawan tertua di dunia sihir. Tapi, yang membuat segalanya menjadi heboh dan mengejutkan di mata Jinwoo adalah pelakunya. Sehun, orang yang tidak pernah berhenti mengganggu hidup dirinya dan kedua saudaranya. Lalu, Luhan, gadis cantik yang sering membela mereka. 'Dunia sihir sudah gila' begitu kira-kira isi pikiran Jinwoo.

Lain dengan Jinwoo, Jongdae sibuk memperhatikan perubahan wajah sang kakak, Minseok. Minseok terlihat lega, sekaligus tampak sakit hati di mata Jongdae. Tapi, dengan cepat ekspresi wajah Minseok berubah. Jongdae semakin curiga dengan sikap kakaknya itu.

Minseok lega, ia lega mendengar kabar perjodohan Luhan dan Sehun. Tapi, ia bingung, hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat tatapan penuh cinta Sehun ke Luhan yang tampak cantik dengan _minidress_ bermotif floral. Ia mengembalikan koran itu ke tangan Jinwoo. "Kenapa terkejut, hm? Wajar kan mereka dijodohkan. Mereka sama-sama berasal dari keluarga bangsawan." tanya Minseok. "Wajar sih kak. Tapi... Ah, sudahlah. Semoga anak mereka nanti mewarisi sifat baik Kak Luhan." ujar Jinwoo.

'Anak, ya..' pikir Minseok. "Iya, Semoga.. Kakak mandi dulu. Kalian mandi sana, dan Jinwoo.. Jangan menelpon Yixing terus, kasihan bibi, membayar tagihan telepon yang membengkak setiap kita liburan." ujar Minseok yang langsung meninggalkan kedua adiknya itu.

"Kakak agak aneh. Ya kan, Dae?" tanya Jinwoo secara _random. _"Hmm.. Biarkan saja dulu, nanti kalau kakak siap, kakak pasti cerita." ujar Jongdae.


	3. 1st day and unexpected guest (1)

**First Day and Unexpected Guests (1/...)  
**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari dimana murid Hogwarts kembali ke asrama. Salah satunya adalah Taehyun, ia mulai bersiap-siap menuju Hogwarts. Dengan membawa sebuah tas selempang kecil yang sudah dimantrai, berisi baju dan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Ia menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke Gwangju. Lalu, setelah itu ia akan menaiki bus lagi dan berhenti di Chungjangno. Setelah itu, ia akan mengantri untuk memasuki _fitting room_ sebuah toko tua yang berada disana. Dengan menekan 4-6-4-9-2-7-8-7, ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang Hogwarts.

Di depan gerbang, terlihat banyak anak-anak lain sudah datang, sebagian dari mereka ada yang langsung memasuki area sekolah ada juga yang masih di depan, menunggu teman mereka_._ Setelah berbasa-basi dengan beberapa orang yang kebetulan menyapanya, Taehyun langsung berjalan melalui area sekolah. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan si- _attention whore _nomor satu di Hogwarts, Wu Baekhyun. Sekilas, ia melihat beberapa orang yang ia kenal, seperti Oh Sehun yang sedang menarik Jung Minseok entah kemana. Dalam kasus Minseok dan Sehun, Taehyun yakin pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Taehyun pernah secara tidak sengaja melihat mereka keluar dari _Room of Requirement._ Kondisi keduanya saat itu, Minseok dengan pipi yang lebam dan Sehun yang terlihat sedang membereskan _belt-_nya. Lagipula sudah jadi rahasia umum di antara para bangsawan klan penyihir bahwa Sehun, sang _ice-prince_ Hogwarts terkenal dengan hobinya bergonta-ganti pacar. Tapi, kebiasaan itu mendadak berhenti sejak hampir satu setengah tahun lalu. Taehyun tanpa sadar memikirkan nasib Minseok, terlebih setelah ada pemberitaan besar-besaran mengenai perjodohan Sehun dan Luhan.

* * *

Minseok memasuki area sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa, ia tidak mau Oh Sehun melihat dirinya. Bahkan, ia sengaja berangkat duluan dan meninggalkan kedua adik kembarnya, Jongdae dan Jinwoo. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana marahnya Oh Sehun jika melihat dirinya saat ini. Entah kenapa, setelah membaca berita perjodohan Luhan dan Sehun, ia dengan nekatnya memotong pendek rambutnya. Pilihannya pun ia jatuhkan pada rambut model _pixie_, yang sudah jelas sangat pendek, hingga membuat bibinya menangis saat memotong rambut sepunggungnya.

Namun, nasib memang tidak baik padanya. Entah ada angin apa, Oh Sehun yang biasanya baru datang lima menit sebelum gerbang ditutup, kini malah datang cepat. Napas Minseok tercekat, ia mempercepat langkahnya, berharap Sehun tidak melihatnya. Dari kejauhan, ia mendengar Sehun memanggilnya, membuat ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah saat tangannya ditarik, kasar oleh Sehun entah kemana.

Ternyata Sehun membawanya ke kamar untuk Ketua Murid Hogwarts. Minseok tercengang, bagaimana Sehun bisa mengetahui ia terpilih menjadi ketua murid wanita. Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, Sehun berkata, "Kau lupa ayahku anggota dewan sekolah? Dan, jangan khawatir dengan ketua murid satunya. Yifan bukan tipikal pria penggosip seperti sahabat-sahabat adikmu, Jongdae."

Minseok baru sadar dari rasa kagetnya setelah Sehun menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke kasur dengan keras. "Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu, huh? Kau benar-benar suka ya, saat aku marah?" tanya Sehun. Sehun lalu menjambak rambut pendek Minseok dengan kasar, "Kau tau nona? Aku mulai berpikir kau cemburu dengan perjodohanku dengan Luhan. Lalu, kau sengaja membuatku marah." Sehun berbisik di telinga Minseok. Minseok meringis kesakitan, tapi ia takut untuk melawan. Ia masih memikirkan nasib Jongdae. Ia tidak mau Jongdae dipenjara karena ketidakmampuannya mengontrol sihir sewaktu kecil, sehingga menyebabkan ia harus dipenjara karena menghabisi satu nyawa. Memang menggelikan, tapi, dalam kasus ini Minseok yakin Jongdae tidak bersalah, lagipula siapa yang bisa mengontrol kemampuan sihir sewaktu kecil? Mereka bertiga hanya berada pada waktu dan tempat yang salah.

Sehun menarik kerah kemeja Minseok dan menariknya, membuat beberapa kancing putus dan berjatuhan di sekitar tempat tidur. Dengan amarah bercampur nafsu, Sehun menggigiti leher putih Minseok, meninggalkan bekas keunguan disana. Seperti sadar akan sesuatu, ia menarik tongkat yang tersimpan dalam jubahnya lalu mengarahkannya ke pintu. _"Colloportus,"_ Sehun mengucapkan matra untuk mengunci pintu. Dengan seringai khasnya, ia lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah baju yang dipakai Minseok, dan mengucapkan mantra, "_Evanesco." _

Minseok menutupi bagian dada dan daerah kewanitaannya setelah Sehun mengucpakan mantra itu. Sehun menyeringai, "Well, ini bukan kali pertama aku melihat semuanya, kan?" Tanpa menjawab, Minseok malah menarik selimut , berusaha menutupi tubuh mungilnya dari tatapan penuh nafsu Sehun. "Cih, tingkahmu seperti perawan, nona." ujar Sehun dengan nada jijik.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Minseok ke kasur dan mulai menindih Minseok. Minseok sendiri masih berusaha mempertahankan selimut yang ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia tahu, Sehun selalu menang.

* * *

Di depan gerbang sekolah, Jongin menunggu teman-teman anggota _quidditch_nyadengan senyum lebar. Ia memang berniat memberitahukan kedatangan sekolah Hogwarts Inggris pada mereka. Orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah Luhan, gadis cantik kapten _quidditch_ mereka. Luhan tersenyum manis ke arah Jongin, membuat Jongin salah tingkah. Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Luhan, Jongin menawarkan Luhan untuk menemaninya menunggu kedatangan anak-anak lain yang langsung disetujui oleh Luhan. Yang pertama datang adalah Seunghoon, Mino dan Tao. Mereka bertiga memang berangkat bersama dari Qingdao, kampung Tao. Lalu disusul oleh Chanyeol. Tidak lama kemudian, Jongdae datang berdua dengan Jinwoo. Melihat kedatangan Jongdae yang hanya berduaan dengan Jinwoo membuat Luhan menanyakan Minseok. Keduanya kompak berkata Minseok sudah berangkat lebih dulu dibanding mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yixing menghampiri Jinwoo. Setelah berbincang sebentar, akhirnya Jinwoo dan Yixing berpisah dengan rombongan tim _quidditch _Gryffindor dan mulai bergabung dengan teman-teman Hufflepuff mereka.

"Kalian tau, kali ini akan ada kejutan hebat di sekolah kita." ujar Jongin membuka percakapan. "Apa? Apa? Apa?" tanya Luhan yang terlihat sangat tertarik. "Seorang perwakilan guru dan beberapa murid terbaik Hogwarts London akan dikirim kesini. Sebagai tanda apaa- itu. Aku lupa." "Whoaa.. berarti kita bisa melihat anak-anak dari para legenda itu dong?" tanya Mino semangat. Jongin mengangguk. "Hmm.. seperti itulah."

Perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut sampai di ruang rekreasi. Disana, mereka berpisah karena harus mengurus barang bawaan mereka di kamar masing-masing. Tanpa mereka sadari, Jongdae lebih banyak diam kali ini.

Jongdae gelisah sejak tadi, pikirannya terus tertuju pada Minseok. Tanpa sadar, ia setengah berlari menuju asrama Ravenclaw.

Sesampainya di asrama Ravenclaw, Jongdae terdiam. Ia tidak berhenti mengutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia lupa, asrama Ravenclaw berbeda dengan asrama lain. Jika ia mengantongi _password _untuk memasuki ketiga asrama lain, tapi tidak dengan Ravenclaw, mereka menggunakan pertanyaan untuk memasuki ruang rekreasinya. Satu hal yang membuat Jongdae terkejut adalah, ia melihat sekitar 30 anak Ravenclaw berjejer di depan pintu asrama mereka.

Jongdae bertanya pada anak Ravenclaw yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Dan sialnya itu adalah Kang Seungyoon, yang juga seorang _ice prince _Hogwarts.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jongdae. Ia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Seungyoon, hanya sebuah tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

"Kau melihat kakakku? Jung Minseok?" tanya Jongdae lagi. "Maaf Jung, aku bukan _Principal _Park yang tahu dan hapal semua anak Hogwarts." ujar Seungyoon, buka suara.

"Kak Minseok tidak ada ya?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakang Jongdae dan Seungyoon pada temannya. "Tidak. Dia kan sekarang di asrama ketua murid bersama kak Yifan. Dia kan ketua murid wanita." ujar temannya. "Sial! pasti si anak menteri sok itu yang berusaha memecahkan teka-tekinya."

"..."

Jongdae mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang dibelakang dirinya itu. Ia mengutuk lagi dalam hati. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa posisi kakaknya sekarang.

'Aku maju, dan banyak yang ingin aku mundur, bahkan berhenti.'

Jongdae mendengarkan teka-teki itu dengan seksama. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah _smirk._ 'Waktu. Jawabannya waktu, kan?' bisik Jongdae pada Seungyoon. Seungyoon mengangguk. _'You are not bad, Mister Gryffindor.' _bisik Seungyoon, menyeringai. "Seungyoon tahu jawabannya. Bisakah kalian mundur?" ujar Jongdae dari tengah kerumunan. Seluruh anak Ravenclaw sontak mundur dan memberi jalan pada Seungyoon yang kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

* * *

Yifan melihat seseorang dari kejauhan. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal yang Yifan sendiri tidak tahu itu buku apa. Rambut hitamnya berjatuhan dan sesekali tertiup angin yang berhembus. Sedang asyik menatap gadis cantik di hadapannya, tiba-tiba datanglah suara yang paling Yifan benci di seluruh dunia.

"Cih, kau itu pria atau bukan. Memperhatikan dari jauh, kau pikir kau itu anjing penjaga?" ujar Luhan dari balik tubuh Yifan. Ketika Yifan berbalik, Luhan malah sibuk dengan apelnya. "Aku masih mau menjaga martabat keluargaku nona Xi." balas Yifan, dingin. "Oh ya, aku lupa adikmu yang satu itu terlalu sibuk menyebarkan fitnah untuk Hong Taehyun." ujar Luhan. Yifan terdiam, ia memang membenci Luhan, tapi apa yang dikatakan Luhan memang kenyataan. Jadi, percuma saja ia mengelak. "Lagipula, martabat apa sih? Joonmyeon juga kan dari keluarga bangsawan terpandang. Dan, bilang kepada keluargamu untuk bersiap mencari lamaran dari keluarga lain untuk adikmu. Karena keluarga sahabatmu lebih memilih untuk mendatangi keluargaku." ujar Luhan dengan nada meremehkan.

Yifan tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Luhan. Pertama, orang yang Yifan perhatikan bukan Joonmyeon. Kedua, Luhan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sehun di belakangnya. Sebenarnya, Yifan yang menentang perjodohan Sehun dengan Baekhyun karena ia mengetahui rahasia Sehun di sekolah. Sebagai kakak yang baik, Yifan tentu ingin adiknya mendapat yang terbaik. Sejak kematian kedua orang tua mereka, ia memiliki kekuasaan tertingi untuk menentukan keputusan untuk keluarganya.

* * *

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan ajaib Seunghoon. Ia memperhatikan kelakuan seniornya itu yang kini sedang sibuk memberikan beberapa gaun dan baju koleksi terbaru dari _brand_ milik ibunya kepada Jinwoo, saudara kembar Jongdae, sahabat dan rekan setim mereka. Masalahnya adalah, Seunghoon tidak memperhatikan Jongdae yang kini tepat berada dibelakangnya, ia malah sibuk menggoda Jinwoo,

"Gaun yang cantik untuk nona Jinwoo yang paling cantik." goda Seunghoon. Jinwoo dan Yixing hanya bisa terkikik kecil, khas anak perempuan.

"Errr.. kau tidak sedang menggoda kakakku kan, Hoon?" ujar Jongdae dari belakang membuat Seunghoon terlonjak kaget.

Bukannya diam, Seunghoon malah semakin gencar menggoda Jinwoo. Jongdae yang kesal karena saudara kembarnya digoda malah memukul kepala Seunghoon dengan gagang sapu terbangnya.

"Yaah! berhenti mengganggu kakakku, _brat!"_

"Hei, sopan sedikit! Aku lebih tua darimu, _brat!"_

_"Fuck you, Dong!_

_"Love you too, Jung... _err, Jinwoo atau Minseok tentu saja. Aku tidak se-_gay_ itu."

Membuat kepala Seunghoon sekali lagi jadi sasaran gagang sapu terbang Jongdae.

* * *

Mino tersenyum lebar ketika seorang anak Slytherin menyuruhnya untuk ke perpustakaan, Taehyun menunggunya disana. Dengan setengah berlari dan senyum lima jari yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju perpustakaan, menghiraukan tatapan aneh orang-orang di sekitar koridor. Lagipula, untuk apa gelar '_dumb'_ yang disandangnya jika ia masih malu untuk bertindah bodoh. Mungkin urat malu Mino sudah putus sejak ia mengenal sesosok gadis Sytherin bernama Hong Taehyun.

Mino menghampiri Taehyun yang terlihat sedang membaca sebuh buku tebal tentang pelajaran ramuan. Menunjukkan senyum termanisnya, ia menyapa Taehyun.

"Ehm, ada apa mencariku nona Hong?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan Kwon. Ikut aku." titah Taehyun.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka. Pemilik mata itu, Kang Seungyoon, bertanya pada orang di sebelahnya, Kim Hanbin.

"Dia itu siapa?" tanya Seungoon.

"Ah.. Kau bisa bicara, Kang?" jawab Hanbin. Seungyoon menatap dingin ke arah Hanbin, membuat pria yang setingkat dibawahnya itu tertawa, _nervous._

"Dia Kwon Mino. _Chaser_ Gryffindor. Kita kan melawannya di final tahun kemarin, kau tidak ingat, Kang?"

"Ah.. _top scorer _tahun kemarin? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan gadis Hong itu?"

"Dia sudah mengejar-ngejar Hong itu dari kelas satu. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Itu kan ibarat berita nasional di Hogwarts."

"Aku bukan penggosip sepertimu, bocah." balas Seungyoon, dingin.

* * *

Taehyun mengajak Mino ke ruang penyimpanan bahan ramuan. Di tengah ruangan yang sumpek dan lembab itu, Taehyun asyik melihat bahan-bahan untuk ramuan yang akan dibikinnya nanti, sedangkan Mino sibuk menahan napasnya, ia tidak tahan dengan bau-bau aneh yang keluar dari beberapa bahan ramuan.

"Err.. kau benar-benar tertarik dengan _potions?"_ tanya Mino, membuka percakapan.

"Hmm.. _potions _itu menarik dan menantang. Semuanya terukur, tetapi masih banyak celah yang bisa digali. _Potions _ itu berkembang, mengikuti zaman dan permintaan pasar." jelas Taehyun.

"Pantas kau selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di mata pelajaran ini."

"Bukankah kau juga selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di mata pelajaran Telaah _Muggle_ dan Astronomi? Kudengar sih begitu.."

"Tapi itu bukan pelajaran inti seperti _Potions _atau _Defense Against Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms, _Transfigurasi."

"Tapi, tanpa diajarkan kedua mata pelajaran itu,dunia sihir akan _stuck_ dan bisa saja terjadi konflik antar _muggle _dan penyihir, kan? Semua orang memiliki keahlian sendiri-sendiri. Bahkan senior kita, duo _Lost Kid _Hufflepuff yang terkenal itu memiliki keahlian di satu bidang."

"Yaah.. seperti Jongdae dan Seunghoon di Transfigurasi, Chanyeol di _Ancient Rune,_ Jongin dan Jinwoo di _Care of Magical Creatures, _Yixing di _Herbology. _Oh iya, Tao dan Jinwoo juga pintar dalam _Divination._"

"Nah, bahkan temanmu yang sesama _Muggleborn_ ada yang tidak terlalu ahli di mata pelajaran Telaah _Muggle_. Lagipula, kita tidak bisa berharap kalau kita bisa sehebat Kak Minseok, Kak Yifan dan Kak Luhan kan?"

Mino mengangguk, mengagumi kecerdasan dan kecantikan Taehyun. Ia tidak heran banyak yang menyukai Taehyun, meskipun gadis ini sangat pemalu.

"Aaah.. aku baru ingat. Kau ingin bicara apa denganku?"

"Well, kau sudah mendengar berita perjodohanku dengan Kang Seungyoon kan?" tanya Taehyun. Mino mengangguk.

"Aku dengar kau sering bercerita dengan sahabat-sahabatmu tentang keinginanmu memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Di rumah Seungyoon, ada seorang gadis, namanya Kang Seulgi. Dia adik kandung Seungyoon. Sayangnya Seulgi itu seorang _squib. _Kau tahu kan, bagaimana seorang _squib_ diperlakukan?" ujar Taehyun. Taehyun berhenti sebentar untuk melihat respon Mino. Setelah memastikan Mino masih mendengarkannya, Taehyun melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Aku ingin meminta padamu satu hal. Bisakah kau mendekati Seungyoon dan mengajak Seulgi untuk ikut denganmu? Kau tahu, saat aku menikah dengan Seungyoon nanti, aku harus tinggal di _mansion_nya. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti Seulgi, Kwon. Setiap habis aku dekati, Seulgi selalu menghukum dirinya sendiri, layaknya peri rumah. Dia pikir aku tidak tahu. Kumohon, Kwon Mino."

Mino mengangguk. "Ayahku memang ingin sekali memiliki anak perempuan. Sejak ibu meninggal, ayah tidak pernah menikah. Padahal pacarnya banyak. Pasti menyenangkan kalau ada perempuan di rumah. Aku janji ayahku dan aku akan merawat Seulgi nanti, jika Seungyoon mengizinkan."

Secara spontan, Taehyun memeluk Mino dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang kali di telinga pemuda yang menyukainya sejak tahun pertama itu.

"Kau tahu, aku bingung kenapa _sorting hat _memasukkanmu ke Slytherin, bukan ke asrama lain. Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki kualitas seorang Slytherin" canda Mino.

Taehyun tersenyum, dan menurut Mino itu adalah senyum termanis di dunia, "Aku memiliki kualitas seorang Slytherin. Tapi, aku berusaha keras mengontrol itu agar tidak berlebihan. Aku tidak mau sama dengan Wu Baekhyun, terlalu ambisius. Aku memiliki ambisi untuk mendapat perhatian dari orangtuaku. Aku licik karena memanfaatkanmu demi kepentingan pribadiku, Kwon." ujar Taehyun.

* * *

Hueee.. finally update..

Oh iya, di chap sebelumnya kan dimention tentang orang tua Yifan dan Baekhyun. Tapi, disini dijelasin kalau mereka udah meninggal..

Jadi, aku pake yang kaya di Hogwarts loh.. yang foto2 mantan kepala sekolahnya masih bisa jalan-jalan ke foto lain dan bisa berinteraksi sama yang masih hidup..

makasih buat yang sempet untuk ngereview..


	4. Chapter 4

**First Day and Unexpected Guests (2/..)**

* * *

Sehun menyeringai melihat kondisi Minseok yang berantakan. Tanpa rasa besalah, ia mengecup bibir Minseok yang mengeluarkan darah segar. "Terima kasih atas hidangannya, nona" bisik Sehun, membuat bulu kuduk Minseok meremang. Sehun segera meninggalkan kamar Minseok, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Tangis Minseok pecah, ia benci ini, ia benci bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi ketika menerima sentuhan-sentuhan seduktif dari Sehun. Bagaimana dirinya tanpa rasa malu meminta lebih pada pria yang berada dua tingkat dibawahnya atau bagaimana ketika mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan seduktif atas rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Minseok benci semuanya dan Minseok lebih membenci dirinya lagi karena ia malah mencintai laki-laki itu.

Pikiran Minseok melayang ke kejadian satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback**

_Jinwoo tidak sengaja menabrak Sehun dan laki-laki itu membuat panjang urusannya. Dia berteriak-teriak meminta Jinwoo untuk bersujud di hadapannya, yang langsung dilakukan oleh Jinwoo. Merasa masalahnya sudah selesai, Minseok dan kedua adiknya tetap lebih memilih untuk menghindari seseorang bernama Oh Sehun._

_Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan quidditch antara Slytherin melawan Gryffindor, Minseok berdiri bersama adiknya Jinwoo di menara tempat berkumpulnya para pendukung Gryffindor. Pertandingan berlangsung sengit, kedua tim saling berlomba untuk memasukkan bola paling banyak ke gawang lawan. Kedua seeker terus mencari keberadaan snitch. Saat ini, Gryffindor memimpin skor dengan 70-50. Minseok dan Jinwoo berteriak mendukung Jongdae yang sedang sibuk memukul bludger agar menjauh dari Luhan. Triplets chaser Gryffindor menunjukkan kerjasama yang baik, jangan lupakan juga reflek Tao sebagai keeper. _

_Luhan melihat snitch yang berada di dekat gawang Slytherin. Ia memberi tanda kepada kedua beater Gryffindor untuk menjaganya. Jongdae menjaga Luhan dari incaran beater Slytherin, Taeyong dan Ten sedangkan Chanyeol menjaga ketiga chaser lain agar tidak menjadi korban bludger nyasar. Pertandingan semakin seru ketika Luhan dan Yifan berebut snitch. Salah seorang beater Slytherin, Ten memukul bludger ke arah Luhan yang untungnya berhasil dihalau oleh Jongdae. Melihat bludger itu kembali mengincar Luhan, Jongdae segera menghalau bludger tersebut dan mengarahkannya pada Yifan. Pukulannya berhasil mengenai gagang sapu Yifan, membuat seeker Slytherin itu oleng. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Luhan kembali mengejar snitch daan.. peluit tanda akhir permainan dibunyikan. Kemenangan ada di tangan Gryffindor. _

_Suasana di ruang rekreasi milik Gryffindor tampak semarak. Mereka sedang merayakan kemenangan tim quidditch asrama mereka. Luhan tampak tersenyum lebar, begitu juga semua anggota tim lain. Minseok dan Jinwoo yang ada disana ikut merayakan kemenangan saudara mereka. Hingga tanda jam malam dibunyikan, Jinwoo dan Minseok memutuskan kembali ke asrama mereka._

_ Minseok terlebih dulu mengantar Jinwoo ke asramanya yang berada di dungeon. Ia tersenyum mendengar celotehan Jinwoo tentang betapa kerennya Mino. Minseok tahu adiknya menyukai Mino tapi, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Setelah mengantar adiknya, ia bermaksud kembali ke asramanya. Minseok memilih untuk melewati jalan pintas menuju asramanya yang berarti, ia harus melewati asrama Slytherin. Ia sudah menyiapkan tongkat di tangannya, ia tahu kejahilan anak Slytherin kadang sudah diluar batas._

_Minseok merasa aman setelah menjauh beberapa meter dari asrama Slytherin. Ia menurunkan tongkatnya. Tapi ia salah karena tidak lama kemudian, ia ditarik oleh seseorang ke lemari penyimpanan barang. Minseok meronta, tetapi tangannya sudah dikunci oleh orang yang menariknya itu._

_"Well, kita punya siapa disini.. Ternyata kakak dari si Jung tidak tahu diri dan si Jung pembunuh itu, eoh?" ujar sebuah suara yang Minseok kenali sebagai Oh Sehun. Salah satu chaser Slytherin dan ice-prince Hogwarts._

_"Apa maksudmu, Sehun?" tanya Minseok, berusaha memberanikan dirinya._

_"Ck, Jung, bagaimana jika orang lain tahu siapa identitasmu. Bagaimana sikap dewan sekolah ini? Kurasa mereka akan marah. Guru dan Kepala sekolah disini bersekongkol untuk menyembunyikan identitas asli si pembunuh Kim Hyuna. Dan aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana nasib si bungsu Jung itu nanti.." Sehun berujar dengan nada yang mengejek._

_"Kau . Tidak . Tahu . Masalah . Yang . Sebenarnya . Tuan Oh" ujar Minseok, memotong perkataan Sehun._

_"Tapi, aku punya kekuasaan untuk memutar-balikkan fakta. Sekedar info saja, ayahku memiliki koneksi yang sangat baik di kementerian sihir dan daily prophet."_

_Wajah Minseok memucat. Ia bisa mati kalau Kementrian Sihir tahu masalah ini. Ia dan kedua adiknya pasti sudah dihukum dengan tuduhan membunuh pemimpin tertinggi departemen Misteri._

_"Apa maumu?" tanya Minseok ia berusaha menantang meskipun sebenarnya ia takut._

_"Jadilah budakku. Turuti semua perkataanku."_

_"Lebih baik aku mati daripada menjadi budakmu, tuan Oh!"_

_"Well, baiklah jika itu maumu. Bersiaplah besok pagi akan ada berita tentang tersangka pembunuh Kim Hyuna di daily prophet."_

_Sehun meninggalkan Minseok. Gadis itu terduduk lemas. Ia ketakutan._

_Keesokan harinya, aula Hogwarts tiba-tiba ramai. Murid-murid disana sibuk membicarakan berita yang ada di daily prophet tentang pembunuh Kim Hyuna. Wajah Minseok dan Jongdae memucat, berbanding terbalik dengan Jinwoo yang biasa saja. Kutukan cruciatus yang dilancarkan bibinya pada Jinwoo membuat gadis itu melupakan sebagian memorinya tentang kejadian malam itu, malam dimana ayah mereka terbunuh._

_Minseok melihat Sehun yang menatapnya intens dari seberang ruangan. Sebuah smirk tercetak jelas di wajah stoicnya. Minseok yang sudah ketakutan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia menghampiri Sehun dan menarik lelaki itu ke luar aula. "Aku turuti kemauanmu." bisik Minseok. Wajah cantiknya tampak putus asa._

_"Apapun?"_

_"Apapun" Minseok pasrah._

_Sehun mengambil sebuah pisau dan melukai tangan dirinya dan Minseok. Sehun menghentikan Yifan, mereka berdua melakukan unbreakble vow yang telah dimodifikasi oleh keduanya. Vow yang mereka lakukan akan berakhir jika Sehun ingin menghentikan semuanya. Yifan yang menjadi pengikat sumpah mereka._

_Pada mulanya, suruhan awal Sehun hanya berkisar pada tugas yang tidak bisa ia kerjakan. Atau perintah untuk mengambil makanan di dapur. Atau memasuki seksi terlarang perpustakaan untuk mengambil buku yang ingin dibacanya. Lama-kelamaan, permintaan Sehun berubah ke arah kontak fisik. Awalnya Sehun menyuruh dirinya untuk topless, seperti yang sering dilakukan kekasih-kekasihnya dulu. Melihat tubuh Minseok yang saat itu masih sedikit gemuk, Sehun berteriak dan mengejeknya gendut. Ia juga memaksa Minseok untuk berdiet._

_ Pertama kali Sehun menyetubuhinya adalah saat Sehun berulang tahun. Mereka melakukannya di Room of Requirement. Sejak saat itu, Sehun juga berubah menjadi lebih kasar dan tidak menghargai Minseok._

**Flashback End**

Minseok terlonjak saat Yifan menempelkan gelas dingin ke pipinya. "Minumlah dulu, Jung. Kau pasti kelelahan." "T-terima kasih, Wu." Yifan mengangguk. "Sini kulihat wajahmu." ujar Yifan. Tanpa banyak bicara pria tinggi itu mengoleskan sebuah salep ke pipi Minseok yang terlihat sedikit memar. "Kau tidak mungkin ke aula dengan keadaan seperti ini, kan? Tadi Sehun meninggalkan ini, ia menyuruhku untuk memakaikan ini untukmu. Ini memang bukan salep dari Madam Key, tapi ini sama ampuhnya dengan salep bikinan _healer _itu." Minseok terdiam mendengar ucapan Yifan.

"Siapa yang membuatnya? Efeknya langsung terasa." "Hong Taehyun. Gadis itu _healer _asrama Slytherin. Aku saja bingung kenapa Baekhyun membencinya. Padahal jika aku terluka sehabis bermain _quidditch_ Taehyun yang mengobatiku. Jika sakitnya tidak sampai patah tangan, hanya lebam atau luka kecil."

"Pantas saja anak Slytherin jarang ke ruang kesehatan. Sisanya biar aku pakai sendiri. Terima kasih, Wu." ujar Minseok.

Yifan meninggalkan Minseok sendirian di ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid. Ia tahu gadis itu butuh _space _untuk saat ini. Terlebih setelah Sehun memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Yifan tidak habis pikir kenapa Sehun bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini terhadap Minseok. Sehun yang dia kenal memang seseorang yang suka bergonta ganti pacar dan tidur dengan gadis-gadis yang sengaja 'menjual' diri padanya. Yifan pikir, Sehun akan berhenti setelah sudah lebih dari enam bulan lalu ia tidak melakukan dua hal itu lagi. Yifan menghela napasnya, berdoa semoga Merlin memberikan karma atas perbuatan Sehun.

* * *

Suasana di aula besar tampak ramai, murid-murid dari tingkat satu hingga tingkat akhir berkumpul disana. Tahun ini adalah tahun hidup dan mati bagi para anak di tingkat ketujuh. Dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, mereka akan menjalankan ujial N.E.W.T, dan ujian itu bukan merupakan sebuah ujian yang mudah untuk dilewati. _Principal _Park sudah menyiapkan kejutan khusus untuk para murid Hogwarts, untuk menyemangati mereka belajar.

_Principal _Park mengetuk gelasnya, membuat perhatian seluruh aula tertuju padanya. Dengan senyum malaikatnya, _Pricipal _Park naik keatas podium dan mulai mengumumkan kejutan spesial untuk murid-murid Hogwarts.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial. Mereka akan berada disini selama dua bulan. Beberapa dari mereka juga akan mengikuti kelas bersama kalian. Jangan merasa minder dengan mereka, tunjukkanlah kalau kita juga pantas menyandang nama Hogwarts. Karena yang menjadi tamu kita adalah beberapa anak pilihan dari Hogwarts asli. Kalian kupersilahkan masuk."

Setelah _Principal _Park berbicara seperti itu, pintu aula terbuka lebar. Disana terlihat dua orang profesor dan tiga orang murid yang mengenakan seragam a la Hogwarts seperti mereka juga. Bedanya, mereka tidak memakai emblem dan dasi sebagai tanda penunjuk asal asrama mereka. Mereka berjalan ke tengah aula, tepatnya di depan podium tempat _Principal _Park berdiri saat ini dengan diiringi tatapan kagum dan penasaran murid-murid Hogwarts.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan dari sebelah kiri, dia adalah Profesor Teddy Lupin dia guru _Defense Against Dark Arts. _Lalu, di sebelahnya ada James Sirius Potter, dia berada di _grade 7_. Yang di tengah adalah Rose Weasley, _grade _6\. Disamping Rose Weasley, kita punya Lorcan Scamander, _grade 5_ dan disamping Lorcan, ada nona cantik kita, Victoire Weasley yang menjadi guru _Charms_."

Kelima orang yang disebutkan namanya membungkukkan badan mereka, memberi salam.

* * *

**Keesokan paginya...**

Aula pagi itu mendadak heboh. Bagaimana tidak, satu aula dikejutkan dengan aksi Oh Sehun yang memberikan _morning kiss _pada tunangannya, Xi Luhan. Para gadis iri dengan Luhan, berharap kekasih mereka senekat dan berani seperti Sehun. Sehun yang melihat Luhan terdiam dengan aksinya beberapa saat lalu hanya tersenyum manis, menunjukkan _eye smile_ yang membuatnya tampak lebih imut. Hal itu sukses membuat kondisi aula heboh lagi, terutama dengan pekikan gadis-gadis yang terpesonaoleh _eye smile_ seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun keluar aula, setelah sebelumnya melirik ke arah gadis yang menunduk dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya di meja Ravenclaw, Minseok. _Ice Prince _Slytherin itu mengeluarkan _smirk _andalannya.

Jongin yang saat itu duduk tepat disamping Luhan berpura-pura tersenyum dan ikut menggoda Luhan. Biarpun sebenarnya hati Jongin sakit melihat Luhan dicium oleh Sehun.

Taehyun melihat semua kejadian itu, pandangannya terfokus pada seseorang di meja Ravenclaw. Bukan, bukan Seungyoon yang ia perhatikan tapi Minseok. Meskipun saat itu wajah Minseok terlihat datar, tapi matanya berkata lain. Itu seperti pandangan berharap dan sakit hati. Ia sempat bertatapan dengan Minseok, Taehyun tersenyum kecil, bermaksud menyemangati Minseok.

Tiba-tiba Taehyun merasakan ada yang menepuknya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan melihat Yifan. Laki-laki berambut _blonde _itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengajaknya bicara sebentar. Taehyun lalu kembali membereskan isi tasnya.

Baekhyun melihat sinis ke arah Taehyun yang sedang memb_e_reskan tasnya setelah tadi berbicara dengan kakaknya. Gadis cantik itu mulai mematut dirinya kembali di cermin dan merapikan sedikit _eyeliner_nya sebelum pergi meninggalkan aula untuk menghadiri kelas pertamanya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis di depan cermin sambil membisikkan '_you're perfect_, Wu Baekhyun' pada dirinya sendiri. Sialnya, saat itu, iris matanya menangkap bayangan Park Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ha! Mau memakai _eyeliner _setebal apapun tetap saja Taehyun lebih cantik. Harusnya kau berkaca, Wu." ujar Chanyeol mengejek Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol langsung melempar kaca yang dipegangnya ke arah Chanyeol dan berteriak, "Park Chanyeol! Kubunuh kau!"

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari paling sial untuk Baekhyun, pasalnya ia harus satu kelas dengan anak Gryffindor, dan berarti ia harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan gerombolan sok kerennya itu. Tapi, tidak lama kemudian bibir tipis Baekhyun membentuk sebuah seringai. Ia memiliki sebuah rencana yang berkaitan dengan sahabat dekat Chanyeol, Lee Seunghoon.

**Kelas _Defense Against Dark Arts_**

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati meja Seunghoon, ia mengabaikan panggilan Chorong, sahabatnya sesama Slytherin. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Seunghoon mengangguk, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Di belakang mereka ada Jongdae yang duduk dengan Chanyeol. Profesor Kyuhyun yang mengajar _Defense Against Dark Arts _belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Tumben profesor itu telat. Biasanya malah dia yang selalu datang lebih awal dari murid." ujar Seunghoon sambil menengok ke belakang. Jongdae hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu sedangkan Chanyeol tampak tidak memperhatikan ucapan Seunghoon.

"Ijinkan aku mendekati kakakmu, Dae. Kumohon..."

"Tidak, Yeol. Langkahi dulu mayatku."

"Yaah! Kalian bicara apa sih?" tanya Seunghoon penasaran.

"Seunghoon-ah bantu aku membujuk batu satu ini. Aku ingin mendekati Kak Minseok."

"Cih, seleramu Park.. Hmm.. asal aku boleh mendekati Jinwoo sih tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana, Dae?"

"Mau kumantrai, eoh?" ancam Jongdae.

Kedua pria itu terus saja membujuk Jongdae agar diizinkan untuk mendekati Jinwoo dan Minseok. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum geli. 'Kemarin Kak Yifan dan Sehun yang membicarakan Minseok. Sekarang Chanyeol. Apa menariknya sih gadis pendek itu selain kepintarannya.' batin Baekhyun. Gadis itu pura-pura sibuk menulis sesuatu di perkamennya, sebenarnya ia menguping pembicaraan trio Gryffindor itu.

Kali ini, Profesor Kyuhyun mengajak Profesor Teddy di kelas mereka. Kedua profesor itu sedang mengajarkan mantra pelindung. Jongdae diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Atau, pura-pura mendengar lebih tepatnya.

"Protego Maxima" "Salvio Hexia" "Protego Totalum" mantra-mantra familiar itu terdengar di sekeliling Jongdae. Membuatnya teringat akan kenangan masa kecilnya.

**Kelas Transfigurasi**

Luhan memanggil Minseok, mengajak gadis yang lebih mungil darinya itu duduk disampingnya. Ia mulai bercerita tentang betapa terkejut dirinya karena Sehun berani menciumnya. Lalu, Luhan kembali bercerita tentang pertemuan keluarganya dan keluarga Sehun. Luhan bercerita tentang kekaguman keluarga Sehun dengan prestasinya. Ia juga berkata bahwa keluarga Sehun memohon padanya untuk mau menerima Sehun, karena menurut mereka, Luhan dapat mengendalikan sifat liar Sehun. Luhan juga bercerita, bagaimana ibu Sehun selalu memuji kecantikannya, dan betapa yakinnya ibu Sehun kalau Sehun tidak akan melirik gadis lain jika mendapatkan Luhan. Luhan terlalu sempurna.. tanpa cacat.

Minseok mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya itu dengan sabar. Sebenarnya Minseok bingung, apakah ia masih pantas dibilang sahabat Luhan. Minseok menertawai dirinya sendiri. 'Memangnya siapa aku, berani berharap untuk bersanding dengan Sehun' pikir Minseok. 'Jika dibandingkan dengan Luhan, memang aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Apa yang kurang dari Luhan? Cantik, pintar dalam bidang akademik dan olahraga, berbakat, anggun.' pikiran-pikiran itu memenuhi isi kepala Minseok

Hingga akhirnya Luhan memperhatikan luka lebam di pipi Minseok, ia bertanya terus pada gadis Ravenclaw itu. "Sudah kubilang aku terjatuh dari tangga dan Yifan menolongku, Lu." ujar Minseok, kesal. "Bahkan baru sehari kalian satu asrama kau sudah memanggil namanya, Min." "Kenapa? Yifan baik padaku. Waktu aku sakit kemarin dia yang merawatku dan memberikan obat." "Bagaimana caranya? Kemampuannya kan standar-standar saja di bidang _potions_." tanya Luhan. "Kau lupa ada berapa jumlah anak Slytherin dari _grade 1 _hingga 6, Lu? Kurasa tidak semuanya bodoh. Bahkan ada yang memiliki nilai lebih tinggi dari anak Gryffindor yang katanya asrama pencetak lulusan terbaik itu." emosi Minseok mulai naik. Otaknya tidak berhenti memutar kejadian tadi pagi dan cerita-cerita Luhan tentang keluarga Sehun. Ia jengah.

Minseok membereskan kembali isi tasnya, ia tidak bersemangat lagi untuk menghadiri kelas hari ini. Sebelum pergi, ia berujar pada Luhan, "Bisakah kau hentikan pertengkaranmu dengan Yifan, Lu?". Membuat gadis bermata rusa itu terdiam.

**Kelas Herbologi**

Profesor Hyoyeon memasuki kelas Herbologi dengan membawa tanaman screechsnap yang masih kecil. Ia menyuruh anak-anak muridnya mecari kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang. Jinwoo dan Yixing mencari-cari anak yang mau satu kelompok dengan mereka berdua, bukan hanya dengan Yixing saja, karena kecerdasan Yixing yang diatas rata-rata dalam hal herbologi.

Mata Jinwoo menemukan Joonmyeon yang bersiap mengambil bibit tanamannya sendiri. Jinwoo menarik Yixing yang terlihat ragu untuk mendekati Joonmyeon. Dengan ragu-ragu, Jinwoo menyapa Joonmyeon, "Hai.. boleh kami sekelompok denganmu?" tanya Jinwoo yang diseretai anggukkan Yixing. Balasan yang keduanya terima ternyata jauh dari harapan mereka.

"PERGI DARI SINI! AKU TIDAK BUTUH ORANG IDIOT SEPERTI KALIAN!" bentak Joonmyeon.

"Kami hanya ingin berteman, kok. Maaf kalau mengganggu. Ayo Jinwoo, kita pergi." ujar Yixing sambil menarik lengan Jinwoo yang tampak masih _shock_ dengan bentakan Joonmyeon.

**Kelas _Potions_**

Sehun sampai di kelasnya dengan terengah-engah, ia baru saja selesai mendapat ceramah dari Profesor Heechul, kepala asrama Gryffindor. Ketika ia memasuki kelasnya, terlihat Profesor Seunghyun sudah berada di mejanya, memperhatikan anak-anak Ravenclaw dan Slytherin yang sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan ramuan. Sehun memberi salam pada kepala asramanya itu. Ia melihat ke papan tulis sebelum menuju partnernya dalam membuat ramuan untuk mencatat bahan dan cara pembuatan ramuan _Draught of Peace. _

Sehun berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati oleh Hong Taehyun, satu-satunya orang yang disuruh untuk menyelesaikan sendiri ramuan yang mereka buat. Ia memperhatikan Taehyun yang sibuk bekerja, tanpa mempedulikan kehadirannya. Sehun menahan tangan Taehyun, bermaksud untuk membantunya. Taehyun membiarkannya tanpa suara. Ia sibuk melihat ramuannya lagi. Mereka berdua bekerja dalam diam.

Sehun tidak sengaja menyenggol catatan milik Taehyun. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil catatan milik gadis itu. Satu hal yang membuatnya bingung, untuk apa Taehyun mencatat ramuan _veritaserum. _Siapa yang rahasianya ingin gadis itu bongkar. Taehyun terkejut dan refleks menarik buku yang berada di genggaman tangan Sehun, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari teman satu asramanya itu.

Taehyun berharap semoga Sehun tidak memiliki pikiran-pikiran aneh karena melihat catatannya tentang ramuan itu. Ia takut rahasianya dengan Yifan terbongkar. Mereka berdua tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menggunakan ramuan ini pada Sehun. Minseok terlalu cerdas untuk dikelabui.

**Kelas Rune Kuno**

Suasana di kelas Rune Kuno tampak sepi. Kali ini mereka sedang mengartikan naskah rune yang diberikan Professor Tiffany. Mino memperhatikan sekeliling, ia bosan dengan pelajaran ini. 'Aaah.. andai ada kak Chanyeol di kelas ini' pikir Mino. Ia menguap beberapa kali saking bosannya. Ia melihat Tao bahkan sudah tertidur dengan menggunakan kamus untuk menutupi wajahnya. Mino memikirkan ucapan Taehyun kemarin. Mulai siang ini ia berjanji akan mulai mendekati Seungyoon. Iseng, Mino mencolek Jongin, 'Psst.. Jongin.. nanti temani aku ke perpustakaan, ok?' bisik Mino.

Jongin terjatuh dari kursinya dengan keras membuat Tao terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung berdiri karena kaget. Jongin terkejut dan ia bersumpah bahwa pendengarannya bermasalah. Semua mata terarah pada anak guru Astronomi dan panda gadungan itu.

"Shim Jongin, Huang Zitao. Detensi di ruanganku nanti jam 8 malam." suara 'lembut' Profesor Tiffany terdengar, membuat bulu kuduk dua anak Gryffindor itu merinding.

* * *

Yifan terlonjak kaget saat melihat Minseok kembali ke asrama yang mereka berdua tempati dengan wajah super kusut. "Loh, bukannya kau ada kelas sampai nanti siang, Min?" tanya Yifan. Minseok hanya menggeleng. "Aku malas, Fan." ujar Minseok sekenanya. "Hmm.. aku keluar dulu, Min. Kau istirahat saja. Kalau lapar panggil Gyeoul, dia pasti langsung membawakan makanan. Dan, kalau Taehyun kesini saat aku belum kembali, kau bisa suruh dia menunggu di ruang rekreasi. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya." ujar Yifan. Minseok mengangguk.

_"Have a good rest, Min."_

* * *

Yifan berjalan menyusuri rumah kaca, ia memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang sibuk memberi pupuk kotoran naga pada _screechsnap._ Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya

"Kak Yifan.." sapa Joonmyeon.

"S-s-sedang apa disini, Joon?"

* * *

Istilah2 ini aku ngambil dr berbagai web dan blog yang banyak menyediakan info tentang harry potter..

aku cintaaa bgt ama film ini, apalagi ama karakter sirius black ama severus snape..


	5. Chapter 5

**FRIENDSHIP AND MISUNDERSTANDING**

* * *

Setelah selesai kelas _potions_ yang diikutinya, Taehyun segera bergegas menuju asrama ketua murid. Ia berjanji akan mengunjungi Yifan untuk membuat veritaserum. Dan ia rasa saat ini adalah saat yang tepat, karena pada fase bulan penuh ramuan veritaserum akan sempurna. Ia bersembunyi saat melihat beberapa orang _prefect_ dan guru yang lewat. Tidak ada aturan khusus yang melarang siswa untuk mengunjungi asrama ketua murid memang, tapi Taehyun mencoba untuk menjaga nama baik dirinya dan Seungyoon. Ia tidak mau di tengah-tengah perjodohan ada berita tidak enak seputar hubungan dirinya dan Yifan.

Setelah mengucapkan _password _yang diberitahu Yifan, Taehyun bergegas memasuki ruangan. Ia melihat sekeliling ruang asrama. Taehyun sedikit terkejut melihat Minseok yang dengan santainya berdiri di depan pintu berwarna biru, yang Taehyun yakini adalah kamarnya. Keduanya tersenyum canggung, karena meskipun Yifan sering menyebut nama mereka, mereka sendiri belum pernah berkenalan secara resmi.

"Aah.. kau Hong Taehyun, kan?" tanya Minseok. Taehyun mengangguk. "Terima kasih obatnya. Kau sangat berbakat menjadi _healer."_ puji Minseok. Taehyun menggeleng, "tapi aku tidak sepintar kak Minseok atau kak Yifan." ujarnya. Minseok mendekati gadis itu dan mengusap surai kecoklatannya, "kau cerdas, Taehyun-ah. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin semua anak Slytherin mempercayakan masalah pengobatan padamu. Sedikit latihan dari Madam Key, kau bisa menjadi _healer _yang baik." ujar Minseok. Taehyun tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian Minseok. Minseok pun mulai bertanya dari mana Taehyun belajar _potions_. Mereka berdua asyik mengobrol hingga tidak sadar ada sesosok pria tinggi dengan alis mirip _angry bird _memperhatikan mereka.

"Loh Yifan, sejak kapan disitu?" tanya Minseok yang baru menyadari kehadiran ketua murid pria itu. "Mungkin sekitar 15 menit yang lalu." "Kenapa tidak memanggil, Fan?" tanya Minseok. "Aaah.. aku tidak tega merusak momen kalian. Kukira saat aku masuk tadi suasananya akan _awkward_ sekali, mengingat kalian berdua yang sama-sama pendiam. Ternyata kalian cerewet juga." Minseok dan Taehyun sontak melemparkan bantal yang mereka pegang ke arah Yifan. "Tuh kan, baru aku tinggal sebentar sudah sekompak ini. Ayo Taehyun-ah kita pergi.. Aku tidak mau punya 2 Minseok." ujar Yifan sambil berpura-pura ketakutan. Minseok dan Taehyun hanya tertawa melihat ulah Yifan yang menggelikan dibalik gaya _cool_nya.

* * *

Mino memasuki perpustakaan Hogwarts, ia melihat Miss Sungmin yang sedang digoda oleh Profesor Kyuhyun. Mino berdehem, menghentikan acara _flirting_ guru _Defense Against Dark Arts_nya untuk sementara waktu. Mino memasuki perpustakaan dengan menahan tawa karena melihat muka gondok profesor Kyuhyun.

Pada awalnya, ia mengambil buku tentang _quidditch _sebelum mencari Seungyoon. Saat melihat orang yang dicarinya itu di pojok ruangan dekat seksi terlarang, Mino segera menghampiri Seungyoon dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maumu apa, Kwon?" tanya Seungyoon, dingin. "Bicara denganmu." ujar Mino. "Tentang apa? Gadis Hong itu? Kau mau menyuruhku untuk berhenti dan memutuskan pertunangan ini? Kau tahu Kwon, gadis Hong itu mati jika meninggalkanku demi _Muggleborn _sepertimu, mau ditaruh dimana muka keluarganya?" ejek Seungyoon.

"Aku ada urusan denganmu. Lebih tepatnya mengenai masalah adikmu. Kudengar dari Taehyun kau punya adik perempuan?" tanya Mino.

Seungyoon mengangguk, "Yaa.. aku memang punya adik perempuan..." ia lalu terdiam.

"... tapi setidaknya aku senang adikku itu seorang _squib. _Jadi, tidak ada yang menganggapnya di rumah. Bahkan ia diperlakukan seperti layaknya peri rumah." lanjut Seungyoon.

"Ah.. di dunia _muggle _anak seperti itu masuk kategori penyandang disabilitas. Nama adikmu siapa, Kang?"

"Seulgi. Memang kenapa, Kwon?"

"Jika dia diperlakukan seperti peri rumah, berarti ayahmu tidak pernah memperhatikannya kan? Bawa saja ke rumahku. Ayah sangat ingin punya anak perempuan. Aku berjanji, keluargaku akan merawat adikmu dengan baik, Kang." ujar Mino memohon pada Seungyoon.

"Kau melakukannya demi Taehyun, kan?"

"Aku tidak mau membantah bagian itu. Lagipula, ayahku juga memang benar-benar ingin memiliki anak perempuan. Dulu, adikku meninggal didalam kandungan bersama ibu. Dan adikku itu perempuan..." jelas Mino.

Seungyoon terdiam. Sejujurnya ia terkejut, ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya dan Mino memiliki kesamaan. Bahkan Mino kehilangan 2 orang yang dicintainya sekaligus, ibu dan adik perempuannya.

"Lagipula, jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Taehyun seutuhnya tidak apa-apa. Selama aku masih bisa membuatnya tersenyum atau tertawa. Entah itu karena tingkah konyolku atau sifat nekatku." lanjut Mino dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Apa anak Gryffindor selalu se-idiot itu?" tanya Seungyoon, yang dijawab Mino dengan cengirannya.

* * *

Joonmyeon duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku di aula besar. Ia sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri ketika sang adik menepuk pundaknya.

"Kak.. berkhayal apa sih? Serius banget." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kak Yifan tampan ya, Kyung.. Semoga aku dijodohkan olehnya nanti." khayal Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, malas. Ia sudah bosan mendengar khayalan Joonmyeon dengan Yifan. Hingga mata Kyungsoo melihat ke arah pintu masuk aula. Tepatnya, ia melihat ke arah Jinwoo dan Yixing.

"Apa cantiknya sih duo _lost kid _itu. Kakak, jawab aku!" desak Kyungsoo yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Joonmyeon yang masih sibuk berkhayal.

Khayalan Joonmyeon berhenti saat melihat Yifan memasuki aula besar ditemani dengan Hong Taehyun dan Jung Minseok. Jika hanya Jung Minseok, Joonmyeon masih maklum karena mereka berdua memang sama-sama ketua murid. Tapi, Hong Taehyun? Untuk apa dia dekat-dekat dengan Yifan? Memang keluarga Kang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya kurang kaya?

Emosi Joonmyeon memuncak ketika melihat Yifan mengambil posisi tempat duduk tepat disamping Taehyun. Terlebih ketika Yifan mengacak-acak rambut Taehyun dan membantu gadis Slytherin itu merapikan kembali rambutnya. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Yifan yang biasanya selalu tampak _pissed _itu. Meja Slytherin mulai riuh menggoda Yifan dan Taehyun yang seperti pasangan baru. Mereka juga menanyakan tentang perjodohan Taehyun dan Seungyoon, apakah akan dibatalkan atau dilanjutkan.

Sementara di meja Ravenclaw, banyak omongan-omongan sinis yang ditujukan pada Taehyun. 'Cih, gadis Hong itu, menolak Mino, dijodohkan dengan Seungyoon, sekarang mengincar kak Yifan.' bisik Hyeri. 'Haha.. _she's a real slut._ Anggun dari mananya? Lihat saja, tadi pagi dekat-dekat dengan Sehun, siang entah kemana, malam bersama kak Yifan. Dasar jalang.' kali ini giliran Hayoung yang mengejek Taehyun.

Minseok yang kesal akhirnya melemparkan sendok yang dipegangnya ke arah penggosip Ravenclaw itu. Sontak, meja asrama Ravenclaw hening dan semua mata tertuju pada Minseok. Beberapa anak asrama lain juga tampak penasaran dan mulai mencuri pandang ke arah meja Ravenclaw.

"Kalian, jangan sembarangan bicara. Memangnya kenapa kalau banyak pria yang dekat denga Taehyun? Hah! Kalian iri? Taehyun seharian ini bersamaku dan Yifan di asrama ketua murid. Ia mengajari Yifan untuk ujian N.E.W.T _potions._ Jangan asal bicara kalau tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan, Hayoung, Hyeri, sabtu siang temui aku dan Yifan di perpustakaan. Biar kita bicarakan detensi apa yang pantas untuk kalian." titah Minseok.

Minseok meninggalkan aula besar. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang.

**Meja Gryffindor**

"Itu kak Minseok?" tanya Jongin.

"Kak Dae, sejak kapan kakakmu dekat dengan Taehyun?" tanya Mino. Jongdae hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kakakmu benar-benar keren, Dae." ujar Seunghoon.

"Kakakmu hebat, Dae." puji Chanyeol yang langsung diangguki oleh Tao.

"Yeol, aku daftar jadi fanboy kak Minseok ya.." ujar Tao.

"Yah! kenapa berubah fokus! Kenapa harus kakakku sih. Aissh.. kalian ini.." ujar Jongdae yang frustasi.

"Tapi serius, ini _shock therapy _paling keren. Maksudku ini kak Minseok loh.. Kak Minseok.." ujar Jongin.

"..yang pendiam.." lanjut Seunghoon.

"..yang tidak pernah marah.." lanjut Mino

"..yang.." "_Langlock_" Jongdae akhirnya memantrai kelima temannya itu.

Belum selesai Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba lidahnya dan yang keempat temannya yang lain sudah menempel dengan langit-langit mulut mereka.

Jongdae bergegas meninggalkan aula besar setelah memantrai sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Kelima anak yang dimantrai itu memohon pada satu-satunya senior yang bisa mereka harapkan, Luhan agar bisa kembali seperti semula.

"_Finite._" Luhan mengucapkan mantra untuk mengembalikan mereka berlima seperti semula. Luhan langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol, Tao, Mino, dan Seunghoon dengan buku tebal tentang Transfigurasi begitu menghilangkan efek mantra yang Jongdae berikan.

"Kalian.. makanya jangan membicarakan Minseok sembarangan, sudah tau Jongdae itu _sister complex_..." ceramah Luhan yang hanya didengarkan separuhnya oleh mereka.

'Cantik sih.. Tapi kak Luhan itu mengerikan..' bisik Seunghoon yang langsung disetujui oleh keempat teman-temannya yang lain.

**Meja Hufflepuff**

"Kakakmu mengamuk, Jinwoo-yah?" tanya Yixing. Jinwoo mengangguk, "berarti bicara mereka sudah kelewatan. Tapi aku takut ini perasaanku saja, Xing. Coba kau lihat ke meja Slytherin. Ke arah Sehun. Aku takut kakak diganggu lagi." ujar Jinwoo. "Hmm.. dari tadi Sehun memang melihat ke arah kakamu terus, Jinwoo-yah.. Tapi, tenang saja, aku percaya kak Minseok bisa jaga diri." ujar Yixing menenangkan.

**Meja Slytherin**

"_Damn!_ Aku tidak tahu kalau Jung Minseok bisa se_sexy _itu kalau marah." ujar Jinhwan. Sehun mendengus kecil, 'kau harus mendengarkan desahannya di ranjang' batin Sehun.

"Kau mau tidur, Hun?" tanya Yifan. "Huh?" tanya Sehun bingung. "Ahh.. mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Ku sangka tadi kau bicara sesuatu tentang desahan dan ranjang" tanya Yifan pura-pura polos. Ia sebenarnya sedang mengetes kekuatan _Occlumens _Sehun. Muka Sehun langsunf berubah, tapi sedetik kemmudian, ia kembali lagi ke mode wajah _stoic_nya. 'Dasar _Pureblood _kolot.' batin Yifan.

"Aku pergi dulu, ok? Kalian cepat kembali ke ruangan sebelum jam malam. Aku tidak mau mendetensi anak asramaku sendiri. Dan, tolong bilang pada Himchan, si Princess itu untuk melakukan patroli nanti bersama Junhong dari Hufflepuff." ujar Yifan. Setelah meninggalkan gerombolannya, Yifan menarik tangan Taehyun yang tadi sempat berpindah tempat duduk dan menjauhkan diri dari gerombolannya. Ia memberi isyarat untuk Taehyun agar mengikutinya.

Taehyun yang mengerti isyarat dari Yifan langsung keluar saat Yifan sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Tanpa ia sadar, ada sesosok pria dari meja Ravenclaw yang tidak pernah bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis Slytherin itu.

* * *

"Jadi, sudah ku cek, _occlumens_ Sehun mudah lengah. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yifan pada Taehyun.

Taehyun terdiam, ia memandang keluar. Matanya melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang di langit. Lokasi menara astronomi yang mereka pilih memang merupakan tempat yang tepat untuk berpikir.

"Hmm.. karena aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sehun jadi semuanya terserah kak Yifan saja. Dan, ramuan itu bisa siap satu minggu lagi menurut perhitunganku. Tapi kak, kenapa harus mengecek _occlumens_ seseorang? Bukankan katanya, hanya dengan tiga tetes _veritaserum_, bahkan _Dark Lord _akan mengungkap rahasia terdalamnya." tanya Taehyun.

"Kau lupa ada mantra _Obliviate? _Apa kita bisa cerita semua hal jika memori kita sudah terpotong setengahnya? Atau jika ada memori baru yang kita masukkan, karena kita tidak mau mengingat sesuatu? _Occlumens _juga menolong seseorang untuk mengunci rahasia terdalamnya, semakin kuat _occlumens _seseorang, semakin sulit rahasia terkuak. _Options _terakhir tidak aku masukkan, karena aku yakin tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya. Hanya para ahli _potions _yang benar-benar ahli yang bisa. Ramuan penangkal _veritaserum_." jelas Yifan. Taehyun mengangguk.

"Oh.. Kak Yifan atur saja. Ini sudah hampir lewat jam malam, kak. Aku harus kembali ke asrama." Ujar Taehyun.

"Kuantar.." ujar Yifan.

Yifan menarik tangan Taehyun. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, hanya suara ketukan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar di sepanjang lorong menuju _dungeon, _tempat asrama Slytherin. Mereka berjalan melewati asrama Ravenclaw. Didepan pintu asrama Ravenclaw, mereka sempat berpapasan dengan Seungyoon yang ingin memasuki asramanya. Taehyun menunduk, tangannya berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Yifan. Sedangkan Yifan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, seperti yang dilakukan kaum elite pada umumnya untuk menyapa Seungyoon.

Tangan Seungyoon memperhatikan tangan Yifan dan Taehyun yang saling bertautan. Ia melihat ke arah Taehyun dengan tatapan yang dingin dan intens, membuat Taehyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya, ketakutan.

* * *

'Cih, apa yang kakak lakukan dengan gadis itu. Memangnya kakak tidak tahu apa dia sudah dijodohkan dengan putra keluarga Kang. Kakak seenaknya saja jadi orang, sudah membatalkan secara sepihak perjodohanku dengan Sehun sekarang malah dia yang mau mengambil pasangan orang.' Baekhyun bermonolog sendiri di ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin sambil mondar-mandir.

'Cklek..' terdengar suara pintu asrama terbuka.

Baekhyun melihat kakaknya didepan asrama sedang berbicaa dengan Taehyun. Ia kesal, dari semua gadis yang ada di Hogwarts, kenapa harus Taehyun. Kenapa bukan gadis lain. Bahkan Baekhyun lebih ikhlas kakaknya dengan Luhan yang notabene musuh bebuyutan mereka daripada gadis datar itu.

"Sudah puas bermain dengan kakakku, Hong? Main berapa ronde kalian?" tanya Baekhyun, kasar.

"Dengar Wu Baekhyun. Aku tidak punya masalah apapun denganmu. Jadi apa masalahmu denganku? Dan mengenai hubunganku dengan kak Yifan, bukan urusanmu." balas Taehyun.

"Jalang!" 'PLAK' Baekhyun menampar pipi Taehyun. Meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi Taehyun.

"Jangan pernah dekati kakakku jika kau hanya ingin jadi primadona Slytherin. Jangan pernah..."

"Ambil saja gelar itu, Wu. Dari dulu aku tidak pernah berminat mendapatkannya." potong Taehyun, dingin. Gadis bersurai panjang itu pergi meningalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam di ruang rekreasi. Ia langsung memasuki kamar asramanya dan mendapati tatapan benci dari teman sekamarnya.

'Jalang' begitu desis mereka saat melihat Taehyun.

* * *

Jinwoo duduk di dekat perapian ruang rekreasi asramanya. Ia meluruskan kaki jenjangnya di sofa berwarna kuning-hitam itu. Jinwoo tidak bisa tidur, ia terus mendapatkan mimpi buruk tentang seorang wanita yang sedang melancarkan kutukan '_Avada Kedavra_' pada ayahnya dan beberapa pria yang sedang menarik ibunya dari dirinya dan kedua saudaranya, tidak hanya menarik, mereka juga melancarkan entah kutukan apa, yang jelas kutukan itu sangat menyakitkan. Setelah berhasil memisahkan ibunya dengan ketiga bersaudara itu, mereka langsung ber-_apparate _membawa ibunya. Dan ia akan melihat saudara kembarnya, Jongdae ditarik oleh seorang wanita yang dengan sadisnya mengacungkan sebilah pisau dan mulai menyayat bagian perut Jongdae. Lalu semuanya gelap begitu saja.

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu lalu membuka pintu dan menaiki kasurnya.

Jinwoo masih memikirkan mimpinya, nampaknya ia akan terjaga semalaman lagi. 'Jinwoo-yah' bisik seseorang di sebelahnya.

Jinwoo menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Yixing yang tersenyum, memperlihatkan _dimple _sebelah yang dimilikinya. 'Tidak bisa tidur lagi?' tanya Yixing. Jinwoo mengangguk sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya. 'Aku temani, sini naik ke kasurku' bisik Yixing. Gadis itu lalu menggeser posisinya lebih ke pinggir, memberikan ruang bagi sahabatnya.

Mereka berbicara apa saja, mulai dari pelajaran, orang yang disukai, gosip terbaru, _quidditch,_ hingga.. ketika Jinwoo bertanya sesuatu, Yixing hanya menjawabnya dengan dengkuran halus. Yixing sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuk, rupanya. 'Terima kasih, Xingie, sudah menemaniku' bisik Jinwoo sambil memeluk sahabatnya yang tengah tertidur itu.

* * *

Jongdae sedang asyik sarapan di meja asramanya ketika kembarannya, Jinwoo tiba-tiba medatanginya dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas, hasil tidak tidur semalaman.

"Dae, buka bajumu" ujar Jinwoo tanpa basa-basi. Jongdae terkejut dengan omongan Jinwoo yang blak-blakan. Seperti ada yang memberhentikan waktu, tangan Jongdae yang sedang mengoleskan selai untuk rotinya pun tidak bergerak, terpaku di tempatnya.

Mino, Chanyeol dan Seunghoon tersedak susu yang mereka minum.

Jongin harus rela menjadi korban semburan jus milik Zitao. Luhan bahkan tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopinya ke Eunji, gadis yang duduk di depannya.

"Whooaaa.." ujar Mino, memecah keheningan.

Jinwoo baru sadar apa yang dikatakannya ditengah-tengah aula, tempat anak dari semua asrama makan. Ingat, SEMUA. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, mukanya memerah karena malu.

Jongdae yang juga baru sadar, menaruh roti yang baru setengahnya dioles selai dan menarik lengan saudara kembarnya itu keluar aula, untuk menemui Minseok mungkin.

"Serius, ada yang salah dengan otak trio Jung itu, ya?" tanya Seunghoon.

"Kak Jinwoo _looks so hot._" ujar Tao tidak nyambung.

"Kalau Jongdae mendengarnya, kau mati detik ini juga, Tao" ujar Chanyeol.


	6. Chapter 6

huee banyak guest anon jg yg nyempetin komen, aku jd terharu..

maaf ya, bukan komen kalian ngga mau aku bales. tapi aku emang biasa bales komen via inbox (jadi keabsurdan ku ngga ketauan *ups*)

* * *

**LOVE IS...  
**

Jongdae menarik Jinwoo dengan sedikit kasar, menyebabkan kembarannya itu kesakitan. Jongdae tidak menyadari hal itu hingga ia merasakan tangan lain yang menggenggam tangan Jinwoo, membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Jangan terlalu kasar dengan saudaramu, dia itu perempuan, bukan tongkat pemukul _beater_" ujar seseorang dengan emblem Ravenclaw didadanya. Orang itu lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Jongdae yang terlihat sedikit kesal dan Jinwoo yang terpesona.

"Tampan.." bisik Jinwoo tanpa sadar.

* * *

Taehyun berjalan sendirian ke kelas pagi itu, ia harus menghadiri kelas Transfigurasi dengan anak Hufflepuff. Ia sempat kesal, karena berarti ia harus sekelas dengan Kim Kyungsoo, si menyebalkan itu dan jangan lupakan si tuan nista di mata Taehyun, Oh Sehun. Memilih untuk tidak sarapan, ia langsung bergegas ke kelasnya. Dapat ditebak, ia sendirian saja di ruangan itu, bahkan Profesor Heechul belum kembali dari aula besar. Taehyun duduk di salah satu meja, tangannya membuka buku catatan, dan mulai menggoreskan sesuatu disana.

"Ah.. aku tidak menyangka ada anak yang begitu semangatnya mengikuti kelasku ini." ujar Profesor Heechul.

"Pro-"

"Hong Taehyun kan?" ujar Heechul. Jemari lentik guru transfigurasi itu mengangkat dagu Taehyun, memperhatikan lekuk wajahnya dengan seksama. "Cantik.. pantas saja banyak yang menyukaimu. Apa-"

"Saya tidak berhubungan dengan Kak Yifan, Prof." potong Taehyun.

"Kau membaca pikiranku tanpa _occlumens._ Hebat.." "Karena semua orang menyangka seperti itu, Prof. Saya hanya memiliki beberapa urusan dengan kak Yifan, kak Yifan butuh bantuan saya dalam suatu hal."

Heechul mengangguk.

"Kau pasti belum makan? Ini.." ujar Heechul sambil menyodorkan sebutir apel. Taehyun berterimakasih, walaupun rasanya canggung berbicara dengan seseorang yang bukan kepala asramanya sendiri.

"Kau tahu? Aku memiliki 2 orang kakak dan satu orang adik. Kakak pertamaku sangaaat cantik, ia memiliki tiga orang anak yang cerdas dan sangat berbakat. Sayang, keadaan membuat mereka harus terpisah. Kakakku yang kedua dan aku memiliki kesamaan, kami adalah seorang _traitor. _Kami berdua dilahirkan di keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai Slytherin, tapi malah masuk Gryffindor. Berbeda denganku, kakak sangat beruntung, ia menikah dengan salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang menjunjung nilai Slytherin juga dan pria itu tulus mencintai istri dan anaknya, meski mereka berbeda dari kebanyakan keluarga kami. Adikku, ia sudah meninggal, ia adalah seorang maniak Slytherin, sangat mencintai asrama itu, dan sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai Slytherin, termasuk status darah. Kakakku yang pertama juga awalnya begitu, tapi ia berubah sejak bertemu dengan seorang _muggleborn _yang sangat cerdas, bahkan mampu menyainginya dalam segala hal. Ia kagum dengan orang itu dan jatuh cinta. Kakak tertuaku, awalnya bersikap dingin, dan bahkan mengacuhkanku dan kakak keduaku. Tapi, semuanya berubah ketika ia merencanakan pernikahan dengan _muggleborn _itu. Kakakku nekat, ia hamil anak orang itu dan meminta restu keluarga kami. Keluarga kami, tentu saja tidak setuju, ia menyuruh kakak menggugurkan bayi itu. Kakak menolak, aku dan kakak keduaku mendukungnya, hingga akhirnya kami bertiga kabur dan bersembunyi dari mereka. Dengan bantuan suami kakak keduaku, aku bisa tenang meninggalkan kakakku dan keluarga kecilnya lalu masuk ke Hogwarts. Tapi, setelah hampir 5 tahun kabur, kami lengah. Adikku membunuh suami kakak tertuaku, yaah.. ia membunuh kakak iparnya sendiri dan nyaris membunuh keponakan-keponakakanku. Kau tahu bagian apa yang menyakitkan, adikku mengutuk kakak tertuaku dengan mantra _fidelius_ yang telah ia modifikasi. Jadi, semua orang dapat melihat kakak tertuaku, kecuali anak-anaknya." Cerita Heechul secara tiba-tiba. Taehyun yang mendengarnya tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit terkejut dengan cerita Heechul. Ia tidak menyangka orang secuek Heechul memiliki masa lalu yang lumayan menyakitkan.

"Aku ingin melihat kakak tertua Profesor. Dan anaknya." ujar Taehyun tanpa sadar. "Kau sudah melihatnya, sayang. Coba buka matamu lebih lebar." ujar Heechul dengan lembut.

* * *

Minseok menyadari kehadiran adik kembarnya di asrama ketua murid. Ia menyuruh keduanya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Jadi, ada apa ini?"

"Aku meminta Jongdae membuka bajunya, kak..." ujar Jinwoo, ketakutan. "Kenapa?" "Aku ingin lihat lukanya, yang ada di perut.. aku mimpi itu semalam kak. Kak, kumohon siapa wanita itu? Apa dia ibu? Tapi, di mimpiku, ibu melindungiku dari sebuah kutukan dan aku terkena sedikit ketika ingin melepaskan diri dari ibu. Kutukan itu sakit kak, kepalaku sakit. Aku tidak gila kan, kak?" Jinwoo memberondong Minseok dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganggunya sejak semalam.

Minseok memeluk adiknya, erat. "Ssstt.. itu hanya mimpi buruk, sayang." "Tapi, kak lu-" "Jinwoo-yah, ingat apa yang aku bilang?" Jinwoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Minseok. Minseok melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ingat, jangan sampai orang lain tahu identitas kita. Jinwoo, Jongdae, kita adalah seorang _muggleborn, _bukan _halfblood. _Ayah kita adalah Jung Yonghwa dan ibu kita Seo Joohyun. Bukan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong." ujar Minseok, mengingatkan kembali kedua adiknya.

* * *

Baekhyun gelisah, kata-kata Taehyun terbayang-bayang di benaknya. Jujur, Baekhyun memang merasa bersalah dengan gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sebenarnya, ini hanya masalah gengsi seorang Wu Baekhyun. Ia gengsi untuk mengakui kecantikan Hong Taehyun dan mengaku kalah dalam berbagai hal dari gadis yang satu tingkat dibawahnya itu. Ia tidak menyangka, rasa kesal yang ia punya berkembang menjadi kebencian, dan lebih sialnya lagi, ia yang menyebarkan kebencian itu. Mungkin salahnya, Taehyun tidak memiliki teman. Atau mungkin salah gadis itu juga yang tidak mau mengenal lebih dekat teman satu asramanya.

Lamunan Baekhyun berhenti ketika Kyungsoo mengagetkannya.

"Kak, aku bosan." ujar Kyungsoo. "Tidak masuk kelas?" "Nanti, aku satu kelas dengan si Hong itu. Aku kesal, pasti nanti dia cari perhatian Prof Heechul." gerutu Kyungsoo. "Masuklah, nanti Joonmyeon memarahimu, sayang. Sana, teman-temanmu sudah ke kelas, kan?" Baekhyun membujuk Kyungsoo yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri.

"Iih, kak Baekhyun membosankan" bibir tebal Kyungsoo mengerucut, ketika mendengar bujukan Baekhyun.

* * *

Seungyoon mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kenapa ia dengan tiba-tiba ikut campur dengan urusan keluarga Jung. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal, dan pelajaran _aritmachy_ kali ini benar-benar tidak membantunya. Ia menengok ke belakang, mendapati Kwon Mino dan sahabat-sahabatnya asyik bercanda. Ia tidak paham dengan laki-laki bernama Kwon Mino itu, bagaimana bisa, sudah ditolak, tapi masih mengejar dan bahkan dengan lantangnya mengakui rasa sukanya pada Taehyun di depan dirinya yang notabene adalah tunangan Taehyun.

Bukan, kini pikiran Seungyoon malah kembali ke seseorang yang ditarik oleh Jongdae, Jung Jinwoo. Ia tahu, gadis itu memang gadis tercantik di Hufflepuff, tapi ia tidak pernah memperhatikan gadis itu dari dekat. Tapi, di mata Seungyoon, yang paling sempurna adalah kakak gadis itu, Jung Minseok. Dengan kecantikan, kecerdasan dan sifat tegasnya, membuat Seungyoon menyukai kakak angkatannya itu. Ia adalah _role model _untuk Seungyoon, seseorang yang dapat ia percaya sepenuhnya.

Lalu, pikirannya melayang ke Hong Taehyun, gadis cantik yang dibenci oleh Wu Baekhyun, entah karena apa. Taehyun memang cantik, ia juga cerdas dan tipikal Slytherin, licik dan ambisius. Memang tidak semua orang dapat melihatnya, tapi Seungyoon tahu, ia dapat membaca gadis itu seperti buku yang terbuka, berbeda dengan Minseok.

Seungyoon memikirkan tiga orang wanita yang menarik perhatiannya, hingga tanpa sadar bel tanda selesai pelajaran sudah berbunyi. Satu-satunya teman yang ia punya di Ravenclaw, Yang Hanbin mengingatkannya untuk datang ke tempat Profesor Ahn.

* * *

Terlihat, dua pasang manusia berbeda kelamin sedang berciuman panas di sebuah koridor. Ya, itu adalah Luhan dan Sehun. Sehun, mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang Luhan, dan mulai mengecupinya.

"_Get a room, please"_ tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang Wu Yifan. Membuat kegiatan yang Sehun dan Luhan lakukan terhenti.

"_Shit! _Mengganggu saja kau, Wu!" maki Luhan.

"Yaaaah.. ini masih pagi. Kau, _brat,_ kenapa tidak ke kelas Profesor Heechul, eoh? Dan kau, kenapa tidak menyuruhnya masuk kelas? Ck, benar-benar contoh sikap yang bertanggungjawab dari seorang keluarga Xi"

"Sialan kau, Wu! Bilang saja kau iri karena temanmu ini lebih memilihku daripada adikmu itu." ujar Luhan.

"Iri? Haha.. Berkacalah sedikit. Kau tahu? Kau itu wanita yang menjijikkan, Xi." ujar Yifan yang langsung meninggalkan pasangan itu.

Sehun memandang Yifan yang menjauh, ia lalu berbalik ke arah Luhan.

"Cobalah untuk berdamai dengan Yifan, oke?"

"Ih.. Kau itu sama saja dengan Minseok. Selalu menyuruhku berhenti bertengkar dengannya." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal.

Sehun mengacak rambut tunangannya itu. 'Aaaah... sudah lama aku tidak bermain dengan Jung tertua itu' pikir Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berdamai dengannya. Lagipula Yifan kan sahabatku, _Princess._ Jadi kau harus menerimanya suka ataupun tidak." rayu Sehun.

* * *

Yifan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar kebutuhan, tempat ia membuat ramuan bersama Taehyun. Ia ditugasi oleh gadis itu untuk mengecek dan mengaduk ramuan yang hampir jadi itu. Di perjalanan, ia melihat Yixing yang tampak mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cari nona Zhang?" sapa Yifan.

"Kak Yifan.. Aku mencari _remembrall _milikku. Kakak tahu?" tanya Yixing.

"Tidak sih, tapi sini kubantu. Kemana Jinwoo? Biasanya kalian seperti kembaran, melebihi Jinwoo dan Jongdae malah."

"Jinwoo sedang di asrama ketua murid dengan Jongdae, kak. Kak Yifan tidak ketemu?"

"Tidak. Mungkin mereka di kamar. Ooh.. ini bukan _remembrall _milikmu?" tanya Yifan sambil memegang sebuah bola berwarna kuning cerah.

"Iya kak, terima kasih sudah membantuku." Yixing membungkukkan badannya, berterimakasih pada Yifan.

"Kau mau kemana, Xing?"tanya Yifan.

"Aku mau ke ruangan musik, kak. Profesor Chil-hyun memintaku kesana. Aku bersama Kwon Mino, Park Chanyeol, Jung Jongdae, Jinwoo, adik kak Yifan, Hong Taehyun, Kang Seungyoon, Yang Hanbin, Kim Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon dan Lee Seunghoon diminta untuk mengadakan pentas untuk pesta perpisahan murid dan guru perwakilan Hogwarts London."

"Aah.. Profesor Ahn? Lalu yang lain? Seperti Shim Jongin, Huang Zitao dan Oh Sehun? Mereka juga bukannya cukup menonjol?"

"Mereka menolak, kak."

Yifan mengangguk-angguk, ia mengerti. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam keheningan dengan Yifan yang sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah gadis Hufflepuff disebelahnya. Tiba-tiba Yifan bertanya pada Yixing.

"Aaah.. Yixing, jika sudah lulus kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin kembali ke Changsa, tapi aku suka disini. Tapi, nenekku di Changsa sakit, jadi aku harus merawatnya. _Principal _Park akan memberikanku ijazah yang bisa diterima di dunia muggle. Kalau kak Yifan sendiri?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku? Aku... Entahlah.."

Yixing mengambil tangan Yifan, "Kak Yifan itu tampan, pasti banyak yang suka. Kak Yifan harus semangat untuk mencari istri yang baik. Semangaaat!"

* * *

Joonmyeon memandang Yixing dengan benci. Ia benci melihat Yixing berdekatan dengan Yifan, miliknya, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang akan menjadi miliknya. Ia melihat gadis Hufflepuff itu menghampiri sahabat sehidup sematinya yang berada di tengah-tengah anak Gryffindor. Ia menatap sinis ke arah mereka. Tatapannya beralih ke arah pintu masuk. Disana ia melihat sahabatnya, Baekhyun dan adiknya, Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon menghampiri mereka dan mengajak mereka duduk di sebuah kursi.

Kyungsoo sibuk mencari-cari seseorang. Wajahnya kecewa ketika ia tidak melihat orang itu di kumpulan anak Gryffindor. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan bertanya pad kakaknya.

"Kak.. si Huang tidak ikut berpartisipasi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak.. memang kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon, penasaran. "Hanya penasaran, kak. Biasanya kan dia selalu ikut sahabatnya kemana-mana." ujar Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu sebenarnya berbohong. Sebenarnya, ia masih tidak bisa melupakan pertemuannya dengan Zitao beberapa hari lalu di dekat area hutan.

**Flashback**

_Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan untuk mengusir kepenatannya di asrama. Tidak peduli hari yang sudah menjelang malam, kakinya terus melangkah. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di dekat hutan. Bahkan kandang unicorn yang dipelihara Profesor Hyori sudah dapat terlihat. Tapi, sesuatu hal mengalihkan pandangannya, ia memutuskan untuk memasuki area hutan lebih dalam untuk memastikan penglihatannya._

_Ia melihat Huang Zitao, salah satu anak asrama Gryffindor sedang melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan tubuh yang topless. Dada bidang dan perut sixpack-nya terekspos, dengan keringat yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya dan otomatis membuatnya tampak.. seksi. Muka Kyungsoo memerah melihatnya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat tubuh pria secara jelas. Tapi, satu hal yang ia ketahui, Huang Zitao terlihat keren, mungkin Kyungsoo akan menjadi fansnya jika saja ia tidak tahu kalau Zitao takut setengah mati pada hantu... sayang, ia tahu._

_Tanpa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya, Kyungsoo keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Zitao yang baru selesai berlatih._

_"Whoaa.. itu tadi namanya apa, Huang?"_

_"Wushu. Kim? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Zitao. "Bosan. Kau berlatih ini setiap hari?" tanya Kyungsoo, penasaran. "Hmm.. hampir setiap hari, aku akan ikut kejuaraan nanti saat liburan musim dingin."_

_"Memang ada?"_

_Zitao mengangguk. "Ada, kau harus datang ke kampung halamanku di Qingdao. Disana ada kejuaraan wushu tingkat nasional. Dn aku terpilih untuk mewakili kota Qingdao."_

_"Jadi kejuaraannya di Qingdao? Apa kau menggunakan sihir?" tanya Kyungsoo. Gadis itu semakin penasaran rupanya._

_"Tentu tidak, nona. Kalau iya, aku pasti sudah ditangkap Kemeterian Sihir. Haha.. kau ini ada-ada saja." Zitao menertawakan pertanyaan kelewat polos seorang Kyungsoo. 'Wajar kalau ia masuk Hufflepuff dengan kepolosannya' batin Zitao._

_Kyungsoo tertawa canggung. Dalam hati ia mengutuki kebodohannya dalam bersikap. 'Benar-benar tidak anggun.' batin Kyungsoo. _

_"Ah.. sudah mulai gelap. Mau kuantar sampai asramamu, nona?" tanya Zitao, berusaha bersikap sopan._

_"Aku mau ke aula saja, tuan." balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya._

_"Waah.. bentuk hati." "Eh?" "Bibirmu berbentuk seperti hati jika tersenyum, nona Kim. Dan, aku ingin melihatmu sering tersenyum seperti ini. Kau manis." puji Zitao._

**Flashback End  
**

"Yaaaah! Kim Kyungsoo" panggil Baekhyun keras-keras. "Eh? Kenapa kak? Ada apa?" ujar Kyungsoo yang baru sadar dari lamunannya. "Kau itu melamun jorok ya? Sampai tidak menengar kupanggil berkali-kali." omel Baekhyun. "Maaf kaak.." Kyungsoo membujuk Baekhyun dengan _aegyo. "_Joonmyeon.. adikmu menggelikan."

**Sementara itu di kelompok Gryffindor (beserta Jinwoo dan Yixing)**

"Ck.." Jongdae berdecih. "Kenapa?" tanya Seunghoon yang paling berdekatan dengannya. "Zitao kurasa akan menjadi _the next casanova_." ujar Jongdae. "Tertebak sih.. Tingkahnya kan flamboyan sekali dibalik sifat sok polosnya itu. Tidak sepertiku ya-"

"Jika kau ingin mempromosikan dirimu agar aku mengizinkan kau mendekati Jinwoo.." ancam Jongdae dengan tongkat yang sudah teracung, bersiap mengeluarkan mantra.

"_Fine.. _Aku menyerah meminta izinmu, lebih baik kudekati lang-"

Seunghoon menghentikan ucapannya ketika Jinwoo memukul bahunya dengan buku Herbologi milik Yixing, bermaksud mendiamkannya karena Profesor Ahn sudah datang. Meskipun dipukul dengan buku setebal 864 halaman dengan _Hard Cover_, tapi karena yang memukul adalah Jinwoo, Seunghoon bukannya mengaduh kesakitan, ia malah meringis bahagia. 'Tidak apa-apa dipukul dengan buku setebal itu, asal yang melakukannya Jinwoo' mungkin begitu isi pikiran Seunghoon.


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPEN ENDING  
**

* * *

Chanyeol menyusuri koridor di dekat asrama Ravenclaw dan melihat seorang Kang Seungyoon sedang berdiam diri di depan pintu asrama berlambang elang itu. Kang Seungyoon dapat dibilang adalah salah satu teman kecilnya, dulu. Ia, Seungyoon, Yifan dan Sehun adalah kuartet idola bagi para ibu-ibu penyihir kelas atas. Mereka berempat bagaikan sesosok pangeran dan pewaris yang sempurna karena ketampanan, bakat sihir, kecerdasan dan _manner _a la bangsawan yang selalu mereka berempat perlihatkan. Meskipun pada akhirnya, Sehun memilih untuk menjauhi Chanyeol karena ia tidak masuk Slytherin atau minimal Ravenclaw. Sejak saat itu juga, hubungan keempat teman kecil itu merenggang.

Seungyoon melihat Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya. Ia memperhatikan perubahan wajah anak Gryffindor itu. "Mengingat masa lalu, tuan Park?" tanya Seungyoon. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aaaah.. Aku lupa mengucapkan selamat kalau begitu. Kudengar kau sudah dijodohkan dengan putri keluarga Hong?" tanya Chanyeol dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Seungyoon. "Bagaimana? Bukankah ia menempel terus dengan Yifan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. " So? Bagiku terserah dia mau menempel dengan siapa saja, kak. Hong Taehyun juga manusia. Dia butuh bergaul, _she's not a __slave. _Mungkin kak Yifan membantunya dalam banyak hal, _or vice versa._"jelas Seungyoon. "Wow.. baru kali ini aku mendengarmu berbicara sepanjang itu sejak... hmm.. hampir 7 tahun? kalau tidak salah."ujar Chanyeol. "Yaah.. aku jadi rindu saat itu. Kau ingat dengan kejadian saat keluarga Wu dan Xi bertemu?" tanya Seungyoon. "Ah.. saat Luhan bertengkar dengan Yifan lalu princess itu mengamuk dan menyerang Yifan sampai jubah Yifan robek maksudmu? Hmm.. Itu menggelikan. Maksudku, kak Luhan yang selama ini berusaha tampil anggun dan cantik, berubah menjadi macan buas hanya karena kak Yifan." ujar Chanyeol.

Pembicaraan kedua orang itu berlanjut. Yaah, berbicara dengan kawan lama memang menyenangkan bukan?

* * *

Jinwoo bersenandung kecil di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju asrama. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kelas astronominya bersama Profesor Lee Taemin. Di tengah jalan, ia nyaris menabrak seorang Shim Jongin, anak dari Profesor Lee.

"Aaah.. maaf.. mmm... a-aku.. emm... maaf.." ujar Jinwoo sedikit _awkward._ Ya, meskipun saudara kembarnya, Jongdae dekat dengan Jongin tapi tidak dengan Jinwoo. Gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengan pria berkulit _tan _yang menjadi _chaser _tim _quidditch _asrama Gryffindor itu. Jongin hanya mengangguk saja, tanpa memandang gadis di hadapannya itu. Begitu melihat ekspresi datar Jongin, ia langsung kabur karena ketakutan adik kelasnya itu akan melaporkannya pada sang ibu, Profesor Lee.

Jongin menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan aneh. Namun, ia segera bergegas menemui ibunya. Banyak hal yang ingin diceritakannya pada ibu tercintanya itu.

Jongin menaiki tangga menuju menara astronomi dan melihat ibunya sedang membereskan peralatan mengajarnya. Taemin yang melihat anaknya di dekat pintu menara astronomi hanya tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ayo kita bicara di ruangan ibu.." ajak Taemin yang langsung menarik tangan Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah ketika ditarik sang ibu menuju ruangannya. Setelah sampai di ruangan ibunya, Jongin langsung mengambil posisi di sofa membiarkan ibunya merapikan peralatan mengajarnya dan perkamen-perkamen yang sepertinya tugas.

Taemin menyuruh putranya pindah untuk duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Insting keibuannya mengatakan ada sesuatu hal yang ingin dikatakan Jongin. Tapi, ia tidak ingin bicara banyak, ia hanya ingin mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut putranya.

"Kenapa temaku bertindak bodoh karena cinta, bu? Apa aku nanti akan seperti mereka? Dari Kak Chanyeol sampai Tao, mereka semua tampak seperti orang bodoh di hadapan orang yang disuka. Kalau Mino sih tidak usah ditanya." akhirnya Jongin mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan mereka, sayang?"

"Tao, aku tidak tau siapa wanita tidak beruntung itu. Tapi, dia benar-benar seperti orang sinting. Bayangkan saja bu, dia terus-menerus berkhayal tentang wanita itu. Tadi, profesor Heechul saja memarahinya. Kak Chanyeol, dia memohon-mohon untuk diperbolehkan mendekati kak Minseok, bahkan dia rela jika kak Jongdae menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Well, itu kan tidak perlu bu. Kak Jongdae saja juara umum. Lalu, kak Seunghoon juga sama, aku tidak tau sih siapa yang disukainya tapi, pasti gadis itu orang dekat kak Jongdae juga. Soalnya ia membujuk kak Jongdae terus-terusan seperti orang gila. Lalu, kak Luhan, ia yang sebelumnya anti dengan Sehun sekarang dia malah seperti tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik tanpa melihat Sehun. Semen-"

"Kau cemburu, sayang?"

"Aku? Tidak bu.. cemburu pada siapa?"

"Sehun dan Luhan. Kau cemburu dengan mereka?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Ayolah sayang.. Ibu tidak buta untuk melihat bagaimana kau cinta setengah mati pada Luhan. Bahkan kau rela belajar _quidditch_ demi Luhan, agar Luhan mengenalmu, kan? Dulu kau benci _quidditch_. Bagimu olahraga itu menjijikan, tapi setelah tahu itu _passion _Luhan, kau berubah menyukai _quidditch." _ujar Taemin.

Jongin terdiam. Ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengelak.

"Maaf, jika saja kau lahir dari keluarga yang setara dengan Xi Luhan."

"Tapi-"

"Keluarga Xi bukan keluarga _pureblood _yang kolot dan memandang status darah. Ibu tahu, sayang. Tapi, Luhan masih belum memiliki kekasih dan tradisi harus tetap berjalan. Luhan sudah memasuki tahun ketujuh dan ia belum memiliki pacar. Wajar ketika keluarga Oh, yang sesama keluarga bangsawan tertua melamar Luhan, keluarga Xi akan menerimanya langsung tanpa melihat pelamar lain. Lain cerita jika kau itu Chanyeol, kalau Chanyeol yang melamar Luhan, pasti lamaran Sehun akan ditolak. Chanyeol memiliki darah Park dan Kim, dan kedua keluarga itu merupakan keluarga bangsawan tertua dari Korea. Kau mengerti maksud ibu, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau, kembalilah ke asramamu. Atau kau mau tidur dengan ibu disini, eoh?" canda Taemin. Jongin yang mendengar ucapan ibunya langsung cemberut.

"Ibu, aku ini pria. Mana mungkin aku mau tidur lagi dengan ibu." Jongin memekik kesal setelah mendengar ucapan ibunya.

* * *

Mino sedang memperhatikan foto Seulgi yang diberikan oleh Taehyun tadi. Pria itu memandangi wajah calon adiknya itu. Seunghoon, yang melihat Mino sedang duduk di depan perapian langsung menghampirinya. Pria asal Busan itu mengintip foto yang dipandangi Mino.

"Siapa? Cantik juga. Gadis incaranmu di dunia muggle?"

"Calon adikku."

"Oh calon adik... WHAT?! Adik. Maksudmu... adik... ngg... a-adik.."

"Ck, santai kak. Dia itu adiknya Seungyoon dan dia _squib. _Kau tau kan bagaimana keluarga bangsawan tertua memperlakukan _squib._ Nah, Taehyun memintaku untuk merawat adik Seungyoon. Ia tidak tahan karena ayah Seungyoon terus-terusan menyakiti Seulgi."

"Cih, Taehyun lagi. Kurasa jika Taehyun memintamu untuk menyerahkan diri untuk jadi mangsa _basilisk_ pasti akan kau lakukan."

"Hei, kalau kau mencintainya dengan tulus, kau pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia. Meskipun kau bukan bagian dari masa depannya, asal kau bisa melihatnya terus bahagia, itu cukup." ujar Mino.

"Kalau cinta itu seperti definisimu tadi, kenapa _Amortentia _masih laku keras, Kwon?" tanya Seunghoon. Ia menahan tawa mendengar definisi cinta Mino yang menurutnya terlalu bodoh dan naif itu.

"Grrr, Seunghooon..." Mino nyaris menyerang Seunghoon. Namun, sayang, suara pintu yang terbuka menghentikan niatnya. Well, ia tidak mau mendapat detensi hanya karena masalah perbedaan pendapat sekecil ini.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Jongin sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang... sulit dijelaskan. Well, salahkan posisi mereka yang mencurigakan. Bagaimana tidak, Mino terlihat sedang menindih dan duduk di perut Seunghoon.

"Ehm.. aku kekamar dulu." Jongin langsung kabur setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

* * *

"Hnggh... S-seh. S-ssehun-ah.." lenguh Minseok kencang. Ia masih berusaha untuk menjauhkan mulut terampil Sehun dari payudaranya. Akhhirnya, Sehun mengunci pergerakan tangan Minseok dengan tenaganya. Nafsu birahi sudah melumpuhkan akal sehatnya. Kini yang ada di pikiran pria itu hanyalah bagaimana cara menikmati tubuh wanita di hadapannya itu setelah hampir 3 bulan ia sibuk dengan Luhan, tunangannya,

Sehun melepaskan celananya dan rok yang dikenakan Minseok dan melemparkan kedua benda itu ke sembarang arah. Tangannya bermain di daerah kewanitaan Minseok, membuat wanita itu melenguh keras. Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar, langsung melepas _panties _yang dipakai Minseok dan boxernya. Ia memandangi sebentar wajah gadis dibawahnya itu, yang terus memejamkan mata, atau membuang muka, menolak untuk melihat wajah tampan Sehun.

Sehun menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Minseok, "Kau tahu, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bermain kasar hari ini. Anggap saja ini latihan untukku, sebelum melakukannya dengan Luhan. Kami akan menikah, ingat? Lagipula, seorang _princess _seperti Luhan tidak pantas diperlakukan kasar kan, Minnie?"

Minseok menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga, ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan Sehun. Terlebih, saat Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama Minnie, panggilan sayang untuk Minseok dari kedua orang tuanya. Akhirnya tangis Minseok pecah ketika Sehun melakukan penetrasi, tidak kasar memang, seperti yang Sehun katakan. Namun, bagi Minseok ini lebih sakit daripada Sehun yang memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Ia lebih memilih Sehun yang bermain kasar daripada Sehun yang bermain lembut, tapi hanya memperlakukannya sebagai bahan latihannya untuk bersetubuh dengan Luhan, temannya sendiri.

Sehun menaruh kedua tangan Minseok di bahunya, sementara mulutnya terus menerus membuat _kissmark _di leher dan bahu Minseok. Ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, merasakan klimaksnya yang hampir tiba. Sementara Minseok hanya menggigit bibirnya, menahan desahan lolos dari bibir mungilnya dan otomatis membuat bibir itu berdarah. Minseok hampir mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua, membuat ia semakin keras menggigit bibirnya, membiarkan darah mengucur lebih banyak dari bibir mungilnya itu. Sehun menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan ritme yang semakin cepat, menunjukkan bahwa ia sebentar lagi sampai.

"Ahh.." desah Sehun saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang kewanitaan Minseok. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Minseok, Sehun langsung memakai pakaiannya kembali dan bergegas keluar dari _Room of Requirement, _menuju asramanya.

Minseok mengumpulkan pakaiannya satu persatu, dengan lambat. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah tadi, ketika ia berhubungan seks dengan Sehun. Minseok merasakan sesuatu merembes keluar dari daerah kewanitaannya. Minseok terdiam, mengingat-ingat semuanya. Ia nyaris menjerit ketika mengetahui apa yang salah.

'Tidak.. ini bukan masa suburku.. Merlin kumohon ini bukan masa suburku, kan..' racau Minseok dalam hati. Minseok kebingungan, mengingat mungkin saat ini adalah saat terakhir dirinya dan Sehun berhubungan. Setelah itu, keduanya kembali menjadi orang asing. Kembali menjadi sepasang senior-junior yang tidak memiliki hubungan dekat satu sama lain. Di saat terakhir, kenapa..

'Merlin, apa penderitaanku kurang selama ini? Aku tidak sekuat Harry Potter, atau Hermione Granger atau Ron Weasley, atau siapapun penyihir dari satu-dua generasi diatasku!' batin Minseok.

* * *

Jongdae melirik Tao yang sedang melancarkan pendekatan terhadap seorang Hufflepuff bernapa Kyung-entah siapa itu. Ia lebih memilih memusatkan perhatiannya ke area sekitar asrama Hufflepuff, sebelum matanya menemukan Jinwoo, kembarannya.

"Dae, mau apa kesini?" tanya Jinwoo. Jongdae hanya menunjuk Tao dan incarannya itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jinwoo, membuat gadis itu terkikik. "Tidak ikut? Ayolah, Dae.. kau harus bisa _move-on _dari Jang Hana, mantanmu itu saja sudah berkali-kali ganti pacar."

"Yaaa... Dan kau sendiri bahkan belum pernah pacaran, Jung Jinwoo."

"Bagaimana aku mau pacaran kalau kau saja selalu melarang jika ada pria yang mendekati aku dan Kak Minseok. Kalau mereka masih keras kepala, kau bahkan mengerjai mereka habis-habisan." ujar Jinwoo.

"Aku hanya berusaha menjaga kalian!" ujar Jongdae dengan tegas. "Meskipun _feeling_ku bilang aku kecolongan." lanjutnya dengan suara yang kecil.

"Eh? _feeling_mu kenapa, Dae?" tanya Jinwoo yang sedikit mendengar ucapan Jongdae.

"Tidak, masuklah sana. Ini sudah larut malam, Jinwoo." ujar Jongdae sambil sedikit mendorong Jinwoo masuk ke pintu asrama yang terbuka.

* * *

Joonmyeon memegang kertas berisi lagu yang harus ia nyanyikan di acara perpisahan itu. Joonmyeon stress, gadis itu menginginkan semuanya sempurna. Tapi, bagaimana bisa jika ia saja belum berhasil menghapal lirik itu, bahkan Jinwoo saja sudah berhasil menghapal liriknya. Joonmyeon frustasi, ia mau menangis rasanya. Ia ingin meminta bantuan adiknya, tapi rasa gengsi sebagai anak Ravenclaw yang meminta bantuan ke anak Hufflepuff mengalahkannya. Ia bimbang, apa ia harus meminta bantuan pada adik kelasnya, Kang Seungyoon yang juga mengambil bagian dalam _composing _dan mengaransemen lagu? Tapi, ia kan junior. Sejak kapan senior meminta bantuan junior. Atau Baekhyun? Tapi, Baekhyun bernyanyi trio dengan Jongdae dan Taehyun, mengingat suara mereka paling bagus. Ia pasti tidak memiliki waktu untuk membantunya, mengingat lagu yang akan mereka bertiga nyanyikan memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi. Jika ia mundur, ia sama seperti pengecut, dan ia bukan pengecut. Tapi, Joonmyeon takut kalau suaranya di bagian ini hanya akan merusak. Belum lagi ia harus menghapal koreografi yang diberikan Seunghoon, simpel memang, dan elegan untuk ditampilkan bagi wanita. Tapi, ia masih kesulitan untuk mengatur napasnya.

"Masih menghapal?" tanya seseorang dibelakangnya, membuat Joonmyeon terlonjak kaget. Ia segera membalik kertasnya begitu melihat orang itu, Seungyoon melihat coretan merah di kertasnya. Dan celakannya, coretan bertinta merah itu berarti bagian yang ia tidak bisa.

"Jika ada kesulitan, beritahu yang lain, biar besok bagian yang menurutmu sulit bisa diubah. Acara tinggal 2 hari lagi, aku tidak mau ada kesalahan, baik itu saat latihan besok, apalagi nanti saat acara." ujar Seungyoon.

'Sial! Dia siapa berani menyuruhku. Dasar junior tidak sopan!' batin Joonmyeon.

"Oh ya, hanya karena kau anak menteri, jangan berharap kau bisa bersinar sendiri. Dan bersiaplah untuk menerima kritik." tegas Seungyoon.

* * *

Luhan membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia tidak sabar menunggu libur natal, karena pada saat itu hubungannya dengan Sehun akan diresmikan. Yah, meskipun publik sudah tahu, tapi bagi kedua belah pihak keluarga, acara itu masih kurang mengingat keluarga Sehun dan Luhan merupakan keluarga bangsawan.

Kali ini acara yang diadakan adalah pesta perayaan untuk acara pertunangan mereka sekaligus penentuan tanggal pernikahan. Dan Luhan semakin tidak sabar. Ia sudah banyak berbicara tentang impiannya pada Sehun, dan pria itu mendukung penuh semua rencananya. Mengejutkan, menurut Luhan, mengingat dari segi umur ia lebih tua dari Sehun, tapi dari segi sikap, Sehun lebih dewasa daripada dirinya. 'Ah.. tapi, memang dari kecil pembawaan Sehun seperti itu' batin Luhan.

Luhan lalu memikirkan Jongdae, ia tidak menyangkal, selama ini ia menyukai Jongdae. Tapi, pria itu terlalu kalem dan pendiam untuk didekati, meskipun sifat itu berubah 180 derajat jika pria itu sudah berada di tengah gerombolan sahabatnya. Jongdae sukses membuat Luhan penasaran. Terlebih lagi, Jongdae adalah adik Minseok. Dan, jujur Luhan selalu merasa iri dengan Minseok, meskipun ia adalah _queenka_ #1 di angkatan mereka. Berbanding terbalik dengan Minseok yang namanya tidak pernah masuk ke dalam jajaran siswa populer, meskipun ia mendapat gelar juara umum dari tingkat 1 sampai saat ini.

Jongdae, selalu memiliki kesan misterius di mata Luhan. Dan itu yang membuat Luhan semakin penasaran. Sedangkan Sehun, ia memiliki pesona khas kaum bangsawan, membuat banyak wanita, termasuk Luhan, jatuh hati.

Luhan tertidur dengan memikirkan kedua pria yang mengisi hatinya itu.

* * *

Taehyun duduk dan memikirkan semua cerita Heechul tadi pagi, hingga ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Yifan. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, hingga Yifan mengambil buku ramuan yang ada di tangannya, dan membuat gadis itu terlonjak.

"Sudah melamunnya? Dan, keluargamu sudah dapat undangan dari keluarga Xi dan Oh?" tanya Yifan.

"Entahlah, aku malas bertanya pada ayah-ibu. Lagipula libur natal masih 3 minggu lagi, berarti acaranya masih sebulan lagi, kan?"

Yifan mengangguk, "Kau datang dengan Seungyoon, dong? Kemunculan pertama kalian di publik. Lagipula, acara tunangan kalian kenapa ditutupi, sih?" tanya Yifan.

"Kak, keluargaku bukan dari bangsawan yang benar-benar bangsawan seperti kalian. Orangtuaku saja masih butuh kerja. Jadi, kalau boleh dibilang, kami ini hanya keluarga biasa yang pekerja keras hingga bisa dianggap seperti kalangan bangsawan, bukan kalangan bangsawan murni seperti kau, Sehun, dan kak Luhan." jelas Taehyun.

"Setidaknya status sosial keluargamu naik saat kau menikah dengan Seungyoon nanti."

"Dan menjadi boneka pajangan di rumah seperti istri dari keluarga bangsawan lain? Ralat, istri keluarga bangsawan yang berasal dari keluarga biasa alias tanpa latar belakang bangsawan?"

"Hal itu bisa kau bicarakan dengan Seungyoon. Ayolaah, kau ini cerdas dan bahkan kau sempat menempati juara umum mengalahkan Seungyoon dan Sehun, kan? Lagipula, Ravenclaw itu merupakan sosok yang menghargai kecerdasan. Pasti Seungyoon mau mengizinkan."

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku saja... Entahlah kak.." ujar Taehyun, menyerah.

* * *

Little bit smut nyempil...

Kenapa aku nulis smut kok kayaknya/kesannya lifeless banget, ngga hidup, tanpa emosi gitu..

aku emang ngegambarin hubungan Hun-Min/Se-Min/Xiu-Hun disini kaya hubungan yang ngga ada nyawa, even ada 'nafsu' dari sisi Sehunnya...

sekian..


	8. Chapter 8

**MENTAL BREAKDOWN**

* * *

Taehyun memindahkan ramuan buatannya ke dalam _vial _berukuran kecil dan memberikannya ke Yifan. "Ini, kapan kak Yifan mau memakainya?" tanya Taehyun. "Besok, kau harus ikut denganku, ok?" "Ayolah kaa.. ini urusan kakak dengan Sehun-" "Tapi aku mau kau ikut, Taehyun-ah. Aku yakin ada sesutu hal yang ingin kau tanyakan pada Sehun. Dan ini final." potong Yifan.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju asrama Ravenclaw. Tujuannya kali ini tidak lain adalah untuk menemui Seungyoon, yang ia rasa harus diberi peringatan agar dapat mengatur tunangannya. Kekesalannya semakin menjadi ketika ia mendapati sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh pintu asrama Ravenclaw. Baekhyun lupa, Ravenclaw tidak sama seperti tiga asrama lainnya yang menggunakan _password. _Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan asrama Ravenclaw, menunggu seseorang dengan baik hati keluar atau ada yang ingin memasuki asrama ini.

"Hei, Baek, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang yang Baekhyun yakin dari suaranya adalah Sehun.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang. Dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini, _brat_?"

"Nah, itu bukan urusanmu.. _So_, kau tidak masuk?"

"Bantu aku menjawab pertanyaan sialan ini, Sehuna.." rajuk Baekhyun. "Kusarankan kau kembali saja ke asrama, aku sedang malas berpikir. Ayo.."

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun, yang memaksa ingin tinggal, untuk bergegas meninggalkan asrama Ravenclaw.

**Pagi hari...**

Baekhyun melirik ke arah kakaknya yang sedang berbicara dengan Sehun, lalu ke arah Taehyun, yang ditarik Minseok menuju meja Ravenclaw. Ia juga memperhatikan Seungyoon yang nampaknya akan segera keluar dari aula dengan Hanbin, seorang junior yang mengekorinya kemana saja (kecuali ke kelas). Baekhyun akhirnya menyenggol lengan Jinhwan, juniornya.

"Kau tau kelas Seungyoon hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun. "Hmm.. Ravenclaw dan Slytherin sekelas di pelajaran Ramalan hari ini." "Aku bisa menitipkan sesuatu untuk Seungyoon? Apa Taehyun sekelas dengan kalian?" "Taehyun dapat jadwal yang berbeda, kelasnya tandem bersama Gryffindor kalau tidak salah, ia sekelas dengan Sehun juga. Apa yang kau mau titipkan untuk Seungyoon kak? Kebetulan aku duduk bersebelahan dengannya."

"Ini.. berikan ini pada Seungyoon, oke?" ujar Baekhyun sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan perkamen pada Jinhwan. Jinhwan mengangguk.

* * *

Jinwoo melirik kembarannya yang sedang sibuk sarapan di sebelahnya. Pagi ini, Jongdae tanpa sebab menariknya untuk duduk di meja Gryffidor. Jinwoo, secara otomatis menarik Yixing juga ke meja Gryffindor. Yixing yang sama _clueless_nya dengn Jinwoo hanya bisa melirik ke kiri-kanan. Ia juga risih, meskipun beberapa dari mereka sudah saling mengenal. Jinwoo menyenggol lengan Yixing, membuat gadis bermata sayu itu memperhatikan objek yang membuat temannya gemetaran. Yixing yang sudah tau ketakutan Jinwoo pada Luhan hanya bisa memegang tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Hei _guys..Listen,_ jadwal pertandingan _quidditch _pertama sudah dimulai. Kita akan melawan Hufflepuff di pertandingan pertama. Sial, padahal aku berharap melawan Slytherin. Tapi, kurasa kita akan bertemu Slytherin di final. Santai saja, Hufflepuff itu lawan yang mudah, tidak akan memberikan kesulitan yang berarti untuk kita. Jadi, _yo yo _Gryffindor! kita tebas ular berbisa itu di final." ujar Luhan, menyemangati timnya.

Jongdae, Seunghoon, Chanyeol, Mino, Jongin dan Tao menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Mereka tidak menyukai ucapan Luhan barusan, terlebih, mereka yakin, Luhan tanpa sadar menyakiti hati kedua anak Hufflepuff. Mereka tau, Luhan tidak menyadari kehadiran Yixing dan Jinwoo. Tapi, sebagai kapten, bukankah lebih pantas jika Luhan tidak bersikap meremehkan lawan seperti itu.

Yixing sedikit mengeratkan genggamannya pada Jinwoo tanpa sadar, membuat Jinwoo mencubit lengan Yixing, sebelum gadis itu mematahkan tangannya karena emosi. _Quidditch_ bukan hanya sekedar olahraga, tapi juga sebagai sebuah prestasi dan merupakan gengsi tersendiri jika sebuah asrama dapat memenangkan piala _quidditch._

Begitu Luhan meninggalkan gerombolan tim _quidditch _Gryffindor dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun di meja Slytherin, Yixing menatap sinis ke tim Gryffindor, "jadi, begitu anggapan Gryffindor terhadap Hufflepuff? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka." ujar Yixing dengan nada kecewa. "Aku minta maaf atas nama kak Luhan dan Gryffindor, Xing. Tapi, serius kami tidak menganggap Hufflepuff payah. Maafkan kak Luhan yang kadang suka asal bicara." ujar Seunghoon."Hmm.. aku tau, hanya saja aku kecewa dengan ucapan kak Luhan. Maksudku, bukannya dia itu kapten? Bersikaplah seperti seorang kapten. Bahkan dengan seperti ini ia terlihat lebih arogan dibandingkan anak Slytherin sekalipun." ujar Yixing lagi.

* * *

Minseok setengah berlari menuju kelas Transfigurasi. Hari ini akan diadakan ujian tertulis oleh Profesor Heechul, ia tidak ingin terlambat di pelajaran favoritnya itu. Saat ia nyaris mencapai ruangan kelas, langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba, matanya terasa buram dan dadanya sesak melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depannya. Tanpa sadar, air mata turun di pipi _chubby _Minseok. Gadis Ravenclaw itu segera berbalik dan menuju ke kamar mandi terdekat, menangis disana. Setelah puas menangis, ia kembali ke kelas dan bertemu dengan Sehun di lorong dekat kelas Transfigurasinya. Sehun hanya melewati Minseok, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah gadis itu. Hati Minseok mencelos. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun serius dengan ucapannya.

Minseok segera memasuki kelasnya dan melihat profesor Heechul sedang berbicara dengan Luhan. Wanita paruh baya itu sesekali tertawa mendengar celotehan Luhan. '_Sepertinya membicarakan masalah quidditch' _batin Minseok. Gadis itu menaruh buku, perkamen dan alat tulisnya di atas meja. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di pojok belakang. Persetan dengan predikatnya sebagai juara umum. Minseok menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia tidak menyadari Heechul, sang profesor menghampirinya dan membelai rambutnya dengan sayang. Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tingkahmu mirip kakakku ketika patah hati. Aku jadi merindukannya..." ujar Heechul sambil mengelus rambut sebahu Minseok.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_'BRUK!' terdengar suara buku dibating dengan kasar. Beruntunglah suasana perpustakaan Hogwarts siang itu , gadis yang tadi membanting buku menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja. Wajah cantiknya terlihat kesal.  
_

_"Sialan! Jung sialan! Playboy!Tidak tahu diri! Tidak punya malu! Bo-"_

_"Kakak! Pssssttt.. Jangan berisik-"_

_"Persetan dengan si tua bangka Kwon BoA itu, Chullie! Aku kesal!"_

_"Kesal? Cemburu maksud kakak?"_

_"Huh? cemburu? Aku? Kim Jaejoong si queenka Hogwarts cemburu melihat kedekatan Jung Yunho dengan si Go- entah siapa itu? Cih, sekali lihat saja aku sudah tau kalau si Go itu tidak sebanding denganku." _

_"Go Ahra? Mereka memang paca-"_

_"Yayayaya.. Aku tau mereka pacaran lalu apa peduliku? Hah!"_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"... bedanya kau itu pendiam, tidak cerewet seperti i- kakakku." lanjutnya.

Minseok hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar cerita Heechul. Profesor Heechul memang terkenal baik dan dekat dengan murid Hogwarts, jadi bukan hal yang aneh jika melihatnya berbicara atau mendengarkan curhat murid-muridnya. Setelah menepuk pundaknya lagi, Heechul meninggalkan Minseok dan berjalan ke depan kelas untuk memulai pelajaran.

"Hari ini kita akan mengulang materi kelas 6, yaitu menggandakan barang. Bagaimana? Kalian siap? ..."

Minseok mulai memperhatikan materi yang diajarkan oleh profesor Heechul.

* * *

Jinhwan, pagi itu sengaja mengambil posisi duduk di samping Seungyoon. Ia memperhatikan Seungyoon yang terlihat serius memperhatikan penjelasan Profesor Mir tentang seni meramal dengan menggunakan kartu. Memberanikan diri, Jinhwan berusaha memanggil Seungyoon.

"Psst.. psst.. Kang Seungyoon.. Kang.." bisik Jinhwan, berusaha agar tidak ketahuan profesor Mir yang sedang 'membaca nasib' seseorang bernama Jongup atau siapa itu.

Seungyoon celingukan mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari Jinhwan memberikannya segulung perkamen ukuran kecil.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Seungyoon. "Kak Baekhyun. Jangan tanya ada apa, aku hanya disuruh memberikan itu padamu."

Seungyoon membuka gulungan perkamen itu.

"temui aku di lapangan _quidditch _saat makan siang."_  
_

-Wu Baekhyun-

Seungyoon mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung.

"KAUUUU!" pekik Profesor Mir.

Seisi kelas sontak saja kaget dan mulai mencari tahu siapa orang yang ditunjuk tiba-tiba oleh profesor mereka yang super nyentrik itu.

Seungyoon merasakan semua mata tertuju pada dirinya. Ia melirik ke kanan-kiri, gugup. Terlebih saat profesor Mir mendekatinya dengan terburu-buru, hingga membuatnya nyaris terpeleset.

Tiba-tiba, Seungyoon merasakan dahinya dipegang oleh profesor Mir, dan profesor itu mulai berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Membuat bulu kuduk Seungyoon merinding. Tiba-tiba sang Profesor tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Seungyoon.

"Hatimu dipenuhi keraguan, nak. Tapi, jangan pernah ragu dengan kesetiaan pendampingmu." ucap profesornya secara tiba-tiba. Seungyoon mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti maksud profesornya itu. Jinhwan, yang berada disampingnya hanya mendengus kecil, membuat Seungyoon menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa maksudnya? Masa kau tidak tau tunanganmu itu siapa?"

Seungyoon terdiam memikirkan ucapan Jinhwan.

* * *

Jongdae sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan saat seorang gadis menghampirinya.

"K-kkaak J-jongdae kumohon terima ini." ujar gadis itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat. Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya saat mengambil surat beramplop biru muda polos itu. Setelah Jongdae menerima suratnya, gadis itu langsung kabur. Jongdae kecewa, karena ia tidak sempat melihat wajah orang yang memberikannya surat itu karena terhalang rambut panjang gadis itu.

Jongdae memegang surat yang diberikan gadis itu dan menghampiri teman-temannya, Seunghoon, Chanyeol, Mino dan Jongin. Tao? Well, tengoklah ke belakang kumpulan Gryffindor itu duduk, kalian akan melihat sesosok pria bermata panda berseragam Gryffindor sedang duduk sambil sesekali menggoda gadis bermata bulat yang mengenakan seragam Hufflepuff.

Seunghoon yang melihat Jongdae sedang memegang surat langsung saja merebutnya dari tangan sahabatnya yang lebih pendek itu.

"Oh.. Jongdae mempunyai penggemar rahasia ternyata.." ujar Seunghoon. Jongdae langsung merebutnya dari Seunghoon, sayang, tinggi badannya yang memang kurang itu membuatnya kesulitan. Terlebih lagi, Seunghoon mengoper surat itu pada Chanyeol yang sudah merobek amplop surat itu.

"Oh.. bahkan surat ini bebas dari _Amortentia, _tidak seperti surat penggemar lain. Apa ini bukan surat hutang?"

"YAAAK! PARK kembalikan!"

"Dalam mimpimu, Jung. Dan, wow.. apa ini.. 'Kak Jongdae aku memperhatikanmu sejak aku kelas 1. Ya, pada saat itu kau masih berpacaran dengan Jang Hana, aku tau. Mungkin, kak Jongdae bertanya, siapa yang mengirimi kak Jongdae vitamin, dan bahkan _cookies_ saat kakak libur, itu semua dariku. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan siapa diriku atau bagaimana rupaku, aku terlalu malu. Lagipula, memimpikan pria tampan dan populer seperti kakak untuk mengenalku saja, aku tidak berani. Kumohon, jangan cari aku setelah ini. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengirimi kakak hadiah lagi setelah ini. Aku tau kakak lelah, karena setiap menerima hadiah dariku dan yang lain, kakak harus mengecek hadiah itu diberi guna-guna atau tidak. La-' YAK! JUNG JONGDAE! Kenapa direbut?"

"Diamlah, sialan!" bentak Jongdae.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa, Mino-yah.."

"Kau mau mencarinya?" tanya Mino.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" giliran Jongin yang bertanya.

"Dia bilang dia tidak mau dicari. Untuk apa aku buang-buang waktu mencarinya."

"Ta-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sialan. Aku punya hal penting yang harus segera diurus. Untuk apa membuang-buang waktu mencari gadis sialan itu." ujar Jongdae dengan nada yang kesal. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang ternganga mendengar ucapannya.

"Well, itu berarti kita harus mencari gadis itu. Ingat ketika dia berpacaran dengan Hana? Dia juga bilang begitu kan?" ujar Seunghoon.

_**Flashback On**_

_Sore itu, tim Gryffindor sibuk berlatih quidditch. Jongdae, Seunghoon dan Chanyeol yang saat itu baru akan mengikuti tes untuk masuk menjadi anggota quidditch terlihat iantara segerombolan anak Gryffindor yang juga memiliki niat sama dengan mereka. Kapten tim saat itu, Myungsoo sibuk memberikan pengarahan kepada mereka. Lalu mereka mulai melakukan tes dasar seperti tes fisik, tes jatuh, hingga balapan mengendarai sapu terbang. Setelah itu, senior dan ketua tim quidditch mulai memanggil nama orang-orang yang akan masuk tes selanjutnya, yaitu bertanding._

_Duel dibagi menjadi 2 bagian, tim A dan tim B, dengan masing-masing tim memiliki satu senior untuk menjadi anggota tim mereka. Seunghoon, Jongdae dan Chanyeol satu tim bersama 3 orang lainnya dan Luhan. Saat duel dimulai, tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan dari bangku penonton, "JONGDAE SEMANGAAATTTT!". Sontak, seluruh tim quidditch mencari sumber suara tersebut. Jongdae yang namanya disebut langsung memasang wajah kesalnya. _

_"Ehm, belum jadi anggota saja sudah punya penggemar, Dae?" goda Seunghoon._

_"Gadis itu Jang Hana. Kau tau kan? Dia teman sekamar Hyeri dan Jennie kalau tidak salah. Di-"  
_

_"Ck, aku tidak peduli, Park. Sudah ayo main lagi." potong Jongdae._

_**1 year 3 months later... (masih flashback yaa..)**_

_Sejak insiden di lapangan quidditch yang menurut Jongdae memalukan itu, dan sejak saat itu juga ia dan Hana menjadi semakin dekat. Kedekatan mereka membuat gosip-gosip bermunculan bahwa mereka berdua sedang menjalin hubungan. Mereka berdua mendadak menjadi pasangan muggleborn paling populer saat itu. Popularitas mereka bahkan mengalahkan Luhan-Leo, yang saat itu masih menjadi sepasang kekasih dan Kris-Jisoo._

_"Dae, aku risih dengan pembicaraan mereka tentang kita." ujar Hana, tiba-tiba._

_"Cuek saja. Tidak usah pedulikan mereka." ujar Jongdae._

_"Tapi, mereka membicarakanku yang terus-terusan menempelimu seperti perangko, menurut pendapat mereka. Lalu, me-"_

_"Jadi? Kau mau kita menjadi sepasang kekasih? Biar mereka tidak membicarakan kita terus? Hm.." potong Jongdae._

_"B-b-bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanyaa... ehmm.. hanya.." Hana memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena ditatap dengan intens oleh Jongdae._

_"Aku serius. Kau mau jadi pacarku atau tidak?" Jongdae tidak sabar menunggu jawaban gadis itu._

_Yang akhirnya dijawab oleh Hana dengan anggukkan dan kecupan di pipi Jongdae._

**_Flasback End_**

* * *

Hari ini Minseok bilang ia ingin tidur di asrama Ravenclaw saja. Lagipula, beberapa hari belakangan kondisi Minseok terlihat sangat tidak baik. Pipi tembam yang selama ini menjadi favorit orang yang menyukainya kini mulai tirus, wajahnya juga tampak pucat dengan mata yang memerah dan kantung mata yang tampak menghitam karena kurang tidur. Jadi, Yifan menyuruh Minseok untuk kembali ke asrama Ravenclaw dan bersama teman-teman sekamarnya. Dengan begitu, Yifan harap, gadis Jung itu bisa lebih tenang karena ia tidak tidur sendirian di ruangan seluas kamar asrama ketua murid. Terlebih lagi, hal itu memudahkan Yifan untuk menjalankan rencananya bersama Taehyun.

Yifan mengundang Sehun ke asrama ketua murid. Lagipula, Sehun memang dapat dibilang lumayan sering kabur dan menginap di asrama itu bersama Yifan. Aturan Hogwarts yang sudh tidak seketat dulu malah semakin memudahkan Sehun untuk keluar masuk asrama ketua murid, dengan atau tanpa Yifan.

Yifan dan Sehun sedang duduk di ruang tamu asrama ketua murid sedangkan Taehyun berdiam diri di kamar Yifan. Dengan bantuan Yeoreum, salah satu elf khusus asrama ketua murid yang bertugas melayani Yifan, ia memasukkan _veritaserum _kedalam gelas untuk Sehun minum. Setelah memasukkan ramuan itu, Taehyun menyuruh Yeoreum untuk mengantarkan minuman itu ke Sehun.

Sehun, begitu melihat Yeoreum ber-_apparate _di hadapannya sambil membawa segelas _mead, _tanpa menunggu _elf _itu menaruh minumannya di meja, langsung menyambar _mead _yang dibawa Yeoreum. Demi apapun, ia haus sekali sehabis membersihkan kamar mandi _prefect, _buah dari detensinya bersama dengan Profesor Seunghyun, yang notabene adalah kepala asramanya sendiri.

Yifan harus berusaha menahan _smirk_nya karena melihat Sehun yang menenggak _mead _itu seperti orang kesetanan. Hingga, keduanya menoleh, melihat Taehyun yang menghampiri Yifan.

Sehun, yang saat itu sedang berada dibawah pengaruh _veritaserum, _tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Kalian pacaran? Atau hanya _sex buddy?"_

"Bukan urusanmu, _brat._ Lebih baik kau jawab pertanyaanku, ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Minseok, hah? Aku sering melihatmu keluar dari _Room of Requirement_, lalu tidak lama kemudian Minseok keluar ruangan itu." tanya Yifan.

"Nah, aku dan Minseok memang lumayan sering ngeseks. Tepatnya sejak _mommy _memarahiku karena aku suka berganti partner. Dia berceramah tentang penyakit _muggle _itu, yang... entahlah apa namanya. Dan-"

"Hei.. kau memakai pengaman kan, tuan Oh?" potong Taehyun.

"Nah, aku saja tidak pernah mengeluarkannya didalam, kecuali jika itu _oral. _Tapi,... Ah.. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku keluarkan didalam, sih. Hitung-hitung terakhir kalinya aku ngeseks dengannya. Setelah itu, kami orang asing. Lagipula, aku akan menikah dengan Lu-"

Belum sempat Sehun selesai bicara, Taehyun kembali memotongnya dengan tamparan keras. Sehun mendengus kecil, menerima tamparan Taehyun.

"Kau takut Seungyoon akan berlaku sama dengan apa yang aku lakukan pada Minseok, kan?"

"SI-!"

"TAEHYUN! Stop. Tenang, oke? Setelah menginterogasi nanti kau bebas menghajarnya sampai sekarat pun aku tidak peduli. Sekarang tenang dulu." Yifan berbisik di telinga Taehyun. Menenangkan gadis yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

"Kenapa Minseok menurut padamu?"

"Karena aku tahu rahasia terbesarnya. Kau tau Kim Jaejoong, kan? Dulu, ketika ayah-ibu kita masih muda, ia adalah primadona. Kau tau ia menikah dengan seorang _muggleborn_ bernama Jung Yunho..."

"Aku tahu itu, sialan. Lanjutkan!" Yifan berbicara dengan nada yang ketus. 'Sial, dengan atau tanpa veritaserum, bocah satu ini sama-sama menyebalkan.' batin Yifan.

"Minseok adalah anaknya. Jinwoo dan Jongdae juga."

"WHAT!" pekik Yifan dan Taehyun. Mereka berdua kaget menerima informasi yang diberikan Sehun.

"Yeah, what.. Aku pikir _mom_ dan _dad_ membual. Tapi, jika diperhatikan, memang Minseok dan saudaranya memiliki kemiripan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Entah dari segi fisik maupun sifat. Dan, beruntunglah si bodoh Jinwoo melakukan kesalahan besar dengan berurusan denganku. Lalu, _voila, _Minseok menjadi budakku."

Taehyun teringat ucapan Heechul beberapa waktu lalu. 'Berarti, kak Minseok, kak Jongdae dan kak Jinwoo adalah keponakan profesor Heechul.' batinnya.

"Pembunuhan Jung Yunho berencana, kan? Dan itu bukan dilakukan oleh penjahat yang dulu ditangkap olehnya. Iya kan?" desak Taehyun. Yifan terkesiap, ia kaget mendengar pertanyaan Taehyun.

"Ding... Dong.. Ding... Kau cerdas sekali nona Hong. Dan naas, pembunuhnya juga mati di malam itu. Kau tau apa yang menarik? Kutukan yang disematkan pada Kim Jaejoong, atau lebih tepatnya, orang-orang yang terlibat dalam hal itu. Dan Jung bersaudara tidak mengetahui hal itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah aneh, keluarga bangsawan penyihir banyak yang mati dalam waktu berdekatan? Pertama, Kim Hyuna, lalu ibu Seungyoon, ayah Luhan, kedua orang tuamu, adik dari Menteri Sihir, Kim Hyoyeon?"

"Itu tak-"

"Takdir katamu, Wu? Bukan, mereka mati karena dibunuh, pengecualian untuk kedua orangtuamu dan bibi Kang. Dan tinggal menunggu orang tuaku dan si _squib _sialan itu mati, maka kutukan Kim Jaejoong akan lepas dan anak-anaknya bisa melihatnya lagi. Ah.. aku lupa, jangan lupakan si 'anak hilang' itu."

"Kutukan apa yang kau maksud, sialan! Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Tentu saja tidak, Wu. Itu kutukan tua yang di rekonstruksi oleh Kim Hyuna. Kutukan ini semacam _fidelius_. Tapi, Kim Hyuna membuatnya tidak hanya menyembunyikan salah satu dari orang atau tempat tinggal, tapi keduanya. Ia juga membuat orang yang dikutuk itu tidak bisa keluar kamar tempatnya dikurung. Sejenis cerita _barbie _favorit _muggle, _Rapunzel, oke? Yang bisa melihatnya hanya seseorang yang tinggal permanen di kastil itu. Makanya, Chanyeol sebenarnya bisa melihat bibinya. Tapi, setelah keluar kastil, ia tidak bisa mengingat bibinya."

"Jika Jung bersaudara memasuki kastil Kim, apa mereka bisa bertemu dengan ibu mereka?" tanya Taehyun.

"Tidak. Karena memang itu tujuannya, untuk menyembunyikan Jaejoong dari anaknya. Bahkan Jongdae selalu dibawa ke kastil Park, karena Chanyeol memang berpikir, setiap kali ia liburan, ia selalu berada di kastil Park, bukan Kim."

"Maksudmu tadi dengan mereka yang dibunuh dan hanya orangtuaku dan ibu Seungyoon yang tidak itu apa, Oh?"

"Orang tuamu merasa menjadi pendosa saat melihat keadaan Jung bersaudara. Mereka memang licik, tapi tidak jahat. Dan bibi Kang? Dia mati karena mengorbankan dirinya, daripada ia harus melihat Seulgi dibunuh. Namun, masalah terbesar adalah Seulgi, _squib _sialan itu tau segalanya. Ia tahu terlalu banyak tentang hal ini, makanya paman Kang sangat membencinya. Melihat Seulgi sama seperti melihat istrinya yang sudah mengorbankan diri."

"Aku harus bertanya pada Seulgi kalau begitu. Mino bi-"

"Percuma, Seulgi terlalu takut untuk bicara hal itu." potong Sehun

"Apa kak Minseok tahu hal ini? Dan bagaimana keluarga Xi ikut campur? Demi Merlin, mereka adalah Gryffindor! Seorang yang berjiwa Gryffindor tidak pernah berkhianat, pe-"

"Minseok tidak tahu. Dan, nona Hong, kau masih terlalu awam dengan dunia kaum bangswan. Jadi, aku katakan, _Welcome to the 'they-so-called' Heaven, but actually Hell World. _Lagipula, sebersih-bersihnya nama keluarga Xi saat ini, mereka tetaplah keluarga bangsawan yang tidak ingin darah mereka dicampuri oleh orang-orang biasa terlebih _muggle_. Mereka ingin menjaga kemurnian sebagai penyandang status bangsawan. Ingat hal ini, berani tidak selamanya baik dan licik tidak selamanya jahat. Inilah kehidupan, nona."_  
_

"Jadi, apa kau mencintai Minseok?"

"Kau gila? Tentu saja **TIDAK,** Wu." jawab Sehun sambil tertawa.

"A-"

"_Stupefy."_

Yifan menoleh ke arah Taehyun yang secara tiba-tiba menghentikan sesi interogasi mereka. Ia sudah ingin marah pada gadis itu, tapi Yifan mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat mata Taehyun yang basah karena air mata.

_"Ennervate" "Pertificus Totalus" "Avis" "Oppugno" "Ta-" _Yifan segera menahan Taehyun sebelum gadis itu menyerang Sehun lebih brutal lagi. Ia sebenarnya kesal dan marah, bahkan frustasi, tapi bagaimanapun juga, Sehun adalah orang yang dekat dengannya.

_"Stupefy" "Obliviate" _bisik Yifan sambil menenangkan Taehyun yang menangis keras di bahunya.

Besok, Sehun tidak akan mengingat rahasia apa yang dibongkarnya. Dan, jika ada yang bertanya dengan kondisinya yang tampak mengenaskan, ia akan menjawab karena ulah Lime, hantu di kamar mandi _prefect_ yang membuatnya celaka hingga seperti ini.

* * *

entah ini jadinya apa aku bingung.. halaaah

haha

buat yang request pemain A/B scenenya dibanyakin.. diusahain yaa, soalnya aku nulis sesuai mood. Jadi, yaa.. sesukanya aja gitu

Minseok juga masih dikit, karena emang ini ngga 100% xiumin focus


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

**Haii haii...**

**Pertama-tama aku mau ngucapin Merry Christmas and Happy New Year..**

**Semoga natal memberikan berkah untuk kita, baik yang merayakan ataupun tidak**

**Semoga di tahun 2015 nanti kita dan bias kita diberi kesehatan, kekuatan dan berkah yang melimpah oleh Tuhan..**

**Amiiin**

**P.s: Buat yg minta Minnie fokus.. Minnienya istirahat dulu yaa.. gpp kan? Kasian cape dia aku nistain mele.. Chap depan muncul lagi kok  
**

* * *

**PROBLEM  
**

* * *

Jongdae melihat Sehun yang sedang bermesraan di koridor dengan Luhan. Awalnya, ia tidak mempedulikan hal-hal semacam itu. Hingga, Sehun bertatapan dengan Jongdae. Jongdae yang mengikuti instingnya, langsung membaca pikiran Sehun. Bukan hal yang sulit untuknya melakukan _legilimens _pada Sehun, karena pria itu tidak memiliki _occlumens _yang sebanding dengan Jongdae.

Tanpa sadar, Jongdae menarik Sehun dari Luhan dan memukuli pria Slytherin itu. Amarah Jongdae memuncak saat melihat bayangan Sehun yang bersetubuh dengan Minseok dalam pikiran Sehun. Dan hal itu bukan satu-dua kali saja dilihatnya. Amarahnya semakin menggila saat Jongdae melihat Sehun membandingkan tubuh Minseok, kakaknya dan Luhan pada saat menyetubuhi kakaknya itu.

Jongdae gelap mata, tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang sudah nyaris sekarat di tangannya. Hingga akhirnya, ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Jongdae menoleh dan melihat Profesor Heechul yang sedang mengacungkan tongkat dan Profesor Seunghyun disampingnya. Sedangkan Luhan, gadis itu terengah-engah, seperti habis berlari dengan air mata yang tidak kunjung berhenti dari kedua mata rusanya.

"Luhan, bawa Sehun ke rumah sakit. Jongdae biar aku dan Profesor Seunghyun yang mengurusnya." perintah Heechul.

Luhan mengangguk dan memapah tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Jongdae tidak gentar, sekalipun ia dihadapkan dengan 2 profesornya. Ia malah menatap balik kedua Profesornya itu. Menunggu detensi apa yang akan dijatuhkan untuknya.

"Seunghyun, karena dia memukuli anakmu. jadi, hukumannya aku serahkan padamu saja." ujar Heechul.

Diluar dugaan Heechul dan Jongdae. Seunghyun malah mengelus kepala Jongdae.

"Nah.. aku yakin, anakku itu pasti melakukan atau memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat _gentleman _ini mengamuk. Seorang _gentleman _sejati tidak akan memukuli lawannya hanya untuk _having fun._ Apa itu alasannya, kurasa itu di luar kekuasaanku, jadi, terserah pada _gentleman _ini mau bercerita atau tidak." ujarnya.

"Jadi, Jongdae bebas dari detensi?" tanya Heechul.

"Tentu tidak, tapi, tenang saja, anak ini hanya perlu membantuku dan Taehyun di lab dan ruang penyimpanan _potions _selama paruh kedua sekolah. Lagipula aku kasihan dengan Taehyun yang mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Jadi, kurasa harus ada seseorang yang membantunya. Bagaimana? Kau setuju?" tanya Seunghyun.

Jongdae mengangguk. 'Setidaknya detensi seperti itu lebih manusiawi' ujarnya dalam hati.

'Dasar aneh, anak asramamu nyaris mati. Tapi tanggapanmu hanya seperti itu' pikir Heechul.

"Kau, pergilah ke rumah sakit. Kurasa Luhan sedang panik saat ini." perintah Heechul pada Jongdae.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Jongdae langsung berlari menuju menara barat. Melihat keadaan Luhan dan Sehun.

**Sementara itu di rumah sakit...**

Luhan menidurkan Sehun di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit sekolahnya itu. Ia bergegas ingin mencari madam Key. Namun, tangan milik Sehun menahannya. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun menggeleng ke arahnya.

"Panggilkan Taehyun." ujarnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu Taehyun ada dimana. Lebih baik dengan Madam Key saja, ya.."

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku mau Taehyun, aku lebih mempercayai gadis itu daripada Madam Key. Semua anak Slytherin lebih mempercayai Taehyun untuk luka seperti ini."

"Kenapa keras kepala sekali, sih. Ayolah, setidaknya Madam Key lebih pro-"

"Taehyun." ujar Sehun. Dari nada suaranya sudah terdengar bahwa ia tidak ingin dibantah.

Luhan mengerang frustasi. "JIAE!" teriaknya.

Sesosok peri rumah muncul dihadapan Luhan. "Cari Hong Taehyun dari asrama Slytherin dan bilang aku menyuruhnya ke rumah sakit. Bilang Sehun sekarat karena dipukuli oleh Jongdae." perintahnya pada peri rumah milik asrama Gryffindor itu.

* * *

Taehyun menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Yifan. Gadis itu memang tidak kaget jika Sehun telah meniduri banyak wanita, tapi, yang Taehyun tidak habis pikir, dari semua wanita kenapa Minseok? kenapa bukan gadis-gadis seperti Hayoung atau Hyeri atau Chorong atau mungkin Yoora. Yang sudah jelas-jelas bukan satu atau dua kali pernah ditiduri oleh Sehun dan mereka juga memang menjual diri pada Sehun.

Yifan menghela napasnya, setelah berhasil menenangkan Taehyun, ia menyeret Sehun ke kamarnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lacinya. Ya, itu adalah foto kedua orang tuanya. Yifan tersenyum pada foto kedua orang tuanya. Ia membawa foto itu ke ruang tengah, membuat dahi Taehyun berkerut.

"Lihat.." ujar Yifan.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Wu? Untuk apa?" tanya Taehyun.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada kami, nak?" ujar seseorang dari dalam foto itu.

"Ibu, ceritakan apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk melepaskan kutukan yang ada pada bibi Jaejoong? Dan, tadi kudengar Sehun berbicara tentang anak yang hilang selain menyebutkan nama Seulgi dan bibi Kang."

"Ah, kau mengetahuinya lebih cepat dari yang kami duga, nak." ujar ibu Yifan.

"Sudah siapa saja yang mati setelah kematian kami?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kim Hyoyeon, dan ini sudah sekitar 2 tahun semenjak kematiannya." ujar Taehyun.

"Oh? Apakah kau Hong Taehyun? Gadis cantik keluarga Hong yang diinginkan oleh Gyuri untuk menjadi menantunya? Bagaimana kabarmu, nak? Apa kau sudah bertunangan dengan Seungyoon? Maafkan anak gadisku, Baekhyun. Percayalah, dia hanya iri padamu. Dan, kurasa aku tau kenapa Gyuri sangat menginginkanmu, nak." ujar ibu Yifan.

"Apakah aku melihat spirit Slytherin yang tertahan didalam sana?" kali ini, ayah Yifan angkat bicara.

"Kutukan Jaejoong bisa lepas jika kau membuat para penjaga kutukan itu mati. Tidak peduli, dengan cara apapun. Yoochun sudah melakukan hal yang bagus dengan membunuh Hyoyeon dan Zhoumi. Target kalian tinggal Changmin dan Victoria, juga Liyin. Bertanya mengenai siapa si anak yang hilang, dia adalah Joy, Jung Joy. Ya, anak keempat dari Jaejoong dan Yunho. Saat kejadian itu terjadi, Joy masih berusia 3 bulan dalam kandungan. Beruntung Joy selamat. Jaejoong melahirkan hanya dengan bantuan Junsu dan Heechul."

"Tapi, Joy berada dimana ayah? Dan, apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Joy tidak bisa tinggal dengan ibunya, karena Jaejoong terkena kutukan itu. Tapi, Joy masih bisa melihat ibunya, karena ibunya dikutuk bersama dengannya. Beruntung, tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Joy kecuali kami dan Sehun. Ya, Sehun.. dia tahu karena tidak sengaja menguping. Saat kami membicarakan hal itu, Sehun sedang bersembunyi dibalik lemari, karena ketakutan Luhan terus mengejar-ngejarnya untuk bermain _quidditch._ Kalau kalian tidak mendengar kematian salah satu dari keluarga Lee, berarti Joy aman."

"Apa Joy bersekolah di Hogwarts? dan Lee siapa yang ayah maksud? Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan ayah.." ujar Yifan, tidak sabar.

"Joy tidak sekolah di Hogwarts. Lagipula, bukankah aneh jika ada 2 gadis Lee yang bersekolah di tingkat 4 Hogwarts, sedangkan kita semua tahu hanya ada satu anak gadis Lee. Yang kami bicarakan adalah Lee Seonwoong. Si ahli _potions _yang dianggap melakukan malpraktik. Atau, jika ayah boleh jujur, dia sengaja dijatuhkan oleh Hyuna dan _pure-blood_ kalangan bangsawan karena menolak untuk membuat sebuah ramuan yang dapat membunuh keluarga Jung, kecuali Jaejoong. Ia ju-"

"Maaf kupotong paman Wu, maksudmu, mereka memaksa paman Lee membuatkan ramuan pemusnah itu? Berarti tuduhan pembunuhan bibi Kang itu disengaja? Keluarga Kang tidak terlibat dengan ini semua? Kenapa keluarga Xi terlibat?" tanya Taehyun.

"Ya, ya, dan ya. Kenapa keluarga Xi terlibat? Se-Gryffindor apapun jiwa mereka, mereka tetap manusia biasa, sayang. Mereka mudah panas, tipikal Gryffindor. Apalagi, Hyuna memang paling piawai memprovokasi. Entah apa yang Hyuna katakan hingga mereka bisa bersikap dengan sangat tidak Gryfindor. Dan, untuk kalian berdua, kumohon.. jangan membenci Sehun. Anak itu tidak mengerti apa-apa, sungguh. Sehun hanya kebingungan, ia ingin hidup normal seperti yang lain. Tapi, kenyataan bahwa orangtuanya melakukan sebuah dosa besar dan, Sehun bukan anak bodoh, ia tau apa yang harus dikorbankan dari pakta semacam ini-"

"Tapi tidak berarti ia bisa menyakiti kak Minseok!" jerit Taehyun.

"Memang, tapi yang ada di pikirannya, setidaknya orang yang akan menyakiti kedua orangtuanya nanti harus merasakan rasa sakit juga. Sejahat apapun Changmin dan Victoria, mereka tetap orangtuanya. Sedingin apapun orangtuamu, kau tetap tidak ingin kehilangan mereka, kan Taehyun?" ujar ayah Yifan.

Taehyun terdiam.

"Kami tidak bisa memberi tahu lebih banyak lagi. Yang bisa kalian lakukan hanya menunggu, itu saja." ujar ibu Yifan.

Kedua orang di foto yang dipegang Yifan tampak memejamkan mata, pertanda mereka tidak ingin diganggu.

"Menunggu, ya.. Apa kita bisa?" tanya Taehyun. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tampaknya masalah ini semakin rumit saja.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, hingga keduanya dikagetkan dengan Jiae, peri asrama Gryffindor.

"Maaf mengganggu. Tapi, nona Luhan meminta nona Taehyun untuk ke rumah sakit karena Tuan Sehun... ermm.. tuan Sehun..."

"Bicaralah Jiae.." ujar Taehyun.

"TuanSehunsekaratkarenadipukuliolehtuanJongdae." cicit Jiae, ketakutan.

"Baiklah kami akan kesana. Suruh Luhan untuk menunggu." akhirnya, Yifan yang menjawab. Ia menyuruh Jiae pergi.

* * *

Baekhyun mencegat Seungyoon di depan ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw. Hal itu, tentu saja membuat Seungyoon kesal. Ia berusaha mengacuhkan Baekhyun. Namun, kepala Baekhyun sekeras batu, atau mungkin lebih keras dari batu. Gadis itu tetap tidak mau menyingkir dan terus menghalanginya.

"Jangan halangi langkahku, Wu. Merliiiin..." ujar Seungyoon frustasi.

"Makanya ayo ikut, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Seungyoon menyerah. Ia tau Baekhyun memang bukan orang yang mudah ditaklukkan. Ia pasrah saat Baekhyun menarik dirinya ke lapangan _quidditch.  
_

_"_Kau harus bisa mengontrol tunanganmu itu, Kang. Aku tidak mau dia menempel pada kakakku, seperti parasit." ujar Baekhyun ketus.

"Aku yakin mereka tidak memiliki hubungan seperti yang kau bayangkan, nona Wu. Lagipula, Taehyun adalah wanita terhormat. Jika ia sudah meakukan hal yang di luar batas dengan kak Yifan, pasti hubungan mereka sudah mencapai tahap yang amat serius. Setahuku, mereka sering bertemu di lapangan _quidditch_, perpustakaan, dan menara astronomi. Dan sekedar informasi, ketiga tempat itu bukan tempat ideal untuk berselingkuh."

"Bagaimana jika mereka sering bertemu di asrama ketua murid?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dan setahuku juga disana ada ketua murid wanita. Dan Taehyun juga dekat dengannya."

"Bagaimana jika Taehyun bermain api dengan orang lain? Apa kau tidak cemburu?"

"Kami masih memiliki waktu untuk bermain api hingga 3 atau 4 tahun lagi, kurasa. Jika pernikahan kami tidak dipercepat. Jadi, biarkan dia berjalan sesuai keinginannya hingga batas waktu yang ditentukan." jawab Seungyoon.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Seungyoon. Merasa Baekhyun tidak kunjung buka suara, akhirnya Seungyoon angkat bicara.

"Jadi? Hanya itu yang mau kau katakan, Wu Baekhyun?" tanya Seungyoon. "Memang? Kau mau aku melakukan apa? Melamarmu? Memintamu jadi kekasihku?" "Nah, kalau itu maksudmu, aku pasti menolak. Maaf saja, kau bukan tipeku." "Ap- YA! KANG SEUNGYOON! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!" Teriak Baekhyun yang kesal karena Seungyoon langsung kabur meninggalkannnya begitu saja.

* * *

"Itu pasti teriakan Wu Baekhyun" ujar Yixing yang kebetulan sedang menonton latihan _quidditch _asramanya.

"Hmm.. siapa lagi yang punya teriakan seperti itu." ujar Jinwoo.

Yixing menatap sekelilingnya, hingga matanya menangkap Wu Yifan, senior yang selama ini dikaguminya berjalan bersama dengan Hong Taehyun. Keduanya tampak terburu-buru.

"Jinwoo-yah... jika kau berjalan dari aula besar dan menuju menara barat, itu berarti kemana?" tanya Yixing.

"Huh? mungkin ke pasar Jungang. Kenapa?" Jawab Jinwoo sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Yixing.

"Apa boleh ke pasar Jungang? _Trip _ke luar sekolah kan sudah dari minggu kemarin? Dan, mereka masih memakai baju seragam?"

"Mungkin mereka lupa menggantinya." ujar Jinwoo.

Yixing mengangguk. Tidak lama kemudian ia menepuk kepalanya keras. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa bahwa ia adalah seorang yang sangat pelupa dan Jinwoo sangat tidak tahu arah.

Namun, Yixing masih merasa ada yang janggal dengan hatinya. Yixing tidak mengerti perasaan apa ini. Tapi, hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat Yifan menggandeng tangan Taehyun.

* * *

"KENAPA KAU MEMUKULINYA DEMI MERLIN JUNG JONGDAE!" Luhan mengamuk di hadapan Jongdae.

"Lalu?"

"Setidaknya dia tidak punya salah apa-apa Jongdae! Sehun tidak memiliki masalah denganmu!" pekik Luhan. Ia frustasi dengan Jongdae yang memukuli tunangannya tanpa sebab.

"Ia punya sebuah kesalahan besar! Jika ia cukup jantan, ia akan mengakuinya sendiri." ujar Jongdae, dingin.

Luhan meninggalkan Jongdae dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"Demi merlin dimana Hong Taehyun?! Ayolah, Sehuna.. aku panggilkan madam Key saja ya.." bujuk Luhan. Gadis itu tanpa sadar sudah menangis melihat keadaan tunangannya.

Sehun menggeleng. Membuat Luhan semakin frustasi.

"Dimana Oh Sehun?" terdengar suara gadis dari luar ruangan.

Taehyun membuka pintu ruangan tempat Sehun dirawat. "Keluarlah, aku tidak butuh banyak orang disini." "Tidak mau! kau kan membenci Sehun. Bagaimana nanti kau membunuhnya."

"Aku? Ya, meskipun aku sangat ingin membunuhnya. Tapi, aku tidak akan membunuh orang yang sedang dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini. Setidaknya, duel sampai mati itu ide yang bagus." balas Taehyun yang sudah muak dengan sikap Luhan. Luhan maju dan ingin menampar Taehyun, sayang tangannya ditahan oleh gadis itu.

"Pergi, atau aku berubah pikiran dan membunuh tunanganmu tercinta ini?" ujar Taehyun.

Luhan mengalah, ia keluar dengan menyumpah-nyumpahi Taehyun. Sedangkan Taehyun sibuk mengobati Sehun didalam.

* * *

"Kau tahu semuanya, kan?" ujar Jongdae. Tangannya menarik tangan Taehyun. Mencegah gadis itu pergi menyusul Yifan yang berada di luar rumah sakit.

"Tidak." ujar Taehyun, bergegas pergi meninggalkan Jongdae.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, nona Hong." ujar Jongdae. Taehyun refleks menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Sehun pada kakakku. Dan ketakutan kita sama."

"Lalu?"

"Apalagi? Meskipun jika aku mau, aku bisa membaca seluruh isi pikiranmu, tapi, aku tidak seserakah itu. Aku hanya melihat apa yang ingin kuketahui."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu."

* * *

"Sahabatmu gila, Yeol." ujar Seunghoon.

"Jika yang kau maksud Jongdae, setidaknya aku mendukung perbuatannya itu. Dan FYI, Jongdae juga sahabatmu Dong Seunghoon."

"Ya ya ya.. aku tahu. dan ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kenapa ditekuk?"

"Berjanjilah untuk merahasiakan semua ini, kecuali pada Jongdae. Mama mengirimiku surat, dan kau tahu apa isi suratnya? Mereka ingin menjodohkanku dengan Kyungsoo. Aku memikirkan perasaan Tao."

"Masih rencana, kan? Dan ya.. sebelum semuanya benar-benar terjadi, lebih baik kita sembunyikan dulu saja. Ayolaah.. aku yakin pasti ada jalan."

"Hmm.. kau benar. Tapi, entah kenapa papa sangat berniat untuk memegang tampuk kepemimpinan di kalangan bangsawan. Biasanya papa dan mama bukan orang yang peduli dengan kekuasaan semacam itu." ujar Chanyeol.

"Waktu berjalan, dan orang-orang pasti berubah, Yeol. Mungkin ayahmu memiliki niat tertentu yang suatu saat pasti akan kau mengerti. Jadi, ikuti saja jalannya, oke. Membangkang itu baik, tapi tidak selalu berakhir baik. Jika kau membangkang seperti itu, kau tidak hanya merusak nama baik keluargamu, tapi juga Kyungsoo. Karena, saat kau menikah dengannya, itu berarti kau akan menikahi keluarganya, dan seluruh lapisan sosialnya, yang sayangnya berada dalam lingkaran yang sama denganmu." nasihat Seunghoon panjang lebar.

"Hmm.. kau benar. Dan sejak kapan Dong Seunghoon bisa bicara sebijak ini? Kau yakin kau bukan Jongdae yang sedang menyamar?"

'PLAK' Seunghoon memukul bagian belakang kepala Chanyeol. "Aku Seunghoon bodoh. Kau lupa Jongdae sedang ada di menara barat?"

* * *

"Ugh.. itu pasti sakit." ujar Tao sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Huh? Memang kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Mino.

"Kak Seunghoon memukul kak Chanyeol."

"Cuma begitu saja.."

"Hei, kau itu belum pernah merasakan pukulan kak Seunghoon, Jongin-baby. Rasanya seperti dipukul dengan tongkat _beater_."

"Memang kau pernah?" tanya Jongin balik. "Oh.. dan jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan _baby. _Itu menjijikan tau." gerutu Jongin.

"Pernah, saat pertama kali aku belajar menjadi _keeper._ Kak Seunghoon yang mengajariku."

"Oh ya, saat itu kak Seunghoon masih jadi _keeper._ Belum pindah posisi menjadi _chaser, _karena masih ada kak Yongguk."

"Tumben kau perhatian, Jong. Biasanya tidak pernah. Dan setahuku kak Seunghoon itu fleksibel, bisa menjadi _beater, chaser, keeper _bahkan _seeker _dadakan. Ingat waktu kak Luhan cedera saat latihan?" ujar Mino.

"Iya, aku ingat.. Dan, hei.. aku ini masuk tim inti dari kelas 2. Tidak seperti kalian yang dari kelas 3."

"Cih, sombongnya _baby _Kkamjong. Sudah sana kerjakan tugas ibumu. Kau pasti belum, kan?" ujar Mino.

"Tugas apa?"

"Ck.. makanya jangan melirik ke arah lapangan _quidditch _terus. Tugasnya suruh menggambar Ursa Major."

"Mino-yaah.. bantu aku menggambar yaa.." ujar Jongin sambil menunjukkan _aegyo _terbaiknya.

Tao dan Mino sontak menahan rasa geli mereka. Demi penghuni kamar mandi prefek. _Aegyo _Jongin benar-benar menjijikan.


	10. Chapter 10

**LET IT BE**

* * *

Hari ini adalah saatnya anak-anak Hogwarts pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing karena libur natal telah tiba. Memang, tidak semua pulang, ada beberapa anak yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di asrama. Kali ini, Yixing, ikut dengan Jung bersaudara ke Imja-do, rumah Jung bersaudara. Minseok, yang sudah mendapat lisensi untuk dapat melakukan _Apparate _akhirnya membuat membawa kedua saudaranya dan Yixing untuk ber_apparate_ agar lebih cepat sampai ke rumah mereka.

Kali ini merupakan pengalaman pertama _apparate _Jung bersaudara (minus Minseok) dan Yixing. Jongdae merasa pusing, sedangkan Jinwoo dan Yixing tampak sangat pucat, bahkan Minseok muntah-muntah. Hal ini memang lumrah terjadi bagi mereka yang baru pertama kali atau belum terbiasa dengan _apparate. _Mereka berempat langsung memasuki rumah.

"Kenapa tidak ada orang didalam?" tanya Jongdae entah pada siapa.

"Mungkin paman sedang melaut dan bibi sedang ke pengrajin. Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk. Jinwoo-yah, ajak Yixing masuk." ujar Minseok.

Jongdae membantu Jinwoo dan Yixing membawa barang-barang yang mereka bawa ke kamar Jinwoo. Setelah itu, Jongdae turun ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Jongdae hampir saja melempar Yixing yang saat itu berada di depan pintu dapur dengan barang yang ada di dekatnya.

"Jongdae-ssi apa kalian memiliki jahe atau peppermint?" tanya Yixing.

"Kurasa bibi punya simpanan jahe dan aku tidak tau kalau peppermint. Ada apa? Kenapa kau berdiri di depan pintu?"

"Tidak sopan untuk sembarangan masuk ke dapur orang. Entahlah, kak Minseok nampak pucat dan mual-muntahnya tidak berhenti juga. Jadi aku mau buatkan teh jahe atau teh peppermint."

"Jinwoo?" tanya Jongdae sambil mencari-cari barang yang dimaksud Yixing. "Kami hanya punya jahe." lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan satu buah jahe berukuran sedang pada Yixing.

"Dia sedang menemani kak Minseok di kamar kak Minseok." ujar Yixing yang saat ini sedang memotong jahe yang diberikan Jongdae seukuran satu ruas jari dan menggepreknya.

Saat Jongdae akan pergi, Yixing tiba-tiba berkata, "ah, aku hampir lupa, tadi kak Yifan menyuruhku memberikan ramuan obat yang dititipkan Taehyun padanya untuk kak Minseok. Bisa kau tolong ambilkan? Atau minta Jinwoo juga tidak apa-apa." ujar Yixing tanpa menoleh.

"Dimana?"

"Ramuannya ada di meja rias kamar Jinwoo, di sebuah kotak dengan slayer berwarna biru-perak sebagai pembungkusnya." ujar Yixing.

Jongdae kembali ke atas, melupakan niatnya untuk minum dan bergegas menuju kamar Jinwoo. Setelah mencari-cari kotak yang dimaksud, diantara tumpukan kotak yang berada di kamar Jinwoo, Jongdae langsung menuju kamar Minseok. Ia mendapati Yixing sudah ada disana.

"Bagaimana kau bisa secepat itu?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aku tadi hampir selesai saat meminta tolong padamu. Jadi, ya aku lebih cepat."

Keduanya memperhatikan Jinwoo yang membantu Minseok untuk meminum tehnya. Setelah Minseok tampak lebih baik, Yixing memberikan kotak yang dibawakan oleh Jongdae tadi ke hadapan Minseok.

"Aku tidak tau ini apa, tapi tadi kak Yifan hanya bilang padaku untuk memberikan kotak ini pada kak Minseok jika kak Minseok mual-mual dan muntah. Ini dari Taehyun. Taehyun menitipkan ini pada kak Yifan."

Begitu mendengar penuturan polos Yixing, wajah Minseok memucat. Sedangkan Jongdae langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Minseok tadinya ingin menyusul Jongdae, menarik adik laki-lakinya itu untuk mengurungkan apapun niatnya. Namun, kondisi badannya yang lemas menghalanginya.

Jongdae mengambil segulung perkamen dan mulai menulis dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Apa yang kau berikan pada kakakku? Ramuan apa? Apa dugaanku benar?"

Setelah itu, Jongdae langsung mengaitkan perkamen itu pada kaki Eden, burung hantunya. "Berikan ini pada Hong Taehyun. Dan cepatlah kembali."

Eden langsung melesat pergi setelah Jongdae melepaskannya dari kandang.

* * *

"Apa yang kau berikan pada kakakku? Ramuan apa? Apa dugaanku benar?"

Taehyun membaca surat Jongdae. Ia memperhatikan Eden, burung hantu milik Jongdae yang sedang asyik makan potongan daging mentah.

Ia memberikan Jongdae segenggam bubuk _floo _dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Ia ingin berbicara saat ini, tapi bayak hal penting yang harus diurusnya untuk beberapa waktu ini.

Taehyun merapikan riasannya, ia akan bertemu keluarga Kang dan beberapa sahabat keluarga bangsawan itu malam ini. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk berdandan secantik dan sesempurna mungkin. Tungku perapian di kamar Taehyun menyala-nyala, menampakkan api hijau. Taehyun melongok dan mendapati wajah Yifan disana.

"Aku kesana dengan Baekhyun nanti."

"Siapa saja yang kesana?"

"Keluarga Kim, Park, Kang selaku tuan rumah, Shim, Yang, dan keluargamu.. Ah, dan Lee."

"Lee?" ujar Taehyun bersemangat.

"Bukan 'Lee' yang itu."

"Sial!"

"Hei, mereka masih berhubungan darah. Kau interogasi saja nanti." usul Yifan.

"Ide bagus.. Tapi..."

"Seungyoon?" tanya Yifan. Taehyun mengangguk.

"Nanti kita pikirkan lagi." ujar Yifan yang lalu memutus hubungannya.

Taehyun buru-buru merapikan kembali bajunya saat mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Ia bergegas turun dan menghampiri ibu dan ayahnya di dekat perapian ruang tamu mereka.

Taehyun merasa ibunya menilai dirinya, baju yang dipakainya, tatanan rambut hingga make-up. Ibunya tersenyum, tanda ia benar-benar puas dengan penampilan anak gadisnya itu.

* * *

Mino mengajak Seulgi masuk ke rumahnya. Seulgi yang tampak takut-takut semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Mino saat melihat Jiyong, ayah Mino tersenyum lebar.

"Pa, ini Seulgi yang aku ceritakan."

Jiyong menyentuh rambut Seulgi, dan hal yang Jiyong lakukan membuat gadis itu merasa risih.

"Pa, sepertinya dia tidak biasa disentuh." ujar Mino.

Jiyong mengangguk. "Nah, Seulgi, baby sekarang kau taruh tasmu dan biarkan kakakmu Mino yang membawanya."

Seulgi menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa sayang, seorang gadis tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan terlalu berat. Dan, seorang gadis harusnya diperlakukan dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang."

Jiyong sedikit terkejut melihat Seulgi yang menangis. "Papa.. Papa.." tangis Seulgi sambil memeluk Jiyong.

"Iya, mulai saat ini aku adalah papamu dan kau itu anakku."

Jiyong menuntun Seulgi menuju kamar barunya. Ia senang melihat wajah berbinar-binar Seulgi saat ia dan Mino menuntun gadis itu ke kamarnnya.

"Seulgi suka?" tanya Jiyong. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Di depan kamar Seulgi itu kamarku. Kamar papa ada di lantai bawah, dekat ruang keluarga. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku, oke?" jelas Mino.

"Iya, kak."

"Ya sudah, Seulgi istirahat dulu. Aku mau ke kamarku, dan papa? Bukannya papa ada janji dengan agensi?"

"Hmm.. papa pergi dulu."

"Papa pulang kapan?"

"Malam, mungkin larut. Entahlah, ada grup baru bernama iKon, dan papa harus mendampingi proses produksi mereka. Kalau kalian mau makan malam, terserah ingin _delivery order _atau _take-out. _Jika mau makan diluar juga tidak apa-apa, kunci mobil ada di rak televisi. Rak kedua dari atas sebelah kanan."

Mino dan Seulgi mengantar Jiyong ke depan. Saat Jiyong sudah terlihat memasuki _lift, _keduanya masuk ke apartemen mereka.

Begitu Mino menutup pintu, Seulgi menarik-narik baju Mino.

"Kakak, terima kasih."

Mino mengernyitkan dahinya lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia mengacak rambut Seulgi. "Istirahatlah, nanti ku bangunkan."

* * *

Taehyun dan keluarganya tiba di rumah keluarga Kang. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada Yifan yang sedang bicara dengan dua orang yang tidak Taehyun kenal.

Yifan yang melihat Taehyun langsung menghampiri gadis itu dan mencium punggung tangannya. Hal yang sama ia lakukan juga pada ibu Taehyun. Kedua orang tua Taehyun langsung menarik anak gadisnya itu dari hadapan Yifan dan membawanya ke hadapan besannya, keluarga Kang. Mereka asyik berbicara, melupakan Taehyun yang terdiam dan Seungyoon yang menatapnya bosan.

"Jadi, mau ke Yifan?" tanya Seungyoon. Taehyun mengangguk. "Ayo, aku temani." Seungyoon langsung menarik tangan calon istrinya itu.

Yifan sedang berbicara dengan keluarga Park, lebih tepatnya Park Yoochun.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Seungyoon. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Taehyun.

"Oh, Seungyoon? Ini tunanganmu?" tanya ayah dari Chanyeol itu.

"Ya, paman. Dia tunanganku."

"Chanyeol bilang kalian sangat cerdas dan selalu berebut peringkat pertama dengan Sehun juga. Dan tunangan Seungyoon ini benar-benar menonjol dalam pelajaran _potions?"_

"Benar sekali, paman. Bahkan dia yang mengajariku untuk ujian NEWT nanti." ujar Yifan menambahkan pujian untuk Taehyun. Mebuat gadis itu tersipu malu dengan pujian yang menurutnya, berlebihan itu.

"Baiklah, kalian lanjutkan saja, aku mau menemui yang lain." Yoochun lalu pergi menghampiri istrinya, Junsu yang sedang berbicara dengan sepupunya, Yesung.

Yifan berbalik menatap Taehyun. "Kurasa akan ada perubahan rencana." ujarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Taehyun. "Aku akan menjodohkan adikku dengan Chanyeol."

"_WHAAAT?!"_ koor Taehyun dan Seungyoon bersamaan.

"Aish.. kalian benar-benar ditakdirkan bersama. Kenapa ada yang salah dengan rencanaku?"

"Kau gila, kak? Bisa-bisa ada perang sihir ke-3 nanti kalau mereka berdua disatukan." pekik Taehyun.

"Aku sudah bilang pada tuan Park. Bahkan ia menyambut baik."

"Bagaimana dengan anaknya?" tanya Seungyoon.

"Chanyeol? Kurasa ia akan setuju, kaena tidak ada pilihan lain. Sekarang kalian pikir dari sudut pandang Chanyeol, dijodohkan dengan Kyungsoo yang notabene kekasih sahabatnya, Tao atau dijodohkan dengan adikku yang hanya musuhnya?"

Keduanya berpikir, "Jika aku ada di tempat Chanyeol aku memilih opsi kedua. Bagi orang macam Chanyeol, persahabatan itu penting. Jadi, ia akan menghargai dan menjaga persahabatan itu." tutur Seungyoon.

"_See?"_

Taehyun mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu, ayah memanggilku. Silahkan nikmati pestanya." pamit Seungyoon. Taehyun tidak pindah dari tempatnya, membuat Seungyoon dengan berat hati meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Jadi?" Taehyun segera mendesak Yifan.

"Kau tau Go Ahra? Sebenarnya Hyuna bekerjasama dengan Go Ahra untuk merusak hubungan kakaknya. Awalnya, rencana mereka tidak serumit ini. Hingga akhirnya, Go Hyesun, kakak dari Go Ahra tau semua rencana mereka dan membeberkannya pada nyonya Junsu. Mereka bertindak cepat dengan menyembunyikan keluarga Jung. Tapi, keinginan tuan Jung Yunho untuk tidak mau sembunyi dari kedua adiknya merupakan blunder. Adiknya, Jung Yonghwa dan istrinya Seo Joohyun tinggal di Busan, dan keluarga Jung di Imja. Ahra yang mengetahui hal itu langsung terbang ke Imja dan menyerang Jaejoong. Hyuna yang tau hal itu, tidak terima kakaknya diserang dan ia menyerang balik Ahra, membunuh Yunho dan menyuruh anak buahnya menyekap Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya mengutuk kakaknya itu."

"Bagaimana kutukannya sekuat itu? Dimana mayat Ahra? Kenapa kita tidak menemukannya?"

"Saat Ahra mencari keberadaan keluarga Jung saat itulah Hyuna berkeliling untuk membuat pakta itu. Pakta itu tidak mengikat seperti pakta antara _werewolf-vampire._ Tapi, pakta itu bersifat seperti wadah kebencian untuk keluarga Jung, jadi yang membenci mereka dapat bergabung dengan pakta itu. Mayat Ahra? Hyuna membuangnya ke laut, saat itulah pertahanan keluarga Jung lengah. Ia mengira Hyuna akan menyelamatkan mereka, tapi, Hyuna malah membunuh Jung Yunho. Hyuna mengutuk Jaejoong dan menyiksa Jinwoo, karena Jinwoo yang posisinya paling dekat dengan Jaejoong. Setelah itu menyuruh anak buahnya membawa pergi Jaejoong ke _mansion_ Kim. Saat Hyuna ingin membunuh Jongdae, saat itulah Jongdae tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya karena melihat saudara kembarnya disakiti, ibunya dibawa pergi dan ayahnya dibunuh. Dengan umur sekecil itu, Jongdae belum bisa mengontrol sihirnya dan tanpa sadar ia mampu membalikkan mantra pembunuh Hyuna."

Taehyun mengangguk. "Kau tau masalah ini dari mana, kak? _And, it's like Harry Potter Korean version, isnt it?_"

"Aku hanya mengumpulkan fakta dari orang-orang yang bisa kupercaya. Dan aku menyusun semua fakta itu hingga terbentuk kesimpulan tadi. Ini berbeda dengan Harry Potter. Harry Potter yang melegenda itu memiliki tameng dari ibunya yang memang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk dia. Tapi, dalam kasus Jongdae, itu hanya berbentuk sebagai tameng untuk melindungi diri. Lagipula, anak kecil tidak bisa mengontrol kemampuan sihirnya, kan?"

"Seperti metode _self-defense_ maksudmu? Dan, aku masih bingung dengan ketelibatan Lee Seonwoong, kak."

"Yes. Masalah Lee Seonwoong, mudahnya seperti ini, jika Lee Seonwoong menyetujui keinginan Hyuna untuk membuat ramuan kematian itu, maka pakta ini tidak akan terjadi. Ya, mungkin ujungnya akan seperti kisah cinta klasik a la _muggle._ Tapi, Hyuna tidak peduli selama ia bisa melepaskan kakaknya dari jerat _muggleborn _bernama Jung Yunho dan anak-anaknya agar kesucian darah Kim terjaga. Kau ingat kan keluarga Kim adalah salah satu keluarga bangsawan tertua disini."

Taehyun terdiam. Masalah ini lebih rumit, dan tidak seperti apa yang ia pikirkan dan inginkan.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sampai kelulusanmu nanti. Saat Sehun lulus, perebutan kekuasaan akan terjadi. Bersiaplah untuk mendapat hasil terburuk. Ingat, Luhan membencimu, dengan tempramen seperti itu, ia bisa saja menghancurkanmu." nasihat Yifan.

Taehyun menghela napasnya, '2 tahun lagi.'

* * *

Minseok berjalan menemui kedua adiknya dan Yixing. Gadis itu menemukan ketiganya di meja makan. Wajah ketiganya tampak bingung. Menyadari ada yang ganjil, Minseok bertanya pada Jongdae, "Kemana paman dan bibi?". Jongdae menoleh, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku dan Yixing sudah mencari bibi ke pengrajin. Tapi, kata mereka sudah 7 hari ini bibi tidak pernah kesana, paman juga sudah tidak pernah terlihat lagi." jawab Jinwoo. "Perasaanku tidak enak... Sial!" gerutu Jongdae.

Wajah Minseok memucat, ia merasa ingin muntah lagi. Benar saja, gadis itu tak lama kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi.

Jongdae yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris. "Kalian tolong jaga rumah, biar aku cari paman dan bibi, oke?"

"Dengan apa?" "Tentu saja perahu. Perahu milik paman masih ada, dan saat ini saat yang tepat untuk melaut. Lihatlah cuaca di luar, meskipun sudah memasuki musim dingin, tapi mumpung ombaknya belum terlalu besar dan bisa menenggelamkan perahu. Aku akan mencari ke pulau-pulau tak berpenghuni di sekitar sini." jelas Jongdae.

Jinwoo mengangguk, membiarkan adik kembarnya pergi. Yixing menyuruh Jongdae untuk menunggu dan membawakan beberapa pak tumbuhan kering yang bisa Jongdae gunakan saat melaut. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa. Di kotak itu ada berbagai tumbuhan obat agar kau kuat dan sehat selama melaut." ujarnya.

Jongdae memulai pencariaannya tanpa berpamitan pada Minseok.

Minseok kembali ke ruang makan dengan wajah yang sangat kuyu. Ia lemas karena tidak ada makanan yang bisa ia makan tanpa harus muntah lagi. Semua makananan yang ia makan, pasti akan kembali ia muntahkan. Yixing, yang bercita-cita sebagai seorang _healer_, menjaga Minseok dengan baik. Ia kembali membuatkan teh dengan perasan jeruk limun dan madu pada minuman Minseok.

* * *

Jongin terdiam di salah satu sudut mansion keluarga Kang, ia hanya menatap sekelilingnya malas. Ia bukan orang yang pandai bersosialisasi seperti Chanyeol atau anak yang sopan seperti Seungyoon. Jongin menguap, ia benar-benar bosan disini.

Jongin memperhatikan sekeliling dan melihat Wu Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah yang lunglai, benar-benar berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang biasanya. Jongin pura-pura tidak peduli saat Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya. Wajah imut gadis itu tampak lelah, sepertinya ia habis menangis. Merasa dirinya seorang _gentleman,_ Jongin menyodorkan selembar sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa untuk Baekhyun.

"Enaknya menjadi pria kalangan bangsawan, bisa memilih siapa jodohnya sendiri."

Jongin terpana saat Baekhyun membuka suara. "Ah, jangan pedulikan aku, Shim. Lanjutkan saja acara melamunmu."

"Kau dijodohkan?" tanya Jongin tanpa sadar.

"Ya. Dengan Park Chanyeol. _Amazing_ bukan?" Jongin hanya mengangguk tanpa sadar, lagi.

"Kurasa ini karma atas perbuatanku terhadap Hong Taehyun. Dulu aku yakin, kakak tidak akan menjodohkanku dan membiarkanku menikahi pria yang aku sukai. Tapi, entahlah..." Baekhyun menghela napasnya lagi.

* * *

Zitao memandangi foto Kyungsoo yang diambilnya dengan kamera _muggle. _Ia mengecup sekilas foto gadisnya itu dan berlari menuju area tanding. Ya, kali ini Zitao akan mewakili daerahnya Qingdao untuk berkompetisi di kejuaraan wushu nasional. Ia menoleh ke bangku penonton, melihat keluarganya, sahabat dan bahkan kakak kelasnya di Hogwarts, Seunghoon rela terbang dari New York ke Beijing hanya untuk menyaksikan dirinya bertanding, sebagai perwakilan dari Gryffindor dan Hogwarts katanya. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

Zitao harap-harap cemas menanti gilirannya untuk tampil. Sesekali, Zitao menoleh ke arah bangku penonton, melihat Seunghoon dengan _hyper_nya berloncat-loncat menyemangatinya 'Ah, memangnya kapan dia bisa diam' batin Zitao. Setelah namanya dipanggil, Zitao maju dan mulai menunjukkan keahlian wushunya dengan pedang. Setelah selesai, Zitao membungkuk, memberi hormat pada juri dan penonton. Ia menyingkir dari tengah arena. Dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahu, ia memperhatikan pesaing-pesaingnya. Zitao merasa kecil hati, ia tidak yakin dapat mempersembahkan medali untuk daerahnya.

Pengumuman pemenang sedang dilakukan. Zitao cemas saat ia mendengar nama-nama yang disebut. Memang, saat ini yang dimumkan masih di nomor pedang putri. Tapi, setelah itu pemenang di kategori yang diikutinyalah yang akan diumumkan. Zitao meremas ujung bajunya, keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya..

"... Peraih medali perak, selamat kepadaaa... Huang Zitao dari Qingdao."

Tao melonjak kegirangan saat namanya dibacakan sebagai pemenang oleh MC. Meskipun gagal mendapat medali emas, ia tetap bahagia karena dia berlatih untuk kejuaraan ini selama 6 bulan tanpa didampingi pelatihnya karena sekolahnya di Hogwarts. Baru 3 minggu belakangan ini ia didampingi pelatihnya.

Zitao menoleh ke bangku penonton, ia melihat ibunya sedang menangis bahagia. Ayahnya tampak tersenyum bangga padanya. Sedankan Seunghoon? Pria itu bahkan sudah berjingkrak di bangku penonton.

* * *

"Hey _dumb, how are you today? And your new lil' sist of course." _ujar Seunghoon. Dari layar laptopnya ia dapat melihat wajah kakak kelas yang paling dekat dengannya itu, ia dapat melihat wajah anak panda teman yang juga teman sekamarnya, Zitao. Ya, mereka sedang _skype, _tipikal _muggle _sekali, bukan?

"_My dumber broo.. We're fine.. thought you'd stay in NY till the end of holiday." _jawab Mino.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia sudah mulai beradaptasi?" "Belum terlalu, dia masih ketakutan saat melihat TV, bahkan ponsel yang diberikan papa saja dia tidak berani menyentuhnya." Mino terkekeh saat mengingat kelakuan absurd Seulgi saat mencoba ponsel keluaran baru yang diberikan ayahnya.

"_What about school?" _tanya Seunghoon. Mino mengedikkan bahu, "Itu yang sedang aku bicarakan dengan papa. _But, he's very busy now." _

"Bagaimana jika _homeschooling? _Cari seorang _squib_ atau seseorang yang terbiasa atau memiliko kontak dengan dunia sihir. _At least, she needs to know how to write, read and count._ Setidaknya _basic knowledge _agar dia tidak mudah ditipu saat ditinggal sendiri olehmu dan papamu." usul Seunghoon.

"Hmm.. biar aku cari nanti.-"

'PRAAANNGG!'

"_Ups, wait a minute, bro._ Sepertinya dia menjatuhkan barang lagi." ujar Mino yang langsung memutus kontak dengan Seunghoon.

Mino setengah berlari menghampiri Seulgi, ia terdiam saat melihat pajangan yang kebanyakan berbahan dasar kristal pecah dan berserakan. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, ia melihat di ujung pintu apartemen, terlihat sahabat-sahabat masa kecilnya tersenyum _creep_ saat melihat Seulgi. Ditambah dengan Mino yang hanya mengenakan _sleeveless _hitam dengan celana pendek dan Seulgi yang mengenakan baju _babydoll_ bermotif beruang.

Seulgi langsung bersembunyi di belakang Mino.

"_Well, man.._ Ini gadis bernama Taehyun yang kau taksir? _Damn, _aku menyesal kenapa dilahirkan tanpa bakat sihir." ujar P.O atau biasa disapa Pyo.

"Kalian tumben kesini, dan ini bukan Taehyun. Perkenalkan ini Seulgi, adikku."

"_Wow.. Friend-zoned, eh?" _ujar Zico yang langsung disambut tawa teman-temannya yang lain.

"Masuklah dulu, akan kuceritakan di dalam."

* * *

aaaa


	11. Chapter 11

**LEFT BEHIND**

* * *

"Kemana Jongdae?" tanya Minseok.

"Mencari paman dan bibi. Kakak istirahat saja dulu, biar nanti aku yang memasak." jawab Jinwoo.

"Jangan bercanda, Jinwoo. Jongdae dimana?" bentak Minseok.

Jinwoo tampak ketakutan. Gadis itu menahan tangisnya, dengan terbata-bata ia menjawab, "J-jongdae.. pe-per-g-gi men-cari pa-man dan bibi de-dengan memak-kai perahu milik paman."

Minseok yang sadar dengan perlakuannya langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berusaha memeluk adiknya. Jinwo menyingkir, menolak pelukannya. Minseok merutuki emosinya yang belakangan ini sulit sekali dikendalikan. Ia sadar, harusnya ia sama sekali tidak boleh membentak Jinwoo.

Minseok pergi dari hadapan Jinwoo setelah menghabiskan teh yang dibuatkan Yixing. Gadis itu bergegas ke kamar dan memakai baju hangat. Ia berjalan tidak tentu arah, hingga saat ia sadar, kakinya membawa gadis itu ke rumah bersejarah untuk keluarga kecil mereka. Ya, langkah Minseok berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil tempat ia dan kedua adiknya dilahirkan. Rumah itu tampak tidak terurus dengan garis polisi yang membentang sebagai pengingat untuk para _muggle_ bahwa di tempat ini pernah terjadi pembunuhan berantai, begitu alasan yang dibuat.

Minseok memasuki rumah itu, pintunya yang reyot langsung mengeluarkan suara saat dibuka. Minseok menyentuh benda-benda didalam rumah itu yang saat ini sudah tertutup dengan debu tebal. Gadis itu menitikkan airmata, 'tidak ada yang berubah' batinnya. Ia menyentuh sebuah bingkai foto, dan membersihkannya dengan tangan. Gadis itu kembali menangis saat melihat foto keluarganya. Lihatlah bagaimana kebahagiaan tampak terpancar di wajah mereka. 'Ibu.. Ayah... aku merindukanmu.'

Minseok keluar dari rumah itu. Ia nyaris berteriak, jika tidak menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan keluarga Oh!" ujar Jongdae dengan penuh kebencian.

"Jongdae? Dimana paman dan bibi?" tanya Minseok, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dan kau Jung Minseok! Aku tidak peduli kau itu kakakku atau bukan. Tapi, dimana harga dirimu?! Mengapa kau rela ditiduri oleh pria bajingan macam Oh Sehun! HAH! Dan kau mengandung anaknya kan?! Jangan berbohong padaku!"

Minseok terdiam. Ia hanya bisa menangis saat mendengar makian Jongdae. Ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi, cepat atau lambat Jongdae pasti tau akan keadaannya.

"Apa Hong Taehyun tau? Apa sekarang kau lebih percaya dia daripada aku? Adikmu sendiri! Kenapa kau sebodoh itu Jung Minseok! Kemana perginya kakakku Jung Minseok yang jenius?! Kenapa ia idiot sekali! Keperawananmu itu harus dijaga sampai nanti! Hanya suamimu yang berhak mendapatkannya! Bukan pria yang bahkan tidak memiliki status apa-apa denganmu! Ke-"

"CUKUP! CUKUP!" Minseok menangis keras. "Tidak ada yang tau! Aku juga tidak tau kenapa gadis itu bisa tau! Kumohon berhenti Jongdae." Ia semakin menangis histeris.

Jongdae meremat keras kertas bertuliskan 'Oh' yang ditulis dengan entah darah milik bibi atau pamannya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

* * *

Sehun berbaring di ranjang miliknya. Ia menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dan mendapati Luhan sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Gadis itu menaiki ranjangnya, sebelah tangan gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya.

"Hei, kau tau. Ternyata ayah dan ibu kita sedang menahan seseorang disana."

"Siapa?"

"Sepasang suami istri Jung atau Jang atau entahlah-" Sehun tiba-tiba langsung terduduk. "-k-kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti itu? Kau mengagetkanku, sayang." ujar Luhan yang ikut-ikutan terduduk karena ulah Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang dimana ibu dan ayah?"

"Mung- Aah! Aku lupa, ayah dan ibu menyuruhku kesini untuk mengajakmu ke bawah, membicarakan pesta pertunangan kita. Merlin, kenapa aku bisa lupa."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke bawah. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu."

Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehun menuju tempat dimana orang tua mereka berada. Tidak seperti pasangan lain yang cenderung membangkang dengan rencana perjodohan mereka, Luhan dan Sehun sangat kooperatif dalam hal ini. Lihatlah, bagaimana antusiasnya Luhan saat ibunya dan ibu Sehun membicarakan mengenai gaun pengantin dan tema pesta, padahal pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan 2 tahun lagi. Sehun? Ia memang tidak seantusias Luhan, tapi, ia juga tidak membangkang dan bertindak aneh. Ia akan menyetujui semua pilihan Luhan dan orang tua mereka dan ia akan menjawab apabila dimintai pendapat.

* * *

Baekhyun menolak bicara pada Yifan. Ia marah besar pada kakaknya itu. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya menjodohkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol, yang bahkan seluruh Hogwarts tau mereka berdua adalah musuh besar. Gadis itu melihat foto kedua orang tuanya.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami, sayang?" tanya ibunya.

"Ma, kak Yifan menjodohkanku dengan Park Chanyeol. Mama tau aku benar-benar membenci pria itu" adu Baekhyun pada ibunya.

"Berhenti menangis dan bertindak seperti gadis bodoh! Dimana harga dirimu sebagai gadis Wu? Keluarga Wu tidak pernah menolak takdir. Dan, percayalah pada kakakmu, Baek. Dia hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu, berada di bawah perlindungan keluarga Park memang pilihan tepat. Ia bahkan rela merusak persahabatannya dengan Sehun demi melindungimu."

"Lihat pa, mama tidak pernah membelaku! Dari dulu memang mama hanya menyayangi kak Yifan! Mama tidak pernah peduli padaku!"

"Jangan bertindak seperti anak kecil di usiamu sekarang Wu Baekhyun. Kami berdua menyayangimu, dan papa sudah tau semuanya. Bahkan papa dan mama yang menyarankan hal ini pada Yifan. Keluarga Park adalah keluarga bangsawan yang kedudukannya tertinggi saat ini, kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau. Memang, Park Chanyeol agak berbeda dengan anggota keluarga Park lain, ta-"

"Kalian semua sama saja! Pergi! Aku tidak mau berbicara pada kalian lagi!" Baekhyun menangis histeris. Ia melempar bantal yang dipegangnya ke arah foto kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun menangis histeris. Bukan, bukan ini yang diharapkannya, bukan ini yang ia mau. Dan kenapa, ia merasa hidup sangat jahat kepadanya.

* * *

Kyungsoo bergulingan di kasurnya yang besar dan nyaman dengan senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya. Memang ia merasa jahat karena bahagia di atas penderitaan Baekhyun, sahabatnya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya karena pembatalan perjodohannya itu. Ya, Chanyeol seharusnya memang dijodohkan dengan dirinya. Tapi, entah kerasukan setan apa, tiba-tiba ayahnya dan tuan Park, ayah Chanyeol membatalkan rencana itu dan memilih menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Dan kemarin, dengan malu-malu ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara tentang hubungannya dengan Tao pada keluarganya. Ayah dan ibunya hanya tersenyum dan mengusak rambutnya sebagai tanggapan. Ibunya bahkan memeluk dirinya lama dan menggumamkan, "anakku sudah dewasa" berkali-kali.

Kyungsoo melihat Joonmyeon memasuki kamarnya. Kakaknya itu lalu merebahkan diri di sampingnya dan menarik napas panjang. "Enaknya sudah memiliki kekasih. Sedangkan aku masih harus berusaha untuk menarik perhatian kak Yifan dari gadis Hong itu."

"Di sekolah nanti kau harus berusaha menarik perhatiannya, kak. Kalau tidak, minta saja ayah untuk menjodohkanmu dengannya." usul Kyungsoo.

"Tidak mau. Pihak laki-laki yang harus mengajukan lamaran terlebih dahulu. Lagipula kan gadis Hong itu tidak akan menjadi ancaman setelah menikah dengan anak laki-laki keluarga Kang itu." Joonmyeon bersikeras dengan pendiriannya.

"Tapi kak, ini bukan masalah gadis Hong itu akan jadi ancaman atau tidak. Masalahnya disini kak Yifan. Siapa yang tidak mau bersanding dengan seorang Wu Yifan? Di usianya yang belum genap 18 tahun, dia sudah bisa memimpin keluarga Wu dengan baik. Dia itu seorang _role model _bagi para pewaris seperti kita, kak. Pasti banyak yang mengincarnya untuk dijadikan kekasih atau bahkan calon suami. Pikirkan kata-kataku." ujar Kyungsoo.

* * *

"_Well mate, it's not that bad. _Kecuali kalau kau memiliki selera gadis yang lebih tua dan berpengalaman sih." ujar Seunghoon santai.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Tapi..-"

"Tapi apa? Baekhyun itu musuhmu? Tapi, dia juga memiliki keraguan yang sama denganmu. Tidakkah kau mencoba berpikir dari sudut pandangnya? Dia seorang gadis, Merlin! Bayangkan betapa kecewanya dia saat tau kau yang akan menjadi suaminya. Lagipula kalian memang sudah terikat secara sosial kan? Maksudku sebagai sesama _pureblood?" _tanya Seunghoon.

"Entahlah..." Chanyeol menjawab dengan lemas. Ia sepertinya frustasi dengan masalah perjodohannya itu.

"Pikirkanlah nama baik keluargamu. Ingat, Baekhyun akan menjadi seseorang yang mengandung anakmu nanti. Bagaimana cara kau mengajari anakmu untuk memperlakukan ibunya dengan baik jika ayahnya mengibarkan bendera permusuhan pada ibunya sendiri? Kurasa dalam setiap perjodohan, pihak gadis yang akan menderita karena merekalah yang akan mengandung, melahirkan dan mendidik penerus keluarga. Dan, ternyata dunia sihir dan _muggle_ memiliki kesamaan. Kau tau apa itu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia lelah mendengar ceramah Seunghoon nampaknya.

"Mereka yang memiliki posisi, gelar, dan kekayaan yang lebih tinggi daripada orang kebanyakan sering membuat lingkaran atau garis pertemanan, bahkan kekerabatan mereka sendiri tanpa memandang kelompok dan orang lain yang ingin masuk lingkaran itu. Orang-orang dari kalangan eksklusif biasanya tidak menerima, atau bahkan menganggap aneh sebuah perubahan. Hingga, kadang mereka lupa dengan sekitar. Mereka lupa dunia itu berubah, tapi mereka selalu ingat waktu berjalan." ujar Seunghoon. Pria _hyper_ itu menghela napasnya.

"Sudah, aku mau menaruh ini di dapur. Bibi memanggilku dari tadi. Kau tidur saja, perjalanan Seoul-Qingdao pasti melelahkan."

Seunghoon menghampiri ibu Tao di dapur dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk merenung, memikirkan kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Tao sendiri? Ia tertidur di kamarnya, membiarkan dua orang senior yang menginap di rumahnya itu mengobrol di kamar tamu rumahnya.

* * *

Mino menceritakan tentang Seulgi pada sahabat-sahabat _muggle_nya itu. Seulgi? Ia tidak berani keluar kamarnya. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan begitu banyak orang. Dan, mereka semua amat sangat baik kepadanya. Bahkan, ia tidak diizinkan untuk mengangkat barang yang berat, ia juga akan dimarahi kalau ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri saat melakukan kesalahan.

Mino menceritakan masalah Seulgi dan kenapa Seulgi bisa berakhir disini pada ketujuh sahabatnya. Setelah Mino selesai bicara, ia memandangi wajah mereka satu per satu. Kebanyakan dari mereka terlihat kaget dan tidak percaya.

"_Well, _jadi tugasmu adalah mencari guru untuk adikmu ini?" tanya Zico.

Mino mengangguk. "Kalau bisa guru itu harus seseorang yang terbiasa dengan dunia sihir dan _muggle_. _Squib_ seperti Seulgi juga tidak apa-apa. Penyihir juga tidak apa-apa. Yang jelas ia harus terbiasa dengan dunia sihir dan _muggle._" sambungnya.

"Apa semua _squib_ bersikap aneh saat pertama dibawa ke dunia non-sihir?" tanya Taeil.

"Kalau itu aku tidak tau. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tunggu... Minhyuk, ayo temani aku." ujar Taeil yang langsung menarik Minhyuk.

"Ya! kalian mau kemana?" teriak Jaehyo.

"Baechu."

"Hah? Baechu?" Mino tampak kebingungan dengan jawaban yang diberikan Taeil.

"Aaaah.. kurasa maksud Taeil Baechu yang 'itu'." ujar Kyung entah pada siapa.

"Yang mana?" tanya Yukwon.

"Yang sering digoda Jihoon"

"Siapa yang sering digoda Pyo?" tanya Mino penasaran.

"Ada keluarga aneh yang pindah didekat rumah Taeil beberapa tahun lalu. Sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun, kalau tidak salah. Aku lupa nama anaknya, pokoknya menurut pengakuan Taeil, keluarga gadis itu sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan Baechu."

* * *

"Era kegelapan itu sudah habis kan, pa? Apa itu berarti kita masih harus hidup dalam tradisi."

Dentingan pisau dan garpu mendadak tidak terdengar lagi di ruang makan _mansion _keluarga Kang. Semua mata orang yang berada di meja makan itu menatap Seungyoon dan ayahnya.

"Karena tradisi itu yang membuat kita kuat. Kau tau kan, antara keluarga penyihir _pureblood_ disini memiliki ikatan satu sama lain."

"Lalu, kenapa papa memutuskan ikatan dengan bibi Hyejung? Bukankah bibi Hyejung-"

"Kita sedang makan, Yoon. Berhenti bertanya dan makan makananmu!" titah Tuan Kang.

Setelah selesai makan, Taehyun berjalan mengelilingi _mansion _keluarga Kang yang ukurannya sendiri 2 kali lipat lebih besar daripada rumahnya. Ia menyusuri setiap ruangan dan berhenti di perpustakaan. Taehyun melihat kumpulan buku-buku yang memiliki jumlah dan koleksi lebih lengkap daripada buku di rumahnya. Kebanyakan buku itu berisi tentang charms/mantra. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan bagi Taehyun, karena keluarga Kang dari dulu memang dikenal akan kemahirannya dalam hal mantra.

Taehyun melihat Seungyoon yang sedang membaca sebuah buku yang Taehyun sendiri juga tidak paham. Ia mendekati calon suaminya itu dan mendapati Seungyoon, sang calon suami menatapnya dingin.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa bertahan, karena memang aku juga sudah terbiasa untuk dibenci orang lain. Tapi setidaknya bicaralah padaku apa yang kau rasakan." ujar Taehyun tanpa sadar.

"Maumu apa, Hong?"

"Aku..."

"Apa kekayaan keluargaku masih kurang? Kenapa kau masih menjual diri pada keluarga Wu? Ap-"

'PLAAK!'

Taehyun meninggalkan Seungyoon yang masih terpana saat mendapat hadiah tamparan keras darinya.

* * *

"Daeun!" panggil Sehun pada salah satu peri rumahnya. Peri rumah itu langsung ber-_apparate_ ke hadapan Sehun. Dengan takut-takut ia berkata, "T-tuan memanggil saya?" cicitnya. "Bawa aku ke tempat orang yang ditahan papa dan mama." titahnya. Daeun langsung menggenggam tangan Sehun dan membawa tuannya itu ber-_apparate _ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Ambilkan ramuan pembersih luka dan penghilang rasa sakit kesini" titah Sehun.

Sehun mengecek kondisi dua orang tahanan itu. Tahanan pria yang Sehun tidak ketahui namanya itu rupanya masih sadar, Sehun tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk bertanya pada tahanan itu.

"Anda siapa? Kenapa anda ditangkap?"

"Aku Yonghwa, Jung Yonghwa. Dan itu istriku Seo Joohyun." ujarnya dengan suara lemah.

Wajah Sehun memucat. Pria itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, sampai Daeun mengagetkannya.

"Tuan.."

Sehun yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung mengambil ramuan yang diberikan oleh Daeun dan memberikannya pada Yonghwa dan istrinya. Sehun menarik Daeun menjauh dari mereka.

"Siapa peri baru di rumah ini? Bisa kau bawakan dia untukku?"

"Apa- a-apa tuan akan membebaskannya lagi?" cicit Daeun. Sehun mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa melepasmu, kau itu peri rumah kepercayaanku. Jadi, bawa peri baru itu kesini." Daeun mengangguk dan langsung melaksanakan perintah tuannya itu.

Daeun kembali tidak lama kemudian dengan membawa seorang peri rumah bersamanya. "Namanya Dasomie, tuan. Ia baru 4 hari berada disini." "Bagus Daeun. Sekarang kau kembalilah bekerja." Daeun memberi hormat dan langsung menghilang dari hadapan Sehun.

"Dasomie, bawa aku dan 2 tahanan ini ke halaman belakang."

Sesampainya disana, Sehun mengeluarkan kaos kaki miliknya. Ia memberikan kaos kaki itu pada peri rumah barunya itu. Peri itu nampak girang dengan kebebasan yang ia peroleh.

"Dasomie, karena aku telah membebaskanmu. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apapun untuk tuan. Tuan baik lepaskan Dasomie. Dasomie akan melakukan apapun permintaan tuan."

"Bawa kedua orang ini ke _mansion _keluarga Wu. Jika pemilik _mansion_ itu bertanya padamu siapa yang menyuruhmu mengirim mereka, jangan beritahu. Jangan ada yang tau identitasku, sekalipun itu tuan barumu. Mengerti?"

Peri rumah itu mengangguk. Ia langsung menarik pasangan suami-istri itu dan membawa mereka ber-_apparate_ ke _mansion_ Wu.

* * *

Yifan setengah berlari saat mendengar suara khas _apparate._ Ia terkejut mendapati seorang peri rumah membawa 2 orang yang nampaknya _muggle_ ke hadapannya. Dari kaos kaki yang digenggam peri itu, Yifan tau, peri itu baru saja dibebaskan oleh tuan sebelumnya. Yifan mendekati peri itu dan mulai bertanya,

"Siapa namamu? Dan, siapa yang menyuruhmu kesini?"

"N-n-nama saya Dasomie, t-tuan. Dan, saya tidak bisa bilang." cicitnya. "Kau bisa ceritakan padaku, aku tidak akan memukul." peri itu tetap menggeleng. Ia bahkan mulai menghantamkan kepalanya ke lantai dan pilar _mansion_ saat ia mulai tergoda untuk memberitahu identitas Sehun. Yifan menghela napasnya, "Baik, aku tidak akan memaksa. Sekarang berhenti menyakiti dirimu."

"Feisi." panggil Yifan. Saat peri rumah yang dipanggilnya berada di hadapannya, ia langsung berkata, "Bawa Dasomie ke dapur. Panggil Yujia kesini dan suruh Yujia membawa orang ini ke kamar tamu. Lalu suruh Yuge dan Xinfang merawat mereka." perintah Yifan.

"Baik tuan." Feisi langsung melaksanakan perintah tuannya itu.

Yifan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Ia menulis surat untuk Taehyun, memberitahukan gadis itu tentang hal aneh yang ditemuinya barusan. Yifan tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. Pria itu sibuk menulis surat untuk Taehyun dan mengirimkan surat itu lewat burung hantunya, Narcissus.

"Kalau kau masih protes tentang pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol sebaiknya kau pergi dari hadapanku, Baek." ujarnya tanpa memandang wajang sang adik yang sudah memerah menahan marah.

Yifan langsung meninggalkan adiknya yang masih terpaku di depan meja kerjanya.

* * *

"Yixing, bisa kau ke kamar Jinwo sebentar? Ada masalah yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kedua kakakku ini" pinta Jongdae.

Yixing mengangguk. Ia langsung meniggalkan Jung bersaudara itu dan menuju kamar Jinwoo. Yixing tau, dari raut wajah Jongdae menyiratkan masalah yang mereka hadapi sangat serius. Yixing menghela napasnya, ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa keluarga Jung.

"Paman dan bibi diculik." ujar Jongdae.

Jinwoo tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. Ia sangat terkejut, kenyataan bahwa ayah-ibu mereka sudah tidak ada sangat menyakiti hatinya. Dan sekarang, apa paman dan bibinya harus meninggalkan mereka?

Di sebelah Jongdae, Minseok menangis keras. "Dan... a-a-aku ha-hiks.." Minseok kembali menangis, dan tidak bisa melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Kak Minseok hamil. Kau tau anak siapa itu? Oh Sehun." bisik Jongdae dengan suara parau.

Minseok kembali menangis histeris. Jinwoo? Gadis itu tidak tau harus bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia ingin mengutuk kebodohan kakaknya itu, tapi, Jinwoo kembali berpikir, jika bukan karena kecerobohannya, maka ia dan saudaranya yang lain tidak perlu berurusan dengan seorang Oh Sehun. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menangis, menangis bersama kakaknya itu. Jongdae sendiri.. Ia hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha menahan air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

* * *

Taehyun menghela napasnya saat ia membaca surat yang Yifan kirimkan. Dengan berat hati, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Seungyoon dan langsung masuk saat Seunyoon menyuruhnya. "Aku ingin ke _mansion_ Wu. Kau bisa melihat apa yang kulakukan disana. Jadi kau tidak perlu menuduhku melakukan hal macam-macam dengan kak Yifan." ujar Taehyun begitu masuk ke kamar Seungyoon. Seungyoon menatapnya sebentar, "tunggu aku di depan perapian."

Taehyun keluar dari kamar Seungyoon dan melakukan apa yang calon suaminya itu perintahkan. Tidak sampai 15 menit menunggu, ia melihat Seungyoon sudah ada di hadapannya. Mereka berdua kemudian masuk ke dalam perapian "Wu's _Mansion" _ujar Seungyoon dengan keras dan jelas. Ia lalu menaburkan bubuk _floo. _Api berwarna hijau menyelimuti keduanya, membawa mereka ke _mansion _keluarga Wu.

Di depan perapian _mansion_ keluarga Wu, Yifan sudah tidak sabar menunggu Taehyun. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat gadis itu membawa Seungyoon. Namun, Yifan paham, ia paham dengan kecurigaan Seungyoon saat melihat kedekatan dirinya dan Taehyun. Yifan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Toh, pada akhirnya Seungyoon harus tau.

"Ayo ikut aku, mereka ada di atas." ujar Yifan. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" "Baru siuman, tapi kurasa sudah bisa diajak bicara, Taehyun-ah. Sudah ada yang memberikan mereka obat penghilang rasa sakit dan pembersih luka. Tinggal luka dalam yang belum disembuhkan." "Ada apa ini?" sela Seungyoon.

"Ada seorang peri rumah yang membawa 2 orang _muggle _kesini. Kurasa _muggle _itu sempat disekap di rumah penyihir. Sialnya, peri rumah itu tidak mau memberitahu siapa yang menyelamatkan orang ini." jelas Yifan. Seungyoon mengangguk mendengar penjelasan itu. Kecurigannya sedikit berkurang pada Taehyun.

Taehyun, tanpa memperdulikan kedua pria yang sedang berbicara itu langsung memeriksa kedua _muggle _yang baru saja siuman tadi. "Hai, bisa aku periksa kalian sebentar?" tanyanya dengan sopan. _Muggle _wanita yang ada di hadapan Taehyun mengangguk. Taehyun mulai memeriksa kedua _muggle _itu secara bergantian.

Gadis itu menemui Yifan dan Seungyoon diluar, "Bisa kalian bawakan aku teripang, lada hitam, kunyit dan chamomile dan madu?" tanya Taehyun. "Ah, dan peralatannya. Aku minta kuali hitam berdiameter 5 cm." lanjutnya.

Yifan memanggil peri rumahnya, JiaQi dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil barang-barang yang Taehyun butuhkan. Tidak lama kemudian, bahan-bahan yang diminta oleh Taehyun sudah ada di hadapan gadis itu. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada peri rumah yang membawakan barangnya, Taehyun mulai mengolah ramuannya. Ia merebus berbagai macam bahan itu ke dalam kuali dan mulai memprosesnya. Gadis itu sesekali tersenyum pada kedua _muggle _yang tampak kagum saat melihatnya meracik ramuan.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Taehyun. _Muggle _wanita itu menggeleng, "Aku hanya takjub melihatnya. Dulu, aku sering melihat istri kakak iparku melakukan hal serupa."

"Istri kakak ipar anda penyihir?" tanya Taehyun. _Muggle _wanita itu mengangguk. "Kakak iparku dan istrinya sama-sama penyihir." Taehyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ehm, maaf aku benar-benar tidak sopan. Aku Taehyun, Hong Taehyun. Kalau kalian?" ujar Taehyun, memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Seo Joohyun dan ini suamiku Jung Yonghwa." ujarnya. Wajah Taehyun seketika memucat, tapi, ia berhasil menguasai emosinya dan kembali memasang wajah manisnya. "Nyonya Jung, ini ramuannya sudah jadi, kalian bisa minum ini. Hati-hati masih panas." ujar Taehyun sambil menyerahkan dua cawan ramuan pada sepasang suami-istri tersebut.

"Aku harus menemui pemilik rumah ini dulu." pamitnya.

"Kalian, ikut aku sekarang!" ujar Taehyun menarik tangan Yifan dan Seungyoon.

Taehyun menarik mereka berdua hingga sampai pada jarak yang lumayan jauh dari kamar tempat paman dan bibi Jung bersaudara dirawat.

"Mereka adalah Jung Yonghwa dan Seo Joohyun. Paman dan bibi dari Jung bersaudara! A-aku tidak tau siapa yang menyekap mereka. Tapi, kurasa mereka harus tau ini segera!"

"Selagi Joy Jung masih selamat mereka masih aman, karena incaran mereka sebenarnya adalah Joy. Joy adalah penghubung antara Jung bersaudara dan ibu mereka." ujar Seungyoon dengan santai.

Taehyun dan Yifan terkesiap, "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Taehyun. "Seulgi itu adikku, ingat? Aku membaca semua ingatannya. Dan hal yang membuatnya gila seperti sekarang adalah kilasan ingatan tentang Joy. Mereka seumuran, Joy yang penyihir dan Seulgi yang _squib. _Dulu, Seulgi adalah gadis yang amat cerdas, sayang ia tidak memiliki bakat sihir sehingga harus diperlakukan seperti sampah. Ditambah kenangannya bersama Joy, dan Joy yang tiba-tiba menghilang karena mantra _fidelius_ yang diberikan oleh pamanku sendiri, sebagai bentuk perlindungan bagi Joy dan keluarganya. Joy sekolah di Beauxbatons, dia tinggal bersama paman-bibiku. Joy gadis yang ceria, berlawanan sekali dengan Hayi, anak sulung paman-bibiku yang dijauhi di Hogwarts."

"Kami bisa menemuinya?" tanya Yifan. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang tau keberadaan mereka, bahkan aku pun sudah kehilangan kontak dengan mereka sejak 3 tahun lalu. Kurasa mereka mengganti penjaga rahasia mereka lagi."

* * *

"Kenapa wajahmu tampak lesu Jinwoo-yah?" tanya Yixing.

Jinwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejujurnya, ia ingin berteriak keras, menumpahkan rasa amarahnya, rasa kecewa dan frustasinya. Tapi, Jinwoo masih tau batasan, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan masalah keluarganya yang super rumit pada Yixing. Ia tidak ingin menyeret Yixing dalam lingkaran permasalahan ini.

"Maaf jika kedatanganku malah mengganggu keluargamu, lebih baik aku pu-"

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan pulang, Xing. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit emosional."

"Baiklah.. Tapi, apakah pembicaraannya sudah selesai? Bolehkah aku ke ruang makan? Aku mau minum."

Jinwoo mengangguk.

Yixing berjalan menuju ruang makan, disana ia masih mendapati Jongdae yang sedang memainkan _lighter_. Wajah pria itu terlihat lesu, sama sperti Jinwoo. Yixing mengambil air minum di dalam kulkas, saat ia ingin naik kembali ke kamar Jinwoo, tiba-tiba Jongdae mengajaknya bicara.

"Terima kasih."

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah menemani Jinwoo selama di Hufflepuff."

"Kenapa? Dia kan sahabatku? Bukannya memang itu yang harusnya dilakukan sahabat? Kurasa kedua sahabatmu, Chanyeol dan Seunghoon juga memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik. Tapi, kau saja yang terlalu tertutup. Chanyeol dan terutama Seunghoon selalu memberimu ruang khusus, mereka tidak pernah memaksamu, kan? Lain kali cobalah untuk lebih terbuka pada mereka. Mereka bukan orang jahat." ujar Yixing dengan polosnya.

Jongdae mengangguk. Ia hanya tersenyum, meskipun dalam hatinya ia gondok setengah mati pada Yixing. 'Sial, aku kan hanya melindungi diriku sendiri dari kemungkinan dikhianati,' batinnya, membela diri. Jongdae maklum dengan kepolosan dan kejujuran seorang Yixing. Setidaknya ia tau, gadis itu bisa menjaga dan melindungi Jinwoo.

* * *

Minseok memandangi perutnya yang masih terlihat rata. Ia mengelus perutnya itu dengan rasa sayang, "maafkan ketidakmampuanku untuk menahan ayahmu." bisik Minseok pada kandungannya itu. Gadis itu sedikit terlonjak saat mendapati Jongdae masuk ke kamarnya tanpa permisi.

"Cepat mandi, kita ke Gwangju, tepatnya ke bank _Hanhaeng, _lalu ke rumah sakit."

Minseok tercengang dengan ucapan Jongdae. "Untuk apa kita kesana?" "Tentu saja mengambil uang dan memeriksa kandunganmu. Memangnya untuk apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak bisa memeriksakan ini Jongdae! Aku masih sekolah! Kau mau aku dikeluarkan?" pekik Minseok. Masalahnya, setiap kehamilan yang terjadi di dunia sihir akan dicatat oleh rumah sakit. Fungsinya agar mereka bisa mengidentifikasi secara dini potensi yang dimiliki oleh seorang calon penyihir. Apakah anak yang dikandung memiliki bakat _mertamorphagus, animagus, parselmouth, _atau bahkan _squib._

"Aku tidak segila itu mengajakmu ke _Asklepios _kak. Aku mengajakmu ke Boram _hospital_, rumah sakit _muggle. _Aku tidak segila itu untuk menjerumuskan kakakku agar dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Bagaimanapun juga, bayimu butuh diperiksa oleh dokter. Lagipula, disana ada seorang dokter _squib_, menurut kabar yang kudengar dari Seunghoon. Ayahnya kenal dengan dokter itu, aku juga sudah membuat janji dengan dokter Lee."

"Dokter Lee?" tanya Minseok.

"Nama dokter _squib _itu. Ayolah kak, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kapalnya akan berangkat dua jam lagi, belum menunggu bongkar muat barang dan berebut antrian dengan para turis."

Minseok bergegas mandi dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia terharu melihat kepedulian Jongdae pada dirinya dan anak yang dikandungnya, meskipun itu adalah anak dari orang yang paling Jongdae benci, Sehun. Setelah selesai mandi, ia langsung memakai baju dan turun. Disana ia melihat Jinwoo dan Yixing yang juga tampak rapi.

"Dimana Jongdae?" tanya Minseok.

"Dia sedang ke rumah tuan dan nyonya Han, tadi nyonya Han mencari kakak, tapi kakak masih mandi. Jadi, Jongdae yang dipanggil." ujar Jinwoo. Gadis itu sibuk memainkan ujung _t-shirt_ yang dipakainya. Minseok mengangguk.

"Apa kakak merasa _nervous?" _tanya Jinwoo.

"Aku hanya takut dokter itu akan bertanya-tanya tentang... kau tau hal-hal semacam itu." Jinwoo menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda mengerti. Gadis itu kemudian menggenggam tangan kakaknya, "Kak, apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku dan Jongdae akan selalu ada disampingmu. Meskipun ini anak Sehun, orang yang aku dan Jongdae benci, tapi anak yang ada di kandungan kakak sekarang tetap keponakan kami. Aku dan Jongdae pasti akan menjaganya sekuat tenaga."

Minseok tersenyum mendengar penuturan adiknya itu. Ya, Jinwoo memang orang yang paling bisa membuatnya tenang.

Tidak lama, ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar. Ia langsung menarik Jinwoo untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Disana, ia melihat Jongdae yang sedang kesulitan membawa beberapa barang dan Yixing yang membantunya. Keduanya beradu argumen karena Jongdae melarang Yixing membawa barang terlalu banyak, tapi Yixing memaksa karena kasihan melihat Jongdae yang kesulitan. Minseok melirik Jinwoo, begitu juga sebaliknya, "apa menurutmu mereka cocok?" tanya Minseok. Jinwoo mengangguk, gadis itu tersenyum lebar, membayangkan kebersamaan antara Jongdae dan Yixing. Seperti teringat akan sesuatu, tiba-tiba muka Jinwoo berubah, Minseok yang penasaran dengan perubahan muka Jinwoo hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Yixing menyukai kak Yifan sejak tahun pertama." ujar Jinwoo. Minseok hanya tersenyum, "jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kalau mereka memang berjodoh, pasti akan bersatu." ujarnya pada Jinwoo.


	12. Chapter 12

**BOUND TO GET BURN**

* * *

Minseok tampak cemas saat duduk di ruang tunggu Boram _Hospital. _Ia juga iri dengan pemandangan bahagia di sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh para pasangan yang tampak mencintai satu sama lain. Ia hampir menangis dan berteriak miris saat melihat ada seorang pria yang tampaknya baru keluar istirahat kerja dan pria itu langsung menghampiri dan mencium perut seorang wanita, mungkin istrinya, dengan penuh cinta. Jongdae yang melihat arah tatapan Minseok langsung menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Jung Minseok" panggil seorang suster.

Minseok berdiri dan menuju ke ruang pemeriksaan itu sendiri. Minseok menyadari, banyak mata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh dan meremehkan. Bahkan, ada yang tidak segan-segan untuk berbisik-bisik pada suaminya, menggunjingkan kesendirian Minseok. Gadis itu berusaha menulikan kupingnya.

Ia disambut oleh seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun yang mengenakan jas putih khas dokter. Anak itu membawa sebuah boneka lumba-lumba kecil dan berlari menuju meja yang berada di belakang ranjang yang biasa digunakan dokter untuk memeriksa pasiennya. Pandangan Minseok bertemu dengan dokter yang Minseok yakini bernama dokter Lee.

Dokter itu tampak seperti seseorang yang berumur kurang dari 35 tahun. Minseok membaca _name-tag _dokter itu. Disana, tertera nama Daniel A Lee. "Kenapa nona?" tanya dokter itu sambil tersenyum ramah. "Tidak, hanya takut salah masuk kamar periksa." Dokter itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "namanya Haru, anakku yang paling kecil. Usianya masih 5 tahun." jelas dokter Lee setelah melihat Minseok yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Haru. Ia mulai melihat rekam medis Minseok yang sebenarnya hanya berisi informasi standar karena Minseok memang baru pertama kali ke rumah sakit ini.

"Nona Jung Minseok, janji dibuat atas nama Jung Jongdae, adik anda?" Minseok mengangguk. "Baik, aku tau kau sedikit 'berbeda' dengan pasien lain. Tapi tenang saja, prosedurnya sama seperti _muggle. _Karena pada saat dalam kandungan janin belum bisa menunjukkan bakat mereka yang sebenarnya. Yang dilakukan di Asklepios hanya sejenis penghitungan DNA. Dan, tidak ada yang bisa memilih takdir, kan? Penghitungan DNA tidak selamanya benar. Buktinya ada yang seharusnya anak A memiliki potensi untuk menjadi _Metamorphmagi _tapi ternyata yang mendapat kemampuan istimewa itu anak B." jelas dokter Lee.

Minseok mengangguk.

"Baik, kapan terakhir anda melakukan _sexual intercourse?"_

Minseok menggeleng. "Saya tidak ingat, dok."

Dokter itu mengerti akan ketidaknyamanan Minseok saat ditanyai tentang kehidupan seksnya. Jadi, ia tidak berusaha menekan gadis itu lebih jauh lagi. "Baik, kalau begitu kita mulai saja pemeriksaannya."

Dokter Lee mulai melakukan pemeriksaan standar bagi ibu hamil. Minseok hanya memperhatikan bagaimana dokter itu memeriksa dirinya dengan sangat teliti. Sesekali dokter Lee akan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas dan mulai memeriksa dirinya lagi. Anak gadis kecil yang membawa boneka lumba-lumba tadi duduk di pojok ruangan, memperhatikan pekerjaan dokter itu, yang Minseok tebak adalah ayahnya. Ya, hal itu mudah terlihat dari kemiripan wajah keduanya.

"Perkiraanku usia janinmu sudah berumur 6 minggu. Kehamilanmu masih rawan sekali. Kau harus menjaga diri baik-baik, jangan terlibat perkelahian dengan temanmu di sekolah. Kau sudah memasuki tahun terakhirmu, kan? Berhati-hatilah pada ujian yang mengharuskan dirimu berduel ataupun pelajaran ramuan. Kau tau kan efek dari 2 hal itu? Jaga dirimu dan kandunganmu baik-baik."

"Tunggu... Bagaimana anda bisa tau kegiatanku di sekolah? Anda nampaknya hapal sekali dengan kurikulum di Hogwarts?" tanya Minseok.

"Kau tau aku ini _squib, _kan?"

Minseok mengangguk.

"Kau tidak tau kalau istriku penyihir, dan sialnya bakat sihir itu menurun pada dua anak gadisku. Kurasa kau seharusnya paham dengan hal ini."

Minseok terkejut saat mengetahui sebuah fakta tentang dokter Lee. "Is-istrimu..."

"Yeah.. Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang naik ke tempat tidur lagi. Aku mau melakukan USG pada janinmu." perintah dokter Lee yang langsung dituruti Minseok tanpa banyak bicara.

* * *

Taehyun tampak mondar-mandir di perpustakaaan keluarga Kang. Seungyoon hanya melihat tunangannya itu dengan malas. Ia merasa Taehyun terlalu mempedulikan masalah orang lain tanpa melihat sekelilingnya yang butuh juga rasa peduli dari gadis itu, seperti Seungyoon misalnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir?" tanya Seungyoon ketus.

"Bisakah kau pergi dari sini jika kerjaanmu hanya protes?" Taehyun menjawab balik dengan nada yang tak kalah ketusnya.

"Kau lupa? Ini rumahku nona." ujar Seungyoon. Seungyoon mendekati Taehyun yang masih sibuk mondar-mandir tidak karuan.

'CUP'

Ukuran mata Taehyun langsung melebar dua kali lipat saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal - yang ternyata itu adalah bibir dari Seungyoon - menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Seungyoon melepaskan ciumannya pada Taehyun, menikmati wajah _shock _tunangannya itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau memaksakan diri, ok? Kak Yifan bilang, dia akan menunggu sampai kondisi kesehatan paman dan bibi dari Jung bersaudara itu pulih. Bersabarlah sebentar dan jangan terlalu khawatir." Seungyoon mengelus lembut pipi Taehyun, dan mengecup kening gadisnya itu.

Lalu, ia langsung meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti sebentar.

"Untuk masalah keluarga Jung, kita masih memiliki 2 tahun lagi untuk menyusun rencana. Selama itu, kumohon, bersabarlah. Kita pikirkan rencana yang matang dan tidak melukai banyak pihak. Jagalah sikapmu didepan Luhan, jangan mudah terprovokasi dengan ucapannya." lanjut Seungyoon.

Pria itu kemudia menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan Taehyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Gadis itu memegang bibirnya yang tadi dicium oleh Seungyoon. Mukanya memerah, menahan malu. Ciuman pertama yang sangat manis.

* * *

Jinwoo dan Yixing saat ini menggantikan posisi dan tugas-tugas Minseok di rumah mungil yang mereka tempati. Entah mengapa, kondisi Minseok melemah sejak pulang dari dokter kandungan dan harus mengurus adik-adiknya itu. Menurut dokter Lee, Minseok tidak boleh terlalu capek dan banyak pikiran, itu akan sangat berpengaruh pada kondisi tubuh dan kehamilannya. Jadi, saat ini, Jinwoo dan Yixing yang harus menjaga Minseok, sedangkan Jongdae melaut, mencari makan untuk dirinya dan ketiga gadis itu. Maklum saja, Imja adalah pulau kecil, tidak seperti Jeju. Lagipula, ikan baik untuk anak yang ada di rahim Minseok.

Pagi ini, Yixing sedang sibuk mencuci baju di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Jung. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat burung hantu milik Yifan, Narcissus terbang dengan gagahnya menuju rumah keluarga Jung. Burung itu juga dengan cerdasnya melepaskan sesuatu dari kakinya tepat di kamar Jongdae yang jendelanya memang dibiarkan terbuka. Yixing yang melihatnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian itu agar tidak kelupaan.

Muka gadis asal Changsa itu memerah mengingat bagaimana tampannya wajah Yifan. Ya, Yixing memang menyukai Yifan sejak saat pertama melihat pria yang membantunya pada hari pertama sekolah itu. Sejak pertama kali melihat Yifan, Yixing bertekad untuk masuk ke asrama yang sama dengan Yifan. Namun, harapan Yixing menghilang total saat melihat emblem Slytherin yang terdapat pada jubah dan jas sekolah Yifan, seolah meledeknya, membuka matanya agar tidak terlalu berharap seorang _pureblood_ seperti Yifan mau meliriknya.

"Nah.. nah.. Apa yang sahabatku satu ini pikirkan, huh? Ckckck.. mukamu memerah hanya dengan melihat Narcissus." ejek Jinwoo.

"Ti-tidaak kok.."

Jinwoo hanya menatap Yixing yang kini sedang salah tingkah sendiri. Yang ditatap malah memajukan bibirnya, kesal karena diejek terus-terusan.

"Kudengar dari Jongdae, kalau tidak salah besok Taehyun, Seungyoon dan kak Yifan mau kesini, kok. Jadi sabar saja.. Besok kalau tidak ada halangan kak Yifan pasti datang." ujar Jinwoo.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok."

* * *

"Jadi, apa isi ceramah kak Seunghoon kemarin?" tanya Tao begitu melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar.

"Dia malah menyuruhku untuk mencoba dulu dan menerima semuanya. Tapi, aku..." Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kau tidak mau atau tidak bisa?" potong Tao dengan tidak sabaran.

"Keduanya, kalau boleh jujur."

"Aku rasa untuk masalah ini aku sependapat dengan kak Seunghoon. _Give it a try_, kak. Tidak ada salahnya kan? Sekali-kali coba posisikan dirimu sebagai pihak wanita dalam perjodohan. Maksudku, ayolaah.. bukankah para pria itu katanya mencintai dengan logika? Bu-"

"Aku memakai logikaku, Zitao! Dan aku tidak mau dan tidak bisa bersama Wu Baekhyun." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Tao. Tampaknya, ia sudah tau arah pembicaraan laki-laki itu.

"Kau masih memakai perasaan, tuan Park. Jika kau berpikir dengan logis, tidak mungkin kau menolak pernikahan ini. Bayangkan bagaimana kekuatan dari 2 keluarga yang masuk kategori paling berkuasa di dunia sihir bersatu? Bayangkan bagaimana keuntungan yang kau dapat. Bayangkan apa yang bisa kau lakukan, yang bisa kau capai dengan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan."

Chanyeol nampak terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata Tao.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin munafik, kak. Semua orang pasti ingin memiliki kekuatan, kekuasaan dan kekayaan. Dan tidak semua orang beruntung dapat memilikinya dengan mudah." lanjutnya.

"Tapi.." Chanyeol kembali terdiam. "Kak Minseok?" tanya Tao. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kak Minseok saja tidak pernah melihatmu. Ayah dan ibuku juga sama-sama korban perjodohan. Tapi lihatlah mereka. Jika kalian tidak saling mencintai, kata ibuku, yang penting kalian harus saling menghormati, menghargai dan mempercayai pasangan kalian. Tiga hal itulah yang membuat ayah dan ibuku bertahan hingga saat ini. Mereka menjalani kewajiban mereka berdua dengan baik hingga detik ini. Pikirkanlah matang-matang, kak. Jangan lari dari kenyataan."

* * *

Yifan merapikan baju _muggle _yang dipakainya. Pria itu lalu menuju ke kamar tidur tempat paman dan bibi Jung bersaudara dirawat. Ia melongok ke dalam dan tersenyum saat mendapati sepasang suami istri itu sedang tampak bersiap-siap.

"Kami tidak tau apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu dan orang yang melepaskan kami itu." ujar Yonghwa pada Yifan.

Yifan hanya tersenyum melihat mereka. "Jung bersaudara adalah teman kami. Terlebih Minseok adalah partnerku sebagai ketua murid. Maaf kalau saya lancang, tapi apa anda mengingat bagaimana rupa yang menolong anda?" tanya Yifan.

Keduanya menggeleng. "Di ruang bawah tanah sangat gelap, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat mukanya. Lagipula dia memakai masker yang menutupi wajahnya." ujar Joohyun.

"Aku ingat satu hal, dia memanggil seseorang makhluk aneh, seperti yang kau suruh menjaga kami. Nama makhluk aneh itu Daeun. Kuharap itu bisa membantu." lanjut Yonghwa.

"Daeun?" tanya Yifan. Pria itu tudak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Ia pamit dan berlari pergi ke ruangannya. Ia meminta salah seorang kenalan ayahnya, Jun Jin di Departemen Regulasi dan Kontrol Makhluk Gaib untuk mencari data tentang peri rumah bernama Daeun.

Ia pergi ke depan perapian, menunggu kedatangan Taehyun dan Seungyoon. Saat melihat keduanya datang, Yifan langsung menceritakan soal penemuan barunya pada mereka berdua.

"Kurasa, ini akan menjadi sebuah lawakan yang bagus jika yang menolong mereka adalah Sehun. Karena, yang aku ketahui dari Jongdae, dia menemukan sebuah tulisan dengan nama keluarga Oh." ujar Taehyun.

Seungyoon menahan senyumnya, ia tau pasti Sehun yang menolong kedua _muggle _itu. 'Ah, anak itu tidak pernah berubah.' batin Seungyoon. Tidak heran, dulu saat masih kecil Seungyoon adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Sehun. Dan ia juga mengenal Daeun, peri rumah kepercayaan Sehun.

"Ah.. maaf, aku tidak ikut ke Imja. Kalian saja yang pergi. Aku melupakan satu pekerjaan. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" ujar Seungyoon.

Yifan dan Taehyun mengangguk. Ia mempersilahkan Seungyoon untuk kembali ke mansion Kang. Keduanya lalu menghampiri Yonghwa dan Joohyun dan mereka berempat kemudian berangkat ke Imja menggunakan _portkey_, tanpa Seungyoon yang ternyata memiliki rencana lain di otaknya.

* * *

"Kei!" panggil Seungyoon.

"T-tuan membutuhkan saya?" tanya peri rumah bernama Kei itu. "Bawa aku ke _mansion_ keluarga Oh. Bawa aku ke pintu gerbang depan, tidak sopan kalau aku harus datang dari dapur atau halaman belakang. Setelah kau mengantarkanku kesana, beritahu Daeun dan Sehun tentang kedatanganku, aku tidak mau berlama-lama dihadapan ayah dan ibu Sehun." titahnya. Kei langsung menggenggam tangan Seungyoon dan ber-_apparate_ ke tempat tujuan yang diminta Seungyoon.

Seungyoon tiba tepat didepan pintu gerbang_ mansion _milik keluarga Sehun itu. Ia menggoreskan pisau pada telapak tangannya dan membiarkan darah mengucur dari telapak tangannya ke sebuah patung elang. Patung itu menyerap darah Seungyoon, dan membuka pintu gerbang itu dengan otomatis.

Seungyoon disambut oleh orang tua Sehun dan ibu dari Luhan. Ia memberi hormat pada ketiga orang tua itu, dan kembali memasang wajah _stoic _khas bangsawannya.

"_Well, _ada apa anak keluarga Kang bertamu kesini?" ujar ayah Sehun dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi sahabat lamaku sendiri?" tanya Seungyoon.

"Bukankah kau yang membuang Sehun kami?"

"Bukankah kalian yang seharusnya mati?" 'Tahan dirimu Seungyoon.. kontrol emosi..' batin Seungyoon, mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

Tawa Liyin menggema di ruangan itu. "Kau itu naif dan bodoh sama seperti Gyuri-"

"Dan kau itu munafik, sama seperti anakmu, nyonya Xi, atau nona Zhang?"

Liyin mencengkram dagu Seungyoon dan mengarahkan tongkatnya ke wajah Seungyoon. Seungyoon, dengan mode wajah _stoic_nya menyingkirkan tangan dan tongkat Liyin dari wajahnya. "Kau pikir aku takut dengan tongkatmu nyonya? Aku lebih takut dengan masa lalumu. Ibu macam apa yang membuang dan memantrai anaknya yang bahkan belum bisa bicara dengan mantra _obliviate_ hanya karena takut ketahuan berselingkuh dengan seorang _muggle_? Aku ingin sekali melihat reaksi Luhan saat tau Yixing, gadis yang selalu diremehkannya itu ternyata adalah adiknya sendiri. Bagaimana reaksi anak gadis kebanggaanmu itu saat tau kalau kau, ibu yang selalu dibanggakannya itu ternyata.. memiliki aib yang besar. Beruntung hanya beberapa orang yang tau masalah ini."

Liyin sudah bersiap untuk menyerang Seungyoon, tapi niatnya terhenti saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mereka yakini adalah Sehun. Terlambat, Sehun yang ternyata sudah melihat Liyin dan Seungyoon sedang dalam posisi siap untuk berduel hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Victoria, ibu Sehun buru-buru menyuruh Sehun membawa Seungyoon pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Sehun mengajak Seungyoon ke perpustakaan pribadi yang terdapat di kamarnya. Sebuah perpustakaan rahasia yang berada di balik lemari baju milik Sehun, tempat persembunyian keduanya waktu kecil.

"Jadi, Luhan dan Yixing memiliki hubungan darah?" tanya Sehun. "Kau mendengarnya?" Sehun mengangguk. "Brengsek! Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkanku dari tadi? Mau aku mati, ya?" gerutu Seungyoon. "Kalau aku datang tepat waktu, aku tidak bisa tau rahasia satu ini. Lagipula, tumben kau kesini. Di sekolah saja kita jarang bertukar sapa." tanya Sehun yang masih heran dengan kedatangan Seungyoon. "Jadi, kembali menjadi penyelamat tahanan? Seperti dulu.." Sehun tertawa mendengar ucapan Seungyoon.

"Jadi, Yifan minta bantuan Taehyun?" tanya Sehun. "Tentu saja! Luka dalamnya benar-benar gila. Aku jadi khawatir dengan nasib ketiga Jung itu." ujar Seungyoon.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Semoga..." ujar Sehun.

* * *

Yifan, Taehyun dan pasangan suami-istri Jung itu berangkat dengan menggunakan _portkey. _Saat mereka sampai di Imja, Jinwoo yang pada saat itu sedang menjemur pakaian dengan Yixing langsung berlari ke arah paman dan bibinya itu. Jinwoo memeluk mereka erat, gadis itu menangis di pelukan paman dan bibinya. Jongdae yang mendengar ribut-ribut di luar langsung berlari dan mendapati kedatangan paman dan bibinya. Jongdae memandang ke arah Yifan dan Taehyun.

"Tidak senang dengan kejutan kami? Kami sengaja menunggu kondisi paman dan bibimu pulih lalu memulangkan mereka kesini." jelas Taehyun.

"Jongdae, kau harus berterimakasih pada nona Hong ini. Dia yang merawat kami sejak kami berdua dibebaskan."

Jinwoo mengajak mereka semua masuk. Didalam, Yixing sudah menyediakan minuman dan beberapa makanan kecil. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yixing langsung pergi ke atas, menghampiri Minseok yang memang mengalami _morning sickness_ yang berlebihan. Taehyun yang melihat gerak-gerik Yixing langsung meminta ijin pada Joohyun untuk menemui Minseok.

Taehyun melihat Yixing sedang mengelap keringat di dahi Minseok. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiran Taehyun.

"Jadi, _morning sickness _berlebihan?" tanya Taehyun. Yixing dan Minseok terkejut saat menyadari kehadiran Taehyun. Yixing mengangguk.

"Bukankah dokter Lee memberikan ramuan untuk mengurangi _morning sickness?_ Kenapa kakak tidak meminum itu? Kalau habis aku bisa membuatka ramuan itu kok. Dokter Lee memberitahuku cara membuatnya." bujuk Yixing.

Minseok menggeleng. "Ramuan apa? Boleh aku lihat?" tanya Taehyun pada Yixing. Yixing mengambil ramuan itu dan menyerahkannya pada Taehyun. Ia juga mengambil kertas berisi cara membuat ramuan itu dan memberikannya pada Taehyun. Begitu menerima ramuan dan kertas berisi cara membuatnya, Taehyun langsung memperhatikan isi kertas itu. Ia juga membuka botol ramuan itu dan membauinya. Taehyun mengernyit bingung, ia kenal ramuan ini. Ini bukan ramuan sembarangan yang bisa didapatkan di sembarang tempat, bahkan ramuan ini tidak bisa ditemukan di Asklepios.

"Aku akan berlatih membuatnya juga, kak. Jadi, kakak minum saja sekarang. Masalah simpanan ramuan ini untuk di sekolah tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku yang mengerjakannya, dengan bantuan bahan-bahan dari tanaman terbaik yang dipilihkan kak Yixing tentunya." ujar Taehyun, ia membantu Yixing membujuk Minseok.

Tiba-tiba, ketiga gadis itu dikejutkan oleh kedatangan bibi Minseok. Joohyun langsung memeluk anak tertua Jung itu dan mengelus perut Minseok yang terlihat rata. "Berapa usianya, sayang?" "Sudah hampir 8 minggu, bi." jawab Minseok. "Berarti, usia kandunganmu sekitar 8-9 bulan saat kau selesai sekolah?" tanya bibi Jung. "Tidak nyonya Jung, anak-anak tingkat akhir seperti kami hanya memiliki 3-4 bulan waktu sekolah lagi. Kecuali jika di beberapa tes kami memiliki masalah dan harus mengulang. 2 bulan sisanya, kami dibebaskan untuk tinggal di asrama atau pulang. Lalu, kami akan datang ke sekolah lagi untuk wisuda."jelas Yifan yang sudah berada dibelakang para wanita.

"Yang penting, aku dan bibimu hanya memintamu untuk menjaga kesahatan, bukan hanya dirimu, tapi juga janin yang hidup didalam rahimmu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dan akhirnya malah membuatmu sakit. Apalagi kudengar dari Jongdae kandunganmu sedikit lemah. Tuhan sangat baik karena memberikan berkah ini untukmu, sayang. Jaga dia baik-baik." nasihat Yonghwa.

Minseok menangis, ia terharu dengan kehadiran mereka, orang-orang yang menyayanginya, bahkan di saat tersulit.

* * *

"Jadi? tetap menjadi pihak abu-abu?" tanya Seungyoon. Sehun mengangguk. "Kau punya kesempatan untuk bisa berada di pihak mereka, tau." Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku lebih memilih seperti ini. Tetap aman dan terlupakan. Semuanya akan menganggap aku hanya korban dari ambisi kedua orangtuaku. Yoon, aku tidak punya keberanian untuk membela salah satu pihak dan mengorbankan pihak lainnya. Aku seorang Slytherin, ambisi terbesar Slytherin adalah kekuasaan dan kami para Slytherin lebih rasional dengan membantu orang-orang yang punya tujuan sama dengan kami untuk memperoleh sesuatu. Keluargaku sudah terlibat dalam hal ini sejak awal, apa aku harus kabur dan berlari seperti pengecut hanya demi menyelamatkan diriku? Apa dengan aku membelot ke pihak seberang mereka akan menerimaku tanpa mencurigai motifku? Oh ya, kapan rencananya kau dan paman Lee akan melepas kuncinya?"

"Kau hanya ingin melindungi keluargamu agar mereka tidak memiliki dosa terlalu banyak? Tapi, namamu bahkan sudah masuk daftar hitam Jung bersaudara dan Taehyun. Dan aku benci tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kau tau. Dan mengenai masalah itu.. kami berencana melepasnya sampai semua berakhir. Tenang saja, ini rahasia antara aku, paman Lee dan dirimu. Kadang, bukankah beberapa hal lebih baik dibiarkan tidak terungkap."

"Aku tidak heran jika Jung bersaudara membenciku. Bahkan itu niatku sejak awal, semakin mereka membenciku, maka semuanya akan lebih mudah untukku. Ya, memang lebih baik seperti itu."

"Kau tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia dariku, kau tau kan? Dan kurasa kita harus berhati-hati pada calon istriku, pemikirannya sangat tajam."

Sehun tertawa. "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Yoon. Dan ya, Taehyun itu seperti _gems _di pihakmu, daya tangkap dan analisisnya luar biasa."

Seungyoon mengangguk. "Ya, dan sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membuatnya mencampuri urusan ini terlalu dalam. Maksudku, ayolah.. awalnya ini hanya masalah keluarga, tapi terima kasih kepada Kim Hyuna yang membuat semuanya menjadi runyam. Hei, apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap sahabatku. _I'll try my best to save you." _ujar Seungyoon meyakinkan Sehun._ "Even, your soon-to-be-wife _bisa saja berbalik membencimu?" tanya Sehun. Seungyoon mengangguk.

_"She doesnt need to know the truth. Not now you said."_

_ "No one need to know_." ujar Sehun.

* * *

"Kemana Seungyoon?" tanya Minseok.

Taehyun yang sedang membantu Yixing dan Jinwoo menoleh ke arah Minseok, "Ia kembali lagi ke mansion, ada hal yang lupa ia kerjakan."

"Sayang sekali, padahal kapan lagi Seungyoon bisa melihatmu memasak." ujar Jinwoo.

Taehyun tertawa. Jinwoo tampak takjub melihat pemandangan itu, sungguh sebuah hal yang sulit untuk dapat melihat Taehyun tertawa, bahkan tersenyum di sekolah. Gadis itu biasanya hanya tampil dengan wajah _stoic_ khas kaum bangsawan.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Taehyun pada Jinwoo. "Tidak, hanya saja.. kau cantik, sangat cantik saat tersenyum. Ya kan Xing... Xing.. Yixing... ZHANG YIXING!" pekik Jinwoo pada akhirnya. "Eh? Ada apa?" Jinwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau itu terlalu banyak salah fokus."

Taehyun yang dari tadi memperhatikan arah pandangan Yixing hanya bisa menahan senyumnya, 'ini akan menarik' batinnya.

"Jinwoo diamlah. Kau ini berisik sekali." "Maaf kak."

Minseok berjalan dari meja makan menuju dapur, bermaksud membantu ketiga gadis itu. Minseok bahkan belum sampai di meja yang menjadi sekat antara dapur dan ruang makan, tapi Yixing sudah menghadangnya, "Kak, kakak jangan banyak bergerak. Kakak pasti masih lemas."

"Ugh, tapi aku bosan hanya duduk-duduk saja di meja makan." keluh Minseok. "Kakak mau membantu kami?" tanya Jinwoo. Minseok mengangguk, matanya berbinar cerah karena akhirnya ada yang mengerti kemauannya. Jinwoo? Dia sukses mendapat _glare_ dari Yixing dan Taehyun. "Hei.. kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Maksudku, dengan duduk dan istirahat saja kak Minseok berarti sudah bisa membantu kita." jelas Jinwoo. Minseok cemberut, "Itu sama saja berarti kau melarangku untuk bekerja Jinwoo-yah!" rajuk Minseok.

* * *

"Jadi, apa rencana kalian selanjutnya?" tanya Jongdae. "Entahlah, aku juga masih memikirkannya. Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku, Jung Jongdae?" "Bukan begitu, hanya saja... aneh bagiku melihat seorang Slytherin mau membantu." "Aku mengerti, lagi pula Slytherin memang selalu dihubungkan dengan hal-hal buruk, bukan?" tanya Yifan. Jongdae mengangguk.

"Masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal sebenarnya." ujar Jongdae. Yifan menatap juniornya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Seungyoon. Kenapa dia tampaknya... tau banyak mengenai hal ini. Ke-"

"Dia adalah bagian keluarga Kang. Dan keluarga Kang adalah salah satu keluarga yang paling banyak kehilangan karena masalah ini. Justru aku lebih takut jika dia bertindak di luar keinginan kita."

"Kenapa?"

"Seungyoon adalah orang terdekat Sehun. Bisa dibilang mereka berdua adalah sahabat dekat, bahkan seperti saudara. Mereka saling melindungi, tapi, sejak masalah ini pecah dan melebar, mereka juga semakin menjauh. Paman Kang melarang Seungyoon mendekati Sehun. Kedekatan Sehun dan Seungyoon, jika kau melihatnya dari luar, pasti kau tidak akan menemukan apa-apa. Tapi, ketika kau melihatnya dari dekat, maka kau akan menyadarinya, ada sebuah_ bonding_ yang mengikat keduanya. Jika Seungyoon mengetahui kehamilan Minseok, aku tidak tau apa reaksinya. Seungyoon benar-benar kehilangan pegangan saat ibunya meninggal, lalu paman dan bibinya menghilang. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan saat tau masalah ini, Seungyoon sudah terlalu banyak kecewa."

"Seungyoon memang terkenal misterius. Aku tidak tau kalau dia dekat dengan Sehun. Mereka tidak pernah bertukar sapa selama ini." ujar Minseok.

Jongdae dan Yifan menoleh ke belakang, mereka terkejut melihat kehadiran Minseok. "Kenapa? Aku bosan didalam, ini tidak boleh, itu tidak boleh. Lagipula, dokter Lee bilang kalau udara luar bagus untuk ketenangan pikiranku." ujarnya saat melihat tatapan aneh dari Jongdae dan Yifan.

"Ah.. ya, tidak pernah bertukar sapa ya? Keduanya memang begitu. Maklum, mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama-sama pendiam. Mungkin akan terlihat aneh jika mereka terlihat seperti sahabat-sahabat adikmu yang berisik ini." ujar Yifan sambil melirik Jongdae.

"Maksudmu Seunghoon dan Chanyeol?" Yifan mengangguk, "dan kau terlihat seperti manusia kerdil diantara mereka. Aku heran, setauku, Jung Yunho tidak sependek itu." "Sialan!" maki Jongdae.

Minseok menertawai nasib adiknya. "Eh, tapi bukannya Seunghoon itu cerdas? Dia saingan terberatmu, kan?" tanya Minseok. Jongdae mengangguk.

"Berarti, kau harus mengawasi Seungyoon." "Bukankah ini aneh?" tanya Minseok. "Aneh kenapa,kak?" "Kita sibuk mencurigai Seungyoon. Tapi, kita masih memanfaatkan Taehyun untuk membantu kita."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Sudah, lupakan sejenak masalah ini."

"Tunggu. Yifan. Apa menurutmu, Sehun perlu tau tentang ini?" tanya Minseok dengan ragu. Yifan menggeleng, "Aku tidak tau. Sungguh. Terserah padamu saja, Min. Yang paling penting, berhati-hatilah pada Luhan untuk saat ini. Dia benar-benar posesif dengan hal-hal yang berbau Sehun."

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana saran kak Yifan?" tanya Taehyun saat akan menutup pintu kamar Minseok. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah kasur Minseok, menghampiri sang pemilik kamar yang sedang sibuk membaca sesuatu. "Entahlah.. Yifan juga bingung. Dia malah menyuruhku berhati-hati dengan Luhan." Taehyun mengangguk, "Benar. Luhan saat ini menjadi _trending topic_ karena ulahnya. Ia menyerang wanita-wanita yang pernah melakukan _one night stand _dengan Sehun di pesta tahun baru keluarga Hwang. Salah mereka sih, terang-terangan mengakui hal itu dengan bangganya di hadapan Luhan." ujar Taehyun.

"Bagaimana nasibku dengan dia nanti? Jika Luhan menyerang mereka dengan ganas hanya karena mereka pernah melakukan _one night stand _dengan Sehun, apa yang bisa dia lakukan padaku dan dia, nanti?" ujar Minseok. Nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari ucapan gadis itu.

"Lari."

"Maksudmu?"

"Berlarilah.. Bawa dia pergi. Mulai hidup baru di tempat yang jauh dari sini. Tanpa siapapun. Buatlah berita bohong tentang keadaan kalian. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan, kak. Aku mengenal tabiat Luhan. Dia tidak segan-segan melakukan apapun untuk seseorang yang menghalangi niatnya. Dia akan memburu orang itu terang-terangan dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendengar kabar orang yang diincarnya mati atau sebelum dia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik daripada orang yang diincarnya. _Pride_nya sebagai seorang Gryffindor akan terangkat saat dia memburu orang yang menghalanginya dan memperoleh kemenangan dengan menjatuhkan orang itu."

"Haruskah?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kak. Jika ada, aku dengan senang hati akan memberikannya." jawab Taehyun.


	13. Chapter 13

**FOR THE GREATER GOOD**

* * *

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang membawanya untuk ber-_apparate _menuju sekolah mereka. Ya, liburan musim dingin telah berakhir dan ini saatnya untuk kembali ke sekolah. Sesampainya disana, Sehun menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang. "...-ku tidak suka." "Apa?" tanya Sehun saat mendengar gumaman Luhan yang tidak jelas. "Aku benar-benar ingin kau menjauhi Seungyoon. Dia itu pengaruh buruk untukmu, kata ibu sih.. Tapi, aku setuju dengan ibu. Aku tidak suka Seungyoon." bisik Luhan. Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan calon istrinya itu. Luhan menatap Sehun tidak suka, "kenapa tertawa? Aku kan hanya mengutarakan pendapatku." ujar Luhan dengan nada kesal. "Apa Seungyoon pernah merugikanmu selama ini? Apa kau pernah memiliki masalah dengan Seungyoon? Atau kau hanya membencinya setelah mendengar ucapan ibumu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan terdiam sebentar, ia menggeleng lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun tertawa lagi, setelah melihat kepolosan Luhan. "Bagaimana kau bisa membencinya hanya dengan mendengar ucapan dari ibumu, sayang?" tanya Sehun, lalu mengacak rambut Luhan yang tertata rapi.

**_'Kak Luhan itu.. Dia sangat mudah dipengaruhi. Jadi, kumohon jaga dia baik-baik. Aku tidak mau melihat dia terlibat masalah ini. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk memahami semuanya.'_**

Sehun mengingat kembali ucapan Seungyoon beberapa waktu lalu._ Well, _kali ini ia memang harus mengakui kalau pendapat Seungyoon tentang Luhan memang tepat.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan melepas rangkulannya di tangan Sehun dan melihat gadis itu berlari ke gerombolan tim _quidditch_nya. Ia kembali memperhatikan sekeliling, hingga pandangannya terkunci pada seseorang, Minseok. Gadis itu ditemani oleh Taehyun dan... Seungyoon. Sehun memperhatikan wajah pucat _sex buddy_nya sejak hampir dua tahun lalu itu, gadis itu tampak kurang sehat. Ia melihat ke samping Minseok dan melihat tatapan Seungyoon yang penuh arti padanya. Sehun mengerti arti tatapan itu dan segera menyingkir dari kerumunan dan menuju ke suatu tempat.

Di sisi lain, tampak Jongdae, Seunghoon, Mino, Chanyeol, Zitao dan Jongin sedang memperhatikan Luhan yang membahas masalah _quidditch. _Ya, pertandingan akan diadakan dua minggu setelah masuk. Dan, lawan pertama mereka adalah Hufflepuff. Diatas kertas, Gryffindor pasti menang mudah. Lagipula, Hufflepuff sudah kehilangan _keeper _dan _seeker_nya, Yixing dan Jinwoo. Kedua gadis itu memutuskan mundur dari tim setelah mengetahui kondisi Minseok. Mereka tidak mau membiarkan Taehyun bekerja sendiri.

Taehyun melihat calon suaminya dengan pandangan bingung dan juga curiga. Bagaimana tidak? Seungyoon saat itu sedang membantunya memapah Minseok yang tampak pucat sehabis menggunakan _portkey _untuk tiba di Hogwarts, dan detik berikutnya, Seungyoon dengan cueknya melepas pegangannya pada Minseok dan berjalan entah kemana. Taehyun terus mengawsi langkah Seungyoon, hingga Seungyoon menghilang dari pandangannya. Tidak lama setelah Seungyoon, tampak Sehun berjalan menuju arah yang sama dengan Seungyoon.

"Kak Jinwoo, kak Yixing, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar. Bisa kakak tolong jaga kak Minseok?" tanya Taehyun yang tentunya langsung disetujui oleh kedua gadis Hufflepuff itu.

Gadis itu mengikuti Sehun diam-diam. Pria itu tampak berjalan ke sebuah dinding dan mondar-mandir di depannya, seperti berpikir. Tidak lama kemudian, muncul sebuah pintu kecil dari dinding itu. Begitu Sehun masuk, pintu itu menghilang, dan ruangan itu kembali menjadi dinding biasa. Taehyun menahan napasnya, pikirannya buntu, 'Apa yang dilakukan Sehun didalam sana? Apa ia bersama Seungyoon? Apa yang mereka berdua rahasiakan'. Taehyun berdiri di depan dinding itu. Tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hingga sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"-hyun.. Taehyun! Hong Taehyun!"

Taehyun menoleh dan mendapati Mino sedang berlari ke arahnya. "Oh, hei.. apa kabar?" tanya Taehyun. "Aku baik-baik saja. Oh ya, kau dapat salam dari Seulgi. Dia sudah mulai beradaptasi dengan dunia _muggle."_ lapor Mino. "Baguslah kalau begitu? Selama kita sekolah dia sendirian saja di rumah? Aku khawatir." "Selain dengan papaku maksudmu? _Well,_ dia bersama Irene, mentornya. Irene itu penyihir juga, tapi dia sudah lulus. Dia _half-blood_, lulusan _Salem Academy _di Amerika. Dia yang mengajarkan Seulgi tentang dunia _muggle. _Aku juga meminta sahabat-sahabatku menemaninya, malah salah satu dari mereka yang mengenalkan Irene padaku." jelas Mino.

"Aku lega mendengarnya. Terimakasih sudah menjaganya dengan baik Mino. Tampaknya aku harus segera pergi, aku belum merapikan barang-barangku di asrama." Taehyun pamit dan meninggalkan Mino sendirian di depan _Room of Requirement._

* * *

Luhan berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya diiringi dengan tatapan takut dari gadis-gadis. Ya, Luhan memang mengerikan dan amat sangat posesif jika hal itu menyangkut calon suaminya, Sehun. Gadis itu mendapati salah satu sahabatnya, Minseok sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Minseok tidak memperhatikan sekeliling, seperti biasa, hingga Luhan memutuskan untuk mengejutkannya.

Luhan melompat tepat di hadapan Minseok yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Minseok menatap horor Luhan, sedangkan yang ditatap malah menampakkan cengirannya. Minseok refleks memegang perutnya yang masih tampak rata itu. Gadis itu ketakutan saat melihat Luhan.

"Hei, Min.." sapa Luhan.

Minseok terdiam di tempatnya. Lidahnya kelu, rasanya sulit sekali membalas sapaan Luhan. Hati Minseok dipenuhi dengan ketakutan.

"Min, kau kenapa sih? Seperti aku akan membunuhmu saja." '_Well, you will after knowing the truth_' batin Minseok.

Minseok berusaha tersenyum di hadapan Luhan.

"_Oh come on, Min. Don't look at me like that, it's not like you and Sehun cheating behind my back. So, relax, I won't harm you." _ujar Luhan.

_'Well, this is worse than cheating, then.. friend' _batin Minseok lagi.

"_It's ok, Lu. I'm good._ Tapi, berhenti mengagetkanku seperti tadi. Aku nyaris jantungan karena ulahmu."

Luhan tertawa, "Bagaimana liburan?" "Biasa, hanya menghabiskan waktu bersam kedua saudaraku dan Yixing. Yifan dan Taehyun juga berkunjung saat tahun baru. Seungyoon tidak jadi ikut karena lupa sesuatu." jelas Minseok dengan sedikit berbohong pada Luhan.

"Seungyoon? Ah, beberapa hari yang lalu dia berkunjung ke rumah Sehun. Dia berbincang dengan Sehun entah dimana, lamaaaa sekali. Setelah kutanya, ternyata Sehun dan Seungyoon sama-sama memiliki ruangan rahasia di kamar mereka. Yang tau lokasi ruangan itu cuma mereka berdua dan pembuatnya, pamannya Seungyoon. Aku diceritakan oleh papa dan mamanya Sehun sih. Mereka dari kecil sering sekali bersembunyi disana. Bahkan hingga detik ini mama dan papa tidak tau tempatnya, padahal mereka sudah mencari ke setiap sudut kamar Sehun." jelas Luhan.

Minseok terkejut saat mengetahui sebuah fakta dari Luhan. 'Apa aku masih bisa mempercayai Seungyoon?' tiba-tiba Minseok meragukan Seungyoon.

"Sudah, kau harus lebih santai, Lu. Kau tidak sedang mencurigai kalau mereka berdua menjalin hubungan sesama jenis, kan?" canda Minseok.

"_I'm not. But, he never touch me,_ kecuali kalau tidak sengaja dan kalau ada orang atau kamera didepan kita. Kenapa selalu aku yang harus mengambil inisiatif? Dia bersikap seolah aku masih perawan saja. _The hell! _Aku kan bukan tipe gadis konservatif sepertimu, Min." gerutu Luhan.

Minseok tertawa, miris. _'He really treating you like a princess, Lu. Why so upset?'. _Minseok menepuk bahu Luhan, "Sudahlah, mungkin dia mau membuatnya spesial. _Just trust him_, Lu. Aku pergi dulu, ok? Profesor Heechul mencariku." pamit Minseok.

* * *

"_Guys, _menurut kalian adakah kemungkinan kalau Oh Sehun itu penyuka sesama jenis?" tanya Seunghoon.

"_What the.._ Hei bung, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Bisa-bisa kau dikutuk kak Luhan." gerutu Jongin.

"Aku serius. Coba kalian perhatikan kak Luhan." Mino, Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Jongdae melihat ke arah Luhan yang tampak berantakan. "_She's always like that when she's frustated-"_

_"-or not being touched." _Jongdae tanpa sadar melanjutkan ucapan Seunghoon. "Tapi,-" Jongdae segera menghentikan ucapannya. "Tapi apa, Dae?"tanya Chanyeol. "_No.. nothing_" ujar Jongdae.

"Aku tau ini terdengar gila, tapi.. Dae, kurasa kita harus mencobanya." ujar Seunghoon dengan nada serius.

"Mencoba apa maksudmu, Hoon?"

"Di tim ini yang belum pernah _having sex or make-out_ dengan kak Luhan kan cuma kita bertiga. Ya, kita berdua dan Chanyeol, bahkan kedua bocah ini plus Tao sudah. _Oh man_, w_e need to try it. She needs to try our D"_ bisik Seunghoon.

Jongdae menatap horor Seunghoon. Di lain sisi, Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud ucapan Seunghoon berusaha keras menahan tawa karena melihat ekspresi Jongdae_._

Chanyeol dan Seunghoon akhirnya tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi.

"Merlin... kurasa aku bisa mati tertawa melihat ekspresimu, Dae." ujar Seunghoon.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir kalau Hoon serius? Merlin.. bahkan kita berdua sama-sama tidak berpengalaman sepertimu." tawa Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Mino hanya bisa menahan malu melihat kelakuan absurd kedua seniornya itu. Akhirnya, keduanya memutuskan untuk kabur dari aula besar, meninggalkan Seunghoon dan Chanyeol yang masih tertawa dengan hebohnya.

Luhan memandang aneh juniornya. Moodnya yang rusak karena penolakan Sehun menjadi semakin rusak karena ulah kedua juniornya yang berisik itu. 'Kalau mereka bukan pemain terbaik, akan kutendang mereka keluar dari tim _quidditch_.'

Tao pura-pura tidak melihat kelakuan ajaib Seunghoon dan Chanyeol, dan hal itu tidak mungkin mengingat saat ini posisinya yang ada di meja Hufflepuff dan anak-anak dari asrama berlambang musang itu menatapnya, seolah mengatakan, 'lihat kelakuan kedua seniormu itu.'

Minseok, Taehyun, Jinwoo dan Yixing hanya bisa menunduk malu di meja Ravenclaw. Jinwoo berkata, "Pasti Dae dikerjai Hoon dan Yeol lagi." "_Well, _yang bisa membuat Jongdae mati kutu kan memang keduanya. Apalagi Hoon, dia selalu tau titik kelemahan orang-orang yang dikerjainya."

Taehyun mendengar ucapan keduanya dengan seksama. "Jadi, yang kalian bilang Hoon itu bagaimana orangnya? Terdengar seperti seorang _big bully." _ujar Taehyun. "Tidak.. dia hanya suka mengerjai orang. Dalam hal akademik juga dia tidak seserius Dae dan Yeol. Tapi, kalau dia sudah fokus, sejujurnya dia adalah saingat terberat Dae. Dia juga tidak tertarik untuk melakukan sesuatu di dunia sihir. Kau pernah mendengar _clothing line_ merk Jinx? Itu milik ibunya. Ayahnya juga seorang koreografer terkenal. Yang kudengar dari Dae, sebenarnya Hoon itu bijak dibalik sikapnya yang terlihat suka cengengesan sana-sini. Pemikirannya juga dalam, Dae sering berdiskusi dengannya tentang banyak hal." jelas Minseok.

"Biar kutambahkan, yang kudengar dari Jongin, Hoon itu baik. Dia menyayangi sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia juga sangat menjaga privasi seseorang, jadi, kalau salah satu dari mereka punya masalah orang pertama yang mereka cari adalah Hoon. Bahkan, cuma Hoon yang bisa membuat kak Luhan ketakutan. Kartu mati kak Luhan ada di tangan Hoon. Jika Hoon mau memanfaatkan kak Luhan, dia bisa saja melakukannya. Itu sih yang kudengar dari Jongin." ujar Jinwoo dengan semangat.

"_Wait,_ Jongin? Shim Jongin? Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya? Apa kau menyukai Seunghoon sekarang? Bukan Mino lagi?" Minseok menatap Jinwoo dengan pandangan curiga.

"Aku dekat dengannya saat melihat undian pertandingan dan jadwal latihan dan _try-out_ tim _quidditch. _Dia membantuku keluar dari kerumunan. Dan, aku hanya mengagumi Hoon, karena selama ini aku salah sangka. Kukira dia orang yang tidak serius, tukang _bully,_ dan usil. Tapi, dibalik sifat absurdnya, ternyata dia lebih tenang dan dewasa daripada Jongdae." jelas Jinwoo.

"Apa ada yang tau kartu mati kak Luhan selain Hoon?" tanya Taehyun. "Kubilang tadi kan hanya dia yang tau. Dan jangan coba melakukan _Legilimens _padanya. Dia memang bukan _Occlumens _yang hebat seperti Dae atau kak Minseok. Tapi, dia selalu bisa memanipulasi pikirannya, jadi rahasia orang-orang yang diketahuinya aman. _Rare ability,_ kan? Tidak banyak penyihir yang bisa menguasai itu." jelas Jinwoo.

"Ya.. seorang _occlumens _yang kuat bisa dikalahkan dengan _legilimens _yang hebat. Tapi, _legilimens _yang hebat bisa dipermainkan oleh seseorang yang mampu memanipulasi pikirannya sendiri. Sejenis _mind manipulator._" ujar Taehyun.

"Di Hogwarts hanya ada 2 orang yang bisa melakukan itu, Hoon dan calon suamimu, Seungyoon." ujar Yixing tiba-tiba. Taehyun menjatuhkan sendoknya. "Yoon?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Yixing mengangguk, "Sehun juga sebenarnya bisa. Tapi, emosinya terlalu labil, jadi kemampuannya itu susah berkembang. Padahal, orang yang mengajari Seungyoon dan Sehun benar-benar memprioritaskan Sehun saat mengajari hal ini. Beda dengan Hoon yang sepertinya memang sudah berbakat, atau memang pikirannya yang terlalu absurd. La-"

"Xing, kau mulai meracau." potong Jinwoo. "Maaf, jika sudah membaca masa lalu orang, Yixing memang seperti ini. Salahkan profesor Sooyoung yang sudah mengajari Yixing."

"Profesor Soo _divination?" _tanya Minseok. Jinwoo mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yoon, ada yang melihat calon suamiku itu? Aku dari tadi tidak melihatnya." tanya Taehyun.

Yixing, Minseok dan Jinwoo mengalihkan pandangan mereka. "Kurasa Sehun juga tidak ada." bisik Minseok.

"Kak Yifan juga." bisik Yixing. Keempatnya terdiam.

"Sial, kurasa akan ada _plot twist." _ujar Yixing tiba-tiba membuka suara. "Dan kurasa kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan kedua profesor _divination _itu, Xing_. _Ayo ke kamar mandi, kau harus cuci muka dulu agar telepas dari mode peramalmu itu." Jinwoo langsung menarik Yixing ke kamar mandi terdekat.

"Setauku Yixing itu pandai dalam Herbologi. Tidak kusangka dia berbakat dalam _divination _juga." bisik Taehyun pada Minseok.

* * *

Di sebuah koridor lantai 7 Hogwarts, tepatnya di dekat _Room of Requirement _terlihat tiga orang pria saling mengacungkan tongkat. Dua dari tiga orang itu memakai atribut dan emblem Slytherin, dan satunya Ravenclaw. Ya, ketiga orang itu adalah Sehun, Yifan dan Seungyoon.

"Sudah kuduga ternyata kau berkhianat, Yoon."

"Lalu maumu apa, Yifan? Melaporkan ini pada Taehyun? Silahkan saja. Bersembunyilah terus dibalik badan calon istriku." balas Seungyoon dingin. "Ck, kau pikir Taehyun masih mau menganggapmu sebagai calon suaminya setelah tau masalah ini" ujar Yifan dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Sehun pergilah, ini masalahku dengannya." ujar Seungyoon. "Tapi,.." "Pergilah. Aku tidak mau kau terlibat lebih dalam."

"Well, mencoba menyelamatkan bocah cengeng itu? Tapi maaf, kau sudah terlambat tuan Kang." Yifan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Terlihat naga, yang keduanya ketahui sebagai bentuk _patronus_ Yifan menari-nari dengan indah di atas kepala keduanya. Naga itu kemudian melesat dengan cepatnya, mencari Taehyun.

Benar saja, tidak lama berselang, terlihat dari kejauhan Taehyun muncul dengan... Minseok. Keduanya tampak kelelahan berlari, berusaha menyusul naga Yifan yang melesat dengan cepat. Yifan tersenyum sinis dan melemparkan mantra ke dirinya sendiri, membuat tubuhnya lebam dan luka-luka.

Seungyoon yang menyadari maksud Yifan segera bergerak cepat. Diambilnya tongkat Sehun, lalu ia mematahkan tongkat anak Slytherin itu dan melemparnya ke Yifan.

Taehyun dan Minseok yang melihat keadaan Sehun yang _wandless_ karena tongkatnya patah dan Yifan yang tampak berantakan hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Taehyun menyingkirkan Minseok dan mulai menyerang Seungyoon dengan ganas. Setiap mantra yang diluncurkannya dengan mudah dipatahkan oleh Seungyoon.

"Menyerahlah, kau tidak akan menang melawanku." ujar Seungyoon.

"Bajingan! Pengkhianat! Sialan!" Taehyun terus melancarkan serangan pada Seungyoon sambil memakinya. Tanpa terasa, air mata jatuh di kedua belah pipi gadis bermarga Hong itu. Ia tidak menyangka, Seungyoonnya, calon suaminya, cinta pertamanya mengkhianatinya seperti ini.

"Berhenti, atau dia yang ada dalam bahaya." ujar sebuah suara dibalik badan Taehyun.

Gadis itu menoleh dan melihat Minseok disekap. Sebuah tongkat teracung di perut gadis itu. Yang paling gadis itu tidak percaya adalah orang yang menyekap Minseok.

"Datang disaat yang tepat, Hoon?"

Orang itu tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Seungyoon, _"Dong Seunghoon at your service, commander."_

Taehyun terduduk lemas. "Aku membencimu, Kang!" _"I love you too, dear"_ jawab Seungyoon.

Seungyoon memberi tanda pada Seunghoon, dan pria Gryffindor itu mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Taehyun, membuat gadis itu pingsan.

"Mantra non-verbal memang paling ampuh." ujarnya.

Minseok menatap ketiganya dengan pandangan takut. Memang, Sehun saat ini sedang dalam kondisi _wandless, _tapi, tetap saja Minseok takut dengan pria itu. Seunghoon mendekati Yifan, ia mengangkat dagu seniornya itu dengan tongkat yang dipegangnya. "bagaimana rasanya menyakiti diri sendiri tuan Wu?" Yifan mencoba menatap Seunghoon dengan pandangan benci. "Ck, kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Tentu saja aku memantraimu dulu. Oh, apakah kau marah karena aku membuatmu bisu dan lumpuh? Tenang saja tuan, kau akan kembali normal setelah mantranya kuangkat."

"Cukup bermain-mainnya, kak. Sebentar lagi jam malam. Kau mau ada _prefect _yang memergoki kita?" ujar Seungyoon dengan tidak sabar. "Ck, baiklah.." ujar Seunghoon sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Yifan. Ia memantrai Yifan, membuat ketua murid itu pingsan. "Bagaimana dengan nasib yang satu itu?" tanya Seunghoon. "Biarkan saja, kau tau kondisinya, kan?"

Seunghoon menatap jahil ke arah Minseok. Sementara yang ditatap tampak semakin ketakutan. Gadis itu tidak berani menatap ke arah Seunghoon. Meskipun ia bisa saja melawan mereka, tapi Minseok sadar, Seunghoon memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dimilikinya, bahkan Jongdae pun tidak bisa melakukannya.

Dengan takut-takut, Minseok mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Seunghoon. Ia melucuti tongkat Seunghoon, membuat tongkat teman satu asrama adiknya terlempar lumayan jauh. Seunghoon hanya menatap geli Minseok, "sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan ini, kak karena ini benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi, kau memaksaku.. jadi, ya sudahlah." ujarnya.

Seunghoon meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di dahi sebelah kiri Yifan. Tidak lama kemudian, ia menarik tangannya menjauh dari dahi Yifan. Terlihat sulur berwarna perak yang Minseok yakini sebagai ingatan Yifan menempel di ujung kuku teman satu asrama adiknya itu. Minseok terpaku, bahkan Seunghoon bisa melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat. Seungyoon juga terlihat melakukan hal yang sama pada Taehyun. Sedangkan Sehun, ia berjalan untuk mengambil tongkat Seunghoon dan memberikannya.

"Berdiri pada posisi masing-masing saat kita menyadarkan mereka." ujar Seungyoon pada Seunghoon.

Seunghoon langsung menarik Minseok ke pelukannya. Seungyoon juga berdiri di depan Sehun, keduanya tampak saling mengacungkan tongkat.

Taehyun dan Yifan sadar dari pingsan mereka. Mata Taehyun membelalak sat melihat Seungyoon melindungi Sehun. Taehyun yang memang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya langsung mengamuk, ia menyerang Seungyoon yang terlihat menangkis serangan-serangan yang dilancarkannya dengan mudah. 'Seperti _deja vu_' batin Minseok.

Yifan menahan Taehyun, menyuruh gadis itu berhenti.

"KITA PUTUS! AKU TIDAK SUDI MEMILIKI SUAMI PENGKHIANAT SEPERTIMU!"

"Ya.. Jangan lupa kirimkan surat pada ayahku dan beritahu juga alasan kenapa kau ingin memutuskan pertunangan ini." balas Seungyoon. Taehyun kembali maju menyerang Seungyoon, tapi ditahan oleh Yifan.

"DAN KAU OH SEHUN! BERANI SEKALI KAU MUNCUL DI HADAPAN KAK MINSEOK!" amuk Taehyun yang masih ada dalam kungkungan Yifan.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

Minseok yang mendengar ucapan Taehyun langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Seunghoon dan menarik tangan Sehun. Ia lebih memilih menyampaikan ini secara privat.

"Aku hamil." ujar Minseok.

"Kau yakin itu anakku? _Well,_ kau itu seorang _whore _nona." ejek Sehun.

Minseok menangis histeris saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Gadis itu memukuli dada dan bahu juniornya itu, melampiaskan kemarahan dan kekecewaannya saat mendengar penolakan Sehun. "Kau yang mengambil keperwananku, brengsek! Dan cuma kau yang pernah berhubungan intim denganku!" teriaknya.

"Lalu? Berapa uang yang kau mau? Sebutkan nominalnya, biar aku kirimkan ke tabunganmu di bank _Hanhaeng."_ ujar Sehun dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu, brengsek!" "Lalu kau mau apa? Pengakuanku? Kau kan sudah tahu jawabannya, kenapa masih saja kau tanyakan?" tantang Sehun. Pria Slytherin itu lalu meninggalkan Minseok yang masih menangis.

Taehyun yang melihat Sehun meninggalkan Minseok melepaskan pelukan Yifan di tubuhnya dan menghampiri gadis Ravenclaw itu. Taehyun memeluk Minseok yang menangis di lantai. Gadis itu menatap Sehun dan Seungyoon dengan pandangan benci. Seungyoon membalas tatapan Taehyun dengan dingin, ia kemudian mengajak Sehun untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

"Simpanlah." ujar Seungyoon sambil menyerahkan sebuah _vial_ pada Sehun.

"Merlin, kenapa kau terus-terusan memberiku ramuan penangkal _veritaserum." _"Oh,_ please_ seperti dirimu tidak tau Taehyun saja. Gadis itu sangat mudah penasaran. Kalau waktu itu tidak kuberikan ramuan ini, pasti rahasia kita sudah terbongkar semua oleh kak Yifan dan Taehyun. Setidaknya, tunggu sampai kita lulus dan saat itu baru semuanya dimulai. Tunggulah sebentar lagi." jawab Seungyoon.

Keduanya berjalan menuju asrama masing-masing. Di tengah koridor tempat mereka berpisah, Sehun menahan tangan Seungyoon. "Kenapa Seunghoon?" tanya Sehun._  
_

"Kita butuh seseorang dengan bakat sihir luar biasa, yang sanggup untuk meredam kak Jongdae dan Minseok, untuk saat ini, ditambah Taehyun. Kau tidak ingin aku mati kewalahan karena melawan mereka bertiga, kan? Kak Hoon memiliki itu, tapi ia tidak menonjolkan diri, ia memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang kak Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang memang selama ini selalu dielu-elukan kehebatannya. Lagipula kak Hoon, sejak orang tuanya tau ia memiliki bakat sihir sudah dilatih oleh paman Lee. Jadi, ia sudah tau maksud dan tujuan paman."

"Yifan sudah tau tentang pamanmu. Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Dia hanya tau kalau paman menyembunyikan diri dengan _fidelius charm. _Padahal, paman tidak menggunakan itu, ia hanya berbaur dengan _muggle, _mempelajari gaya hidup mereka, dan melakukan pekerjaan mereka untuk bertahan hidup. Orang yang memeriksa anakmu dan Minseok, itu paman."

"Joy? Ayahmu?"

"Gadis itu mengawasi ibu dan ketiga kakaknya dari jauh. Dia juga setuju dengan sikap paman, ini hanya masalah keluarga, dan sekarang sudah merembet jadi masalah kekuasaan. Paman tidak suka. Ayah? Dia tau aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku suka. Kami hanya akan bertengkar, dan menjalani hidup seperti ayah dan anak yang saling tidak mengenal, seperti biasa. Justru yang aku takutkan adalah Seulgi, aku takut segel yang ibu dan paman tempatkan padanya hancur." ujar Seungyoon.

"Segel?"

"Seulgi itu penyihir juga, dia bukan _squib. _Ibu membunuh dirinya sendiri dan memasang segel itu untuk kebaikan Seulgi, kau tau kan, dari dulu Seulgi memang memiliki mental yang kurang stabil, dan itu akan membahayakan bagi dirinya sendiri. Bayangkan saat dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan kemampuan sihirnya. Bahkan pada usianya sekarang, kesehatan mentalnya belum stabil. Kuharap Irene bisa membantunya."

"Tunggu... Irene Bae? Bukannya keluarga Bae juga menghilang? Katanya keluarga Bae menjadi salah satu yang dibunuh saat pewaris mereka, Suzy menolak tawaran Hyuna. Kukira Seulgi dengan anak Gryffindor itu, siapa namanya? Minu? Minjoo? entahlah.." tanya Sehun.

"Mino. Dan kau pikir aku gila? Tidak aman meninggalkan Seulgi sendirian. Aku meminta keluarga Bae untuk selalu mengawasi Seulgi. Aku hanya membantu paman untuk memodifikasi ingatan sahabat-sahabat pria itu di dunia _muggle._"

* * *

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Minseok jika tidak ada kau.." ujar Yifan yang mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menjabat tangan Seunghoon.

"Seunghoon. Dong Seunghoon, aku hanya kebetulan lewat." ujar Seunghoon yang juga mengulurkan tangannya. Keduanya berjabat tangan.

Minseok menarik tangan Yifan, "kau masih bisa mempercayainya padahal tadi kau dalam kondisi pingsan? _Really, _Fan."

"Yah.. aku setuju dengan gadis itu. Jangan mudah mempercayai siapapun, sekalipun itu sahabatmu sendiri. Benar begitu, nona Kim?"

Minseok menatap Seunghoon nyalang. Kebencian terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Ah.. aku harus pergi, ini sudah mau jam malam." ujar Seunghoon. Pria itu lalu pergi.

Taehyun melihat Seunghoon yang menjauh. ia berbisik kepada Yifan dan Minseok.

"Aku agak curiga dengannya."

* * *

Seunghoon berjalan menuju asrama Gryffindor. Pria itu merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Ia berhenti sebentar, "keluarlah Hayi. Aku tau kau disana."

Gadis yang dipanggil Hayi itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di lemari sapu. Ia mengulurkan sesuatu pada Seunghoon. "Papamu memberikan ini?" Hayi mengangguk. "Ada kabar dari Bae dan Joy?" "Bae bilang segel itu semakin melemah. Papa butuh bantuanmu untuk menyegelnya lagi. Joy... baik-baik saja. Dia sekolah dengan baik. bahkan dia mendapat peringkat tertinggi, sama seperti kakaknya disini. Joy-"

Seunghoon dan Hayi tidak menyadari keberadaan Minseok. Yang keduanya tau, saat ini Minseok sedang berjinjit, berusaha untuk mencengkram kerah baju Seunghoon dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangan sebelahnya lagi dipakai untuk mengacungkan tongkat ke arah Hayi. "Siapa sebenarnya dirimu, Dong Seunghoon?"

Seunghoon menyingkirkan tangan Minseok dari kerah bajunya dan mengunci pergerakan gadis itu - dengan lembut, tentu saja - membuat tongkat yang dipegang Minseok terlepas. "Aku adalah seorang _muggleborn _yang mengetahui banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui. Tunggulah dua tahun lagi. Setelah lulus, kusarankan kau bersiap untuk kabur dan jangan kembali lagi kesini sebelum keadaannya kembali normal, nona Jung. Hanya itu yang bisa aku bilang."

Seunghoon menatap Hayi, "pergilah. Aku tidak mau kau kena masalah."

Minseok menatap Seunghoon dengan penuh kebencian, "Bagaimana bisa kau bersahabat dengan Jongdae tapi bekerjasama dengan Seungyoon yang notabene pengkhianat dan Sehun! A-"

Seunghoon memotong ucapan Minseok, "Di dunia ini, ada hal-hal yang lebih baik tersembunyi dan baru terbuka pada saat-saat tertentu, nona. Kau tidak akan mengerti jalan pikiran kami bertiga, dan untuk saat ini kau tidak perlu mengerti karena kau masih melihat masalah ini hanya dari satu sisi. Nanti, jika waktunya tepat, kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya. Dan masalah Sehun, kau tau anak itu hanya tukang gertak. Kau bisa saja menolak, kau kan lebih kuat daripada Sehun. Mengapa kau dengan mudahnya mau mengangkangkan paha? Mustahil jika kau melakukannya dengan pasrah hanya karena ancaman. Lagipula, para profesor disini tau masa lalu kalian dan bersedia menutupinya. _You love him, and dont try to deny it. It's as clear as a crystal._"

Seunghoon meninggalkan Minseok sendirian di koridor yang sepi. Minseok tercengang saat mendengar ucapan pria itu. Dong Seunghoon memang bukan lawan yang bisa diremehkan.

* * *

**NOTE:**

**Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Maaf bgt nih yaa aku updatenya jarang pake banget**

**Dan buat ke depannya malah makin jarang**

**alhamdulillah aku keterima magang di salah satu tempat yg berhubungan dengan prodiku di HI.. hayoo tebaak.. LOL**

**nah, makanya waktu banyak banget kesita buat tugas kuliah ama magang**

**Tapi, aku kalo sempet aku sempetin buat nulis kok.. aku punya tanggung jawab buat nyelesain cerita ini kan**

**Warm Regards,**

**P.S: maaf kalo updatenya terkesan maksa dan cuma fokus ke beberapa tokoh. Singkatnya, maaf kalo updatenya kurang memuaskan dan jauh dibawah ekspektasi kalian**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello.. sudah berapa lama saya ngga update? Maaf yaa bikin kalian nunggu lamaaaaa..

makasih bgt buat yang udah setia nunggu cerita rusuh bin gaje ini..

Kiss&amp;Hug

* * *

**NO CURE NO REHAB**

* * *

Taehyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kandang burung hantu yang berada di menara utara sekolahnya. Kekecewaan dan kemarahan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Sambil berjalan, gadis itu terlihat sesekali menghapus air mata dengan menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memegang surat untuk orangtuanya dan tuan Kang, ayah Seungyoon dan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hijau dengan hiasan berwarna perak. Sesampainya di kandang burung hantu, Taehyun mengikatkan surat itu ke kaki peliharaannya, Hygeia. Tangannya seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu saat ingin mengikatkan kotak hijau-perak yang berisi cincin pertunangannya dengan Seungyoon. Gadis itu tergoda untuk melihat cincin pertunangannya, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan membuka kotak itu, melihat sebuah cincin bermata biru dengan ukiran bunga yang memiliki mata yang sama pada bagian tengah ukiran bunga itu. **(ht*tp:/ringsview*com/wp-content/uploads/white-gold-diamond-unique-floral-engagement-ring-wedding-ring-with-natural-royal-blue-anjays-designs-515299dcc0537*jpg, P.S: tanda * di link itu dihilangin yaa.. itu contoh cincin yang dikasih Yoon ke Taehyun di cerita ini).**

Taehyun memantapkan kembali hatinya yang mulai goyah saat melihat cincin pemberian Seungyoon. Ia mengikatkan kotak itu beserta cincinnya ke kaki Hygeia, anehnya, perasaan gadis itu membuat dirinya mengurungkan niatnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Saat Taehyun menoleh dan mendapati Seunghoon di ujung tangga menuju kandang burung hantu. Dengan segera, Taehyun melepaskan rantai pengikat burung hantunya dan bersembunyi.

Taehyun melihat pria Gryffindor itu berdiri tepat di hadapan burung hantu Wu Baekhyun dan mengikatkan sesuatu disana, gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya, 'Ada apa dengan Wu Baekhyun dan Dong Seunghoon?'. Tidak lama kemudian, pria Gryffindor itu pergi setelah melepaskan rantai pengikat burung hantu milik Baekhyun. Taehyun memutuskan untuk turun dan melaporkan apa yang dilihatnya pada Yifan.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun tampak kebingungan saat melihat burung hantunya, Veritas. Gadis itu membuka jendela kamarnya dan mengambil sepucuk surat yang diikatkan pada kaki burung hantunya itu. Veritas, burung jenis _little owl, _hadiah ulang tahun dari Seunghoon ini tampak seperti mengerti akan isi hati pemiliknya, Baekhyun. Burung hantu imut ini terus saja melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk membuka surat dari Seunghoon. Saat ia ingin membacaya, tiba-tiba burung hantu miliknya mematuk-matuk tangan mulus gadis Slytherin itu. Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangannya dan memberikan peliharaannya itu _owl treat. _Veritas bertingkah lagi, kali ini ia mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah burung hantu lucu itu. Namun, raut wajahnya langsung berubah saat ia melihat surat yang dikirimkan Seunghoon.

**To: _My Sassy Baek_**

**Kenapa kau masih tampak sedih? Apa kau masih belum bisa menerima perjodohan ini? Ayolah Baek, bagaimanapun juga, setelah lulus kau akan segera menjadi Nyonya Park yang anggun dan bijak. Sedangkan aku tetaplah seorang Dong Seunghoon. _Muggleborn_ yang dikenal karena tingkah _flirty_ dan konyolnya. Jangan bersedih terus, bagaimana aku bisa tenang nanti? Kau harus tersenyum dan hentikan pemikiran bodohmu itu. Ayolaah.. apa aktingku benar-benar meyakinkan? Aku hanya mencintaimu, Baek. Aku hanya suka menggoda Jongdae dengan memakai senjata Jinwoo. **

**Baek sayang, Chanyeol itu pria yang baik, jadi jangan takut kau akan disakitinya. Dia bahkan lebih baik daripada aku. Dia tidak tega menyakiti hati Tao saat tau dia ingin dijodohkan dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi aku? Aku malah menyembunyikan semuanya, dan menyerahkanmu sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol.**

**Baek, apapun yang terjadi nanti, kumohon jangan pernah tundukkan kepalamu. Kau akan menjadi nyonya dari sebuah klan tertua dan paling dihormati dalam dunia sihir. Tunjukkan pada mereka siapa dirimu. Tetaplah tersenyum dan jangan pernah lagi tujukkan kesedihanmu pada orang lain.**

**Hei Baek, kau lihat kantung kecil di kaki Veritas? Ambillah. Itu adalah hadiah untuk pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol dariku.**

**Love,**

**Dong Seunghoon.**

Baekhyun membuka kantung yang terikat di kaki burung hantu peliharaannya dan melihat isi kantung itu. Ia kemudian memakai kalung yang diberikan kekasih Gryffindornya itu (ht*tp:/litbimg*rightinthebox*com/images/384x384/201403/iwuuvv1394095927939*jpg, P.S: sama kaya diatas yaa, tanda * diganti titik buat ngeliat contoh kalung yang dikasih Seunghoon ke Baekhyun).

Baekhyun berlari menuju tempat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Seunghoon, tempat dimana dirinya menyatakan cinta pada pria Gryffindor itu, tempat bersejarah untuk mereka. Gadis itu berlari dan berlari, tanpa memperhatikan sepasang mata yang mengawasinya tajam. Napas Baekhyun terengah-engah saat samapi ke tempat tujuannya, pintu gerbang Hogwarts, sekolah mereka. Tapi, semuanya harus dibayar dengan kekecewaan karena ia tidak sedikitpun menangkap bayangan Seunghoon disana. Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, ia tidak mau melepaskan Hoon kesayangannya dengan mudah.

* * *

Chanyeol tampak kebingungan dan juga kesal, bagaimana tidak, kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah 2 jam ia mencari kedua sahabatnya, Jongdae dan Seunghoon. Ia tidak menyadari sesosok gadis sedang berlari ke arahnya. Sialnya, gadis itu dalam keadaan terburu-buru, jadi ia tidak melihat sekeliling. Hingga-

'BRUKK'

"Shit!" maki gadis itu.

"Maaf.. Maafkan a- Taehyun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Hmm.. Maaf, tadi aku juga tidak melihat keadaan." ujarnya. Keduanya terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aku pergi dulu, kak." pamit Taehyun.

"Tunggu.. Apa kau melihat Jongdae? Atau mungkin Seunghoon?"

"Aku melihat kak Seunghoon tadi di kandang burung hantu. Apa kak Chanyeol melihat kak Yifan atau kak Minseok?" ujarnya.

'Untuk apa anak itu kesana? Ia saja tidak pernah mengirim surat untuk orangtuanya' batin Chanyeol.

"Minseok tadi ada di perpustakaan. Yifan, aku tidak tau dimana. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Taehyun dan pergi dari hadapan gadis itu.

* * *

Minseok sedang sibuk membaca buku tentang cara menjadi _animagus _saat Taehyun menghampirinya. Dari wajahnya, gadis itu tampak tidak sabar ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada Minseok.

"Kak, kurasa kau harus mendengar ini.. Kau tau Dong Seunghoon kan?" tanya Taehyun. 'DEG!' jantung Minseok berdegup keras mendengar nama Seunghoon. Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah iya.. Aku lupa kau yang memberitahuku siapa dia. Tadi kulihat dia memakai Veritas, burung hantu Baekhyun. Kakak ingat kan, kak Yifan pernah berkata kalau Veritas itu burung hantu yang sulit ditaklukkan. Ia hanya mau tunduk dengan pemiliknya saja, Baekhyun. Ya.. Dong Seunghoon memakai Veritas untuk mengirimkan sesuatu. Ini aneh, kak... bagaimana Veritas bisa begitu menurut padanya, padahal burung hantu itu saja selalu melawan saat dipegang oleh kita. Kak Jinwoo yang terkenal berbakat dalam pelajaran _Care of Magical Creatures _saja tidak bisa menaklukannya." cerita Taehyun dengan antusias.

Mendadak kepala Minseok terasa pusing setelah Dong Seunghoon dengan segala kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Nyalinya ciut, ia mengakui kesalahannya karena sempat meremehkan _muggleborn _itu. Ia tidak lagi mendengarkan omongan Taehyun dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"... kurasa kita bisa meminta - kak? Kak Minseok?" Taehyun melmbaikan tangannya tepat di hadapan Minseok, mencoba menarik perhatian gadis itu.

"A-aah.. maaf, aku melamun. Tadi, coba kau ulangi. Maksudmu meminta apa? Pada siapa?" tanya Minseok.

"Meminta kak Seunghoon untuk menjadi bagian kita. Memang sih, dia tidak menonjol seperti kak Jongdae atau kak Chanyeol. Setidaknya, ia bisa kita taruh di garis depan. La-"

"Tidak tidak tidak... Kau gila? Bagaimana kau bisa mempercayainya?" tolak Minseok.

"Ayolaah kak, setidaknya harus ada seseorang yang bisa melemahkan Seungyoon. Setidaknya adikmu percaya padanya." bujuk Taehyun.

"Kubilang tidak. Tolong jangan libatkan orang lain lagi. Kumohon."

* * *

Pemandangan menara astronomi saat sore hari adalah hal yang paling disukai Jongdae, seperti saat ini. Pria Gryffindor itu sibuk memandangi hembusan angin dan pemandangan matahari terbenam tanpa sadar ada sesosok gadis yang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Gadis itu menatap punggung kurus tapi kokoh milik Jongdae dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Puas melihat _sunset _dari menara astronomi, Jongdae langsung bergegas pergi menuju aula besar. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol, sahabatnya itu membuat keributan seperti siang tadi dengan menanyakan hampir 50% orang yang ada di Hogwarts tentang keberadaan dia atau Seunghoon. Bicara mengenai Seunghoon, Jongdae juga semakin jarang melihatnya. Pria asli Busan itu tampak sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya dan Chanyeol. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, dia tiba-tiba menjadi peringkat satu dalam semua kelas. Padahal biasanya, Seunghoon tidak pernah tampak semangat belajar.

"Jangan terlalu berharap untuk saat ini." ujar Seunghoon pada gadis itu.

"Aku tau. Makanya aku menahan diri. Lagipula a-"

"Lee Hayi adalah gadis cantik dan cerdas. Ia juga baik dan penuh perhatian dengan orang terdekatnya."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah setara jika dibandingkan dengan Jang Hana maupun Yoon Bomi, kak. Sudahlah, dilihat dari segi manapun aku memang tidak pantas bersanding dengan Jung Jongdae."

Hayi, gadis itu langsung meninggalkan Seunghoon di menara astronomi.

"Hayi itu, kadang terlalu merendahkan dirinya sendiri."

"Hmm.. kau benar, Yoon. Sepupumu itu tidak pernah menyadari kelebihan dirinya sendiri."

"Dia seperti itu mungkin karena lelah terus dibanding-bandingkan dengan Joy karena secara tidak langsung mereka tumbuh bersama, kan. Orang-orang lebih suka melihat Joy yang terkesan imut sekaligus anggun di saat yang bersamaan. Sedangkan Hayi, dengan wajah seperti itu, orang banyak menganggapnya dingin dan sok. Dari segi manapun, Hayi merasa kalah dari Joy, terutama dalam hal-hal yang terlihat seperti kecantikan dan tinggi badan. Ah... aku ingat satu hal, ketika Joy merindukan kakak-kakaknya, paman akan membawanya ke Imja dan mengajak Hayi. Saat itu, pertama kalinya aku melihat rona merah di pipi pucat Hayi. Ia bercerita ada seorang pangeran yang memiliki rahang kotak membantunya mengumpulkan bunga tulip." cerita Seungyoon.

"Selama itu Hayi menyukai Jongdae?" tanya Seunghoon.

"Dan selama itu ia tidak pernah merasa percaya diri dengan apa yang dimilikinya. Kau tau, Hayi itu sedikit gila. Ia pernah nekat merubah dirinya menjadi Bomi dengan bantuan ramuan _polyjuice. _Keesokan harinya, Hayi tampak seperti orang paling berbahagia sedunia. Kau tau alasannya?"

"Jongdae mencium 'Bomi' yang ternyata adalah Hayi. Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu malam tahun baru berduaan disini, di menara astronomi. Libur natal tahun lalu. Benar?"

"Hmm..."

"Pantas aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Bomi. Maksudku, sejak kapan gadis itu tidak berani memulai _skinship_. Kurasa wajar Hayi tampak senang, Jongdae memang seorang _gentleman._ Ia memperlakukan wanita dengan sangat hormat."

"Tunggu... Bagaimana kau tau apa yang dilakukan mereka?" tanya Seungyoon penasaran

"Simpel. Aku dan Chanyeol mengintip mereka. Kami berdua melakukannya sampai mereka berpisah di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor." ujar Seunghoon santai seperti tidak memiliki dosa.

* * *

Luhan sibuk menarik Sehun untuk duduk dengannya di meja Gryffindor yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pria Slytherin itu. Luhan terus memaksa hingga akhirnya Sehun mengalah untuk menghindari keributan dengan Luhan. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar saat Sehun menyerah dan memilih untuk mengikutinya walau dengan setengah hati.

Bohong kalau Sehun bilang dirinya nyaman dengan tempat duduknya sekarang. Beruntung ia masih bisa melihat Seungyoon di meja Ravenclaw yang berada tepat di sebelah meja Gryffindor. Tidak lama kemudian, ia melihat Seunghoon memasuki aula dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Ia melihat Seunghoon mengambil posisi duduk yang agak berjauhan dengan Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang duduk berhadap-hadapan. Seunghoon duduk berhadapan dengan Mino, disampingnya terdapat Jongin dan Tao. Jongdae sendiri duduk di sebelah Tao.

Tidak lama kemudian, Minseok, Taehyun, Jinwoo dan Yixing datang. Jongdae menyuruh keempat gadis itu untuk duduk satu meja dengannya. Minseok mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Dan Taehyun duduk di sebelah Minseok, gadis Slytherin itu langsung sibuk berbincang dengan Mino yang duduk di sampingnya. Jinwoo dan Yixing yang melihat posisi itu tiba-tiba menolak bergabung, mereka lebih memilih makan di meja asrama mereka sendiri.

Seunghoon dan Sehun bertatapan sebentar lalu saling membuang muka, seperti orang asing. Seungyoon mengawasi semuanya dari meja Ravenclaw. Beruntung Seunghoon dan Sehun duduk satu deretan, jadi mereka tidak kesulitan untuk saling mengawasi.

Namun, semuanya berubah saat Baekhyun memasuki ruang aula besar. Seungyoon merasa _feeling_nya tidak enak. Ia langsung mengawasi penuh Seunghoon. Sehun yang melihat gelagat Seungyoon langsung melakukan hal yang sama, sedangkan Seunghoon, pria itu berusaha tenang.

Baekhyun, tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini ia langsung menghampiri meja Gryffindor. Gadis itu berdiri tepat di belakang Seunghoon. Chanyeol menatap bingung gadis yang dijodohkan olehnya itu. Ia tidak kaget jika Baekhyun menghampirinya, tapi untuk apa ia menghampiri Seunghoon?

Merasa puas saat hampir semua orang yang ada di aula itu menatapnya, Baekhyun kemudian memeluk Seunghoon yang saat itu berada dalam posisi duduk dari belakang. Gadis itu menaruh hidungnya di ceruk leher Seunghoon, menghirup wangi favoritnya itu. Perilaku Baekhyun sontak membuat lebih dari separuh orang yang ada di aula terkesiap, terutama para gadis. Seunghoon yang merasa tidak nyaman, sekaligus tidak enak dengan Chanyeol langsung melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan buru-buru ingin beranjak pergi dari aula itu. Besok ia pasti akan menjadi _trending topic _diantara murid-murid Hogwarts.

Baekhyun yang menyadari gelagat Seunghoon langsung bergerak, menahan _muggleborn _itu untuk pergi. Ia menarik Seunghoon ke pelukannya dan mencium bibir pria itu. Baekhyun langsung menaruh tangannya di belakang leher Seunghoon, menahan pria itu untuk tetap menciumnya. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menangis dalam ciuman itu. Terdengar suara bisik-bisik antara sebagian besar murid-murid itu. Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia berusaha tuli, ia hanya ingin menunjukkan perasaannya untuk terakhir kali, sebelum ia melepaskan Seunghoon sepenuhnya dan cepat atau lambat berubah menjadi boneka pajangan, seperti istri bangsawan pada umumnya.

"Wu Baekhyun!" suara Yifan langsung menggema begitu ketua murid pria itu sadar dari rasa kagetnya. Baekhyun langsung melepaskan ciumannya pada Seunghoon.

Yifan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik gadis itu menjauh dari aula. Seunghoon sendiri terduduk lemas di lantai aula, ia memegang pipinya, merasakan airmata Baekhyun. Ia nyaris hilang kendali saat itu juga jika suara Seungyoon tidak bergema di otaknya.

Mino, Jongdae, Tao, Jongin, Minseok, dan Taehyun menatap Seunghoon dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Chanyeol tampak _shock, _hal itu terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya. Waktu terasa berhenti di aula besar, hanya bisik-bisik dari beberapa murid yang tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk menggosip terdengar. Dan hampir semuanya juga mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Seunghoon dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Ada yang menatap pria itu kasihan, jijik, aneh, dan lainnya. Beberapa gadis, bahkan ada gadis asramanya sendiri yang langsung mengecap Seunghoon sebagai 'pria tidak tahu diri dan pengkhianat' tanpa tau kisah sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon yang sedikit banyak tau tentang kisah cinta Baekhyun, meskipun ia tidak tau siapa kekasih Baekhyun selama 2 tahun belakangan ini memandang Seunghoon dengan miris. Kyungsoo langsung membuang muka begitu tau Tao memergokinya yang sedang menatap Seunghoon. Diluar dugaan, Hayi, gadis Ravenclaw yang tidak pernah disadari keberadaannya itu menghampiri Seunghoon dan membantunya berdiri.

"Jadi, hanya segini persahabatan kalian?" ejek Hayi tepat di hadapan Jongdae, pria yang ia cintai dan yang lainnya.

Hayi membawa Seunghoon keluar aula dengan diiringi tatapan Jongdae. Mino, Tao, dan Jongin kembali duduk, mereka merasa terhina saat mendengar ejekan Hayi. Tidak lama kemudian, Seungyoon mengikuti kedua orang itu. Sedangkan Sehun, ia berusaha keras menahan kakinya untuk tidak ikut keluar ruangan, ia tidak mau menarik banyak perhatian.

"Mari kita makan, sebentar lagi jam makan malam akan habis." ujar Park Jungsoo, sang kepala sekolah. Semua siswa kembali melanjutkan makan mereka dengan masih berbisik-bisik tentang kejadian tadi.

* * *

Yifan membawa Baekhyun ke asrama ketua murid. Pria itu menghempaskan adik tirinya itu ke sofa. Dari raut wajahnya, Yifan benar-benar tampak marah.

"Kau... Kau benar-benar berniat untuk menghancurkan tradisi keluarga kita?" ujar Yifan dengan marah.

"Apa salahku? Apa aku salah saat ingin menunjukkan perasaanku untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya pada orang yang sebenarnya aku cintai di depan umum? Apa mencintai seorang _muggleborn _itu salah? Aku tidak mengkhianati Chanyeol karena aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya, selain perjanjian pernikahan yang kau buat antara aku dan keluarganya. Apa mencintai Seunghoon selama ini salah? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintainya padahal kau sendiri jatuh cinta dan bahkan menjalin hubungan dengan Yixing! Bahkan kau saat ini sedang melakukan perjanjian pernikahan lagi untuk dirimu dan Joonmyeon. Kenapa kau boleh sedangkan aku tidak!" Baekhyun marah besar dengan Yifan, kakak tirinya. Orang yang selama ini tanpa sadar terus menerus mengatur hidupnya.

"Kau itu wanita! Wanita di keluarga Wu tidak boleh menikah dengan _Half-blood_, apalagi dengan _muggleborn!_ Aku hanya mau kau mendapatkan keluarga bangsawan terbaik untuk dinikahi! Dan ya! Tidak ada yang salah dengan hubunganku dengan Yixing. Aku ini pria, Baekhyun. Aku bebas memilih dengan siapa aku menikah. Lagipula aku akan menikah dengan Joonmyeon! Camkan itu baik-baik!"

"Ya, dan kau akan menikahi Yixing di dunia _muggle _dengan identitas baru! Sebegitu hausnya kah kau akan kekuasaan kak? Apa masih kurang kau menjadikanku sebagai pajangan terbaru untuk keluarga Park? Untuk apa kau mau mempersunting Joonmyeon lagi!" teriak Baekhyun yang marah dan frustasi.

Yifan mencengkram dagu Baekhyun, "Dengar bocah! itu semua urusanku. Kau hanya perlu diam dan menerima semuanya! Jalanilah takdirmu sebagai pajangan keluarga Park dan jangan membangkang! Kau tidak tau seberapa sulitnya aku untuk bertahan dan berusaha mendapatkan hati tuan Park! Jadi, jangan melakukan kesalahan seperti ini lagi, atau _muggleborn _kesayanganmu itu yang akan aku hancurkan!" ancamnya.

* * *

Hayi membawa Seunghoon ke lapangan _quidditch, _membantu pria itu menenangkan pikirannya. Hayi menatap orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ia ingin membantu, tapi ia sendiri bingung apa yang harus ia bantu. Hayi mendengar derap kaki, ia menoleh dan mendapati Seungyoon. Hayi menatap sepupunya itu dengan pandangan memelas, Seungyoon yang mengerti akan tatapan Hayi langsung menyuruh Hayi menyingkir, agar ia bisa duduk di saping Seunghoon.

"Byul!" panggil Seungyoon. Peri rumah yang dipanggil 'Byul' itu menghampiri Seungyoon. "Bawakan aku 2 botol _firewhiskey _dan segelas _mead-" "_Aku mau _firewhiskey" _protes Hayi. "_Oh Shut up! _Setidaknya seseorang dari kita harus tetap sadar!" ujar Seungyoon. Hayi cemberut mendengar ucapan Seungyoon.

Tidak lama kemudian, Byul datang dengan membawa pesanan Seungyoon. Seungyoon menyerahkan sebotol besar _firewhiskey _pada Seunghoon. Tidak repot-repot menggunakan gelas, ia dan Seunghoon menenggak _firewhiskey _itu langsung dari botolnya setelah sebelumnya bersulang.

"Mari bersulang untuk kegagalan cinta kita!" ujar Seungyoon. "Mari bersulang!" sambut Hayi dan Seunghoon. Mereka bertiga menenggak minuman masing-masing. Seungyoon dan Seunghoon tampak mengernyit saat merasakan sensasi _firewhiskey_ yang terasa membakar tenggorokan.

"Ah.. kalian curang!" Hayi masih protes karena tidak diijinkan meminum _firewhiskey._

"Hmm.. Kurang Sehun disini." ujar Seungyoon.

"Ya, jika ada dia maka lengkaplah grup kita. Grup 'kalah sebelum bertanding' dalam hal percintaan." lanjut Seunghoon.

"Bukankah Sehun sudah menang? Buktinya ia berhasil menaruh saham di perut kak Minseok kan?" tanya Hayi.

"Tapi kak Minseok dan mereka semua yang ada di pihak kak Minseok membencinya." jawab Seungyoon.

"Setidaknya ia sudah menaruh saham." timpal Seunghoon "Kau juga sudah pacaran dengan Baekhyun." jawab Seungyoon "Kau malah akan menikah dengan gadis impianmu, Taehyun."

"Sudah... sudah, setidaknya aku sudah bicara satu kali dengan kak Jongdae. Itu pun aku mengejeknya." ujar Hayi.

* * *

"Benar-benar di luar dugaan." ujar Tao. "Ya, kukira Baekhyun selama ini menyukai Seungyoon, ternyata kak Seunghoon." timpal Mino. "Sudahlah, kita tunggu saja kelanjutannya nanti." ujar Jongin.

Jongdae memperhatikan ketiga juniornya itu. Lalu, pandangan matanya beralih ke Chanyeol yang tampak bingung. "Jadi, apa keputusanmu, Yeol?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah... Aku dan Baekhyun memiliki perjanjian pernikahan, orangtuaku dan kak Yifan yang membuatnya. Jadi, tidak bisa dibatalkan semudah itu. Berbeda kasus dengan Seungyoon dan Taehyun. Kudengar, Taehyun sudah mengembalikan cincin pertunangannya dengan Seungyoon." jawab Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mino. Matanya mendadak berbinar-binar mendengar hal itu dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk, "kau bisa mendekatinya lagi sekarang."

"Menurut kalian kak Seunghoon mencintai Baekhyun juga atau tidak?" tanya Jongin.

"Entahlah, Hoon itu susah ditebak. Lebih sulit daripada Jongdae." jawab Chanyeol.

"Hoon itu tidak pernah bebicara mengenai perasaan. Jadi, cuma dia sendiri yang tau jawabannya." Jongdae menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin.

"Menurutku mereka berdua saling menyukai. Tapi, kak Hoon selalu menahan diri dan semakin menahan diri saat tau kalau kak Yeol akan dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun, begitu juga kak Baekhyun. Aku pernah memergokinya berapa kali memandang foto Baekhyun lama-lama. Aku memiliki fotonya karena Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sering mengambil foto dengan Baekhyun dan kak Joonmyeon. Tapi entahlah, bukannya selama ini kak Hoon menyukai kak Jinwoo." ujar Tao.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa menyukai siapa dan apa alasan mereka. Yang jelas, aku kecewa dengan kalian, aku mempertahankan kalian semua karena kalian bersama adalah tim yang solid, jadi aku bisa menjalankan tugasku sebagai _seeker _dengan tenang. Kalian bersahabat dan selalu kompak baik di luar maupun didalam lapangan. Tapi, saat teman kalian menjadi bahan pembicaraan, kalian malah diam saja. Bahkan, teman kalian yang menjadi baham pembicaraan saat ini adalah orang yang selalu kalian temui saat memiliki masalah, orang pertama yang selalu kalian cari jika memiliki masalah." ujar Luhan yang tampaknya baru datang dari ruang rekreasi. Gadis itu tampak acak-acakan, terlihat seperti habis bertengkar.

Semuanya terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Jongin akhirnya membuka suara, "lalu, kenapa kau tidak membelanya?"

"Kalian tidak tau apa-apa, jadi lebih baik diam saja." setelah berbicara seperti itu, Luhan langsung meninggalkan mereka. Gadis itu berjalan menuju kamarnya, kamar ketua murid asrama Gryffindor.

"Apa yang dia katakan, huh? Bahkan dia selama ini sibuk dengan Sehunnya itu. Di-"

"Tidak, dia membela Seunghoon. Tadi, aku sempat mengintip isi pikirannya. Dia ribut dengan beberapa gadis dari asrama lain." ujar Jongdae, menghentikan ocehan Jongin.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar pintu asrama terbuka. Disana terdapat Minseok yang tampak terengah-engah sambil membawa beberapa botol yang sepertinya berisi ramuan.

"Dimana Luhan?" tanyanya.

"Kak, bagaimana bisa masuk ke asrama ini?" "Tentu saja bisa, aku kan ketua murid untuk seluruh asrama, kau lupa Tao?" Tao menggeleng.

"Ada apa mencari Luhan? Gadis itu tadi naik ke kamarnya." jawab Jongdae.

"Dia terluka. Tadi kulihat beberapa orang menyerangnya saat melihat tidak ada Sehun di samping gadis itu. Kurasa mereka marah saat Luhan menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti menggosip dan memikirkan urusan mereka sendiri. Dia juga membela Seunghoon, katanya pria itu bukan pengkhianat atau semacamnya dan malah mengatakan kalau kalian terlalu pengecut dan terlalu takut dengan opini mereka sampai tidak bisa membela Seunghoon. Fans-fans kalian, terutama fans Chanyeol sontak mengamuk dan menyerang Luhan di luar ruang aula. Kurang lebih seperti itu." jawab Minseok.

"Meskipun aku benci mengakui ini, tapi kurasa kak Luhan ada benarnya. Aku pribadi takut dengan reputasiku jika membelanya. Aku dikenal sebagai orang yang loyal dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Jika aku membela kak Seunghoon dan ternyata kak Hoon benar mengkhianati kak Yeol, nanti aku pasti terseret sebagai seorang pengkhianat juga. Dan itu adalah hinaan terbesar bagi seorang Gryffindor bukan?" jawab Mino.

"Aku setuju. Aku juga sempat memikirkan itu." timpal Tao.

"Sudahlah, pasti ada perasaan itu di hati kita. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, dimana kak Hoon? Kemana gadis itu membawanya?" tanya Jongin.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya, siapa gadis yang membawanya." ujar Jongdae.

"Siapa kak? Kulihat tadi dia memakai seragam Ravenclaw." tanya Jongdae lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Nanti kulihat di arsip murid. Kau bantu aku, Dae." jawab Minseok.

"Sudah, aku ke atas dulu, membantu Luhan membersihkan lukanya. Fans kalian memang sudah gila, kalian harus melihat luka yang Luhan dapat nanti." lanjutnya.

* * *

Hai...

akhirnya masih bisa update.. Setelah berapa lama aku ngga update. Ini cerita ibaratnya udah terbengkalai gitu, kan..

banyak sarang laba-laba berserakan *tsaah*

Makasih buat yg udah mau nunggu,

Love y'all


	15. Chapter 15

Astaga tuhan.. mimpi apa diriku ini yg nge-fav uda 28 dan yg follow ada 26 :')

Terimakasih buat dukungannya, meskipun ff ini jarang update, tp aku usahain buat jalan terus..

Love U guys,

#XOXO

* * *

**FELL IN LOVE WITH THE WRONG PERSON**

* * *

Minseok berjalan menuju kamar Luhan sambil membawa obat yang dimintanya dari Taehyun. Gadis itu, tanpa persetujuan dari pemilik kamar, langsung masuk dan menghampiri si pemilik kamar itu. Minseok mengguncang tubuh Luhan, yang tadi sempat ia kira sudah tertidur, dan langsung melompat ke belakang begitu Luhan menoleh. Gadis itu, Luhan, tampak kacau, dan normal, seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya dengan rambut berantakan, mata sembab, hidung memerah, dan bibir yang bergetar karena menahan tangis. Minseok menghampiri Luhan, dan menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"Aku benci Wu Yifan!" itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan Luhan.

"Bu-"

"Aku benar-benar membencinya Minseok! Kali ini dengan atau tanpa marga Wu di namanya." potong Luhan. Matanya penuh dengan kebencian, dan otomatis membuat nyali Minseok menciut.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Dia menghancurkan keluarganya, Minseok! Dia membuat Baekhyun menderita dengan pernikahan gadis itu dengan Chanyeol! Kau tau demi apa? Hanya demi kekuasaan, popularitas! Dia ingin menguasai semua! Chanyeol bukan tipikal pemimpin, tapi sialnya ia adalah anak yang lahir dari perjodohan 2 keluarga penyihir tertua di Korea. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana besarnya kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya? Dengan kondisi Chanyeol yang mudah dibodohi, apa kau pikir Yifan akan diam saja dan tidak ingin mengambil alih?"

"Tapi, bukankah takhta itu hanya akan jatuh ke tangan orang lain jika ayah Chanyeol mati?"

"Ini bukan sistem monarki, Minseok sayang. Yang dimaksud takhta disini adalah sebuah _pride, prestige, _dan setiap keluarga memilikinya. Pengaruh dari 2 hal ini adalah.. dengan memiliki nilai _pride dan prestige _yang tinggi, sebuah klan keluarga memiliki pengaruh lebih besar dan banyak untuk mengeluarkan suara di parlemen dan Wizengamot, pendapat mereka lebih didengar. Dan - aaah.. aku tidak bisa bilang ini." ujar Luhan dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan ceritanya.

Minseok mengangguk saja, meskipun ia sendiri kurang paham dengan masalah _pureblood. _Maksudnya, Yifan tidak mungkin melakukan hal jahat, kan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis? Kenapa kau begitu membela Seunghoon tadi?"

"Dia adalah orang yang paling aku percaya. Aku ingin melawan mereka sejak pertama mereka semua merendahkan Hoon, bahkan ada yang membawa-bawa status darah dari Slytherin. Aku benar-benar ingin melawan mereka, sebagai bentuk balas jasaku pada Hoon yang selama ini selalu ada di sampingku pada saat apapun. Tapi, Sehun melarang. Ia tidak ingin menarik lebih banyak perhatian." sesal Luhan.

"Siapa sebenarnya Dong Seunghoon? Kau tampak sangat menyayanginya, Lu." tanya Minseok. Ia benar-benar penasaran.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya orang yang aku tau akan selalu ada untukku, bahkan saat semuanya mulai meninggalkanku."

* * *

Minseok melangkah dengan kondisi pikiran yang tidak 100% fokus. Pikirannya melayang, mengingat kembali perbincangannya dengan Luhan. 'Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya orang yang aku tau akan selalu ada untukku, bahkan saat semuanya mulai meninggalkanku.' kata-kata Luhan barusan terus-terusan terngiang di telinganya. Jadi, Dong Seunghoon secara tidak langsung adalah sahabat Jongdae, orang kepercayaan Seungyoon dan _secret keeper _Luhan. Pergaulan macam apa yang dia punya. "Berhentilah memikirkan ini semua, bodoh." ujar Minseok pada dirinya sendiri.

Minseok berjalan melewati koridor menuju asramanya, asrama ketua murid. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat ada 2 orang laki-laki dan seorang gadis sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Gadis itu menyadari satu hal, ketiga orang itu adalah Seungyoon, Seunghoon dan si gadis Raveclaw yang tidak diketahui namanya. Minseok berjalan ke arah lemari sapu terdekat, bersembunyi dan berusaha mendengarkan percakapan ketiganya.

"- untuk.."

"Aku tidak rela sampai kapanpun kau mengorbankan diri untuk Seulgi, kak." ujar si gadis. 'Seulgi, bukannya Seulgi itu adik Seungyoon?' batin Minseok.

"..." gumam Seunghoon yang tidak terdengar oleh Minseok.

"Pasti ada cara lain. Aku tidak yakin paman juga akan membiarkanmu untuk mengorbankan diri seperti ini." ujar Seungyoon.

"Tidak ada lagi yang harus aku perjuangkan disini. Lagipula, orangtuaku kurang suka jika aku terlibat terlalu dalam di dunia ini."

"Perjuangkan Jung Minseok dan anak yang ada di rahimnya. Jaga mereka baik-baik." Ujar Seungyoon dengan nada yang terdengar frustasi. 'Aku?' batin Minseok lagi.

"Mereka punya Jongdae dan Taehyun. Apa lagi yang kurang?"

"Kau. Mereka tidak memilikimu." jawab gadis itu.

"Baik, tapi biarkan aku menjaga mereka dengan caraku sendiri. Dan kau, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Taehyun?" tanya Seunghoon.

"Menikahkannya dengan Jiwon. Kim Jiwon, atau di sekolahnya, di Durmstrang, dia lebih dikenal dengan nama Bobby." ujar Seungyoon.

"Seorang Kim?" "Ya, adik tiri Kim Yesung, diurus oleh Kim Yesung saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal." jawab Seungyoon. "Aku yakin dia tidak akan menolak. Taehyun itu gadis idaman, pasti banyak yang mengincarnya untuk menjadi menantu." lanjutnya.

Minseok tercengang mendengar percakapan ketiganya. Gadis itu menahan keinginannya untuk keluar dan bertanya apa maksud mereka. Tapi, ia tau, ia tidak boleh melakukan tindakan gegabah seperti itu. Minseok memutuskan untuk kembali menguping dan melihat keadaan apakah mereka sudah pergi. Saat melihat ketiganya sudah pergi, gadis itu berjalan kembali menuju asramanya. Dalam hati, ia bertanya apa maksud dari semua ucapan mereka tadi.

* * *

Pagi hari di aula besar, hampir semua mata disana tampak memandang jijik ke arah meja Slytherin, ke meja Wu Baekhyun lebih tepatnya. Gadis yang dipandangi itu bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hal itu membuat mereka geram. Sedangkan, si tersangka pria, Dong Seunghoon tidak terlihat dimana-mana.

Minseok mengikuti arah pandangan teman sekamarnya dulu di asrama Ravenclaw, Amber. Gadis tomboy itu lalu memfokuskan pandangannya kembali ke makanannya. Minseok yang penasaran lalu menyenggol bahu Amber, gadis yang ternyata adalah sepupu jauh Yifan dan Baekhyun.

"Kau tampak sedih melihat sepupumu itu." ujar Minseok memulai percakapan mereka. Amber menggeleng, "Aku malah heran dan sedikit khawatir melihat sikapnya itu. Baek yang kukenal pasti akan mengamuk jika keinginannya tidak dituruti. Bukan hanya diam seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa." jawabnya.

"Mungkin dia sudah mulai berpikir dewasa." ujar Minseok, berusaha berpikir positif. "Ya, dia sudah mengerti kalau melawan Yifan itu tidak ada gunanya." jawab Amber sebelum memakan makanannya.

Minseok diam. Ia memperhatikan gadis tomboy itu, "jangan memperhatikanku terus nona Jung, nanti kau jatuh cinta. Lagipula aku masih menyukai pria."

'PLAK' Minseok memukul bagian belakang kepala Amber, membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, Minseok melihat gadis yang semalam berjalan bersama Seunghoon dan Seungyoon. Gadis itu duduk sendirian di ujung meja Ravenclaw, tidak ada teman yang mengelilinginya. Minseok yang penasaran lalu kembali mengajak Amber bicara, "kau itu _social butterfly,_kan?" tanyanya. Amber mengangguk. "Kau kenal dia?" tanya Minseok. Amber melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Minseok. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Aaaah... Lee Hayi maksudmu? Ada apa?" "Apa dia seorang _loner?" _Amber mengangguk lagi. "Dia terlalu pendiam dan selalu terlihat _gloomy_ ditambah dengan mukanya yang selalu datar seperti itu. Jadi, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Aku saja tidak pernah bicara padanya." jawab Amber.

"Kalau hubungannya Kang Seungyoon?" tanya Minseok. "Kudengar mereka sepupu. Ibunya Hayi itu adik ayahnya Seungyoon. Atau semacam itulah." "Dong Seunghoon?" "Kau mau membicarakan kejadian tadi malam, ya?" tanya Amber yang dijawab Minseok dengan anggukan. "Mereka bertetangga. Yang kudengar sih seperti itu. Soalnya, Hayi memang sudah lengket dengan Seunghoon dari tahun pertama gadis itu masuk. Baekhyun juga mengenal gadis itu. Aku malah tau keberadaannya dari Baekhyun." jawab Amber.

"Baekhyun dan Seunghoon sebenarnya... mereka berdua, p-pacaran?" Amber kembali mengangguk. " Ya, aku tau itu juga saat aku memergoki mereka sedang berciuman di menara astronomi. Ketika ditanya mereka tidak mau mengaku, setelah kudesak, akhirnya mereka mengaku. Kurang lebih, hubungan mereka setelah kuhitung-hitung sudah lebih dari 2 tahun."

Minseok terdiam mendengar ucapan Amber tadi. Gadis itu ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi ia sendiri merasa tidak enak jika bertanya terus pada Amber.

* * *

Joonmyeon berjalan dengan santainya menuju asrama ketua murid. Senyum bahagia terlukis di wajah gadis itu. Ia sengaja tidak sarapan di aula dan memilih untuk meminta bantuan Kyungsoo menyelinap ke dapur, mengingat asrama Hufflepuff lokasinya dekat dengan dapur. Joonmyeon membawa sarapan berupa pancake dan beberapa _croissant dan danish _yang ia taruh dalam keranjang piknik dan minuman berupa susu dan jus di tangan sebelahnya. Ia tidak sabar ingin sarapan berdua dengan calon suaminya, Yifan.

Sesampainya disana, Joonmyeon terdiam didepan pintu. Ia lupa menanyakan Yifan apa _password _asrama ketua murid. Sekitar 15 menit menunggu, Joonmyeon mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari kejauhan. Penasaran, gadis itu melongok dan melihat siapa pelakunya. Begitu melihat Yixing, Joonmyeon mendengus, gadis itu tidak heran jika Yixing pelakunya.

Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, Yixing tampak menuju ke arahnya. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama, Yixing menjadi orang pertama yang melepaskan pandangan. Gadis itu melihat _remembrall_nya, mencoba mengingat apa _password _asrama ketua murid. Yixing segera menyebutnya begitu ingat dan bergegas memasuki ruangan. Sebelum menutup pintu, Yixing menatap ke arah Joonmyeon, "kau mau masuk?" tanyanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Joonmyeon langsung memasuki ruangan asrama itu. Gadis itu mencari Yifan, sedangkan Yixing tampak memasuki kamar berpintu biru, yang nampaknya kamar Minseok.

"_Babe,_ ap - Joonmyeon?" Yifan terkejut saat melihat Joonmyeon menunggunya di ruang rekreasi, bukannya Yixing. Tapi, dengan cepat Yifan menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dan memandang Joonmyeon dengan tatapan menggoda. Yifan mendekati Joonmyeon, dan langsung memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu dari belakang, mencium aroma _shampoo _yang dipakai Joonmyeon. "Ada apa kesini, hmm?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dibuat seseksi mungkin.

'PRANG!'

Keduanya melonjak kaget saat mendengar suara hiasan jatuh. Yifan dan Joonmyeon memandang ke arah Yixing dengan tatapan yang berbeda, Joomyeon tampak menatap Yixing dengan marah karena mengganggu waktu bermesraannya dengan Yifan. Sedangkan Yifan memandang Yixing dengan tatapan terkejut, dan penuh rasa bersalah. Yixing yang merasa dipandangi keduanya hanya bisa membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf dan berlari secepat mungkin, menghilang dari pandangan kedua orang itu.

Tanpa Yifan sadari, setetes airmata jatuh di pipi Yixing.

* * *

Suasana latihan _quidditch_ Gryffindorkali ini tampak berbeda. Tidak ada canda dan tawa yang biasanya selalu hadir di setiap latihan _quidditch _asrama berlambang singa ini. Sang kapten, Luhan tampak sibuk memutari lapangan, mencari sesosok orang yang ditunggunya selama 3 hari belakangan ini. Ia memandang ke setiap menara dan jalan yang terlihat dari lapangan _quidditch. Snitch_ pun belum ia lepaskan. Gadis itu masih mencari.

Di bangku penonton, Minseok duduk dengan tenang, didampingi oleh ketiga orang yang hampir selalu bersamanya, Yixing, Jinwoo dan Taehyun. Taehyun tampak tersenyum cerah, sesekali ia melambai ke arah Mino. Jinwoo, gadis itu tampak sedih, tapi masih berusaha untuk tersenyum. Sedangkan Yixing tampak tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Gadis itu masih _shock _dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat tadi pagi.

Di tengah lapangan pun tidak jauh berbeda, Jongdae dan Chanyeol tampak bermain-main dengan _bludger. _Jongin, Mino dan Tao bermain lempar-tangkap dengan _quaffle,_ hal itumembantu melatih refleks Tao yang bertugas menjadi seorang _keeper. _Mereka semua terlonjak saat mendengar jeritan Luhan, kelima pria yang sedang bermain-main itu menghampiri Luhan.

Terlihat Luhan tampak memukuli seseorang yang ditunggunya, Seunghoon dengan sapu. Yang dipukul hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan. Di belakang pria itu tampak seseorang berseragam Ravenclaw, menunduk malu. Seunghoon menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di bangku penonton. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ayo kita mulai latihannya. Dan kau, Dong Seunghoon latihan ekstra bersamaku 3 jam!" ujar Luhan dengan wajah cemberut. "kupikir kau tidak akan datang lagi..." lanjutnya yang terdengr seperti sebuah bisikan. Seunghoon tertawa dan mengacak rambut Luhan. Luhan mengumpulkan mereka semua di tengah lapangan, menjelaskan formasi yang mereka gunakan. Semuanya mendengarkan omongan gadis itu dengan seksama.

Tidak ada kata terucap diantara anggota pria di tim itu, semuanya tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Begitu pluit tanda dimulainya permainan ini dibunyikan oleh Luhan, semuanya langsung bergegas membentuk fomasi. Luhan melemparkan _quaffle_ yang langsung ditangkap oleh Mino. Mino mengoper bola itu ke arah Jongin. Jongdae dan Chanyeol sibuk menjauhkan _bludger _dari para _chaser._ Jongin lalu mengoper bola kepada Mino lagi yang berada jauh di depan gawang, padahal ada Seunghoon di sampingnyayang berdiri bebas, tanpa ada rintangan yang dibuat Luhan. Melihat hal tersebut, Luhan langsung meniup pluitnya. Semua anggota langsung turun. Luhan tampak marah saat melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Latihan kali ini sampai disini." ujarnya dingin.

"WHAT?! Kak, bahkan ini belum ada setengah permainan!" protes Jongin.

"Pikirkan sendiri kesalahan kalian!" bentak Luhan. Membuat mereka semua tampak ketakutan.

"Aku tidak butuh pemain terhebat. Aku hanya butuh kerjasama tim. Jika kalian tidak bisa bekerjasama, maka tidak peduli siapapun kalian, siap-siap aku keluarkan! Termasuk kau Mino! Aku tidak peduli dengan statusmu sebagai _top scorer_." Luhan menatap marah semua member timnya.

Gadis itu meninggalkan mereka menuju ruang ganti. Tidak lama setelah itu, terlihat Hayi turun dan menemui Seunghoon. "Kubilang apa, kak! Tidak perlu datang kesini. Lihat kan? Lagipula aku yakin mereka tidak membutuhkanmu." ujarnya. Hayi menatap remeh kelima pria dihadapannya. Jongin yang tampak emosi, hampir maju ingin menyerang Hayi. Sayang, pria itu ditahan oleh Tao.

Seunghoon menatap Hayi dengan senyum. Ia hanya mengacak rambut orang yang ia anggap sebagai adik itu dan mengajaknya keluar lapangan.

* * *

Minseok memperhatikan gadis yang berjalan bersama Seunghoon itu. Ia lalu memandang ke arah adiknya, Jongdae yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hayi. Minseok langsung menghampiri Jongdae.

"Ayo ikut denganku." ajaknya. Jongdae memandang Minseok dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau berjanji padaku untuk membantu mencari berkas Lee Hayi, kan." ujarnya. "Lee Hayi?" Jongdae tampak benar-benar bingung sekarang. "Gadis yang berjalan bersama Seunghoon tadi. Ayo." Minseok menarik tangan Jongdae yang masih tampak berpikir.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, keduanya meminta kunci menuju ruang arsip ke Miss Sungmin. Penjaga perpustakaan itu langsung memberikan kuncinya tanpa bertanya, karena ketua murid yang meminta. Keduanya memasuki ruang arsip yang berada di lantai tiga perpustakaan.

Minseok mulai mencari arsip anak Ravenclaw tahun ke-4. Ia mencari-cari nama Lee Hayi disana. Jongdae tampak menunggu di pojokan. Ia melihat Minseok membawa satu map tebal yang ia yakini sebagai berkas Hayi. Minseok membawanya ke hadapan Jongdae. Keduanya membuka arsip tersebut.

Name: Lee Hayi

Place and Date of Birth: Bucheon 23rd September 1996

Wand: 10 1/2 inch Pine with Unicorn Hair

Family Information

Father: Lee Seonwoong

Mother: Kang Hyejung

Siblings: Lee Haru (5 y.o), younger sister

Jung Sooyoung/ Jung Joy, foster sister

Minseok nyaris menjatuhkan map yang dipegangnya, ia melirik Jongdae yang saat ini tampak pucat. Tipuan macam apa yang mempermainkan keluarga mereka. Minseok tampak menangis, adiknya.. ternyata selama ini begitu dekat.

"Bukankah Lee Seonwoong menyembunyikan diri dengan matra _fidelius? _Dan dimana Joy, bukankah ia seharusnya berada di angkatan yang sama dengan Hayi?" tanya Jongdae lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

'Di dunia ini, ada hal-hal yang lebih baik tersembunyi dan baru terbuka pada saat-saat tertentu, nona.' ucapan Seunghoon terus tengiang di otak Minseok. Gadis itu tampak tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

Minseok terlonjak saat Jongdae tiba-tiba berdiri dan terburu-buru pergi dari ruang arsip. "Mau kemana?" tanya Minseok. "Mencari Hayi." teriaknya.

* * *

Jongdae berlari di sepanjang koridor. Pria itu mencari-cari Hayi, si gadis yang selalu bersama Seunghoon. Ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai di koridor lantai 5, di pojokan ia melihat Hayi tampak berbicara dan menyerahkan sesuat pada Seungyoon. Setelah menerimanya, Seungyoon tampak pergi sedangkan Hayi, gadis itu tampak berjalan ke arah menara astronomi. Jongdae mengikuti gadis itu.

Jongdae melihat Hayi berhenti satu lantai sebelum puncak menara. Jongdae memperhatikan sekeliling, ia menyadari satu hal, dari sini ia bisa memandang tempatnya biasa berdiri di puncak menara. Gadis itu tampak mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan sekali-kali menatap ke atas, _spot _dimana Jongdae biasa berdiri.

Jongdae berdehem, memberitahukan kehadirannya pada Hayi. Gadis itu hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali membaca. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanyanya tanpa memandang Jongdae.

Jongdae memperhatikan Hayi dari dekat. Ekspresi datarnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi terkejut saat melihat angin meniup rambut Hayi dan membuatnya jadi berantakan.

"Kau... Kau... kau gadis yang mengirimkan surat cinta padaku itu, kan?" tanya Jongdae. Hayi menatap Jongdae dengan malas, "Ya, lalu?" Jongdae terdiam menerima respon santai Hayi. Sebuah respon yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Keduanya terdiam. "Kau tidak berpikir aku masih mengharapkanmu, kan? Dan menjadikanku sebagai bahan tertawaan untuk seisi Hogwarts. Seperti yang kau dan sahabat-sahabatmu lakukan pada orang yang kuanggap kakakku." ujarnya dingin dengan mata yang masih melihat buku, tanpa memandang ke arah Jongdae.

Jongdae kesal dengan sikap dingin yang Hayi tunjukkan padanya. Pria itu lalu menghampiri Hayi dan menarik kerah baju gadis itu, "Brengsek! Aku hanya ingin bertanya keberadaan adikku! Aku tidak peduli dengan surat atau keberadaanmu yang mirip sampah itu! Beritahu aku keberadaan Joy dan anggap pembicaraan ini tidak pernah ada!"

"Ck, tipikal Gryffindor, mudah panas. Joy baik-baik saja dan sehat, kedua orangtuaku mengurusnya dengan baik. Sekarang ia sekolah di Beauxbatons. Dengan bantuan ayah, ia juga sesekali mengunjungi ibu dan melihat ketiga kakaknya. Kau puas?" ujar Hayi. Gadis itu melepskan cengkraman tangan Jongdae di kerah bajunya.

"Oh ya, masalah surat itu. Ya, barang itu memang sampah. Jadi, lebih baik kau buang saja. Seorang sampah sepertiku tidak pantas bersama, bahkan menatapmu. Kau pasti merasa kotor sekarang, bukan begitu tuan Jung? Tenang saja, Joy tidak terinfeksi sampah dari makhluk sepertiku kok." ujarnya dingin, seperti telah terbiasa dengan perlakuan dan kata-kata kasar yang diberikan Jongdae.

Gadis itu lalu merapikan baju dan buku yang dibawanya lalu bergegas meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Begitu merasa Jongdae jauh dari pandangannya, Hayi menangis. Bohong kalau ia bilang hatinya tidak sakit, dan degan bodohnya, ia masih mencintai Jongdae.

* * *

_"You do it again, Dae." _bisik Minseok. "Apa? Aku melakukan apa?" "Memandangi Hayi." "Jangan bercanda, kak. Tentu saja tidak." dengusnya. Minseok hanya menertawakan kelakuan adiknya itu.

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongdae yang kini sibuk memandangi Hayi lagi. Gadis itu berbincang dengan Jongin dan Mino, kedua juniornya itu terus menerus mencubiti pipi Minseok yang _chubby. _Ya, kehamilan Minseok memang sudah mulai terlihat. Tapi, gadis itu menutupinya dengan sempurna berkat bantuan Taehyun dan Yixing. _Moral support _yang diberikan kedua adiknya juga amat membantunya, apalagi Jinwoo, gadis itu bahkan tidak berhenti bertanya apa dirinya menginginkan sesuatu atau tidak. Dan ada juga bantuan seseorang yang Minseok tidak ketahui. Orang itu memberikannya baju seragam yang memiliki desain khusus. Baju itu membuat perut Minseok yang membuncit jadi tidak terlalu terlihat.

Minseok pernah mencoba mengirimkan surat dan beberapa rajutan yang dibuat sendiri olehnya saat waktu senggang pada orang itu. Tapi, burung hantu yang digunakan Minseok malah kembali lagi. Hasilnya nihil, Minseok tidak bisa menemukan siapa yang memberikannya barang-barang itu.

Minseok memperhatikan Jongdae yang tampak keluar dari aula. Gadis itu melihat arah tatapan Jongdae dan mendapati Hayi keluar dari aula itu. Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalnya, merasa tingkah adiknya sangatlah bodoh. Jinwoo yang berada disamping Minseok juga tampak bingung melihat kelakuan kembarannya itu.

Tidak lama berselang, bangku yang ditinggali Jongdae kembali terisi. Kali ini pelakunya adalah Chanyeol. Dari yang Minseok lihat, Chanyeol tampak frustasi. Pria yang biasanya selalu ceria ini tampak lesu.

"Kenapa tampak kusut sekali tuan Park?" tanya Minseok. Minseok berpikir, Chanyeol itu sepupunya juga, jadi jika ia memberi perhatian sedikit tidak apa-apa kan. Lagipula bibi Junsu juga sangat memperhatikannya, dulu sebelum keluarga mereka memutuskan hubungan dengan dunia sihir.

"Ayah tidak mau memutuskan pertunanganku dengan Baekhyun. Argh!" kesalnya.

Minseok menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, "jalani dulu saja. Jangan buat kesalahan yang sama dengan Baekhyun."

Minseok tidak menyadari rona merah yang menjalar di pipi Chanyeol. Gadis itu lalu menghabiskan sisa makanannya dan beranjak pergi menuju asrama.

"Mau kemana, kak?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kembali ke asrama." "Ayo aku antar." ajak Chanyeol. Jongin, Mino, dan Tao terpana dengan ucapan Chanyeol. ketiganya berdoa dalam hati agar Chanyeol tidak melakukan kesalahan sama seperti yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun. Sudah terlalu banyak drama dalam hubungan Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Padahal hubungan mereka belum memasuki masa pernikahan.

Chanyeol dan Minseok berjalan menuju asrama yang ditempati Minseok. Suasana _awkward _tampak menyelimuti keduanya. Hingga tiba-tiba, Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Kak, apa menurutmu hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun benar?" tanyanya. Minseok menggeleng. "Kurasa hal seperti itu tidak etis. Meskipun harus kuakui, aku salut dengan keberaniannya."

"Jika aku melakukan hal yang sama, bagaimana?" gumam Chanyeol. _"Pardon? _Aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu." "Ah... bukan apa-apa."

Langkah Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Minseok ikut menghentikan langkahnya juga. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Minseok, dan menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Minseok terkejut, ia nyaris berontak jika saja Chanyeol tidak mengusap punggungnya. Minseok lelah, dan ia butuh pelukan hangat.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan itu dan mengangkat dagu Minseok. Bibir Chanyeol mendekat ke arah bibirnya. Minseok terpaku, semua sel-sel di tubuhnya seakan mati mendadak. Benar saja, Chanyeol mencium bibir Minseok dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, seakan menuangkan semua perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk Minseok pada ciuman itu. Kedua tangan Chanyeol kini menangkup rahang Minseok, memperdalam ciumannya.

Minseok terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudahnya membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Ah, mungkin karena pengaruh hormonnya saat kehamilan. Minseok berusaha untuk membela diri sendiri dengan menyalahkan gangguan hormon yang sering terjadi pada ibu hamil.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya pada Minseok, "meskipun aku benci mengakui ini, tapi kurasa apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun benar. Aku menyu - ah tidak.. maksudku, aku mencintaimu kak, sejak awal kita bertemu." ujar Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Minseok.

"Aku tidak pernah mengungkapkannya karena selain tidak pernah mendapat izin dari Jongdae, kau juga tidak pernah memandangku lebih dari seorang sahabat yang dimiliki adikmu." lanjutnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Minseok. "Aku merasa lebih lega sekarang." jawab Chanyeol.

* * *

Jongdae menarik tangan Hayi yang saat ini tampak berjalan menuju asrama Ravenclaw. Jongdae lalu menarik Hayi ke salah satu lorong rahasia yang hampir tidak pernah dilewati oleh orang.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Hayi dengan malas. "Kurasa semuanya sudah jelas tadi. Apalagi yang kau inginkan dariku?" lanjutnya.

Jongdae terdiam. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia melakukan hal ini. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya.

"A-apakah kau masih menyukaiku?" tanya Jongdae. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Jongdae mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Hayi tertawa, bukan jenis tawa seperti mendengar sesuatu yang lucu. Tawa Hayi terdengar sinis, "Setelah semua yang kau katakan tadi, kau pikir aku masih mengharapkanmu? _Bravo _tuan Jung, _Bravo!_ Aku memang sampah, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengharapkanmu lagi." ujar Hayi.

"Berhenti memanggil dirimu sampah, brengsek!" maki Jongdae. Berbicara dengan Hayi membuat amarahnya naik.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan aku sampah. Kenapa marah?"

"Aku hanya kesal dan frustasi dengan sikapmu. Ok? Kuharap kau paham."

"Ya, dan aku bisa bilang, kau, keluargamu, dan lingkungan sosialmu itu benar-benar sampah menjijikan! Dulu,keluarga kalian mengemis meminta bantuan ayahku, sekarang kalian mengejar ayahku seperti ayahku adalah tersangkanya! Kalian sampah, memuakkan, hina, tidak tau diuntung!" maki Hayi.

"Kenapa kau menghina keluargaku, sialan!"

"Aku belum selesai tuan! Dan kau, tuan Jung Jongdae yang terhormat, kau dan kakakmu mulai mengintaiku begitu tau keberadaan Joy bersama keluargaku! Dan kau mengatakan aku seperti sampah! Kau, dasar kepala besar. Berbahagialah kau di ne-mmmpppphhhh"

Hayi berontak begitu Jongdae menciumnya dengan kasar. Gadis itu berontak semakin hebat saat ciuman Jongdae mulai turun menyentuh lehernya dan mulai menarik kancing kemeja sekolah yang dipakai gadis itu hingga membuat dua kancing teratas kemejanya putus. Hayi mendorong Jongdae dengan sekuat tenaga.

'PLAK'

Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan oleh Hayi. Gadis itu tampak gemetar dan menangis.

"Aku dengar dari mereka yang pernah bersamamu, kau adalah seorang _gentleman _sejati yang selalu berbuat sopan dan menghormati wanita. Tapi, kurasa mereka salah. Selamat malam tuan Jung."

Hayi berjalan menjauhi Jongdae, gadis itu memegang bagian depan kemejanya. Sesekali, gadis itu mengusap air matanya yang jatuh. Langkahnya gemetar, ia _shock _dengan perilaku Jongdae yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Jongdae memandangi tubuh mungil Hayi yang tampak menjauh. Jongdae menutupi kedua wajahnya dengan tangan, menyesali perbuatannya. Tidak, bukan ini yang Jongdae mau. Ia hanya ingin meminta Hayi membantu dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Joy, habis perkara. Tapi, entahlah.. berbicara dengan Hayi selalu membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

* * *

mumpung jadwal lagi rada lowong jadi bisa update lumayan cepet..

Thanks for reading, dear.


	16. Chapter 16

**SELFLESS SACRIFICE**

* * *

Setelah insiden ciuman itu, Jongdae mencari Hayi seperti orang gila. Jongdae terus mencari Hayi, tapi percuma, kebanyakan dari mereka mengaku tidak mengenal siapa Lee Hayi. Hingga, pada akhirnya ia terpaksa mencari gadis itu dengan bertanya pada seseorang yang selama ini ia hindari, Seungyoon.

Pagi itu di aula besar, semuanya tampak sibuk memakan sarapan mereka. Jongdae pun begitu, ia memakan sarapannya sambil sesekali melongok ke meja Ravenclaw, mencari keberadaan Seungyoon. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari sekelilingnya. Hingga pada akhirnya, Jongin dengan sengaja menyikut pelan perut Jongdae untuk mendapatkan perhatian.

"Apa yang kau cari di meja Ravenclaw sih, kak? Kau tidak berbuat iseng lagi, kan?" tanya Jongin. "Kang Seungyoon." jawabnya dengan mata yang masih terus memandang ke arah meja asrama berlambang burung elang itu.

Suasana di sekitar Jongdae tiba-tiba berubah. Jongdae yang menyadarinya langsung bertanya, "ada yang salah?"

Semuanya menggeleng, tapi mata mereka melirik ke arah Mino dan Taehyun yang kini menunduk.

Jongdae langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, dan kembali mencari Seungyoon.

Minseok merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dari tingkah adiknya, gadis itu lalu mendesak Jongdae. "Untuk apa kau mencari Seungyoon?" tanya Minseok yang duduk tepat di hadapan Jongdae. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya." jawabnya singkat. "Ada yang kau sembunyikan. Apa yang kau sembunyikan Jung Jongdae?" tanya Minseok dengan nada menuduh. "Tidak ada." _"Liar." _ujar Minseok. "Ceritakan, atau aku akan membuka paksa memorimu" ancam gadis itu.

Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Percuma memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kakaknya. Hingga akhirnya, Jongdae membiarkan Minseok melakukan _legilimens _padanya.

Setelah beberapa lama menyelami isi otak Jongdae, Minseok menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Jongdae mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah."

Minseok kesal. Hingga akhirnya ia menarik Jongdae keluar dengan diiringi tatapan bingung dari sahabat-sahabat mereka dan Jinwoo.

"Pasti kak Jongdae membuat masalah lagi." ujar Tao.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu Jongdae!"pekik Minseok kesal. "Dan... ah - entahlah, aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus." lanjutnya. Minseok frustasi dengan sikap adiknya itu.

"Ok, aku tau itu salahku. Tapi bisakah aku bertanya hal yang sama padamu, kakak? Apa yang juga kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol semalam, huh? Dia itu sepupu kita kak. Kalau aku boleh ingatkan, kita tidak melakukan pernikahan antar-sepupu seperti yang dilakukan keluarga pureblood untuk memurnikan darah mereka,kan." Jongdae menyerang balik Minseok.

"Bukan urusanmu! Dan, kau mencumbu, bahkan nyaris memperkosa gadis itu - aku yakin - jika dia tidak menamparmu!"

"Dia menghinaku dan keluarga kita!" bentak Jongdae. "Tapi kau tidak berhak melakukan itu padanya!" balas Minseok.

"Aku akan meminta maaf, ok! _Just... calm down, can you?" _

"Tidak se - ... Jongdae! Jongdae" tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Minseok Jongdae langsung meninggalkan kakaknya itu sendirian.

Hingga tiba-tiba, belum jauh dari tempatnya meninggalkan Minseok. Jongdae ditarik oleh seseorang di koridor gelap, jalan menuju ruang penyimpanan ramuan. Minseok yang melihatnya segera berlari, berusaha menyelamatkan adiknya.

'BUK'

Jongdae terjatuh, tinju itu tepat mengenai perutnya. Orang itu lalu mengangkat Jongdae lagi dan meninjunya lagi, kali ini tepat di rahang. Sebelum orang itu memukul adiknya untuk yang ketiga kali, Minseok menahannya dengan tangan kosong. Hingga akhirnya orang itu berbalik ke arah Minseok.

"Yoon.." ujar Minseok dengan nada yang memohon.

Seungyoon tidak peduli, ia melepaskan cengkraman Minseok dari tangannya. Ia kembali meninju perut dan rahang Jongdae.

Setelah menurutnya cukup, Seungyoon langsung menghempaskan Jongdae ke lantai. Ia mengangkat dagu Jongdae, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menakutkan.

"Itu untuk Hayi. Sekali lagi kau berani menyentuh atau mendekatinya, aku akan menghajarmu sampai mati, dengan cara _muggle. _Ingat itu, Jung Jongdae!" ancam Seungyoon.

Minseok, bagaimanapun juga tetap mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jongdae. Ia juga tidak menyalahkan perbuatan Seungyoon karena yang dilakukan Jongdae semalam benar-benar kelewatan batas. Begitu Seungyoon pergi, ia langsung menghampiri Jongdae. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia memapah Jongdae yang kepayahan karena tinju Seungyoon ke rumah sakit dan memanggil Taehyun sesampainya disana.

* * *

_"Why is it always me they left behind?" _ujar Jinwoo lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Karena mereka tidak mau menodai kepolosanmu, Jinwoo." ujar seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangnya. Jinwoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin disana. Jinwoo tertawa kecil, "kupikir kau menemui calon tunanganmu tadi." "Mantan. Lebih tepatnya mantan." Jinwoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Aku memutuskan pertunanganku dengan Naeun. Lagipula.. entahlah, aku belum siap untuk menikah muda. Aku masih ingin jadi pemain _quidditch _profesional. Dan kau, kenapa lemas sekali, ayolaah.. bahkan dirimu lebih tua dariku, kan kakak?" tanya Jongin dengan nada mengejek. Jinwoo merengut mendengar nada bicara Jongin, membuat pria berkulit _tan_ itu tertawa melihat tingkah kekanak - kanakkan Jinwoo.

"Ya tuhaan.. apa kau benar-benar bersaudara dengan kak Jongdae, kembar lagi. Ckckck, aku tidak percaya." Jongin lalu mencubit pipi Jinwoo, membuat gadis itu semakin merengut. Gadis itu lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hei.. kau belum menceritakan kenapa memutuskan pertunangan itu. Kulihat dibandingkan yang lain hubungan kalian biasa-biasa saja, _no drama."_ tanya Jinwoo. Jongin menggeleng, lalu pria itu menghela napasnya, "bukan begitu, setelah aku melihat semua drama yang dibuat oleh Taehyun - Seungyoon dan kak Chayeol - Baekhyun kurasa aku harus berpikir lebih matang lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah. Maksudku, kita tidak akan menikah hanya dalam waktu satu atau dua hari kan? Tapi untuk seumur hidup. Dan ini bukan cuma antara keluarga, kan? Tapi antar individu yang saling menikah juga. Aku hanya belum siap dan terlalu takut untuk bertindak gegabah. Apalagi di usia yang masih muda, egoku dan Naeun pasti masih sama-sama tinggi. Daripada menikah untuk bercerai, lebih baik aku mundur. Lagipula aku tidak menyukai Naeun." ujar Jongin.

Jinwoo mengangguk, mengerti maksud omongan Jongin.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana proses pendekatan dengan Mino?" tanya Jongin. "Entahlah, katakan aku jahat, tapi aku benar-benar berharap Taehyun kembali pada Seungyoon. Sejak mereka berdua putus, Mino semakit gencar melakukan pendekatan pada Taehyun. Bahkan sekarang, keduanya sudah dekat, tinggal menunggu _timing _yang tepat untuk Mino menyatakan cinta." jawab Jinwoo dengan lesu. "Ya Tuhaaaan... Apa aku harus berakhir seperti Yixing." keluhnya. "Loh, Yixing?" "Kak Yifan akan bertunangan dengan Joonmyeon. Kau belum mendengarnya? Kau tidak tau kalau Yixing itu menyukai kak Yifan?" Jongin menggeleng, "tidak penting untukku. Kembali ke masalah awal, kenapa kau selalu merasa ditinggalkan?"

Jinwoo menghela napasnya, "entahlah... mungkin karena aku berbeda. Dibandingkan Jongdae dan kak Minseok aku sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Mereka berdua juara umum, aku? bisa lulus saja sudah beruntung. Terus, dengar saja omongan anak-anak lain, mereka selalu bilang Taehyun lebih cocok jadi adiknya kak Minseok dibanding aku." ujarnya dengan sedih.

"Jangan dipikirkan, mereka hanya iri denganmu, ok? Sudah... ayo senyum lagi.. Malu kalau nanti dilihat Mino." ujar Jongin sambil menghapus airmata Jinwoo yang entah sejak kapan jatuh.

* * *

Tao menunggu Kyungsoo di depan lapangan _quidditch. _Hingga, ia merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Saat ia menoleh, terlihat gadisnya itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Tao berbalik, ia mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dan mencium kening gadisnya. Pemandangan itu sontak mendapat sorakan dari anak-anak Hufflepuff, bisikan iri dari para gadis tampak terdengar. Tao hanya tertawa mendengarnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo, wajah gadis itu tampak memerah karena malu.

Keduanya bergandengan tangan menuju aula. Kali ini, Tao memaksa Kyungsoo untuk duduk di meja asrama Gryffindor yang disetujui Kyungsoo dengan berat hati. Kyungsoo lebih banyak diam, sesekali ia menoleh dan mencoba melirik ke meja Ravenclaw atau Slytherin, mencari kakaknya Joonmyeon atau sahabatnya Baekhyun, pokoknya siapapun yang bisa membebaskannya dari teman-teman Tao.

Kyungsoo tidak nyaman, dan itu terlihat jelas oleh Tao dan yang lainnya. Hingga akhirnya, Tao menegur kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Apa kau kurang nyaman disini?" tanya Tao. Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak menjawab, Tao menghela napasnya, bingung harus berbuat apa. "Apa karena keberadaan kami?" tanya Jinwoo. Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng. "Bicaralah sayang, aku tidak tau harus apa kalau kau diam saja, Soo." "Tidak apa-apa." jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan.

"Apa kau tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranku disini?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi, "itu bukan urusanku. Itu masalahmu dengan kak Baekhyun." "Lalu kenapa kau diam terus, kau tidak sadar dari tadi Tao mengkhawatirkanmu?" tanya Chanyeol balik. "Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja makan kalian, aku tidak berselera lagi."

Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan Tao. Ia menuju ke arah Joonmyeon yang kini tampak menikmati makan malamnya dengan Yifan.

"Tidak bersama kekasihmu?" tanya Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kenapa? mereka baik kok, kau harus mengenal mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka kan sahabat dekat kekasihmu." nasihat Yifan. "Tidak. Aku... sudahlah, lupakan saja." "Kau tidak berniat putus dengan Tao, kan? Kalau iya bilang saja pada papa. Pasti papa akan menjodohkanmu dengan Seungyoon. La-" "TIDAK!" pekik Yifan tiba-tiba. "Loh? Yifan, kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan Seungyoon? Kurasa dia baik-baik saja. Dia juga dari keluarga terhormat yang setara dengan keluarga kita." ujar Joonmyeon. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Hanya.. kau tau kan hubunganku dengan Seungyoon tidak begitu baik belakangan ini." ujar Yifan.

Joonmyeon menghela napasnya, "kalau begitu, perbaiki. Papa berencana untuk mendekati keluarga Kang. Saat ini, keluarga Kang memiliki posisi strategis di parlemen, ditambah dengan kecerdasan yang dimiliki Seungyoon, papa memprediksi kalau pengaruh keluarga Kang suatu saat bisa menyamai atau bahkan lebih besar daripada keluarga kita dan keluarga Park."

"Apakah skandal bisa menurunkan popularitas dan pengaruh mereka?" tanya Yifan. Joonmyeon tampak berpikir, "bisa... tergantung skandal yang dia buat. Lagipula, dengan ataupun tanpa skandal, keluarga Kang tetap menjadi keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki pengikut dalam jumlah besar kan. Lihat saja orang-orang mereka di parlemen." "Tapi setidaknya itu bisa mempengaruhi dukungan terhadap mereka, kan?" desak Yifan. Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tau kak Yifan tertarik dengan politik." ujar Taehyun yang sudah berada tepat di belakang Yifan. Entah sejak kapan dan dari mana gadis itu muncul. Yifan tampak kaget, dan sempat kesulitan menjawab saat mendengar ucapan Taehyun. "Tidak terlalu, kok. Hanya sekedar ingin tau saja." ujar Yifan memberikan alasan.

"Kau habis dari mana?" "Mengirim surat untuk kedua orang tuaku. Keluarga Kang merekomendasikan nama untuk menjadi calon suamiku. Dan yang memilih ternyata Seungyoon langsung." ujar Taehyun, raut sedih tampak di wajahnya. "Siapa?" tanya Joonmyeon yang tertarik dengan pembicaraan antara Taehyun dan calon suaminya itu. "Kim Jiwon atau kalau di sekolahnya di Durmstrang dia dikenal dengan nama Bobby." ujar Taehyun. Joonmyeon menatap ke arah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tampak kaget, bola matanya seakan-akan bakal meloncat keluar.

"K-kau se-serius?" tanya Kyungsoo. Taehyun mengangguk. Joonmyeon menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh tanya. Yifan tampak penasaran karena ia tidak mengenal nama yang disebutkan Taehyun.

"Kakak lupa? Bobby... adik tiri ayah.. sekarang berada di tingkat yang sama dengan kak Yifan." jawab Kyungsoo.

* * *

Yifan tampak frustasi.. berarti, selama ini usahanya ingin menikahi Joonmyeon dan mendekati keluarga Park sia-sia. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Jiwon, Kim Jiwon, si anak yang terlupakan. Bahkan Yifan ragu kalau semua anak-anak bangsawan yang ada disini mengingat Kim Jiwon. Dan yang paling menyesakkan, bagaimana bisa Seungyoon dapat melihat titik lemah dari setiap rencananya dan menggempurnya habis-habisan.

Yifan kembali berpikir, 'Pantas saja Kim Yesung tampak santai saat aku mengutarakan keinginanku menikahi Joonmyeon... Pantas saja dia dengan mudah melepas anak gadisnya, ternyata kekuatannya di parlemen tidak akan berkurang terlalu banyak, malah bertambah dengan adanya sokongan dari keluarga Wu...' pikiran-pikiran itu berkecamuk di otak Yifan. Berkali-kali kata 'pantas saja' selalu bermunculan di otaknya saat ia mengingat proses negosiasi yang ia jalani untuk bisa menikahi Joonmyeon dan mendapat sedikit kekuasaan dan pengaruh dengan membawa gadis dari keluarga Kim.

Yifan benar-benar frustasi, tanpa sadar ia melemparkan guci yang ada di dekatnya ke dinding. Kelakuannya mengundang perhatian teman satu asramanya, Minseok.

'TOK TOK TOK!'

"Yifan... ada apa?" tanya Minseok sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Yifan bersyukur gadis itu masih mempedulikan _privacy_. Dengan sabar Minseok menunggu Yifan keluar kamar.

Yifan keluar kamar dengan keadaan yang kacau, Minseok terkesiap melihatnya. Gadis itu langsung mengambilkan air untuk Yifan dan menarik pria itu duduk di ruang rekreasi asrama mereka.

"Ceritakan ada apa?" tanya Minseok.

"Seorang Slytherin itu selalu dikenal akan kelicikan dan ambisinya, kan?" tanya Yifan. Minseok mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika seorang Slytherin yang memiliki sebuah rencana licik itu ditikam oleh seorang non-Slytherin dari belakang?"

"_Well, _berarti rencana licik Slytherin itu gagal dan orang yang menikamnya itu memiliki perhitungan yang bagus, lebih mengenal lawannya, dalam kasus ini si Slytherin itu dan lebih teliti dalam mengambil keputusan." jawab Minseok.

"Itu dia, Minseok!" Minseok tampak bingung dengan pekikan tiba-tiba dari Yifan.

"Aku kurang teliti dan kurang mengenal siapa lawanku sebenarnya. Kukira dengan menguasai Taehyun, aku dapat menundukkannya, ternyata dia malah melepaskan gadis itu dan menjebakku!"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Siapa yang menjebakmu?"

"Seungyoon! KANG SEUNGYOON! Dia memutuskan pertunangan dengan Taehyun! Aku merasa menang karena aku akan menikahi Joonmyeon dan Seungyoon tidak akan memiliki siapa-siapa. Jadi, kekuasaan keluargaku di parlemen akan bertambah, pengikut kami semakin banyak! Tapi, diam-diam, dia malah menjodohkan gadisnya itu dengan seseorang yang lebih berkuasa dari diriku dan Joonmyeon! Kau tau siapa yang Seungyoon pilihkan untuk menjadi pendamping Taehyun?"

Minseok menggeleng. Lagipula, gadis itu belum sepenuhnya paham dengan ucapan Yifan.

"Kim Jiwon atau di Durmstrang lebih dikenal dengan nama Bobby! Kau tau siapa dia? Dia adalah adik tiri Kim Yesung, ayahnya Joonmyeon. Dan kau tau apa artinya? Harapanku menguasai parlemen secara absolout semakin menipis! Dan itu salahmu!"

Minseok terkejut dengan ucapan Yifan.

"Ba-bagaimana semuanya salahku?"

Yifan menarik rambut Minseok dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "jika kau tidak hamil anak Oh sialan itu, aku bisa menguasai parlemen dengan mudah, dengan memanfaatkan pengaruh keluarga Oh. Tapi, ternyata Sehun bermain terlalu jauh dan akhirnya menghamilimu. Kau pikir aku mau menikahkan adikku dengan Sehun setelah kejadian itu? Lalu, untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, aku harus melalui jalan yang lebih sulit. Aku harus merendahkan harga diriku untuk mendekati Park Yoochun dan memohon padanya untuk menikahkan adikku dengan anaknya. Kau tau apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapat kepercayaannya? Hanya dengan menjagamu dan saudara-saudaramu! Dia pikir aku itu anjing penjaga?! Makanya kudekati Taehyun, dan mengalihkan tugas anjing penjagaku ini pada gadis bodoh itu. Ternyata, Sial! Dia bahkan lebih mujur dariku."

"Ja-jadi.. selama ini kau berlaku baik pada kami..."

"Kau pikir aku mau bersahabat denganmu? Anak dari pengkhianat macam Kim Jaejoong dan _muggle _miskin Jung Yunho? Jangan bercanda!"

Minseok memberontak dari kungkungan Yifan. "Jangan pernah mengejek orangtuaku!" bentaknya.

Yifan tersenyum sinis, dan ia kembali mengejek Minseok. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau sama saja dengan ibumu yang pelacur itu? Hamil, bahkan sebelum lulus sekolah. Beruntung nasib ibumu lebih baik, karena ayahmu mau mengakuimu waktu itu. Seharusnya ayahmu bersikap seperti Sehun, jadi tidak ada drama yang disebabkan oleh keluargamu! Bayangkan jika ayahmu tetap mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Go Ara, dan ibumu menggugurkan kandungannya, kurasa saat ini ibumu sudah menikah dengan Park Yoochun dan melahirkan anak-anak Slytherin dengan kualitas terbaik. Dan co-"

"BERHENTI! STOP! KUMOHON!" tangis Minseok histeris. "KUMOHON BERHENTI, YIFAN!"

"Ckckck, apa Minseokkie sedih?" ejek Yifan. Pria itu lalu meninggalkan Minseok seorang diri, menangis.

* * *

**Pertandingan _Quidditch_**

Luhan memandang hamparan rumput di depannya, gadis itu melangkah dengan pasti diiringi keenam anggota timnya. Luhan menengok ke sampingnya, terlihat anggota tim Hufflepuff juga melakukan hal serupa. Harus Luhan akui, tim Hufflepuff benar-benar cepat tanggap, karena mereka dapat dengan cepat menemukan pengganti Jinwoo dan Yixing yang notabene adalah pemain kunci mereka. Sedangkan tim Gryffindor sendiri sedang dalam masa krisis kepercayaan.

Luhan bersalaman dengan Yabu yang menduduki posisi kapten Hufflepuff. Lalu, keduanya melakukan pengundian dengan menggunakan koin. Keberuntungan ada di tangan Hufflepuff karena bola pertama menjadi milik mereka. Selesai melakukan pengundian, kedua tersenyum, dan saling membisikkan 'semoga beruntung' sambil bersalaman.

Peluit pertama dibunyikan oleh Profesor Siwon, para pemain dari kedua tim mulai bersiap di posisi masing-masing.

'PRIIIIIT'

Jihyun memegang bola pertama dan mengopernya kepada sang kapten, Yabu. Yabu membawa _quaffle _yang dioper oleh Jihyun ke depan sambil menghindari _bludger _yang bergerak bebas. Kapten tim Hufflepuff itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin karena sibuk menghindari _bludger. _Jongin langsung merebut _quaffle_ yang dibawa oleh Yabu, dengan lincah pria _tan _itu menghindar dari serangan _bludger _dan _chaser _Hufflepuff. Begitu sadar kalau ia dalam posisi sulit, Jongin melihat sekeliling dan mendapati Seunghoon bergerak bebas tanpa penjagaan. Jongin langsung mengoper _quaffle_ itu ke Seunghoon.

Luhan sempat mengira Jongin tidak akan mengoper _quaffle_ itu ke Seunghoon. Tapi, gadis itu dapat bernapas lega sekarang, karena ia melihat _team work _yang selama ini menjadi kekuatan utama Gryffindor sedikit membaik setelah kejadia di aula besar. Luhan dapat melihat juga senyum puas tergambar dari kepala asrama mereka, Kim Heechul.

Kembali ke pertandingan, kali ini tampak Mino sedang membawa _quaffle _dan berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang menjadi _keeper _tim Hufflepuff. Mino melempar, dan... sialnya masih bisa ditangkap oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengoper _quaffle _ke arah Haruna yang bergerak bebas. Gadis itu kemudian langsung melesat memasuki garis pertahanan Gryffindor. Begitu berhadapan dengan Mino, Haruna langsung mengoper _quaffle _yang dipegangnya ke Jihyun, sayang _quaffle _itu masih dapat direbut oleh Seunghoon. Seunghoon langsung melesat, menyerang balik. Pria itu dengan lincahnya menghindari _bludger. _Melihat Jongin berada di dekat gawang, dan tanpa penjagaan, Seunghoon langsung mengoper dan membiarkan Jongin melakukan eksekusi. Jongin mendekat ke arah _keeper _dan langsung melakukan _shoot _saat melihat posisi Kyungsoo yang sedang lengah. Sorakan dari pendukung Gryffindor terdengar.

10-0 untuk Gryffindor.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan. Kedua tim bertanding dengan sportif, jadi tidak ada waktu yang terbuang. Keadaan saat ini, Hufflepuff berbalik memimpin dengan 50-30. Teriakan penyemangat bagi kedua tim terus dikumandangkan oleh para suporter. Yel-yel terus bersahutan, menunjukkan seberapa besar animo murid Hogwarts terhadap olahraga yang tidak mengenal gender ini.

Luhan tampak sudah mengambil posisi begitu melihat Profesor Siwon membuka kotak yang ia yakini sebagai _snitch. _Gadis itu menoleh ke sebelahnya dan melihat Mark, _seeker_ Hufflepuff juga melakukan hal yang sama. Begitu _snitch _dilepaskan, keduanya langsung tancap gas mengejar _snitch._

Luhan mengejar _snitch _sambil berusaha menghindar dari serangan _bludger_ atau menabrak _chaser _yang sedang saling mengoper _quaffle. Beater _dari kedua tim juga sibuk untuk memukul _bludger _agar menjauh dari anggota tim mereka. _Seeker _kedua tim sibuk mengejar _snitch _tanpa peduli ke arah mana _snitch _itu terbang. Seperti saat ini, Luhan hampir saja menabrak tribun milik asrama Ravenclaw jika ia tidak memiliki reflek yang bagus. _Snitch _yang dikejarnya kini beralih memasuki sela-sela tribun Slytherin dan Hufflepuff.

Skor yang dimiliki kedua tim sangat ketat, beruntung Gryffindor kali ini memimpin dengan 110-90. Kali ini, tampak Mino membawa _quaffle _dan mencoba melakukan_ shoot _dan kembali ditepis oleh Kyungsoo. Terdengar pekikan bahagia dari suporter Hufflepuff.

Jongdae memukul _bludger _yang mendekat ke arah Luhan. _Bludger _itu tampak menjauh, kali ini mendekat ke arah Mark yang langsung dipukul oleh Bambam, salah satu _beater _Hufflepuff. _Bludger _itu kembali mengejar Luhan, dan kali ini Chanyeol yang menepisnya. Luhan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melesat mengejar _snitch. _Mark mengikuti Luhan untuk mengejar _snitch. _Naas, ia tidak melihat _bludger _ke arahnya, dan kedua _beater _Hufflepuff, Bambam dan Yugyeom juga berada jauh dari dirinya. Dan, 'BRAKK' _bludger _itu menghantam bagian depan sapu Mark, membuat pria yang berada di tahun keenamnya itu sempat oleng lalu jatuh ke tanah.

Luhan menoleh sebentar, melihat apa yang terjadi. Gadis itu memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke _snitch. _Di belakangnya sesekali terdengar teriakan Jongdae dan Chanyeol saling memperingatkan posisi _bludger. _Luhan melihat _sntich _incarannya semakin dekat. Gadis itu mempercepat laju sapunya. Namun, ia menyadari, ia tidak mungkin bisa menangkap _snitch _dengan posisi seperti ini. Posisinya menyulitkan gadis itu untuk menangkap _snitch, _hingga akhirnya, sebuah ide nekat terlintas di kepalanya. '_Now or never' _batin Luhan.

Tiba-tiba, Luhan terlihat sudah berdiri di atas sapu terbangnya, sorak-sorai dari penonton semakin menjadi begitu menyadari apa yang berusaha dikejar Luhan dengan posisi seperti itu. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi dan _snitch _itu akan didapat olehnya. 20 m.. 10 m.. 5m dan...

Sorakan kemenangan terdengar dari tribun Gryffindor. Tidak berapa lama, sorakan itu berubah menjadi teriakan horror saat melihat Luhan terjatuh dari ketinggian 450 meter dari permukaan tanah.

_"Aresto Momentum"_

Luhan mendarat dengan selamat berkat mantra yang dilakukan oleh Heechul. Teriakan horor seketika berubah kembali menjadi teriakan suka cita.

**Malam hari...**

Pesta atas kemenangan Gryffindor dilakukan di ruang rekreasi asrama berlambang singa itu. Tampak anak-anak Gryffindor dan beberapa anak dari asrama lain menghadiri pesta itu. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang menyelundupkan _firewhiskey_ agar membuat pesta itu semakin hidup.

Hakyeon, salah satu anak Gryffindor dan pemain cadangan tim _quidditch _mereka tiba-tiba naik ke atas meja. Anak itu lalu memukul-mukul gelasnya yang berisi _firewhiskey_ dengan sendok, bermaksud mengumpulkan perhatian. Nampaknya, ia ingin mengajak bersulang.

"Hari ini mari kita bersulang untuk kejayaan Gryffindor." pekiknya.

"Untuk kejayaan Gryffindor." koor anak-anak Gryffindor dan beberapa anak dari asrama lain yang hadir disana.

* * *

Jinwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju asrama Hufflepuff setelah menghadiri pesta di asrama saudara kembarnya, Jongdae. Kali ini, ia berpesta tanpa Yixing yang entah kenapa beralasan lelah dan ingin tidur cepat. Jinwoo sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan pada akhirnya, gadis itu sadar bahwa dirinya tersesat, dia tersesat menuju asramanya sendiri. Jinwoo hampir menangis, beruntung ia bertemu dengan Junhong, _prefect _asramanya. Jinwoo memanggil pria yang berada satu angkatan dibawahnya itu mendekat.

Junhong memarahi Jinwoo yang berkeliaran tengah malam. Jinwoo tersenyum, dan mengatakan kalau ia habis dari asrama ketua murid. Junhong, tanpa banyak bicara segera mengantarkan gadis itu menuju asrama mereka.

Di ruang rekreasi, Jinwoo dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Yixing, "aku khawatir denganmu. Pasti kau tersesat lagi, kan?" tebak Yixing. Jinwoo mengangguk, malu.

"Cepat ganti baju, lalu tidur. Aku lelah.. lelah sekali." ujar Yixing yang sudah mengenakan piyama dan memegang boneka _unicorn _pemberian Jinwoo.

Jinwoo melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Gadis itu lalu mengerutkan keningnya, menyadari kenehan sikap Yixing yang tidak biasa. Jinwoo berpendapat, hal itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Yifan. Ya, berita perjodohan Yifan dan Joonmyeon memang sudah menyebar luas dan menjadi pembicaraan hangat bagi orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Yixing menyukai Yifan sejak tahun pertama gadis itu masuk Hogwarts, Jinwoo tau itu.

Jinwoo mengecek keadaan Yixing yang sudah tidur dengan mata yang sembab seperti habis menangis. Saat itu juga, Jinwoo merasa bersalah karena malah asyik berpesta, bukannya menemani Yixing di saat seperti ini. Jinwoo naik ke tempat tidurnya dan menangis, perasaan bersalah menghantui dirinya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Jinwoo mencoba menebus semuanya. Gadis itu tampak menemani Yixing, dan memberikan perhatian penuh pada sahabatnya itu. Yixing sendiri merasa bersyukur karena Jinwoo memperhatikannya di saat seperti ini.

Keduanya sedang sibuk memilih buku untuk tugas kelas transfigurasi saat Yixing membuka suara, "Menurutmu, aku harus menerima kak Yifan atau tidak?"

Jinwoo terkejut, gadis itu menatap Yixing aneh. Yixing menghela napasnya, ia berusaha menjelaskan kepada Jinwoo, "Kak Yifan mencintaiku. Dia terpaksa menikah dengan Joonmyeon. Jadi, dia mengajakku menikah selepas kita lulus nanti. Kak Yifan akan mengganti namanya di dunia _muggle. _Kau tau, kan kalau tidak diganti nanti pernikahan kami bisa ketahuan oleh Kementerian Sihir dan Kak Yifan tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Terima saja. Kau juga mencintainya, kan?" usul Jinwoo.

"Tapi, itu berarti aku harus menjadi yang kedua? Aku tidak mau. Aku takut ditinggalkan." ujar Yixing dengan raut wajah yang tampak sedih.

"Tapi, di hati kak Yifan kan kau yang pertama. Tapi, semua terserahmu sih.. Coba saja jalani dulu. Lagipula, mengajukan cerai di dunia _muggle _lebih mudah daripada di dunia sihir. Kalau dia tidak menepati janjinya, kau bisa menceraikannya."

"Bagaimana kalau sebaliknya?"

"Ya... kau harus menerimanya, Xing. Segala sesuatu pasti memiliki konsekuensinya sendiri... kata kak Minseok sih begitu." ujar Jinwoo.

Yixing mengangguk. Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya, ia siap mengambil keputusan.

"Aku menerimanya." ujar Yixing.

"Menerima apa? Maksudnya?" tanya Jinwoo.

"Aku menerima ajakan kak Yifan. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, Jinwoo. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih berharap kau menolaknya, takut kau menyesal. Tapi, jika itu keputusanmu, apa boleh buat. Aku hanya bisa mendukungmu. Dan kumohon, apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah kau menyesali keputusan ini." jawab Jinwoo.

"Tidak akan." ujar Yixing dengan yakin.

* * *

**N.B:**

** Kalau ada yang mau ditanyain tentang fanfic ini, silahkan... saya balas via PM kok.**

**Kenapa PM?**

**Takut-takut kalau jawaban dari pertanyaan kalian panjang. jadi biar lebih enak, dan ngga ngabisin tempat di setiap chap..**

**kan sayang kalo cuma panjang di balesan review tp isi chap cuma dikit. Selain itu kalo lewat PM kan lebih enak, kalian bisa nanya lagi mau dikit2 mau banyak sekaligus, terserah... Dan saya jg lebih enak balesinnya**


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTE:**

**Chap ini spesial perpisahannya mereka. Couple-couple disini adalah couple yang terpaksa aku bikin break dan ngga tau akan balik lagi apa ngga..**

* * *

**GOODBYE MY LOVE**

* * *

Minseok berjalan di koridor yang menuju ke asrama Slytherin. Disana, Minseok berdiri di balik pilar-pilar besar yang ada di koridor itu, menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Ia tidak mau tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan seseorang dari asrama berlambang ular itu. 'Hanya punggung, melihat punggungnya saja sudah cukup.' batin Minseok. Gadis itu mengelus perutnya yang membuncit sambil sesekali melihat keadaan. Dan benar saja, doanya terjawab, orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya, Sehun lewat di hadapannya seorang diri. Minseok menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pilar-pilar besar itu. Membuat dirinya tidak terlihat oleh Sehun. Minseok berasumsi dalam hati, kalau mungkin saja Sehun akan menemui Luhan karena melihat pria itu berjalan seorang diri menuju lantai atas.

'Melihatmu dari jauh seperti ini, bagiku sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak mau berharap lebih, karena aku tau semuanya akan berakhir menjadi harapan kosong. Aku tidak akan sedih, karena.. lihatlah, disini, telah tumbuh sebagian dari dirimu. Jadi, meskipun aku tidak bisa memilikimu seutuhnya, aku masih memiliki dirimu dalam bentuk lain. Dia adalah hartaku yang paling berharga dan alasanku untuk bertahan hidup.'

Minseok meneteskan airmatanya saat melihat punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Sebelah tangan Minseok kembali mengelus perutnya, sedangkan tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut, menahan suara isakan yang keluar.

Sehun, ia menyadari keberadaan Minseok disana. Tapi, ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Dari kejauhan, ia mendengar isakan Minseok. Sehun menghapus airmata yang jatuh di pipinya dan terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hingga isakan pilu Minseok terdengar kembali.

'Satu hal yang ingin kulakukan saat ini adalah memelukmu erat. Maaf... maafkan aku yang selalu menyakitimu. Aku harap, kalian akan baik-baik saja tanpaku. Tidak, kalian harus baik-baik saja tanpaku. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa berkorban demi dirimu. Berbahagialah Minseok... Kau pantas mendapatkannya'

'Berbahagialah Minseok.. berbahagialah' seperti sebuah doa, kata-kata itu tidak pernah berhenti terucap dari mulut Sehun.

Sehun terus berjalan dan berhenti di depan persimpangan koridor yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju menara astronomi dan menara Ravenclaw, tempat pertama kali ia melihat Minseok dan jatuh hati padanya. Sehun tau, Minseok pasti akan berjalan lewat sini. Ia tau Minseok suka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi tempat dimana gadis itu pernah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, dan koridor ini adalah salah satu tempat yang paling sering mereka datangi, selain _room of requirement_. Sehun tau karena begitu menyadari kehadiran Minseok di antara pilar-pilar besar di koridor munuju asrama Slytherin, ia akan berbalik menunggu Minseok disini.

Benar saja, Minseok melewati tempat dimana Sehun menunggunya. Sehun melihat perut Minseok yang membuncit. Tidak bisa menahan diri, Sehun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menarik Minseok ke salah satu lorong gelap yang ada disana.

Minseok nyaris berteriak sebelum Sehun memeluknya. Sebuah pelukan memang selalu mampu menenangkan Minseok. Sehun memeluk Minseok, ia juga mencium kening gadis itu. Tanpa bicara, Sehun berjongkok di hadapan Minseok, dan mencium perutnya. Sehun juga menyenderkan kepalanya di perut Minseok sambil sesekali mengelus perutnya. Ia mencoba merasakan kehadiran anaknya yang sedang tumbuh di rahim Minseok. Ia berdiri, dan mencium bibir Minseok, bukan ciuman kasar yang selama ini selalu ia lakukan pada gadis itu, tapi ciuman lembut dan penuh cinta, seakan Sehun menuangkan semua perasaannya pada ciuman itu. Dan sekaligus sebagai ciuman perpisahan bagi keduanya.

Untungnya lorong itu sangat gelap, sehingga Minseok tidak bisa menyadari siapa yang sedang melakukan itu padanya. Minseok menangis, ia berharap kalau orang yang melakukan itu adalah Sehun. Tapi, Minseok menepis pikirannya itu, karena untuknya, Sehun tidak mungkin akan melakukan itu.

Sehun menangis saat kembali pada kenyataan bahwa ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia bisa menumpahkan segenap perasaannya pada Minseok.

Sehun kembali meninggalkan Minseok sendirian di lorong gelap itu. Ia berjalan terus ke dalam lorong yang semakin ke dalam semakin gelap. Sehun tidak takut, karena ia tau lorong ini juga merupakan lorong rahasia yang dapat langsung tembus ke menara astronomi. 'Selamat tinggal, Minseok. Jaga anak kita baik-baik dan semoga bahagia.' bisik Sehun dalam hatinya.

Minseok terduduk di lantai begitu mendengar derap kaki orang yang memeluk dan menciumnya itu menjauh. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha kembali mengingat setiap sentuhan orang itu. 'Sehun... kau kah itu? Semoga iya. Dan, selamat tinggal. Berbahagialah dengan Luhan' Minseok membatin.

* * *

"Kau mencintaiku?" Seunghoon mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tidak memperjuangkanku!" "Kau berada di tangan yang tepat. Itu yang paling penting." Sunghoon mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Pria itu lalu mengecup puncak kepala gadisnya itu.

"Berbahagialah dengan Chanyeol."

"Tidak bisa!" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada ketus.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Chanyeol bukan dirimu!" "Dan aku juga bukan Chanyeol, Baek. Sadarlah, setiap orang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan cintanya."

"Kau mencintaiku, kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu perawani aku." ujar Baekhyun tanpa berpikir panjang.

Seunghoon menjitak kepala Baekhyun. "Bodoh! Harusnya kau berkata seperti itu pada Chanyeol." "Tapi aku mau dirimu yang melakukan itu, Hoon."

Seunghoon menggeleng.

"Dengan ataupun tanpa meninggalkan bekas, aku akan tetap ada disini, Baek." ujar Seunghoon sambil menuntun tangan Baekhyun menuju arah dada gadis itu.

"Ck, kau bahkan tidak menyentuh payudaraku."

"Aku takut..." Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Seunghoon dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Aku takut tidak bisa berhenti saat memulainya." "Makanya jangan berhenti kalau sudah memulai, kau itu terlalu menahan diri. Bukankah Gryffindor itu pemberani?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu, Baek. Kau itu berharga, dan seseorang yang berharga tidak pantas diperlakukan dengan tidak hormat seperti itu." ujarnya sambil mengelus pipi gadis yang dicintainya itu. Lalu, Seunghoon melihat jam tangan _muggle _yang selalu dipakainya.

"Pergilah, sebelum kakakmu membuat kehebohan dengan mencari dirimu."

Baekhyun memeluk Seunghoon lagi. "_Goodbye my love." _bisiknya. _"Please be happy, mi amor." _bisik Seunghoon.

Keduanya berpisah jalan, Baekhyun berjalan menuju aula besar dan Seunghoon berjalan entah kemana. Tidak lama, Baekhyun berbalik, melihat ke arah tempat ia pertama kali bertemu, menyatakan cinta dan kini mengucapkan perpisahan juga dengan Seunghoon, di gerbang utama Hogwarts.

* * *

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Xing. Tidak ada yang lain, hanya Zhang Yixing." bisik Yifan sambil memeluk Yixing dari belakang.

Yixing mengangguk, perhatiannya kini sedang terpusat pada bayi tanaman _mandrake. _Begitu selesai mengurus tanaman itu, Yixing melepas tangan Yifan yang melingkari pinggangnya, dan tanpa menatap ke arah Yifan, ia langsung membersihkan baju yang dipakainya untuk menanam _mandrake _dan pergi dari rumah kaca itu, sebelum tangan Yifan menahannya.

"Kau cemburu dengan kedekatanku dan Joonmyeon?"

Yixing tidak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Yifan lalu mengangkat dagu Yixing dan melihat gadis itu menangis. Lalu, Yifan memeluk gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Sa-sampai ka-hiks-kapan aku harus seperti ini? A-aku-hiks-aku iri, kak.. Aku ingin seperti Joonmyeon yang bisa memelukmu dengan bebas-hiks-aku juga i-ingin semua orang tau-hiks-kalau kak Yifan itu milikku." Yixing kembali menangis sesenggukan.

Yifan memeluk Yixing erat. Ia lalu menciumi setiap inchi wajah Yixing sambil membisikkan 'maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.' berulang-ulang.

* * *

"Kenapa jalanku begitu sulit untuk memilikinya." teriak Mino frustasi.

"Sebegitu besarkah rasa cintamu padanya?" tanya Jinwoo. Mino mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak melihat sekelilingmu dan hanya terfokus padanya? Tidakkah kau sadar kalau selama ini ada yang selalu memperhatikanmu diantara kerumunan?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Mino menggeleng. "Aku hanya mencintainya."

"Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk melihat ke arah lain?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Hong Taehyun, bagiku adalah gadis yang sempurna dan cocok dengan kriteria idamanku. Gadis sesempurna dia tidak bisa kau temukan segampang itu, Jinwoo." jelas Mino.

"Apa kau tidak menyesal jika orang yang selalu melihatmu itu lama kelamaan akan berpaling dan kau baru mulai menyadarinya saat dia benar-benar menjauh?"

Mino menggeleng lagi.

Jinwoo menghela napasnya. "Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Aku menyerah, Mino. Aku menyerah." ujarnya sambil menahan tangis.

Jinwoo pergi dari hadapan Mino. Meninggalkan _chaser _Gryffindor itu kebingungan seorang diri, "Jinwoo... Jinwoo... Yah! Kenapa pergi? Jinwoo!" panggil Mino yang masih tidak mengerti ucapan Jinwoo.

* * *

"Hayi.."

Hayi menyingkir begitu melihat Jongdae.

"Hayi.. Hayi.. Lee Hayi." Jongdae mengejar Hayi dan memegang tangan gadis itu, menahannya untuk pergi.

Hayi berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Jongdae. Ia melihat wajah Jongdae yang masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh, masih terlihat luka di beberapa bagian wajah pria itu. Sempat terbersit rasa kasihan di hati gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya Hayi kembali mengeraskan hatinya lagi.

"Ma-"

"Tidak usah membahas masalah itu lagi. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Jongdae menggeleng. Hayi menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Kenapa menahanku? Maaf saja tuan, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan fansmu yang bar-bar itu. Dan mengenai masalah Joy, tenang saja aku akan menepati janjiku, liburan nanti, aku akan menyuruhnya pulang ke Imja dan tinggal bersama kakak-kakaknya." ujar gadis itu dengan nada yang ketus.

"Aku hanya ingin minta ma-"

"Kau pikir dengan meminta maaf bisa mengembalikan harga diriku? Kau pikir dengan meminta maaf kau bisa menghilangkan omongan kotor anak-anak asrama lain tentangku? Kau pikir kau bisa membuat mereka berhenti membandingkanku dengan mantan-mantanmu terdahulu? Bahkan aku tidak pernah menjadi kekasihmu, tapi sudah mau ditiduri olehmu Jung Jongdae!"

Jongdae menatap Hayi dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Apa? Memang itu yang mereka bicarakan di belakangku. Jika kau tidak mau membicarakan apa-apa lagi. Aku pergi sekarang."

Hayi pergi meninggalkan Jongdae. Sepeninggalan Hayi, Jongdae mengerang frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri. Pria itu menatap Hayi dengan pandangan terluka, 'maafkan aku Lee Hayi.' batinnya.

Hayi berusaha menulikan pendengarannya begitu mendengar erangan frustasi yang keluar dari mulut Jongdae. _'Is it hurt my love? I'm sorry'_

* * *

Taehyun sengaja menunggu Seungyoon keluar dari kelas meramalnya. Begitu melihat orang yang ditunggunya keluar, dengan marah Taehyun menarik Seungyoon. Gadis itu membawa Seungyoon ke salah satu ruang kelas kosong.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seungyoon.

"KAU! Bajingan! Brengsek! Sialan! Pen-"

"ya ya ya.. jadi, apa masalahnya? Kau membuang waktumu sendiri dengan memaki, nona" ujar Seungyoon santai.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, kau masih bisa berbicara santai di hadapanku? Peran apa yang kau mainkan Kang Seungyoon! Satu sisi kau seperti setan dengan membela orang macam Oh Sehun, di sisi lain kau mencoba menjadi malaikat dengan mencarikan pendamping untukku! Kau tau betapa muaknya aku mendengar ceramah kedua orangtuaku tentang bagaimana sempurnanya dirimu!"

"Hei... _Wait, please.._ Setauku, kau yang meminta untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini? _Correct?"_

Taehyun mengangguk.

"Karena kau yang meminta berarti tandanya kau tidak merasa cocok denganku. Dan berarti kesalahan ada di pihakku. Dan sudah menjadi kewajiban keluargaku juga untuk memberikan _list _nama-nama calon yang kira-kira sesuai ekspektasi dan keinginan keluargamu. Memang hal ini biasa dilakukan oleh orang tua. Tapi, aku merasa bertanggungjawab atas dirimu, makanya aku yang memilihkan sendiri untukmu."

"Tidakkah kau merasa cemburu atau risih?" tanya Taehyun tanpa sadar. Gadis itu langsung menutup mulutnya begitu menyadari apa yang ditanyakannya.

Seungyoon tertawa. Ia berusaha memegang rambut Taehyun, tapi segera ditepis oleh gadis itu.

"Yang penting, saat ini kau berada di tangan yang tepat." ujarnya. Taehyun menatap Seungyoon dengan pandangan bertanya, memita penjelasan dari ucapannya.

"Kau, Hong Taehyun, adalah permata yang berharga. Bukan hanya kecantikkan, kecerdasanmu juga menarik hati banyak orang tua dan anak mereka. Makanya banyak dari mereka yang bahagia begitu tau kau mau melepasku. Dan aku, meskipun kalau boleh aku akui sangat sangat cemburu dengan hal itu, berusaha untuk memilih yang terbaik untukmu. Aku berusaha memilih orang yang aku yakin mampu menyayangimu dan membahagiakanmu lebih dari aku. Bukan hanya mereka yang ingin memanfaatkanmu. Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Jadi, hal pertama dan terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah kebahagiaanmu."

Taehyun menunduk mendengar ucapan Seungyoon.

"Kenapa aku dengan mudah melepasmu waktu itu?" tanya Taehyun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Seungyoon menyentil dahi Taehyun, membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau terbawa emosi, dan kau sering mendengar hal-hal buruk tentangku,kan. Makanya kau tidak mempercayaiku." Seungyoon menatap Taehyun, dalam. Ia lalu memegang bahu Taehyun.

"Tapi, setidaknya aku bahagia karena dengan lepas dariku, kau bisa mendapatkan dia yang lebih baik. Bobby orang baik, meskipun dia agak nyentik untuk ukuran seleramu. Percayalah, kau akan bahagia bersamanya, dan aku bisa tenang setelahnya."

Seungyoon memeluk Taehyun, erat. Ia lalu mengendorkan pelukannya dan mencium kening Taehyun, lama.

"Berbahagialah. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Dan, selamat menempuh hidup barumu dengan Bobby, sayang." ujar Seungyoon.

Seungyoon meninggalkan Taehyun yang kini tampak menangis begitu mendengar ucapannya. Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Taehyun tidak bisa menarik kembali keputusannya. Ia harus terus menjalani apa yang telah dipilihnya dan kemana takdir akan membawanya.

* * *

**Special Note buat your fans p:**

Hei.. aku seneng banget kamu mau komen di setiap chapter. buat kritik, it's ok. tanpa kritik juga kita ngga akan bisa maju kan?


	18. Chapter 18

**Finally BIGBANG IS BACK OMAIGAAAAADD I'M SO GODDAMN EXCITED!**

**oh ya.. chap ini fokus di final _quidditch _dan Chap depan kemungkinan akan seputar ujian.**

**Dan _guys _aku nepatin janji kan? kalo ada waktu luang aku update...**

* * *

**RAGE AND WRATH**

* * *

Hari ini adalah final _quidditch_ antara Slytherin melawan Gryffindor, dan pertandingan ini bagai harga mati untuk kedua tim. Kejayaan dan kesuksesan asrama mereka ditentukan dari sini, karena sulit bagi kedua asrama itu untuk memenangkan piala asrama yang saat ini dikuasai oleh Hufflepuff. Kedua tim memasuki lapangan dan melakukan ritual sebelum dimulainya pertandingan, seperti biasa.

Dari bangku penonton, Baekhyun berusaha menulikan telinganya dari cemoohan teman satu asramanya tentang siapa yang akan ia tolong saat Chanyeol atau Seunghoon yang terluka. Mengingat keduanya memiliki peran penting, Seunghoon yang di plot sebagai _playmaker _oleh Luhan dan Chanyeol yang merupakan _beater. _Sementara di tribun Ravenclaw, Minseok terlihat memegang ujung kemejanya karena _nervous. _Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Jongdae, karena adiknya yang satu itu dikenal nekat. Di tribun Hufflepuff juga sama, terlihat sepasang sahabat yang biasanya selalu se-iya sekata saat ini terpaksa harus berbeda jalan. Ya, Yixing dan Jinwoo untuk kali ini mengharapkan kemenangan untuk tim yang berbeda. Kedua gadis itu saling berpegangan tangan erat, karena tidak sabar dan terlalu tegang. Jika kita melihat 3 baris di belakang tempat duduk Yixing dan Jinwoo, terdapat Kyungsoo yang mengkhawatirkan Tao. Pasalnya, setau Kyungsoo, Tao memiliki masalah dengan kakinya karena berlatih _wushu._

Kedua tim menunggu Profesor Siwon meniup peluitnya. _Quaffle_ sudah berada di dalam genggaman Seunghoon. Begitu peluit dibunyikan, Seunghoon dengan cepat langsung mengoper _quaffle_ ke Jongin. Jongin membawa _quaffle _tapi, direbut oleh Sehun. Luhan yang melihat gerakan lincah Sehun saat merebut _quaffle _dari tangan Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangganya. Sehun terus membawa _quaffle _dan ia mengoper pada Himchan, tapi operan Sehun diblok oleh Seunghoon, dan Gryffindor kembali memegang kendali. Seunghon menghindari serangan _bludger_ dan beberapa _chaser _Slytherin sebelum kembali mengoper _quaffle _pada Mino. Mino membawa _quaffle _itu dan berhadapan dengan Woobin, _keeper _Slytherin. Mino mengecoh Woobin, dan...

10-0 untuk Gryffindor.

Sorakan dari pendukung tim Gryffindor terdengar.

Kali ini, _quaffle _berada di tangan Himchan, gadis itu membawa _quaffle_ ke depan dan mengopernya ke Junhoe. Junhoe langsung mengoper ke arah Sehun yang berdiri tanpa pengawasan. Sehun membawa _quaffle _dan melihat Tao terbang ke arahnya. Ia lalu mengoper _quaffle _ke arah Himchan yang membebaskan diri dari pengawasan Mino. Himchan menangkap _quaffle _dan..

10-10 untuk Slytherin.

Pertandingan berlangsung seru. Kedua tim bersaing ketat. Operan demi operan, serangan balik, dan percobaan tembakan selalu dilakukan oleh kedua tim saat memiliki kesempatan. Begitupun di bangku penonton, yel-yel dukungan tidak berhenti dikumandangkan. Hingga pada akhirnya, profesor Siwon melihat jam sakunya. Luhan memejamkan matanya, 'ini saatnya!' batin gadis itu. Yifan memperhatikan profesor Siwon yang bersiap untuk melepas _snitch._ Begitu _snitch _dilepas, pertandingan yang sebenarnya dimulai.

Luhan dan Yifan mengejar _snitch_ dengan kecepatan penuh. Keduanya tampak saling salip demi mendapatkan _snitch_ yang saat ini terbang melewati gawang tim Gryffindor. Sebuah _bludger _tampak mendekati keduanya, Luhan dengan sigap menghindar, begitu juga dengan Yifan. Chanyeol segera memukul _bludger _itu ke arah Junhoe, untuk mengganggu konsentrasi. Cara itu berhasil, Junhoe kehilangan konsentrasi dan _quaffle _akhirnya kembali direbut oleh Jongin. Sekarang, _b__ludger _tampak mendekat ke arah Mino. Beruntung, Jongdae sempat mendekat dan memukul _bludger _ke arah Sehun. Sehun nyaris saja terkena _bludger _hasil pukulan Jongdae jika saja Seunghoon tidak sengaja lewat di hadapannya sambil membawa _quaffle_. Seunghoon melirik ke arah Sehun, dan memberikan _wink _ke arahnya. Seunghoon kembali melesat secepat kilat.

Dari bangku penonton, Minseok nyaris berteriak histeris saat pukulan Jongdae tepat mengarah ke Sehun. Gadis itu kembali menetralkan nafasnya. Ia tidak pernah setegang ini saat menonton pertandingan _quidditch. _Rasanya ia ingin mati saat melihat Sehun nyaris terpukul _bludger._

Pertandingan kali ini tidak hanya menguras tenaga, tapi juga emosi. Kedua tim berlomba untuk memperoleh poin sebanyak-banyaknya. Pelanggaran demi pelanggaran kerap terjadi. Kali ini, skor kedua tim imbang di angka 90-90. _Seeker _kedua tim juga saling berlomba mendapatkan _snitch. _Tidak ada yang mau mengalah diantara mereka. Aksi saling sikut antara keduanya kerap terjadi.

Kali ini, Jaehyun, _beater _tim Slytherin dengan sengaja mengarahkan _bludger _ke arah Luhan. Beruntung gadis itu memiliki refleks yang sangat mengagumkan, serangan itu pun berhasil dihindari Luhan. Jongdae yang bertugas untuk menjaga Luhan pun melakukan serangan balik. Ia mengarahkan _bludger _yang mendekat ke arah Yifan. Pukulan Jongdae berhasil. _Bludger _itu menghantam bagian belakang sapu Yifan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat gerakan Yifan menjadi oleng dan ditambah dengan kondisi angin yang saat itu bertiup lumayan kencang. Yifan terjatuh dari sapunya saat akan menyentuh tanah. _Seeker _Slytherin itu terguling.

Luhan langsung tancap gas melihat hal itu. Ia mengejar _snitch _yang ada di dekat gawang tim Slytherin. Namun, tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu hal yang aneh, _bludger _tiba-tiba mengejarnya. Berkali-kali Jongdae dan Chanyeol memukul _bludger _itu menjauh, tapi tetap saja kembali lagi ke Luhan. Hal itu tentu menjadi pusat perhatian para penonton dan anggota kedua tim. Jongdae dan Chanyeol berusaha sebisa mereka untuk menjauhkan _bludger _dari Luhan.

Seunghoon memperhatikan sekeliling, ia melihat Yifan sedang berusaha untuk kembali bertarung dengan Luhan dalam mengejar _snitch. _Tapi, ada sesuatu hal yang janggal di matanya. Mata Yifan tidak lepas dari _bludger _dan mulutnya berkomat-kamit. Tidak mau berprasangka buruk, Seunghoon menyusun rencana dengan cepat di otaknya. Ia akan merusak konsentrasi Yifan.

Seunghoon saat itu membawa _quaffle _di tangannya. Ia sengaja memancing Himchan untuk mengejarnya. _Chaser _tim Gryffindor itu dengan sengaja berpura-pura akan menabrak Yifan. 2,5 meter lagi sebelum tabrakan itu terjadi, Seunghoon menukik ke atas, melakukan manuver. Yifan yang sempat kehilangan konsentrasinya karena ulah Seunghoon harus kembali rela konsentrasinya buyar karena teriakan Himchan yang berjarak kurang dari 2 meter dari hadapannya. Yifan langsung melakukan manuver dengan terbang rendah. Ia mencari-cari _bludger _yang kini sudah terlepas dari pengaruh mantranya.

Pertandingan berlangsung semakin seru, kali ini Luhan sudah hampir saja mendapat _snitch. _Gadis itu berusaha menggapai _snitch _yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Ia tidak melihat sebuah _bludger _kembali bergerak bebas ke arahnya. Begitu menyadarinya, Luhan bersiap menerima hantaman _bludger _itu, baginya yang penting _snitch _sudah hampir ada di genggamannya, sedikit lagi. Luhan memejamkan matanya saat merasa ia akan dihantam oleh _bludger._ Ia bisa merasakan _snitch _sudah ada di genggamannya.

'BRUKKK'

Luhan membuka matanya, dan melihat _snitch _ada di genggamannya. Penonton dan pendukung Gryffindor sama-sama histeris melihat _snitch _berada di genggaman Luhan. Pendukung Gryffindor bahkan sudah saling berpelukan dan ada yang menangis bahagia. Senyum bahagia terlihat di wajah profesor Heechul yang biasanya terkenal galak itu. Kedua tim berusaha untuk sportif, hal ini terlihat dengan pemain Slytherin, minus Yifan menghampiri tim Gryffindor dan memberikan mereka selamat.

"Kemana _chaser _kalian satu lagi?" tanya Sehun.

Semua pemain tim Gryffindor tidak menyadarinya. Mereka baru sibuk mencari saat Sehun bertanya.

"Kemana Seunghoon?" tanya Luhan panik di tengah euforia kemenangan timnya.

Para profesor yang menyadari kepanikan Luhan dan kegelisahan kedua tim langsung ikut memperhatikan sekeliling. Tiba-tiba jeritan Miss Sungmin, sang penjaga perpustakaan terdengar. Wanita itu mendapati seseorang dengan jubah Gryffindor tampak terluka parah dan kehilangan banyak darah. Hampir semua mata melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Miss Sungmin.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak begitu saja saat menyadari Seunghoon terjatuh dari ketinggian dan terhantam _bludger_. Gadis itu merasa dirinya akan mati detik itu juga. Wajahnya pucat pasi, dan ia nyaris berlari ke arah mantan kekasihnya itu sebelum seseorang menarik jubahnya dengan keras. Baekhyun sudah bersiap memaki siapapun yang menghalanginya melihat Seunghoon. Ia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Joonmyeon yang melakukannya. Gadis Ravenclaw itu menggeleng. Ia menarik Baekhyun mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "jangan pergi kesana. Kau akan membuat hidupmu semakin sulit dengan gunjingan orang. Bukan hanya kau, dia juga. Apalagi dia seorang _muggleborn_ dan kau kalangan elite Slytherin."

Baekhyun kembali duduk dan berdoa untuk mantan kekasihnya itu.

* * *

Seungyoon gelisah, ia ingin sekali mengetahui keadaan Seunghoon. Pria itu tampak bolak-balik di hadapan Hayi, membuat kepala gadis itu pening.

"Kau benar-benar ingin bertemu kak Seunghoon ya?" Seungyoon mengangguk.

Hayi menghela napasnya, "tunggu di asrama dan dalam beberapa jam lagi akan ada orang yang langsung menyuruhmu menemuiku di rumah sakit. Dari situ kita bisa melihat kondisi kak Seunghoon." Hayi bergegas pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu. Gadis itu meninggalkan Seungyoon yang tampak kebingungan seorang diri.

Hayi, gadis itu dengan nekat muncul di hadapan fans Jongdae. Ia berpura-pura tidak peduli, saat beberapa gadis mulai menarik dan menghempaskan dirinya ke lantai. Seorang gadis yang tidak ia ketahui namanya menarik rambutnya. "Mau apa kau kesini, jalang?" "Apa aku salah lewat sini? Tidakkah kau lihat aku mau kembali ke asramaku." tantang Hayi. 'PLAK!' suara tamparan demi tamparan terdengar. Lama kelamaan, tidak hanya tamparan yang didapat Hayi, tapi juga tinju dan tendangan.

Lalu, seorang gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Dahee menghentikan perbuatan brutal teman-temannya itu hanya untuk menyiksanya dengan cara yang lebih brutal, Hayi tau itu. "Teman-teman, bukankah ia seorang _pureblood? _Maka itu, mari kita beri pelajaran dengan cara _pureblood _juga." ujar gadis itu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan tongkatnya, "Mari kita belajar mantra kelas 1, _wingardium leviosa"_ ujar Dahee. Tubuh Hayi terangkat keatas, yang lain juga menghujaninya dengan berbagai mantra, terutama mantra _scourgify _dan _aguamenti_ membuat tubuhnya basah dan dipenuhi banyak busa. Hayi tidak sanggup lagi, lukanya perih saat terkena air dan busa. Tiba-tiba, Dahee melepaskan mantranya membuat Hayi jatuh dari ketinggian 5 meter dengan keadaan telungkup. Dari kejauhan, Hayi melihat Minseok dan ketiga dayangnya.

Minseok menarik Taehyun, gadis itu menunjuk ke arah Hayi yang tampak di_bully _habis oleh penggemar Jongdae. Taehyun, gadis itu melirik Hayi, di luar dugaan, Taehyun dengan entengnya mengibaskan rambut hitam ikalnya dan mengatakan, "bukan urusanku." Minseok tercengang, ia ingin menolong Hayi, tapi jumlah gadis-gadis itu terlalu banyak, lagipula kalau ia yang membela, ke depannya Hayi malah akan semakin di_bully. _Minseok takut.

Hayi memejamkan matanya, kesadaran gadis itu mulai hilang secara perlahan. 'Tentu saja Minseok tidak akan membelanya. Lagipula dia tidak mengharapkan bantuan dari orang penakut dan pasif seperti Minseok, apalagi Jinwoo dan Yixing' begitu pikir Hayi. Hayi mulai kehilangan kesadarannya saat hal terakhir yang ia dengar dan lihat adalah amukan Luhan dan tatapan Jongdae.

* * *

Luhan memaki dan memantrai kurang lebih sepuluh orang gadis yang mem_bully _seseorang. Gadis sok berkuasa seperti mereka tidak pantas untuk dikasihani. Tidak, Luhan tidak mengenal siapa gadis yang mereka _bully _secara pribadi. Akhirnya, Luhan membawa kesepuluh gadis itu ke profesor Heechul, ya.. kesepuluh orang itu adalah anak Gryffindor. 'Persetan dengan poin untuk piala asrama. gadis-gadis seperti mereka harus dienyahkan' begitu pikir Luhan. Heechul tampak kaget begitu mendengar cerita dan bukti yang Luhan tunjukkan kepadanya. Profesornya itu langsung menghubungi Profesor Sean, kepala asrama Ravenclaw dan membawa kesepuluh gadis itu ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Luhan membawa Hayi seorang diri ke rumah sakit. Gadis itu heran dengan orang-orang yang hanya lewat tanpa berusaha menolong dan yang membuatnya lebih marah lagi adalah sikap anggotanya yang sangat tidak jantan. Mereka hanya diam dan melihat kejadian itu tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk menolong. Teutama Jongdae, Luhan kenal mereka, mereka adalah gadis-gadis yang selalu mengikuti dan bertingkah centil di hadapan Jongdae. Singkatnya mereka adalah fans gila dari salah satu _beater_nya itu. Luhan menunggui gadis itu.

Hayi terbangun dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah saat melihat Luhan disamping ranjangnya, tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Gadis itu bahkan belum berganti pakaian. Hayi bergerak sepelan mungkin, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Luhan, tapi suara decit kasur membatalkan niatnya, Luhan terbangun. Gadis itu membantu Hayi mengambil minum.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan. "Hayi.. Lee Hayi." jawabnya. Luhan mengangguk. "Istirahatlah, atau mau kupanggilkan seseorang untuk menemanimu?" tanyanya lagi. "T-tolong panggilkan Seungyoon, Kang Seungyoon." "Ok. Kau tunggulah disini. Dan masalah orang yang mem_bully_mu, mereka sudah resmi ditendang keluar dari sekolah ini. Profesor Seunghyun memaksa mereka minum ramuan veritaserum. Dan mereka menceritakan semuanya. Semoga kau bisa hidup tenang lagi sekarang. Lagipula, tukang _bully _seperti mereka tidak pantas berada disini. Dan ya, aku tau semua, aku ada disana saat kejadian itu. Profesor Heechul benar-benar malu saat itu, ia menangis dan meminta maaf terus menerus pada profesor Sean." Hayi memperhatikan celotehan Luhan.

"Ah, aku terlalu banyak bicara ya?" tanya Luhan sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Baiklah aku akan mencari Seungyoon. Kau istirahatlah, lukamu belum sembuh benar." Hayi mengangguk. Gadis itu kembali menyamankan diri di ranjang rumah sakit.

* * *

Jongdae tidak tampak terkejut saat melihat fans-fans gilanya menangis sambil menenteng koper sambil diiringi oleh orang tua mereka. Tampak gurat marah, kesal dan malu terpancar dari raut wajah orang tua para gadis itu. Berita _drop-out _kesepuluh gadis Gryffindor itu tentu saja langsung menjadi gosip hangat. Jongdae mengutuki kelakuan brutal para gadis itu yang mau tidak mau menyeret namanya juga, karena gadis-gadis itu adalah fans beratnya yang bodoh dan posesif.

Jongdae tampak gelisah, dan hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh seluruh anggota. Kecelakaan Seunghoon dan kejadian memalukan tentang fans Jongdae ini mau tidak mau membuat mereka _nervous _berhadapan dengan Luhan yang terkenal sangar.

Begitu Luhan kembali, ia langsung menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh ke anggota timnya. Ia berhenti begitu melihat persiapan pesta yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak asrama Gryffindor. "Berhenti. Tidak ada pesta malam ini atau malam-malam selanjutnya." titahnya. Bomi, gadis itu mempertanyakan keputusan Luhan, "Kenapa? Bukankah kita menang? Dan ini pantas dirayakan. Lagipula, kami semua sudah mengundang anak asrama lain dan mereka semua sudah setuju untuk datang." Luhan naik pitam, gadis itu membentak dengan suara keras, "KALIAN GILA? SALAH SATU ANGGOTA TIMKU NYARIS MATI DAN TEMAN-TEMAN KALIAN BARU DIKELUARKAN! DIMANA RASA MALU KALIAN?! APA KALIAN PIKIR HAL ITU PANTAS DIRAYAKAN?!" Luhan menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakai Bomi, "Jawab aku, brengsek!" makinya.

"Kak, jang-" Jongdae, Mino, Jongin dan Tao mencoba menghentikan Luhan. "DIAM KALIAN PENGECUT!" potong Luhan. "AKU TIDAK PEDULI GADIS INI MANTAN PACAR KALIAN ATAU SALAH SATU PELACUR YANG SERING KALIAN SEWA, TAPI KALIAN LEBIH MEMILIH MEMBELANYA DARIPADA MEMBELA SEORANG GADIS YANG NYARIS SEKARAT TADI? Aku kecewa.. Benar-benar kecewa." amuk Luhan.

Gadis itu kemudian naik ke kamarnya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

* * *

Seungyoon berlari menuju bangsal tempat Hayi dirawat. Ia mendengar berita itu langsung dari Luhan tentang apa yang dilakukan sepuluh orang gadis itu pada sepupunya, dan ia bersumpah akan mempersulit hidup gadis-gadis itu dan keluarga mereka.

Seungyoon membuka tirai dan terkejut melihat Sehun disana sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Hayi. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun menunjukkan lengannya yang luka pada Seungyoon.

"Sekalian saja tadi aku sembunyi-sembunyi melihat Seunghoon tadi dan tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan Luhan yang meminta pertolongan. Ya sudah aku mengintip dan melihat Hayi. Aku harus menunggu lumayan lama sampai Luhan pergi." jelasnya.

Seungyoon menghela napas. "Luhan... dia orang yang baik." Sehun mengangguk, "aku tidak tega menyakitinya. Dia memang tempramental, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik dan peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya."

"Dan kau hanya menyukainya sebagai kakak." ujar Hayi. Sehun menggoda Hayi, "Kalau aku berpaling padamu bagaimana? Kau ini sebenarnya dalam beberapa hal mirip dengan Minseok." ujarnya. Hayi mendelik, "Tidak usah ya.. Aku kapok dengan hal-hal semacam itu." Sehun tertawa. Ia berbalik menatap Seungyoon, "Kau temui Sunghoon dulu. Dia memang belum sadar sih."

Seungyoon meninggalkan Sehun dan Hayi. Ia melihat Seunghoon dengan sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak ketahuan Madam Key. Ia melihat salah satu sahabatnya itu tampak tertidur lelap.

"Terjatuh dari ketinggian 350 meter dan terhantam _bludger. _Kurasa dia masih beruntung bisa selamat."

Seungyoon terkejut dan berbalik. Ia mendapati profesor Seunghyun disana. Ia menatap profesor itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku tau kau kesini. Seonwoong juga sudah kuberitahu dan dia panik sekali saat tau Seunghoon mengalami ini." ujarnya. Seungyoon tampak bingung, sebelum ia sempat bertanya, profesor Seunghyun sudah mendahuluinya, "aku kenal Seonwoong, si _nerdy_ Ravenclaw yang dari awal berkenalan sudah diklaim Hyejung sebagai miliknya. "Aku ini adik kelas kesayangan Hyejung."

"Kau? Adik kelas paman dan bibi? Bingu?" tanya Seungyoon. Seunghyun tampak menahan tawa, "Hyejung pasti menyebutku itu di hadapan kalian. Hahaha.. itu julukanku, karena tingkahku yang kadang absurd hingga terkesan bodoh, mereka mulai memanggilku bingu." profesor Seunghyun terdiam sebentar dan menyuruh Seungyoon pergi. "Sudah pergi sana. Nanti Madam Key kesini untuk memeriksa Seunghoon, kalau dia tau kau disini, kau bisa habis dimarahi olehnya."

Seungyoon pergi, ia menuju ke tempat Hayi lagi dan melihat gadis itu sendirian disana. "Mana Sehun?" "Kembali ke asrama."

"Kondisi Hoon parah sekali." "Ya, tulang punggungnya retak dan tulang kaki kanannya patah. Dia kehilangan banyak darah dan kepalanya terbentur dengan keras, untung ada helm sehingga efeknya tidak terlalu parah. Memar dan luka-luka kecilnya juga banyak." ujar Hayi.

"Kau tau dari mana?" "Tadi Madam Key berbicara didepanku dengan Profesor Sean. Aku pura-pura tidur tadi dan Madam Key langsung bercerita saat melihatku tidur." jelas Hayi.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi?" Hayi mengangguk. "Bagian buruknya adalah... kak Seunghoon tampaknya tidak bisa bermain _quidditch _lagi. Cedera di tulang kaki dan punggungnya parah. Dan Madam Key akan merekomendasikan kemunduran kak Hoon dari _quidditch._"

Seungyoon terdiam cukup lama. Dan tiba-tiba pria itu angkat bicara, "Eh, tadi aku bertemu kak Minseok saat jalan kesini. Kira-kira dia berpapasan dengan Sehun tidak ya?"

"Semoga tidak." ujar Hayi.

* * *

Minseok berpapasan dengan Seungyoon yang tampak berlari menuju ke rumah sakit. Gadis itu lalu kembali berjalan menuju asrama Gryffindor menemui adiknya. Ia tidak menyadari keributan yang ada disana sampai ia terpaku di depan pintu mendengar amukan Luhan. Dan ini bukan amukan biasa, kekecewaan, sedih, malu, dan rasa marah terpancar jelas dari wajah Luhan. Gadis itu tampak... lelah.

"... Aku kecewa.. Benar-benar kecewa." ucapan Luhan terdengar oleh Minseok.

Minseok, baru kali ini melihat asrama Gryffindor tampak seperti kuburan, begitu sepi tanpa ada satupun suara. Semuanya tampak terkejut dengan sikap ketua asrama mereka. Mereka semua tidak menyadari kekecewaan Luhan dari awal dan hal itu yang membuat mereka amat malu.

Minseok meninggalkan asrama Gryffindor, ia tidak jadi menemui Jongdae begitu menyadari suasana tidak enak di asrama itu. Ia takut kehadirannya malah memperburuk suasana.

Minseok berjalan tanpa tujuan, ia hanya berjalan kemana kaki membawanya. Di perjalaan, ia berpapasan dengan Sehun yang kalau dilihat dari arah datangnya baru saja dari rumah sakit. Pria itu belum sempat mengganti bajunya. Sehun melihat Minseok yang terpaku di tempatnya. Pria itu berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ke arah Minseok dan memeluknya. Apalagi, kali ini Minseok tampak sangat pucat.

Minseok memandangi Sehun yang melewatinya begitu saja. Gadis itu memandanginya sampai punggung itu hilang dari pandangannya. Minseok kembali berjalan dan berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang.

Minseok memilih untuk menemui Jinwoo di asrama gadis itu. Ya, Jinwoo adalah sumber ketenangan baginya. Adiknya itu begitu polos dan baik, tapi bernasib sama sepertinya, kurang beruntung dalam hal percintaan. Atau itu sudah menjadi kutukan bagi anak gadis dalam keluarganya?

* * *

Sehun menahan napasnya saat melihat Minseok dari kejauhan. Tidak, ia tidak boleh lari begitu saja, ia akan terlihat sedang menghindari Minseok. Sehun memasang _poker face _andalannya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Minseok dan menahan keinginannya untuk berlari memeluk gadis yang sedang mengandung anaknya itu.

Sehun memutuskannya, ia tidak akan menoleh lagi ke arah gadis yang dicintainya itu. Dengan susah payah, ia melewati Minseok dengan _poker face_nya. Sehun tau Minseok memperhatikannya dari belakang. Sehun memutuskan untuk berbelok. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu pilar terdekat. _'Loser' _kata-kata itu terngiang di telinganya. Sehun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia lelah.

* * *

Malam itu, seperti larangan Luhan, tidak ada pesta di asrama Gryffindor. Tidak seperti biasanya, suasana asrama Gryffindor tampak tenang. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Profesor Heechul masuk. Ia mencari Luhan sambil membawa kertas yang sepertinya surat rekomendasi. Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya tampak terkejut saat melihat Profesor Heechul mencarinya.

Profesor Heechul memegang tangan ketua asrama dan kapten tim _quidditch_nya itu, "Maaf, tapi kurasa kau harus mengganti calon kapten pilihanmu." ujarnya sedih. "Kenapa? bukankah profesor setuju dengan pilihanku menjadikan Hoon sebagai kapten tim?" tanya Luhan kebingungan. Profesor Heechul, tanpa banyak bicara menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Luhan. Gadis itu terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Cari kaptenmu lagi. Aku memang menyetujui pilihanmu, tapi keadaan tidak. Hoon tidak bisa bermain _quidditch_ lagi. Dan ini akan menyulitkan kita."

Anggota tim yang kebetulan berada di situ hanya bisa saling pandang. Mereka dari awal menyangka bukan Seunghoon yang akan ditunjuk Luhan menjadi kapten tim, tapi Jongdae. Mereka menanti keputusan Luhan, begitu juga dengan profesor Heechul yang masih berdiri di hadapan gadis itu.

"A-aku... terserah pada kalian." ujarnya pasrah. Profesor Heechul tersenyum, "Jongdae." panggilnya. Jongdae menghampiri kepala asramanya itu.

"Kau yang akan menjadi kapten tim tahun depan. Luhan harus meletakkan jabatannya sekarang karena minggu depan ia sudah ujian. Kau setuju Luhan?" tanya profesor Heechul. "Terserah kalian. A-aku mau ke atas dulu." ujarnya.

* * *

"Hei.. kudengar Seunghoon tidak bisa bermain _quidditch _lagi." gosip seorang anak Slytherin pada temannya. Baekhyun yang mendengar nama mantannya disebut langsung menajamkan pendengarannya, menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya, kasihan sekali."

"Padahal dia _chaser _yang keren loh, sering memberi _assist _pada Mino dan Jongin."

"Hmm.. visi permainannya bagus. Sayang, gara-gara _bludger _dia jadi tidak bisa apa-apa."

"..."

Baekhyun tampak benar-benar tidak bersemangat saat mendengar hal itu. Ia sedih mendengar kabar Seunghoon. Sayang, ia tidak lagi bisa menjenguk dengan bebas.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kak Seunghoon orang yang kuat." ujar seseorang yang ternyata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memeluk erat Kyungsoo, "Padahal dia yang menyuruhku untuk berbahagia, bagaimana aku bisa bahagia dengan semua ini. Aku ingin melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Soo."

"Kau mau lihat keadaannya?" ujar suara berat di belakang Baekhyun. Leher gadis itu meremang, ia mengenali betul suara itu. Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan mendapati Yifan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Yifan, menarik kerah baju adiknya dan menyeret gadis itu ke luar aula. Kyungsoo memekik, menyuruh Yifan untuk berhenti. Pekikan Kyungsoo menarik perhatian semua orang, mereka mulai berbisik-bisik.

Di meja Gryffindor, Jongin, Tao dan Mino menatap Chanyeol yang masih setia dengan ekspresi takjubnya saat melihat calon istrinya diseret keluar oleh Yifan, sang kakak. Tao, pada akhirnya menyusul Kyungsoo yang terlihat mengejar Yifan dan Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan gadisnya itu, begitupun Baekhyun. Karena bagaimanapun, Baekhyun itu seorang wanita, dan tidak ada wanita yang pantas untuk dilukai, menurut Tao.

"Kau tidak ikut menyusul gadismu?" tanya Jongin.

"Biarkan... lagipula, aku yakin kak Yifan tidak akan berani macam-macam dengan macan kecil seperti dia." ujar Chanyeol.

Mino dan Jongin saling pandang, mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti isi otak Chanyeol.

* * *

"Kalau kau berbuat jahat pada kak Baekhyun, aku akan mengadukan hubunganmu dengan kak Yixing ke ayah!" ancam Kyungsoo.

Yifan membeku di tempat. 'B-ba-bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tau' pikirnya.

"Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan ayah lakukan pada orang yang merusak kebahagiaan anaknya. Ayah tidak akan memaafkan kalian berdua dengan mudah." ancamnya lagi.

Yifan mengendurkan cengkramannya sedikit demi sedikit dari kerah baju Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu pergi.

Saat berlari membawa Baekhyun pergi, Kyungsoo melihat Tao dari kejauhan. Gadis itu langsung menghampiri kekasihnya. Tao memeluk Kyungsoo yang tampak ketakutan. Pria itu mengelus punggung kekasihnya, menenangkan.

Baekhyun diam dan terduduk di lantai. Ia memandang iri pada pasangan Kyungsoo-Tao. Mereka sangat serasi dan tampak saling mencintai satu sama lain. Kyungsoo tampak lebih dewasa saat bersama Tao. Tao, meskipun sangat kekanakkan, ia lumayan bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Baekhyun diam-diam pergi, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang saling berpelukan itu.

* * *

Jinwoo tampak terkejut saat mendapati Minseok berkunjung ke asramanya. Ini merupakan hal yang lumayan baru bagi Jinwoo karena biasanya, Minseok akan lebih memilih untuk mengunjungi Jongdae. Jinwoo, gadis itu bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan kedua saudaranya sendiri. Ia selalu menjadi yang terakhir dalam berbagai hal, termasuk mendapatkan informasi. Minseok, selama ini gadis itu juga sangat dekat dengan Jongdae, dan jarang sekali berkomunikasi dengan Jinwoo. Makanya, wajar bagi Jinwoo jika orang-orang meragukannya sebagai saudara kembar Jongdae. Singkatnya, mereka terlalu.. berbeda, bagaikan langit dan bumi. Jongdae dan Minseok yang cerdas dan selalu menjadi nomor satu di angkatan mereka, sedangkan Jinwoo bisa masuk ke jajaran tengah saja sudah bersyukur. Minseok dan Jongdae yang pendiam, Jinwoo yang cerewet dan berisik, dan banyak perbedaan lain jika disebutkan satu per satu.

Jinwoo mengajak kakaknya masuk ke dalam asrama. Asrama Hufflepuff tampak sepi, kebanyakan mereka memilih tidur lebih cepat, dan sebagian dari mereka mungkin masih di aula.

"Yixing mana?" tanya Minseok. "Di kamar. Tidur mungkin." "Kau tidak tidur?" Jinwoo menggeleng. "Kakak ada apa kesini? tidak mengunjungi Jongdae atau ke aula? Kakak belum makan, kan?" tanya Jinwoo. Minseok menggeleng. "Tunggu sebentar." Jinwoo tampak berlari ke kamarnya.

Minseok memperhatikan sekeliling asrama Hufflepuff. Setiap asrama benar-benar memiliki aura tersendiri. Seperti aura asrama Ravenclaw yang tenang, asrama Slytherin yang seolah meneriakkan aristokrat di setiap sudutnya, asrama Gryffindor yang penuh energi dan berisik dan asrama Hufflepuff yang... hangat. Minseok menyamankan dirinya pada sofa berwarna hitam yang didudukinya. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling, melihat asrama yang didominasi warna kuning-hitam itu, baru kali ini ia memperhatikan dengan jelas asrama Hufflepuff.

"Kak, ini makan dulu." Jinwoo membawakan Minseok banyak sekali makanan ringan. Minseok menatap Jinwoo dengan pandangan bertanya. "Aku dan Yixing suka menyetok makanan karena kami kadang malas keluar asrama. Anak-anak lain juga begitu."

"Wajar sih, asrama kalian hangat." "Hah?" tanya Jinwoo tidak mengerti. "Asrama kalian hangat... membuat orang merasa seperti di rumah." Jinwoo mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan kakakknya yang tampak membuka sebungkus _Jollypong _dan memakannya. Mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan, Jinwoo bingung topik apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan kakaknya, dan Minseok sibuk memakan _snack _yang diberikan Jinwoo, ia lapar.

"Jinwoo, ada Jongin di luar." ujar Youngjae. Minseok langsung menatap Jinwoo dengan penuh selidik.

"A-apa kak?" "Kau dan Jongin.." Jinwoo menggeleng. "Jongin sering kesini sehabis dari dapur. Biasanya dia akan membawa makanan. Tunggu, aku menyuruhnya masuk dulu."

Jinwoo keluar dan menghampiri Jongin. Gadis itu kembali tidak lama kemudian bersama Jongin di belakangnya. Suasana mendadak jadi _awkward._Jongin meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya ke hadapan Minseok. Gadis itu tampak girang dan segera membuka isinya. Disana tampak terdapat _kimbab, jajangmyeon, japchae_ dan_ hotteok_ yang masih hangat.

"Biasanya Jinwoo dan Yixing menungguku untuk membawa ini. Lalu kami makan bersama-sama disini." jelas Jongin.

"Hmm.. ini tampaknya enak. Boleh aku makan?" tanya Minseok. Jongin mengangguk. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jinwoo. "Kenapa tadi tidak makan di aula?" tanyanya. "Yixing tampak kurang enak badan. Jadi, aku menemaninya. Bagaimana? Apa kak Luhan masih marah? Aku takut dengannya." rajuk Jinwoo. Minseok melihat tingkah adiknya, dahinya mengerut. "Hmm.. dia melarang pesta dan bahkan tidak turun untuk makan malam. Dari tadi, kerjaannya hanya tidur. Tampaknya dia masih terpukul atas kejadian yang menimpa kak Seunghoon. Oh ya, kak Jongdae resmi menjadi kaptem tim." ujar Jongin.

"Kenapa dia sebegitu terpukulnya?" tanya Minseok. "_Bludger _itu seharusnya mengenai kak Luhan. Tapi, kak Seunghoon terbang ke arahnya. Entahlah, semuanya juga bingung, kejadiannya terlalu cepat." Minseok mengangguk. "Ya, tidak ada satupun dari kita yang menyadari. Tidak sampai Sehun bertanya dan teriakan Miss Sungmin."

Ketiganya sibuk mengunyah makanan yang dibawa Jongin. Minseok tampak memperhatikan dalam diam interaksi Jongin dengan Jinwoo. Tampaknya, adik kecilnya itu sudah mengobati luka hatinya karena Mino dan mulai membuka lembaran baru lagi. Minseok bersyukur karena Jinwoo tidak bernasib se-sial dirinya.

Jongin merasakan tatapan Minseok, dan ia langsung tertunduk malu mendapati Minseok menatap mereka dengan intens.

"Bagaimana keadaan Seunghoon?" tanya Minseok membuka topik. "Belum ada yang boleh mengunjunginya. Yang ku dengar lukanya parah sampai ia tidak diperbolehkan lagi bermain _quidditch_." "Kasihan sekali Hoonie." ujar Jinwoo. Jongin mendelik ke arah Jinwoo. "Iya, kasihan sekali. Dia kan pemain hebat, bukannya dia yang melatih kalian bertiga?" tanya Jinwoo. Minseok terkikik melihat kepolosan adiknya itu. Sedangkan Jongin tampak menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

Apa _hint _yang diberikan olehnya kurang jelas selama ini.


	19. Chapter 19

**Guys... berapa lama aku ngga update? Kayaknya lama banget yaa..**

**maaffffff...**

**Hehe, di chap ini masih sedikit disinggung ttg prep ujian mereka dan chap depan kurasa aku bakal nulis ttg ujian.**

**Kapan next update? Entaaaahh~~~~ **

* * *

**NO MORE PLAY (1/...)**

* * *

Anak-anak yang berada di tahun ketujuh saat ini sedang melaksanakan persiapan ujian. Jika biasanya perpustakaan tampak sepi karena hanya ada beberapa anak yang langganan pergi kesana, kali ini perpustakaan tampak ramai dipenuhi siswa tahun ketujuh. Satu minggu adalah waktu yang diberikan oleh pihak sekolah bagi anak-anak tahun ketujuh mempersiapkan ujian mereka dihitung dari selesainya pertandingan _quidditch_.

Luhan tampak membolak-balik buku ramuan, ia memang agak lamban di mata pelajaran itu. Jadi, Luhan berusaha keras untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya dalam pelajaran ramuan. Gadis itu kemudian membawa 2 buah buku pelajaran ramuan dan 1 buku _rune _kuno untuk dipinjam. Setelah melakukan proses administrasi dengan Miss Sungmin, gadis itu keluar.

Luhan menuju rumah sakit. Ya, gadis itu ingin menjenguk Seunghoon disana. Menurut kabar yang ia dengar dari profesor Heechul, Seunghoon sudah sadar dan sudah bisa dikunjungi. Gadis itu juga sempat terpikir untuk menjenguk Hayi, gadis korban _bully _yang ditolongnya. Luhan berjalan dengan santai, sesekali ia membalas sapaan dari orang-orang. Hingga akhirnya, Luhan melihat Minseok.

"Minnieee..." pekiknya. Gadis itu berlari mengejar Minseok. Minseok menoleh, menunggu Luhan menghampirinya.

Luhan langsung menggamit tangan Minseok, "Ayo ikut aku ke rumah sakit." ajaknya.

Minseok mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara. Ia juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan hari ini. Ia baru saja selesai membaca buku tentang ramalan dan _Defence Against Dark Arts._ Ia melirik ke arah Luhan yang tampak membawa buku. "Kau bawa buku apa?" tanya Minseok.

"Oh, ini ramuan dan _ancients rune._ Kenapa? Eh, kau sudah membaca apa saja?" tanya Luhan. "Tidak, hanya bertanya.. Banyak, Lu. Pokoknya aku belum membaca Transfigurasi, Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, _Muggle Studies, _dan Herbologi." jawab Minseok. "Waaah.. kau sudah membaca banyak. Aku bahkan baru sempat membaca _Defence Against Dark Arts,_ Herbologi, Transfigurasi, Mantra dan Ramalan. Dua buku ini saja baru aku baca." keluh Luhan. "Cepat belajar, jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Ujian tinggal 3 hari lagi." nasihat Minseok. Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan membuka tirai yang menutupi tempat tidur Seunghoon. Begitu masuk, ia langsung disambut dengan cengiran bodoh _chaser_nya itu. Luhan memperhatikan sekeliling, "belum ada yang mengunjungimu selain aku?" tanyanya. Seunghoon menggeleng, "tadi ada Seungyoon, Zitao dan Kyungsoo juga tadi kesini sebentar." ujarnya. "Mino, Jongin, Jongdae dan Chanyeol?" "belum. Biarlah, Lu tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Toh, yang penting aku masih hidup. Oh ya, siapa kaptennya?" ujar Seunghoon. "Jongdae. Oh ya, anggap saja ini pengganti Jongdae." ujar Luhan sambil menarik tangan Minseok untuk berhadapan dengan Seunghoon. Seunghoon tertawa, "apa-apaan kau ini. Lu, kau memaksanya ya?" "Enak saja!" rajuk Luhan.

Gadis itu kemudian membuka tasnya, mencari sesuatu. "Ini, aku bawakan biar kau tidak bosan. Kapan kau keluar?" tanya Luhan.

Seunghoon menerima buku yang diberikan Luhan. "Whooaa.. _Many thanks, capt. _Tidak tau, yang jelas tidak mungkin minggu-minggu ini."

Minseok tampak kurang nyaman berada seruangan dengan Seunghoon. Gadis itu kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi, ia berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya di hadapan Luhan. Luhan tampak asyik berbincang dengan Seunghoon. Minseok pada awalnya tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka. Tapi, saat mereka menyebut nama Hayi, ia langsung memasang telinganya untuk mendengar.

".. yang kudengar sih begitu." ujar Luhan. "Iya, Hayi juga bilang padaku, dia tidak betah di Hogwarts. Jadi, semester depan mungkin dia dan keluarganya akan pindah ke Rumania atau Prancis. Dan kudengar katanya ada anak Beauxbatons juga yang mau pindah kesini." ujar Seunghoon penuh arti.

Minseok mengernyit, 'apa itu artinya keluarga Lee tidak mau bertanggungjawab atas Joy lagi?' pikirnya.

"Anak pindahannya dari Beauxbatons Jepang." ujar Seunghoon memberi informasi pada Luhan. "Namanya Joy." lanjutnya.

Wajah Minseok memucat begitu mendengar nama adik bungsunya disebut.

"Kenapa kau tau banyak? Dasar penggosip." ledek Luhan. "Aku kan kenal Hayi dari kecil. Jadi, aku juga mengenal Joy dari kecil. Joy itu anak angkat di keluarga Hayi." jawab Seunghoon.

"Sudah. Yang penting kau sudah lebih baik. Aku jadi lebih tenang untuk melewati ujian." ujar Luhan. "Astagaaa.. kapten mengkhawatirkan anak buahnya." ledek Seunghoon. Luhan menjitak kepala Seunghoon dengan gemas. Gadis itu lalu mengajak Minseok pergi.

Saat mereka akan keluar, Luhan melihat sosok Hayi sedang berjalan dengan bantuan Sehun dan Seungyoon. Hayi menoleh dan meringis begitu melihat Luhan dan Minseok. Luhan tampak cemberut, gadis itu cemburu rupanya. Sedangkan Minseok, ia hanya tersenyum pahit begitu melihatnya.

"Habis mengunjungi anak buahmu, Lu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan masih cemberut. Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan. Ia melirik ke sebelah Luhan, melihat Minseok yang tampak mengepalkan tangannya, cemburu.

"Hei, ayo bantu aku lagi. Kau tidak lihat kaki sepupuku sudah gemetar karena terlalu lama berdiri?" protes Seungyoon. Luhan, yang baru mengerti kenapa Sehun merangkul pundak Hayi langsung membelalakkan matanya. "Maaf, aku tidak tau kau sedang membantunya naik ke tempat tidur." sesal Luhan. Sehun tertawa dan mengacak rambut Luhan lagi.

Luhan berjalan mendekat ke arah Hayi, meninggalkan Sehun dan Minseok yang sekarang sedang berhadap-hadapan dan saling memandang, membiarkan mereka berdua tenang dalam pikiran masing-masing. Minseok terang-terangan menatap Sehun dengan rasa rindu. Sehun, ia menatap Minseok dengan datar, meskipun dalam hatinya menjerit, betapa inginnya dia memeluk gadis mungil di hadapannya.

"ASTAGAAA!"

Pekikan Luhan memecah konsentrasi mereka berdua. Luhan menarik Minseok dan menunjuk sebuah luka memanjang di pipi Hayi. Minseok menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya. "Lihat, gadis-gadis itu melukainya hingga meninggalkan bekas. Luka ini tidak bisa hilang. Memang sih, jika dikira-kira panjangnya tidak sampai 0.5 centi. Tapi, wajahmu jadi seperti itu sekarang." ujar Luhan dengan nada sedih. Hayi tertawa, "tidak apa-apa kak. Anggap saja sebagai kenang-kenangan."

Setelah memapah Hayi ke tempat tidur, Seungyoon dan Sehun tetap di rumah sakit sedangkan Luhan dan Minseok kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing. Selama di perjalanan, ia tidak berhenti memikirkan kondisi Hayi. 'Apa keluarga Lee tidak mau menjaga Joy lagi karena apa yang terjadi pada Hayi?' pikiran seperti itu terus menghantui otak Minseok.

* * *

Yifan dan anak Slytherin tahun ketujuh yang lain menemui kepala asrama Slytherin, Profesor Seunghyun untuk mengambil jadwal ujian mereka. Ia memperhatikan jadwal itu dengan seksama. Yifan mendengar seseorang sedang bertanya tentang ujian pada kepala asrama mereka.

"Tidak pernah berubah, skema ujian ini tidak pernah berubah. Jadwalnya juga. Hanya materi yang diujikan saat ujian tertulis saja yang berbeda. Belajar yang baik untuk NEWT ini. Aku tidak mau ada anak asramaku yang gagal dalam ujian ini." ujar Profesor Seunghyun dengan tegas.

"Kalian boleh pergi." lanjutnya lagi. Anak-anak Slytherin langsung keluar dari ruangan kepala asrama mereka, kecuali Yifan.

"Ada apa Mr. Wu?" tanya profesor Seunghyun tanpa memandang Yifan.

"Mengenai po-"

"Jika kau mau membicarakan masalah parlemen, bicaralah dengan Siwon. Aku tidak tertarik." potongnya.

"Ta-"

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi? Kalau tidak ada, kau boleh pergi." Profesor Seunghyun langsung meninggalkan Yifan dan menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas ruang kerjanya.

_'Damn!' _Yifan memaki dalan hati.

* * *

Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kelas mantra dan membawanya ke lorong jalan rahasia menuju tempat penyimpanan bahan-bahan ramuan. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Baekhyun langsung menanyai Kyungsoo, "bagaimana kau tau tentang hubungan kakakku dan Yixing?" tanyanya. "Tao." jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Tao menceritakan padaku tentang hubungan keduanya. Bagaimana kak Yifan mencintai kak Yixing dan memintanya untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka berdua. Makanya, saat ada pengumuman kalau kakakku akan bertunangan dengan kak Yifan, semuanya terkejut. Tapi, aku mendengar sendiri kak Yixing bilang kalau mereka berdua sudah putus. Jadi, tidak ada yang bertanya lebih lanjut. Aku juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Lalu, beberapa hari sebelum kejadian kemarin, aku dan Tao melihat kak Yifan dan kak Yixing bermesraan di rumah kaca saat kami berdua kembali dari hutan terlarang." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak bilang ini pada Joonmyeon?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "kak Joonmyeon sedang bahagia. Percuma kalau aku bilang, kakak tidak akan mau mendengarkan." ujarnya.

"Kau benar. Bagaimana keadaan Seunghoon, Soo?" tanya Baekhyun, merubah topik pembicaraan. "Tenanglaah.. kak Hoon baik-baik saja. Buktinya tadi sudah bisa mengerjai Tao. Kakak jangan khawatir, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja." ujar Kyungsoo menenangkan Baekhyun.

* * *

Minseok tampak menemani Jinwoo yang sedang merawat seekor _unicorn _yang terluka. Ia memperhatikan adiknya itu sesekali, dan kembali membaca buku tentang Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib yang memang belum sempat dipelajarinya. Tidak lama kemudian, Jinwoo tampak menghampiri Minseok dan mengajak kakaknya itu pergi. Minseok merapikan bukunya, ia berdiri dari posisinya dengan bantuan Jinwoo. Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju pinggir danau yang lokasinya memang tidak jauh dari kandang tempat unicorn itu dirawat.

"Ugh, kenapa aku merasa kehamilan ini besar sekali, sih. Padahal baru 5 bulan, tapi, aku merasa seperti mengandung 7 bulan." keluh Minseok.

"Tapi kakak tidak terlihat seperti sedang hamil kok. Baju yang diberikan orang itu membantu sekali, ya kak." ujar Jinwoo. Minseok mengangguk.

"Didalam baju ini ada sejenis _beauty spell _yang sudah dimodifikasi dengan _health spell_ dan mantra transfigurasi, sepertinya. Cara membuat baju ini pasti sangat rumit. Aku, Jongdae dan Taehyun saja benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan rahasia dibalik baju ini. Tapi, yang paling penting, bayiku aman." ujar Minseok. Senyuman manis tergambar di wajahnya.

"Hmm... Aku tidak sabar menunggunya lahir. Apa saja yang kakak rasakan selama hamil?" tanya Jinwoo. Gadis itu tampak sangat antusias mendengar cerita kehamilan kakaknya.

"Ya... seperti itu, standar saja sih. Tapi, punggungku sakit sekali. Apalagi kalau malam, rasanya punggungku mau patah. Dan... aku tidak sabar ingin melakukan USG dan _check-up _lagi. Sayang, selama sekolah aku tidak bisa melakukan _check-up._ Untung istri dokter Lee sangat baik padaku, dia mengirimiku vitamin dan catatan-catatan kecil untuk menjaga kesehatanku dan _baby._" cerita Minseok.

Jinwoo tersenyum, "Istri dokter Lee itu penyihir?" tanya Jinwoo. Minseok mengangguk. "Waaah.. dia baik sekali. Kurasa wajar kak punggungmu sakit. Badan kakak kan mungil, tapi membawa beban seberat ini. Sabar kak, empat bulan lagi." ujar Jinwoo sambil mengelusi perut kakaknya.

Jinwoo tampak ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi, gadis itu kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Minseok yang menyadarinya langsung bertanya, "kenapa?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan kakak dan Jongdae. Kakak, bagaimana kalau suatu saat Sehun mencari anak kalian? Apa kakak akan memberikannya? Dan Jongdae..."

"Kenapa Jongdae?" desak Minseok.

"Aku takut dia bertindak bodoh lagi. Aku takut... dia terobsesi dengan Hayi." jawab Jinwoo.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Minseok yang masih tidak mengerti maksud adiknya.

"Hayi... Gadis itu sangaaat mencintai Jongdae. Tapi, begitu Jongdae tidak melakukan apa-apa saat Seunghoon diserang dan dihujat, Hayi berbalik membencinya. Bagi Hayi, Seunghoon adalah kakaknya, penjaganya sedangkan Jongdae hanya seseorang yang ia cintai. Jadi, Hayi berusaha melupakan cintanya pada Jongdae. Tapi..." Jinwoo terdiam, lama.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Minseok lagi.

Jinwoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jubahnya. Ia mengeluarkan kalung yang diberikan ibunya, Jaejoong.

"Kakak tau, bandul ini memiliki fungsi sama seperti bola kristal. Jadi, aku tidak perlu membawa bola kristal kemana-mana." jelas Jinwoo saat melihat Minseok melihat kalungnya dengan penuh tanya.

Jinwoo lalu menuntun tangan kakaknya ke bandul kalung yang berada di tangannya. "Pikirkan Jongdae dan Hayi, dan ceritakan apa yang kakak lihat."

Minseok melakukan apa yang disuruh Jinwoo. Baru sebentar, Minseok sudah melepaskan tangannya dari bandul itu. Ia memandang sendu ke arah Jinwoo.

"Aku berharap, Jongdae menyadari perasaannya sebelum dia benar-benar gila. Hayi adalah gadis pertama yang menolak Jongdae secara terang-terangan. Jongdae yang tidak terbiasa menerima penolakan, akan melakukan segala cara agar Hayi mau menerimanya. Meskipun caranya salah. Tapi, ini masih bisa berubah jika Jongdae mau merubah sikap dan menghilangkan egonya." ujar Jinwoo. Minseok terdiam cukup lama. Tapi, dalam hatinya, ia menyetujui semua ucapan Jinwoo barusan.

Jinwoo bersyukur dalam hati karena kakaknya tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Sebenarnya, gadis itu sudah melihat semuanya, benang merah yang menghubungkan keluarga Lee, keluarganya, keluarga Seungyoon, bahkan sampai ke keluarga Oh. Jinwoo tau semuanya, tapi baginya, semua hal itu begitu rumit dan membuat kepalanya sakit. Jadi, Jinwoo memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi secara natural, tanpa menyalahi takdir salah satu atau beberapa pihak.

* * *

Jongdae menghampiri Mino dan Jongin yang sedang mengobrol di ruang rekreasi asrama mereka. "Kalian tidak turun makan malam?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aku sih tidak. Tapi kurasa Jongin akan menikmati _late night supper _di asrama Hu-mmpppphhh" Jongin menutup mulut Mino dengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak turun, _capt_. Mau kemana jam segini dengan pakaian seperti itu?"tanya Jongin.

"Bukan urusanmu. " Jongdae langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua juniornya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"_Captain _kita itu tidak berencana membunuh orang, kan?" tanya Mino. Namun, bukannya jawaban yang didapat Mino, tapi malah pukulan di kepalanya.

"YAAK! Sakit bodoh!" teriak Mino. "_Who cares?! _Kau mau aku dikuliti hidup-hidup ya? Beruntung dia tidak mendengar apa-apa tadi." gerutu Jongin dengan nada ketus.

* * *

Jongdae berjalan melewati jalan rahasia yang ia ketahui sebagai jalan tercepat menuju rumah sakit. Sering mendapatkan detensi membuatnya jadi lebih mengenal seluk-beluk Hogwarts. Ia terus berjalan melewati lorong demi lorong. Ia hampir sampai pada tujuannya sebelum sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Kurasa ancamanku waktu itu sudah jelas, Jung. Atau otakmu yang lamban itu kurang mengerti ucapanku?" tanya Seungyoon.

Suasana di sekitar keduanya berubah menjadi dingin. Seungyoon begitu membenci Jongdae, dan itu terlihat jelas dari caranya menatap pria Gryffindor itu. Beruntung Minseok, Yixing dan Jinwoo muncul entah dari mana sebelum keduanya sempat mengadu mantra.

"Tolong turunkan tongkat kalian." pinta Minseok. Seungyoon langsung menurunkan tongkatnya, tapi tidak dengan Jongdae. Pegangannya pada tongkat itu semakin mengerat. "Dae, turunkan tongkatmu." ujar Minseok sambil memegang bahu Jongdae. Beruntung, pria Gryffindor itu menurut. Ia mengendurkan pegangannya pada tongkatnya dan menurunkannya.

Kedua pria itu terdiam, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Minseok yang mengerti ini langsung menarik tangan Jongdae menjauh dari area rumah sakit.

Jongdae yang tidak terima dengan perilaku kakaknya yang ia anggap pengecut itu berontak dan melepaskan genggaman Minseok dari tangannya. Tanpa sadar, aksinya itu menyakiti Minseok. Jinwoo yang tidak terima Minseok diperlakukan kasar seperti itu tampak sangat marah.

"JONGDAE!" bentak Jinwoo. Jongdae, Minseok dan Yixing terkejut melihat amarah Jinwoo. Yixing langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. Ia berusaha menenangkan Jinwoo. Mereka berlima terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Minseok, membuka percakapan. "Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Seunghoon." "_Liar!" _tuduh Jinwoo.

Minseok menatap Jongdae dengan penuh selidik, mencari kejujuran disana. Tidak tahan ditatap seperti seorang pelaku tindak kriminal oleh kedua saudaranya, Jongdae menyerah. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

_"Ok.. Ok.. I surrender." _Jawab Jongdae. "Aku ingin melihat Hayi. Tapi, entah kenapa Seungyoon selalu menjaganya seperti seorang _security_." lanjutya.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah melihat Hayi? Memperkosanya?" tanya Jinwoo.

_"Whooaa.. Calm down, girls. _Aku tidak se-mesum itu. A-"

"Tapi kelakuanmu saat terakhir kali berdua dengan Hayi mengatakan sebaliknya, Jongdae." potong Minseok.

Jongdae tampak kesal, tanpa sadar, ia berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada kedua saudaranya, "Kenapa kalian tidak mempercayaiku! Aku tidak ingin berbuat apa-apa dengannya! Ck, bahkan saudaraku sendiri tidak mau percaya padaku. Bagaimana kalian bisa menuduhku seperti seorang kriminal! Wanita jalang itu yang menjual dirinya padaku lebih dulu dan ti-"

'PLAK' satu tamparan dilayangkan Minseok di pipi Jongdae. Jongdae membelalak, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Dia yang kau sebut jalang adalah anak dari orang melindungi adik dan keluarga kita selama bertahun-tahun sejak ayah tidak ada dan ibu menghilang. Dia yang kau sebut jalang adalah orang pertama yang berani menolakmu. Dia yang kau sebut jalang bahkan memiliki keberanian yang tidak pernah kau dan aku miliki." Air mata menggenang di kedua belah pipi Minseok.

"Jangan mau dibutakan oleh obsesi, Dae. Kalau begitu, apa bedanya kau dengan Hyuna dan Go Ahra. Belajarlah untuk menerima penolakan, karena kau tidak bisa membuat semua orang memujamu." ujar Jinwoo.

Minseok mengelus pipi Jongdae yang tadi ditamparnya. "Jangan bertindak seperti ini. Kembalilah seperti Jongdae yang dulu." Minseok mengecup pipi Jongdae dan meninggalkan adiknya sendiri.

Jinwoo menatap khawatir ke arah Jongdae. Ia menggandeng tangan Yixing, membuat Yixing menatap ke arahnya dan mengeratkan gandengannya pada Jinwoo. Jongdae diam, ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok di belakangnya. Bayangan-bayangan tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Hayi sampai akhirnya seperti ini berputar di otaknya. Jongdae menghela napasnya, 'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan selama ini.' batinnya.

* * *

Taehyun tampak duduk sendirian di meja Slytherin. Gadis itu tampak membaca sebuah buku ramuan sambil sesekali memakan salad yang menjadi menu makan malamnya kali ini. Tanpa ia sadari Yifan dan Joonmyeon sudah duduk di hadapannya. Yifan menyapa Taehyun seperti biasa, dan keduanya mengobrol. Joonmyeon hanya mendengarkan percakapan keduanya karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya, Yifan bertanya tentang Jiwon, calon suami Taehyun yang baru.

"Kapan kau akan bertemu dengan Jiwon?" tanya Yifan pada Taehyun. "Nanti saat liburan." jawab Taehyun.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang di keluarga Kim. Kau akan langsung menjadi _lady _Kim nanti." ujar Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam pembicaraan kedua anak Slytherin itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Taehyun.

"Papa berencana menyerahkan kepemimpinan keluarga Kim ke _uncle _Bobby. Ehm... agak aneh sih memanggilnya _uncle _karena dia hanya selisih satu tahun denganku. Tapi, ya.. rencananya seperti itu. Saat kalian menikah, Bobby akan menjadi kepala keluarga Kim." jelas Joonmyeon.

Yifan tersedak makanannya saat mendengar penjelasan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tanpa disuruh, langsung membantu Yifan, ia mengusap-usap punggung tunangannya itu dengan sabar. Taehyun memutar bola matanya, malas melihat adegan di hadapannya.

Sementara dari meja Hufflepuff Kyungsoo berbisik pada Baekhyun begitu melihat Yifan yang tiba-tiba tersedak makanannya saat mendengar Joonmyeon berbicara.

"Kakak pasti menceritakan rencana papa pada kak Yifan." tebak Kyungsoo.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Rencana papa untuk menyerahkan kepemimpinan keluarga Kim ke tangan Jiwon. Benar-benar pukulan telak untuk Kak Yifan, bukan?" ujar Kyungsoo.

"_Hell YESS!" _Pekik Baekhyun kegirangan.

"Tapi Soo, kau tidak marah? Kakakku selingkuh dengan orang lain dan memanfaatkan kakakmu hanya untuk takhta." tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku yang membujuk papa untuk melakukan itu. Lagipula, salahkan kak Yifan yang gegabah mau melakukan _unbreakable vow_ dalam pertunangan. Kalau hal seperti ini terjadi, kak Yifan kan tidak bisa pergi dari kakakku. Jadi kurasa itu impas." jawabnya.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. "Siapa dirimu, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo kecilku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Meskipun menurut sejarah keluargaku termasuk keluarga Kim yang terbuang, tapi aku ini tetap seorang Kim. Dan keluarga Kim memiliki kualitas seorang Slytherin sejati sama seperti keluarga Oh dan Wu, kan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tertawa puas, Kyungsoo dan segala kejutan yang dimilikinya memang membuat Baekhyun tidak habis-habisnya terpana.

* * *

Sementara di meja Gryfindor, Tao melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk sendirian. Benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak biasa, karena selama ini Chanyeol biasanya selalu dikelilingi oleh anggota tim _quidditch _yang lain

"Sendirian saja, kak? Yang lain kemana?" tanya Tao.

Chanyeol menoleh, ia mengangguk. "Jongin dan Mino malas turun, Jongdae entah kemana. Jadi, yaaa.. aku sendirian. Kau sendiri? Tidak bersama kekasih _creepy_mu itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Heii! Kyungsoo itu _cute _bukan _creep_. Tadinya aku mau bersama dia, tapi karena melihatmu sendirian aku kasihan. Jadi, aku kesini." jawab Tao.

"Cih, bilang saja kau malas berdekatan dengan Baekhyun." tuduh Chanyeol.

"Tidak juga, tadi sepanjang sore aku bersama dia dan Kyungsoo, kok." jelas Tao.

"_Traitor!" _ujar Chanyeol pada Tao.

"Hei, hanya karena kau tidak menyukainya, jangan suruh aku melakukan hal yang sama. Lagipula kak Baekhyun tidak buruk-buruk amat kok. Cuma terlalu _sassy_ saja, jadi orang sering salah pengertian." bela Tao.

Keduanya terdiam, hingga akhirnya, Tao berusaha membuka pembicaraan dengan menceritakan kunjungannya tadi siang ke rumah sakit.

"Tadi aku mengunjungi kak Hoon. La-"

"Tidak ada yang bertanya." potong Chanyeol.

"Ck, kenapa kau marah dengannya? Kau cemburu ternyata dia menjalin hubungan dengan calon istrimu?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak habis pikir dengan dia. Kenapa menyembunyikan hubungan dari kita semua? Kenaa dia mengkhianatiku? Dia kan tau aku membenci Baekhyun. Kenapa dia malah menjalin hubungan dengan musuh terbesarku. Ke-"

"Dia menyembunyikan semua ini karena tidak mau membuat semuanya jadi runyam. Dia juga tidak mau kak Yifan berbuat macam-macam pada Baekhyun ketika tau adik kecilnya itu menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang berstatus _muggleborn,_ anak Gryffindor pula. Kau kan tau hal itu sangat _taboo,_ seorang _muggleborn _Gryffindor menjalin kasih dengan _Pureblood _Slytherin. Diantara kita semua tidak ada yang mau mengalami kisah cinta a la Romeo-Juliet dari dunia _muggle _kan? Hubungan antara _muggleborn _Gryffindor dan _pureblood _Slytherin memang tidak terlarang, tapi seperti ada sebuah kutukan yang melingkari hubungan ini. Selalu saja ada penghalang dan berakhir buruk."

"Kau benar, semua kisah cinta dari kedua asrama itu memang banyak yang berakhir tragis." Chanyeol membenarkan ucapan Tao. Chanyeol terdiam lama. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa Hoon malah menyemangatiku saat dia tau aku dijodohkan dengan kekasihnya? Kenapa dia bukannya melarangku?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, entah pada siapa.

"Kalau kau yang ada di posisinya, kau akan merelakan persahabatanmu atau cintamu? Kak Hoon pernah bilang, hal yang paling berharga bagi seorang Gryffindor selain keberanian adalah loyalitas dan kesetiaan pada sahabat." jawab Tao.

Chanyeol terdiam. Jawaban Tao membuatnya berpikir ulang.

"Mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Jika dia jujur, aku jadi tidak enak dan malah berujung pada pembatalan pertunangan ini. Dan, hal itu akan membuat keluargaku dan keluarga Wu malu, karena pertunangan kami bisa dibilang tidak kalah bergengsi dengan pertunangan Sehun-Luhan." jawa Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Bukankah kau pernah melakukan hal yang sama dengan kak Hoon? Demi aku dan Kyungsoo?" tanya Tao.

"Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia terkejut saat Tao mengetahui tentang rencana pertunangannya dan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo sendiri yang cerita, dan aku berterimakasih untuk itu." jawab Tao.

"Mulailah belajar menerima kak Baekhyun, tidak usah sampai mencintainya. Yang penting kau mempercayai dan menghargainya sebagai ibu dari calon anak-anakmu nanti. Bersyukurlah karena kisahmu dan kak Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu rumit. Tapi, karena penolakan yang dilakukan oleh kalian berdua, maka semuanya tampak rumit. Kak Hoon sudah merelakan kak Baekhyun sejak ia tau kalau kak Baekhyun akan dijodohkan olehmu. Dia percaya kalau kak Baekhyun aman bersamamu, dan bagi kak Hoon itu yang terpenting. Karena sebagai seorang _muggleborn _kak Hoon tidak bisa menjamin hal itu. Kau kan tau, disini masih banyak diskriminasi bagi para _muggleborn._" lanjutnya.

* * *

Sehun tampak menemani Luhan yang sedang belajar ramuan di perpustakaan. Sesekali ia melihat tunangannya itu mengacak rambut frustasi karena mata pelajaran itu. Sehun mengambil buku ramuan yang dipegang Luhan beserta perkamen yang digunakan tunangannya itu untuk mencatat. Sehun menuliskan sesuatu yang lumayan panjang, nampaknya. Luhan penasaran, tapi Sehun selalu menghalanginya untuk melihat apa yang ia tuliskan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun menyerahkan perkamen itu pada Luhan. Luhan mengambilnya dan mulai melihat apa yang Sehun tuliskan. Luhan tampak takjub dengan pengetahuan Sehun soal ramuan.

"Lebih mudah dimengerti, kan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk, matanya berbinar-binar bahagia begitu menyadari kalau Sehun membantunya dalam mata pelajaran terkutuk - menurut Luhan - itu. "Kau jenius sekali..." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang memuja. "Ck,ini belum seberapa. Aku itu hanya nomor 2 di asrama dalam soal ini. Kau harus melihat catatan Taehyun, miliknya lebih lengkap dan udah dimengerti." ujar Sehun.

"_Ckckck, why do you always manage to ruin the moment Mr. Oh?"_ Sehun terkekeh melihat ulah Luhan yang sedang frustasi karena pujiannya ditanggapi dingin oleh Sehun.

"Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan memujiku, Lu."

Luhan kembali memperhatikan tulisan Sehun di perkamen. Ia kesal karena pujianya selalu ditanggapi dingin oleh Sehun.

"Sudah, aku mau kembali ke asrama. Jangan sampai tidak lulus di mata pelajaran favoritku ini ya, Lu."

Sehun berdiri dan mengacak rambut Luhan. Ia tertawa melihat wajah kesal Luhan karena rambutnya diacak olehnya.

Wajah kesal Luhan berubah menjadi senyum manis saat melihat Sehun menjauh. Gadis itu tersipu malu. Sehun memang hampir tidak pernah lebih dulu melakukan _skinship _atau berlaku romantis padanya, tapi setiap _gesture_nya menunjukkan betapa ia menyayangi Luhan. Dan Luhan sangat bahagia dengan hal itu.

* * *

Jongin menunggu Jinwoo (lagi) didepan pintu asrama Hufflepuff. Kedua tangannya sudah penuh dengan berbagai jenis makanan. Sesekali, ia bersiul-siul, _mood_nya sedang baik hari ini.

Jinwoo membuka pintu asramanya untuk Jongin dengan tergesa-gesa. Rambutnya ia ikat asal-asalan, dan ia hanya melapisi baju tidur yang dipakainya dengan _sweater _yang waktu itu Jongin pinjamkan untuknya.

Jongin terpesona. Kata-kata itu cukup menggambarkan kondisi Jongin saat ini saat melihat Jinwoo di hadapannya. Dengan baju tidur dan _sweater _miliknya, dengan rambut yang diikat asal-asalan, bagi Jongin hal itu sudah cukup membuat Jinwoo terlihat seperti malaikat.

'CLAP'

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya begitu Jinwoo menepukkan tangan sekali tepat di depan mukanya.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Jinwoo. Jongin mengikuti gadis itu.

Di dalam, ia melihat Yixing, Minseok dan Taehyun yang sedang berbincang. Jongin menunduk malu, ia merasa seperti akan disidang(?) oleh calon kakak dan adik iparnya lalu diberi restu untuk bersama Jinwoo. Mukanya memerah malu membayangkan hal itu. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus bayangan itu dari otaknya. Hingga akhirnya bayangannya tentang hal itu buyar seketika ketika mendengar sebuah suara.

"Siapa yang datang? Apa makanannya sudah datang?"

Muka Jongin memucat seketika begitu mendengar suara itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongdae yang menatap curiga dari ujung tangga.

"M-m-makanannya aku taruh sini saja, ya. A-aku mau kembali ke asrama." Jongin beralasan. Ia ingin secepatnya kabur dan kalau perlu meenggelamkan diri di danau. Karena demi Merlin, Jongdae sudah mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya. Seluruh ruangan rekreasi ini seakan dipenuhi energi negatif yang berpusat dari Jongdae.

Minseok terkikik melihat ketegangan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Jongin. Dengan sengaja ia mengulur waktu untuk menahan Jongin lebih lama.

"Jangan. Kau makan saja bersama kami. Jangan bersikap seperti peri rumah yang hanya kesini untuk menyediakan makanan lalu pergi lagi." ujar Minseok. Gadis itu lalu melirik ke arah Taehyun, memberikan kode.

"A-aah.. ya, jangan seperti itu. Ck, masa kau sudah susah payah menyelinap ke dapur dan membawakan makanan untuk kami lalu langsung pergi lagi. Itu tidak adil untukmu. Setidaknya kau harus mencicipi satu atau dua suap makanan ini." tambah Taehyun, memperkuat argumen Minseok.

"Iya, makanlah disini. Tidak usah malu-malu." ujar Yixing yang kini malah sudah menaruh nasi, _kimchi dan_ y_angyeom tongdak _di piring dan memberikannya ke Jongin.

"Kudengar dari Jinwoo kau sangat suka ayam." lanjutnya.

Jongin tersipu malu begitu mendengar ucapan Yixing yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau Jinwoo ingat salah satu hal kesukaannya.

Jongdae sendiri mengambil posisi tepat di hadapan Jongin. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari adik kelasnya itu.

"Kepalanya bisa bolong kalau kau pandangi terus seperti itu, Dae. Sudah cepat makan makananmu." perintah Minseok.

"Ta-"

"MAKAN!"

'Matilah aku! Merlin, siapapun kumohon bawa aku pergi dari sini.' batin Jongin. Ia terus menerus mengucapkan hal itu dalam hatinya.


	20. Chapter 20

**GUYYYYSSSS...**

**Vote dong...**

**Kalian lebih suka Lee Twins(Seoeon-Seojun) atau Song Triplets (Daehan-Minguk-Manse) buat jadi anaknya Xiuhun?**

**Dan, untuk alasanku lelet update, read the notes below..**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian, guys.. Terutama yg ga doyan HP, pasti pusing baca chap ini**

* * *

**NO MORE PLAY (2/2)**

* * *

***Note: Posisi Duduk ujian per-asrama: (Slytherin-Slytherin, Hufflepuff-Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw-Ravenclaw, Gryffindor-Gryffindor)**

Ada pemandangan tidak biasa di _Great Hall. _Ya, kursi dan meja yang tadi pagi masih sempat mereka pakai untuk sarapan sudah berganti menjadi kursi dan meja yang biasa mereka pakai di kelas. Dan inilah yang Minseok suka dari dunia sihir, begitu efisien. Ia menyukai bagaimana dengan sekali ayunan tongkat, semuanya akan beres.

Ujian pertama mereka adalah teori mantra, Minseok duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya. Sesekali, ia merasakan bayinya menendang. Minseok tersenyum, merasa itu adalah tanda kalau anaknya sedang menyemangati dirinya yang sedang _nervous_ dengan ujian ini. Minseok melihat Luhan yang berjarak 2 meja darinya. Luhan tampak percaya diri dengan ujian kali ini. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Minseok lalu mengepalkan tangannya. Minseok tersenyum dan mengikuti _gesture _Luhan, mengepalkan tangannya.

Di bagian pojok belakang aula, ia melihat Yifan. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Yifan, dan Minseok tidak tau kenapa. Sejak kejadian malam itu (Chap 16) keduanya hampir tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain di luar tugas mereka sebagai ketua murid. Di mata Minseok, Yifan tampak tidak fokus. Pikiran pria Slytherin itu tampaknya tidak berada di ruang ujian.

Akhirnya, perkamen yang befungsi sebagai lembar soal dan jawaban mulai dibagikan oleh Profesor Sean, kepala asrama Minseok. Profesor Sean dan beberapa profesor lain tampak duduk di depan, mengawasi ujian mereka.

Sesekali terdengar suara desahan dan helaan napas - entah itu bernada lega ataupun frustasi - di antara suara gesekan pena bulu dan perkamen yang mereka pakai untuk menulis jawaban mereka. Minseok mengerjakan ujiannya dengan santai dan tidak terburu-buru. Ia lega, karena kira-kira 70% hal yang dipelajarinya selama seminggu kemarin keluar dalam ujian itu. Tidak sampai dua jam, Minseok sudah menyelesaikan ujiannya.

Minseok maju ke depan dan mengumpulkan hasil ujiannya pada Profesor Sean. Ia disambut oleh senyuman Profesornya yang dikenal sangat dermawan dan cinta keluarga ini.

"Tidak terlalu susah, kan?" tanya Profesor Sean.

Minseok menggeleng.

"Bagus. Beristirahatlah, nanti sore kau ada ujian _Ancients Rune _kalau tidak salah?" tanya profesornya itu. Minseok mengangguk.

Ia lalu meninggalkan ruangan ujian dengan diiringi oleh suara frustasi dari teman-temannya. Minseok berjalan ke depan _Great Hall _yang sudah dipenuhi oleh anak-anak tahun ke-5 yang akan mengerjakan ujian OWL mereka nanti setelah ujian NEWT mantra senior mereka berakhir.

Minseok sesekali menjawab sapaan juniornya di Ravenclaw, sambil matanya mencari-cari Taehyun. Begitu menemukannya, Minseok langsung menghampiri Taehyun yang sedang membolak-balik catatan mantranya.

Menyadari kehadiran Minseok, Taehyun menutup buku catatannya. "Tenang saja. tidak terlalu susah kok." Taehyun mengangguk. "Tadi siapa yang mengawas?"

"Kepala asrama, Profesor Siwon, Profesor Tiffany, dan Profesor Kyuhyun." jawab Minseok. "7 orang?" Minseok mengangguk.

"Sudah konsultasi karir dengan kepala asrama?" tanya Minseok. Taehyun mengangguk. "Aku pilih _healer, potion master dan auror_." jawab Taehyun. "Sudah kau konsultasikan dengan calon suamimu?" "Seung - maksudku Jiwon tidak mau mencampuri pilihanku. Dia hanya minta aku memikirkannya matang-matang, biar nanti tidak menyesal."

"MINNIEEE..." pekik Luhan dari kejauhan.

Taehyun melihat Luhan menuju ke arah ia dan Minseok. Taehyun akhirnya memilih untuk pergi, ia pamit pada Minseok dan bergegas pergi, menjauhi Luhan.

Luhan menghampiri Minseok yang baru saja ditinggal Taehyun. "Kau cepat sekali mengerjakannya. _Seriously, _aku lebih memilih melakukan praktek dibandingkan teori seperti ini. Rasanya otakku bakal mati rasa." keluh Luhan.

"Tadi tidak terlalu susah kok, Lu." "Itu sih menurutmu. Aku benar-benar kesulitan merangkai kalimat." ujar Luhan. Minseok hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Ayo ke asramaku." ajak Luhan yang langsung menarik Minseok.

* * *

**Seminggu kemudian...**

**(Sengaja aku skip bagian ujian lainnya.. ngapain ngulang-ngulang kejadian yang sama)**

**Ujian praktek Mantra NEWT**

Minseok menunggu gilirannya untuk dipanggil. Ia sesekali merapalkan beberapa mantra yang agak susah diucapkan oleh lidahnya.

"Kelompok selanjutnya, Luhan, Xi ; Mark, Tuan ; Minah, Bang ; Minseok, Jung ; Myungsoo, Kim." panggil Profesor Heechul.

Minseok menyiapkan tongkatnya dan bersiap untuk memasuki ruang ujian. Ia menitipkan buku catatannya pada profesor Heechul.

"Tesmu ada di bilik keempat dengan profesor Jang Suwon._ Good luck." _Minseok menghela napasnya setelah mendengar ucapan profesor Heechul.

Ia berdiri di depan pengujinya dan memberi salam. Penguji itu hanya diam dan mengangguk, sebagai jawaban atas salam Minseok. Ia tampak membolak balik kertas yang Minseok tau sebagai _record_nya selama di Hogwarts.

"Coba gandakan barang ini." ujarnya tanpa melihat ke arah Minseok. Minseok menyiapkan tongkatnya dan mulai membuka mulut untuk melafalkan mantra, tapi... "non-verbal" lanjut penguji itu.

Minseok terdiam sebentar. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya pada benda yang akan di gandakannya itu. Tongkatnya teracung tepat didepan barang itu. Minseok mengambil nafas sekali lagi, lalu ia menggerakkan tongkatnya.

_"Excellent Ms. Jung, excellent. _Kau boleh keluar._"_

Minseok tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk kepada pengujinya untuk memberi hormat. Ia keluar dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Luhan.." panggilnya saat melihat teman seangkatannya itu.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?" tanya Minseok. "Lumayan melelahkan.. aku dites dengan 3 mantra, kau?" tanya Luhan. Minseok mengangkat jari telunjuknya, menunjukkan angka 1 pada Luhan. "WHAT! Curang!" pekik Luhan kesal. "Tapi non-verbal" jawab Minseok. "O-oh..." Luhan salah tingkah saat mendengar kalau tugas Minseok, meskipun hanya satu mantra tapi lebih berat daripada tugasnya. Mantra non-verbal membutuhkan fokus yang baik dan kontrol terhadap ilmu sihir yang stabil. Sedangkan, Luhan kadang masih kesulitan untuk mengontrol emosinya sendiri.

* * *

**Ujian Praktek Transfigurasi**

"Huaaaa... masih ada ujian praktek ramuan, herbologi, astronomi, _Defense Against Dark Arts, _dan pemeliharaan satwa gaib."keluh Luhan pada Minseok. Minseok hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Berhenti mengeluh, Xi." ujar suara di belakangnya. Luhan dan Minseok menoleh. "Ya! Ada yang salah kalau aku mengeluh, huh? Kenapa? Apa _baby _Krissy _bad mood _karena _baby _Myeonnie tidak kesini memberi semangat?" ejek Luhan dengan suara yang diimut-imutkan. Yifan tampak marah. Minseok segera menengahinya sebelum perang mulut yang berujung pada duel mantra terjadi.

Minseok menarik Luhan menjauh. "Lu, sebaiknya kau temani aku mencari Taehyun."

"Kenapa kau menarikku sih, Min. Aku kan hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran."

"Tidak sekarang, Lu." larang Minseok.

Minseok menarik Luhan untuk mendekat ke aula karena sebentar lagi adalah giliran kelompok mereka dipanggil untuk melaksanakan ujian. Luhan masih saja mengoceh sampai didalam ruangan. Ia baru berhenti saat para penguji sudah mulai masuk.

Kali ini, Minseok di tes oleh seorang penguji bernama Jang Woohyuk sedangkan Luhan bersama penguji lain bernama Lee Jaewon. Minseok melihat pengujinya sedang menunduk. _"sir.." _panggil Minseok.

"Kau seorang _animagi_?" tanya sang penguji. Minseok menggeleng. "Tapi kau tau kan, penyihir memiliki keunikan pada anggota tubuhnya. Dengan konsentrasi penuh dan kontrol diri, kita bisa mengubah salah satu bagian tubuh kita menyerupai hewan. Jadi, itu tugasmu."

"ehm.. _Sir.." _"Kenapa? Apa kau keberatan? _Track record_mu sangat bagus. _Perfect grades, perfect attitude. Why?"_ tanya penguji Minseok.

"B-b-baik _Sir, I'll try." _Minseok memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia mencari-cari sosok _animagi_nya, hingga Minseok mendapatkan bayangan seekor rubah betina. Ia lalu membayangkan kuping rubah itu. Minseok merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang tumbuh diantara rambut lebatnya.

_"Great! Excellent Miss." _Minseok mendengar ucapan pengujinya itu. Ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum puas saat melihat pengujinya tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Kau boleh keluar. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dan mengikuti aturan. Sihir tidak melulu tentang hapalan, tapi imajinasi. Gunakan imajinasimu dan ingatlah hal-hal positif, itu akan memudahkanmu untuk menjalani ujian-ujian selanjutnya." nasihat pengujinya.

* * *

**Ujian Praktek Defense Against Dark Arts (DADA)**

Yifan mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ujian ini agak berbeda dan merupakan ujian terberat yang harus dilalui siswa tingkat akhir. Mereka diharuskan untuk berduel satu per satu. Sebagai ketua murid, Yifan dan Minseok tentu saja diberikan kehormatan untuk melakukan ujian praktek sebagai peserta pertama. Mereka dibebaskan untuk memilih sendiri lawan duelnya atau mengikuti aturan, yaitu dengan cara membiarkan _cup _yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan itu mengeluarkan secara acak nama orang yang akan menjadi lawan duelnya. Tidak seperti ujian lain, ujian mata pelajaran ini dapat dilihat oleh murid lain, kecuali murid tingkat 5 yang sedang melakukan ujian praktek mata pelajaran yang sama di ruangan lain. Jadi, tidak heran jika aula besar kini sudah dikerubungi orang-orang yang ingin menonton duel.

Luhan mempersiapkan dirinya, ia sadar, nanti dirinyalah yang akan dipilih oleh Yifan. Ia mengingat mantera untuk menyerang dan bertahan yang nanti akan dipakainya. Begitu nama kedua ketua murid dipanggil, Luhan segera mempersiapkan diri. Minseok, sebagai ketua murid wanita tentu saja diberi kehormatan pertama untuk memilih, _ladies first, _ingat? Minseok tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya maju dan memilih. Luhan tampak melakukan pemanasan, bersiap namanya nanti yang akan dipanggil Yifan.

"Aku memutuskan untuk memilih sendiri lawan duelku..." tampak anak-anak tingkat 7 menahan napas mereka. Mereka berdoa agar tidak dipilih oleh Minseok.

"-memilih Yifan" koor anak-anak tingkat 7 tampak tedengar begitu mereka mendengar nama Yifan dipilih oleh Minseok sebagai lawan duel. Meskipun tidak sedikit dari mereka juga yang tampak berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaan karena gagal melihat duel antara Yifan dan Luhan. Yifan sendiri tampak terkejut dengan pilihan gila Minseok, Luhan pun demikian. Keduanya memandang tidak percaya ke arah Minseok.

Minseok segera turun dari podium dan mulai mempersiapkan diri. Luhan mendekatinya, bermaksud mengajak Minseok bicara tentang pilihannya. Sebelum Luhan membuka suara, Minseok telah menghentikan maksud Luhan dengan isyarat tangannya. Luhan terdiam, dan Minseok segera mengambil kesempatan itu dengan menghindar. Ia yakin, ia tidak akan bisa lolos dari cecaran pertanyaan yang Luhan akan utarakan nanti.

Minseok dan Yifan segera memasuki arena duel. Tidak lama kemudian, Profesor Kyuhyun selaku guru DADA mereka memasuki arena. Profesor itu menjelaskan peraturan yang wajib diingat oleh peserta ujian. Setelah itu, profesor Kyuhyun meminta Yifan dan Minseok maju ke depan untuk melakukan undian. Dari hasil undian, Minseok ada di posisi bertahan, sedangkan Yifan menyerang.

Duel kali ini benar-benar amat dinanti, karena tidak setiap tahun mereka dapat melihat duel antar ketua murid. Tapi tidak dengan Seunghoon yang tampak khawatir. Ia gelisah begitu mendengar pilihan Minseok, yang menurutnya bodoh. Kegelisahan Seunghoon terlihat jelas oleh Jinwoo yang juga sedang menenangkan Yixing. Hal itu berlawanan dengan Jongdae yang tampak tenang. Ia mempercayai kemampuan kakaknya.

"Apa dia sudah gila?" bisik suara di belakang Seunghoon. "Kurasa begitu. Entah gila atau frustasi, tapi kurasa ini kelewat batas, Yoon."

"Hmm.. Yifan itu licik, kau tidak akan bisa menebak isi pikirannya, kecuali kalau kau bisa tau apa kelemahan terbesarnya sih." jawab orang yang ternyata adalah Seungyoon.

"_By the way, __time turner _pemberianku berguna, kan?' tanya Seunghoon. Seungyoon tertawa. "Yeah.. tanpa benda ini, aku tidak bisa melihat duel mereka."

Duel antara kedua ketua murid dimulai. Mereka berdua, Minseok dan Yifan mulai bersiap di depan garis pembatas.

"_I won't go easy on you. Even though I know your conditions." _ujar Yifan sambil melirik perut Minseok. "_So do I." _balas Minseok.

Keduanya mendengar aba-aba Profesor Kyuhyun. Saat peluit tanda dimulainya duel berbunyi, Yifan dan Minseok berbalik dan saling berhadapan dan membungkuk. Kemudian keduanya mengangkat tongkat seperti pedang tepat di hadapan wajah mereka. Lalu, peluit dibunyikan sekali lagi, tanda duel sudah dimulai dan mereka diperbolehkan melontarkan mantra pertama.

"Confringo" Yifan melontarkan mantra pertamanya.

"Protego"

"Incarcerous"

"Relashio"

"Incendio"

"Aqua Eructo"

Api yang dikeluarkan oleh Yifan dipadamkan begitu saja oleh Minseok. Yifan emosi, hal itu terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Ia kesal karena tidak bisa mengalahkan seorang wanita, yang bahkan dalam kondisi hamil dalam duel. Tidak, seorang Wu Yifan tidak pernah kalah.

"Accio Boggart" lontar Yifan secara tiba-tiba.

Semua murid yang ada di aula besar, termasuk Minseok bingung dengan apa rencana Yifan yang tiba-tiba memanggil _boggart. Boggart _yang berbentuk lemari itu langsung berada di hadapan Minseok dan bergerak-gerak dengan ganas. Pintu _boggart _itu terbuka, terlihat sesosok gadis cantik yang beberapa orang ketahui sebagai Jung Jaejoong terbujur kaku beberapa puluh meter di hadapan Minseok.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Minseok berteriak saat mayat itu berguling ke hadapannya. Sebelum sampai di hadapannya, _boggart _itu berasap, mengubah bentuknya kembali. Dari gumpalan asap itu, terlihat siluet sesosok wanita yang mukanya tidak dapat terlihat jelas oleh para penonton. Wanita itu menggandeng seorang pria disampingnya.

Seunghoon dan Seungyoon tampak gelisah dari tempat mereka berdiri. Begitu juga dengan Jongdae, Chanyeol, Jinwoo dan Yixing, mereka khawatir saat melihat wajah Minseok yang terlihat sangat pucat dari kejauhan. Sedangkan Luhan, gadis itu masih _shock _dengan kejadian di hadapannya. Ia, atau lebih tepatnya mereka semua tidak habis pikir dengan Yifan yang menggunakan cara semacam itu untuk mengalahkan Minseok. Melawan seseorang menggunakan _Boggart _bukan sebuah cara yang pantas dilakukan oleh penyihir manapun. _Boggart,_ itu sebuah benda sihir yang membahayakan, apalagi saat ditonton oleh orang banyak seperti ini. Dengan kemampuannya merubah bentuk menjadi apapun, _boggart_ bisa saja, tidak hanya menakuti, tapi juga mempermalukan si penyihir yang diserang. Karena, _boggart _berhubungan dengan ketakutan. Dan bukan tidak mungkin ketakutan itu berasal dari aib yang disimpan oleh seorang penyihir selama ini.

Sebelum Minseok sempat melontarkan mantra, ia merasa dirinya ditarik ke dalam pelukan seseorang. "Riddikulus" orang itu melontarkan mantra dengan suara beratnya. Minseok mendongak, ia mendapati Profesor Seunghyun, kepala asrama Slytherin yang kini memeluknya dan menyelamatkannya dari _boggart _itu.

"_Well, _duel yang MENGECEWAKAN." ujar profesor Seunghyun dengan penuh penekanan sambil menatap lurus ke arah Yifan. "Silahkan mulai lagi duel selanjutnya, Profesor Kyuhyun."

**Setelah ujian Defense Against Dark Arts (DADA).**

"Hey kalian sudah mendengar berita.."

Luhan berhenti begitu mendengar segerombolan gadis angkatannya bergosip. Gadis itu diam dan menguping.

"... ia kudengar begitu. Kasihan sekali Yifan, nilainya di mata pelajaran ini langsung jatuh dan ia harus melakukan ujian ulang."

"Tidak bisa disalahkan, sih. Para profesor dan dewan sekolah sudah sangat berbaik hati mau memberinya kesempatan. Lagipula, apa yang dilakukannya benar-benar tidak pantas. Ini kan bukan medan perang, jadi semuanya harus ada dan ikut aturan main. Dan mantra _Accio_, yang benar saja. Memangnya kita sedang ujian Mantra"

"Yang mengejutkan, profesor Seunghyun malah menolak tegas rencana ujian ulang untuk Yifan. Tapi, setelah dibujuk akhirnya dia setuju dengan syarat, Yifan harus melawan beberapa orang pilihannya."

"Dong Seunghoon, Kang Seungyoon, Lee Hayi dan Oh Sehun. Lalu, ada Bobby Kim, lulusan terbaik Durmstrang tahun ini dan Choi Jinri, adik profesor Seunghyun dan Siwon yang sekolah di Beauxbatons Prancis."

Luhan segera berlari begitu mendapat informasi yang ingin diketahuinya dari gerombolan orang itu. Ia melihat Profesor Seunghyun yang sedang berjalan menuju arah asrama Hufflepuff. Luhan berteriak memanggil kepala asrama Slytherin itu dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Profesor.. bukankah ini berlebihan?" tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi.

"Berlebihan apa?" "Yifan harus melawan 6 orang sekaligus?" "Siapa yang bilang begitu?" "Gerombolan penggosip." Profesor Seunghyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan.

'Aku hanya menyuruhnya memilih dua dari 4 itu. Kalau masalah 2 lulusan sekolah luar itu memang sudah ketentuan, kalau salah satu siswa terbaik dari sekolah-sekolah itu melanggar peraturan dan harus di diskualifikasi saat ujian, maka ujian ulangnya akan melibatkan sekolah lain. Sekaligus sebagai perbandingan kualitas antar sekolah, bukan? Bukannya kau pernah dikirim ke Beauxbatons?" tanya Profesor Seunghyun balik.

"Tidak, hanya agak aneh mendengar Durmstrang mau mengirimkan wakilnya kesini. Mengingat Durmstrang menjaga jarak dari sekolah sihir lain, karena tidak setuju dengan keputusan mayoritas sekolah sihir yang membuka sekolah di luar kawasan Eropa. Durmstrang tetap bertahan, kan. Meskipun sekolahnya hancur lebur gara-gara perang." jelas Luhan.

_"I have my way, Ms Xi. I always have." _ujar Profesor Seunghyun secara misterius.

* * *

**Ujian Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib _(Care of Magical Creatures)_ dan Astronomi**

Setelan insiden _boggart _yang dilakukan Yifan, suasana berubah drastis. Tidak jarang terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang bernada mengejek ditujukan untuk kedua ketua murid. Sebagian berpendapat bahwa Yifan benar-benar seorang pecundang sejati karena ingin mendapatkan kemenangan dengan mudah. Sedangkan, sebagian dari mereka juga menganggap Minseok payah karena ketidakmampuannya melawan _boggart, _tidak sesuai dengan nilai yang selama ini didapatkannya.

Luhan nyaris tidak mampu menahan amarahnya, gadis itu nyaris membentak segerombolan anak Gryffindor yang mengejek reaksi Minseok saat dihadapkan dengan _boggart. _Gadis itu akhirnya memilih untk pergi dari sana dan mencari Minseok. Sosok yang dicarinya itu ternyata tampak sedang membaca buku tebal yang ia ketahui sebagai buku Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib.

"Min.." sapanya. Minseok menoleh, gadis itu tersenyum melihat Luhan. "Sudah siap untuk ujian, Lu?" tanya Minseok. "Entahlah. Oh ya, giliran kita kapan?" 'Nanti, tadi baru grup Hwasa. Kurang satu grup lagi."

Pembicaraan keduanya terputus saat mendengar tangisan seseorang. Ternyata Hyojin atau yang sering disapa Elly, anak Slytherin itu menangis karena dia sudah dipastikan tidak lulus mata pelajaran ini. Mengetahui hal itu, wajah anak-anak lainnya yang belum ujian tampak memucat, termasuk Luhan dan Minseok.

"Sial, apa ujiannya susah?" tanya Luhan. "Kurasa begitu. Padahal kukira ujian transfigurasi yang paling sulit." Luhan mengangguk.

Begitu kelompok mereka dipanggil, Luhan dan Minseok berjalan dengan langkah gontai, begitu juga dengan anak-anak lain yang se-grup dengan mereka.

"Kalian, masuk cepat kalau ingin ujian ini cepat selesai. _Well, _ada apa dengan wajah a la _inferi _yang kalian pasang? Takut tidak lulus, huh?" omel profesor Heechul begitu mendapati Luhan, Minseok dan teman se-grup mereka tampak mematung di depan pintu masuk ruangan ujian.

"N-nampaknya aku mau ke belakang." ujar Mark yang langsung lari dari ruangan.

"Aku juga." susul Myungsoo.

"A-a-aku tiba-tiba merasa kurang enak badan, prof." Minah memberi alasan pada Heechul sambil memegang kepalanya. Gadis itu langsung pergi dari hadapan Heechul.

"_Well, girls_ nampaknya kalian sudah sangat siap, kan?" tanya Profesor Heechul dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Jangan ikuti teman bodoh kalian itu. Cepat MASUK DAN SELESAIKAN UJIAN KALIAN!"

Minseok dan Luhan langsung berlari ke... hadapan penguji. Keduanya saling pandang dan menyerah pada takdir. Cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan menghadapi ujian ini, bukan? Apa gunanya ditunda-tunda.

Minseok membaca _nametag_ pengujinya, Ok Joo-Hyun seorang wanita yang masih cantik di umurnya yang kira-kira sudah memasuki 50 tahun (**disini setiap pengujinya aku bikin umurnya diatas 45 tahun**). Ia tersenyum manis ke arah Minseok.

"Apa teman-temanmu yang lain kabur?" tanyanya. Minseok mengangguk. Sang penguji itu tertawa, ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dulu aku juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka. Ya ampun, kukira mereka sudah lebih berani, ternyata belum. Dan masih saja banyak yang menyepelekan pelajaran ini." ocehnya.

"Ah... aku mengoceh tidak jelas, ya? Baiklah, nona Jung coba kau buka _lid _ini dan lihat apa didalamnya, lalu deskripsikan padaku tentang apa saja yang kau tau tentang satwa ini. Tidak usah terlalu berbelit, singkat saja, tapi padat." jelasnya.

Minseok membuka _lid _pertama. Ia memandangi satwa gaib yang ada di dalamnya.

_"Bowtruckle. _Penjaga pohon. Pemakan serangga, sangat menyukai kutu kayu. Makhluk pemalu dan cinta damai, akan berubah agresif kalau pohon yang ditempatinya diganggu atau ingin ditebang."

Melihat sang penguji mengangguk, Minseok kembali membuka _lid _kedua.

_"Ashwinder._ Berbentuk ular. Hanya bisa hidup dalam satu jam. Telurnya dapat digunakan untuk membuat _amortentia._"

"_Next, Miss."_

_"Grindylow. _Agresif terhadap _muggle _dan penyihir. Dijinakkan oleh manusia duyung. Pencengkram yang kuat, tapi jarinya juga gampang patah."

Penguji itu mengangguk. "Jawabanmu memuaskan, tapi memang masih ada yang kurang _b__ut, it's ok_. Pada _lid _kedua dan ketiga, kau terlalu fokus pada hal besar sampai kau melupakan hal kecil seperti dimana habitat mereka. Saat aku bilang apapun, berarti kau bisa menyebutkan apapun, bahkan ciri-ciri mereka. Itulah kelemahan banyak siswa disini, kalian terlalu pusing memikirkan sifat dan kegunaan mereka, tapi melupakan hal-hal yang terlihat seperti ciri-ciri dan habitat."

Penguji itu kemudian mempersilahkan Minseok keluar. Di luar, Minseok mendapati Luhan yang sedang menunggunya.

"Kau dapat apa? Aku dapat Doxy, Niffler dan yang paling memuakkan, _Bundimun_. Aku nyaris muntah." keluh Luhan.

"Bowtruckle, Ashwinder dan Grindylow." jawab Minseok.

"Sudah, ayo kita ke menara astronomi. Jangan dipikirkan lagi, aku muak lama-lama." ujar Minseok. Luhan terkejut dan refleks megguncangkan bahu Minseok.

"Oh Merlin, aku tau hari ini akan terjadi. Hari dimana seorang Jung Minseok mengakui kalau dirinya sudah muak belajar._ Indeed,_ y_ou are the greatest wizard ever Merlin. Hala Merlin!" _pekik Luhan seperti orang gila.

"Diamlah, Lu." 'sial, _mood-swing _ku semakin lama semakin tidak bisa tertahan.' batin Minseok.

Luhan terdiam, tapi gadis itu juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat melihat ekspresi Minseok.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Wajahmu mirip orang sedang konstipasi, tau."

"_Sassy_ Minseok, eh? Mi-" "Diamlah, Lu!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di menara astronomi. Disana sudah banyak anak-anak tingkat 7 dan tingkat 5. Ya, anak-anak tingkat 5 juga sedang menjalani OWL.

"Eh, disana ada Sehun. Min, kau kutinggal dulu, ok? _Bye.._" Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Minseok dan menuju arah Sehun.

"Kak Minseok.." sapa Taehyun. Minseok menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Taehyun yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Minseok menghampiri gadis itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Bagaimana ujianmu, _dear_?" tanya Minseok. "_So far, so good. _Tapi, aku hanya takut nilaiku agak jatuh di.." "Pemeliharaan satwa gaib?" tanya Minseok.

Taehyun mengangguk. "Pengujiku galak. Namanya Kim Sanghyuk."

Minseok tertawa.

Saat bel ujian dibunyikan, Taehyun dan Minseok berpisah. Taehyun menuju ke gerombolan anak tingkat 5, sedangkan Minseok bergabug dengan anak-anak tingkat 7 lainnya.

Ujian kali ini berbed dengan ujian sebelumnya. Kali ini, setiap grup mendapatkan satu teleskop. Jadi, mereka harus memakainya secara bergantian. Mereka harus menggambar salah satu dari rasi bintang yang terlihat di langit, lengkap dengan koordinatnya.

Minseok tampak serius menggambar rasi bintang Aquila. Rasi itu tampak jelas di langit utara. Minseok sedang menulis daftar nama bintang yang membentuk rasi bintang itu. Sedangkan Luhan disampingnya tampak sibuk menggambar rasi bintang Ursa Minor. Gadis itu sesekali mengecek koordinat bintang yang digambarnya itu. Ia lalu melirik Minseok di sampingnya yang tampak hampir selesai dengan gambarnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sorakan diantara anak-anak tingkat 5. Hal itu sontak membuat anak-anak tingkat 7 menoleh ke sumber suara.

Terlihat Sehun dan Seungyoon berebut untuk mengumpulkan hasil gambar mereka. Tindakan keduanya mendapat jitakan sayang dari profesor Taemin. Hal itu membuat keduanya tertawa.

Minseok yang melihat hal itu tanpa sadar tersenyum. Suatu hal yang jarang melihat Sehun tertawa lepas seperti itu. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan tendangan pelan di perutnya. Secara refleks, Minseok mengelus perutnya.

"Kau lapar, Min? Tunggu sebentar lagi, nanti kita ke aula besar sama-sama. Aku juga lapar." ujar Luhan. Minseok bingung saat mendengar ucapan Luhan, karena ia tidak merasa lapar. Ia baru menyadarinya saat melihat posisi tangannya yang sedang mengelus perutnya. Pada akhirnya, Minseok hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Luhan.

* * *

**Ujian Ramuan**

_"Morning class. How are you today?" _sapa Profesor Seunghyun sambil diikuti beberapa orang dari kementerian, yang bertugas sebagai penguji mereka.

Jawaban seperti, "_fine, prof" "good." "not good" _dan berbagai jawaban lainnya terdengar di kelas.

Begitu berdiri di depan aula, profesor Seunghyun langsung menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika, ruang aula yang tadinya kosong melompong mendadak dipenuhi oleh peralatan dan bahan-bahan untuk ramuan.

"Ok, tidak usah membuang waktu. Lihat meja-meja itu, disana tertulis nama kalian dan ramuan yang harus kalian buat. _And n__o cheating Miss Kim Sojung, you better throw that notes away." _

Semua mata tertuju pada gadis yang namanya disebutkan oleh profesor Seunghyun. Sojung, hanya bisa menunduk malu saat semua orang di ruangan itu memandangnya.

Akhirnya, semua murid mencari meja yang bertuliskan nama mereka masing-masing. Minseok beruntung, ia ada di posisi depan, dekat dengan para pengawas. Jadi, ia tidak harus berdesak-desakan dengan mereka yang sibuk mencari meja.

Minseok membaca kertas yang bertuliskan _Blood Replenishing Potion, _ia langsung menuju ke lemari penyimpanan bahan dan mencari bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan. Setelah mendapat semua bahan, Minseok mulai membuat ramuan itu. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tampak stress. Sudah berkali-kali juga beberapa siswa ditegur karena ketauan mencontek.

Minseok memperhatikan ramuan buatannya, ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya, pertanda bahwa ia meminta koreksi dari profesor Seunghyun atau para penguji yang ada disana. Profesor Seunghyun datang bersama seorang penguji yang ia ketahui bernama Park Bom. Kedua profesor itu mengecek ramuan Minseok dan menyuruh Minseok meletakkan ramuan yang dibuatnya di tempat yang tepat untuk dilihat hasil akhirnya selama 32 hari kedepan.

Minseok membawa kuali berisi ramuan yang sebelumnya sudah ia tutup dengan menggunakan kain ke tempat yang gelap. Saat menemukan sudut yang pas untuk mendiamkan ramuannya, Minseok lagi-lagi menemui kesulitan. Ia kesulitan untuk menjangkau tempat itu, salahkan tubuhnya yang mungil. Beruntung Profesor Seunghyun datang, tanpa banyak bicara, kepala asrama Slytherin itu membantu Minseok menaruh ramuannya.

Minseok kembali ke mejanya, ia membereskan peralatan yang tadi bekas dipakainya dan bergegas keluar. Saat hendak berjalan keluar, Minseok sengaja melewati meja Luhan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajah sambil berbisik "Semangat!" untuk Luhan.

* * *

**Ujian Herbologi**

Ujian herbologi kali ini memiliki format yang bebeda dengan ujian yang lain. Kali ini, para peserta ujian diminta untuk menyebutkan nama tanaman yang disebutkan oleh para penguji. Hal itu tentu saja membuat semuanya tampak cemas. Biasanya, mereka hanya disuruh untuk memindahkan _baby mandrake _atau melepaskan diri dari _Devil's Snare. _Tapi, dengan format ujian baru ini, hapalan mereka benar-benar diuji.

Minseok beruntung, sangat beruntung karena ia dekat dengan Yixing yang tekenal sebagai master herbologi se-antero Hogwarts. Untuk ujian kali ini misalnya, ia meminjam buku-buku herbologi milik Yixing. Dan hal itu sangat berguna untuknya, meskipun ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya tenang mengingat begitu banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi saat ujian.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Minseok segera masuk ke rumah kaca, tempat ujian dilaksanakan. Ia melirik ke arah Luhan yang tampak sedang memperhatikan sebuah _gillyweed_. Dan disampingnya masih terdapat Kisum yang belum juga keluar sejak 45 menit yang lalu.

Minseok berhadapan dengan seorang penguji yang langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihatnya. Penguji tampan itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Jinu. Ia tampak ramah dan masih _charming _di usianya yang sudah terbilang senja itu.

"Ravenclaw?" tany penguji itu. Minseok mengngguk. "Apa Sean masih menjadi kepala asrama disana?" tanyanya. Minseok kembali mengangguk.

Penguji itu menyuruhnya mendekat dan mulai berbisik di telinga Minseok, "kau beruntung, nona. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyulitkan anak murid sahabat karibku itu."

"Bisa kita mulai ujiannya, nona?" tanya si penguji. Minseok kembali mengangguk, dan itu membuat Jinu, orang yang menguji Minseok tertawa.

Jinu memunculkan 10 wadah beserta _lid_nya dengan sekali jentik.

Minseok mulai membuka _lid_ wadah pertama, "_Screechsnap." _Minseok hendak membuka _lid _kedua, tapi ditahan oleh pengujinya. "Sudah, biar aku yang buka, kau tinggal menjawab."

_"Sage."_ Minseok berpikir sebentar saat Jinu membuka _lid _ketiga. _"Holly..?" _"Kau yakin? Coba pikir lagi." tanya Jinu. Minseok berpikir lagi, ia memperhatikan kayu yang ada di wadah ketiga itu cukup lama. _"Elder..?"_ jawab Minseok dengan ragu. "_Good. Next, miss."_

_"Mimbulus Mimbletonia." "Mallowsweet." "Gillyweed." "Gurdyroot." "Eeeer...Bouncing bulb."_ ujar Minseok sambil menutup wajahnya karena takut terkena pukulan tanaman itu. Jinu tertawa, "tidak usah takut, _miss._Tanaman ini aman dan tidak akan menyerang karena ada ditaruh pada wadah yang menyerupai habitat mereka. Dan.. jangan mengangguk lagi, kau mirip _parrot _kalau seperti itu terus." canda pengujinya itu.

_"Dittany." "Okay, miss. This is the last one. And after that you can go home, right?"_ _"yes, sir."_

Minseok terdiam cukup lama saat memandang tanaman terakhir, _"Venomous Tentacula?"_ _"Try again, miss. Come on, you can do it."_

_"Eeeerr... Geranium... geranium... F-f-f..."_ Minseok berpikir keras, ia lupa nama lengkap tanaman itu.

_"Vampire have it. Before they can suck the blood they need to ripped their prey's skin off with it."_ Penguji Minseok, Jinu memberikan _clue._

_"Fanged Geranium!"_ pekik Minseok. "Yeay! _You do Great job, Miss. And, have a nice holiday. See you at your graduation day."_

Minseok keluar ruang ujian dengan senyum lebar. Ia melangkah dengan ringan menuju asrama Gryffindor, tempat adik-adiknya menunggu. Ia akan pulang dan menjalani hidup baru.

* * *

Seunghoon mengendap-endap masuk ke _room of requirement. _Disana, ia bertemu dengan Profesor Seunghyun yang dari raut wajahnya tampak khawatir. Profesor Seunghyun yang menyadari kehadiran Seunghoon langsung bertanya padanya tanpa basa-basi."

"Kau serius dengan rencana itu?" Seunghoon mengangguk. "Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk diperjuangkan." "Pikirkan baik-baik. Jangan mencari alasan hanya karena kau mau kabur dari kedua orang tuamu."

Seunghoon menghela napasnya.

"Semuanya pasti terasa begitu cepat bagimu. Bagaimana tiba-tiba, seseorang yang kau tidak pernah kenal menghampirimu dan mengakuimu sebagai anaknya. Percayalah, ayahmu pasti punya alasan untuk menutupi identitas ibu kandungmu. Dan, sekarang kau paham, kan kenapa ibumu sangat menentangmu untuk masuk dunia sihir dan kenapa ayahmu ketakutan setiap kau membawa teman baru." Seunghyun menepuk pundak Seunghoon.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama keluarga Min diantara kalangan bangsawan ataupun biasa. Yang kutau, ibu kandungku adalah seorang _squib._ Tapi, entahlah... semuanya terasa begitu cepat."

"Keluarga Min memang sudah lama menghilang dari kalangan bangsawan sihir. Dan ibumu adalah satu-satunya _squib _yang mampu menghasilkan keturunan. Suka atau tidak, darah keluarga bangsawan mengalir dalam dirimu."

"Aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi anak seorang _muggleborn _normal seperti Mino atau Zitao."

"Aku tau kau masih terlalu kaget. Tapi, kumohon sekali lagi, pikirkan baik-baik."

"Aku yang akan menjaga Minseok, ketiga adiknya aman disini. Kalian fokus saja bagaimana caranya membebaskan ibunya Jung bersaudara itu. Serangan _werewolf _di luar semakin berbahaya, baik untuk _muggle _maupun penyihir. Dan incaran mereka umumnya adalah anak-anak penyihir yang baru lahir, kan. Aku kecewa dengan Kim Yesung, bagaimana bisa dia menutupi hal ini dari kita semua. Bahkan tidak ada satupun media yang membicarakannya."

"Serangan _werewolf _kali ini disebabkan oleh kerjasama yang dilakukan Kementrian Sihir kita dengan Kementrian Sihir Amerika mengenai pengaturan satwa gaib. Mereka merasa ruang gerak mereka semakin dibatasi dengan adanya pajak khusus dan registrasi yang harus dilakukan oleh mereka. Padahal kau tau sendiri, kan tanpa 2 hal itu saja hidup mereka sudah sulit." ujar Seunghyun.

Seunghoon terdiam mendengar ucapan Seunghyun.

"Kenapa semua makin sulit. Masalah Kim Jaejoong dan Seulgi belum selesai, ditambah lagi masalah serangan _werewolf _yang tiba-tiba seperti ini." keluh Seunghoon.

"Entahlah, keadaan belum mengijinkan kita bernapas dengan tenang. Mengenai masalah tadi, bicarakan keputusanmu ini pada Seonwoong. Dia yang mengawasi dan mengajarimu dari awal. Jadi, dia yang lebih mengenalmu."

* * *

Pagi itu Hogwarts dipenuhi oleh bisikan-bisikan penasaran dari murid-muridnya. Mereka penasaran dengan kehadiran anak baru pindahan dari Beauxbatons itu. Ya, Joy hadir untuk memenuhi persyaratan terakhir, yaitu seleksi asrama. Tahun depan ia akan berkumpul dengan kakaknya di Hogwarts dan iasudah tidak sabar untuk menanti hal itu.

Joy memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Disana sudah ada bibinya, Heechul yang sedang menunggu kehadirannya. Joy menyalami Leeteuk, kepala sekolah Hogwarts dan ia memeluk bibinya, erat. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Joy diminta oleh bibinya untuk duduk. Bibinya memasang topi seleksi di kepala Joy. Tidak lama berselang, topi seleksi itu meneriakkan 'Gryffindor' yang berarti Joy akan berada satu asrama dengan kakaknya, Jongdae.

Heechul mengajak Joy untuk berkeliling sekolah. Pada saat itulah mereka memulai membicarakan banyak hal, hingga pada akhirnya sang Heechul menanyakan Joy tentang keberadaannya.

"Apa keluarga Lee memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Joy mengangguk. "Mereka menjaga dan mengurusku dengan baik. Lihat kan bi, aku bersih dan terawat, tidak seperti anak-anak titipan pada umumnya." ujar Joy. Heechul tertawa.

"Dimana mereka tinggal?" "Gwangju. Mereka bekerja dengan _muggle." _"Kudengar mereka akan pindah?" Joy mengangguk. "Ya, ke Rumania. Kan Hayi mau sekolah disana, bibi lupa?" Heechul menunduk. "Maaf, bibi tidak tau kalau Hayi adalah anak Seonwoong. Kalau tau, bibi pasti akan menjaganya ."

"Mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya kok, bi. Memang rencananya sehabis Hayi lulus mereka akan pindak ke Rumania. Hanya saja, karena kejadian itu mereka mempercepatnya." jelas Joy.

"Bibi, apa kakak sudah tau siapa bibi sebenarnya?" tanya Joy. Heechul menggeleng. "Biar seperti ini dulu. Tunggu sampai Jaejoong bebas."

Joy mengangguk.

**Sementara itu...**

Mendengar kabar bahwa anak pindahan Beauxbatons sudah tiba, Jongdae langsung berlari mencari keberadaannya. Begitu juga dengan Jinwoo dan Minseok yang mengikuti Jongdae. Jongdae bertanya pada hantu penjaga koridor, dan mengikuti petunjuk dari mereka. Hantu-hantu itu mengatakan bahwa anak baru itu sedang diajak oleh profesor Heechul untuk berkeliling, dan mereka sedang menuju menara astronomi.

Dari kejauhan, Jongdae melihat profesor Heechul dan seorang gadis disampingnya yang ia yakini sebagai Joy. Jongdae, Minseok dan Jinwoo mempercepat langkah mereka. Minseok sudah tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di perutnya akibat berlari terlalu banyak. Saat posisi mereka semakin mendekat, Jongdae berteriak memanggil adiknya.

"JOY!" teriak Jongdae.

Joy menghentikan langkahnya secara spontan. Ia berbalik dan mendapati ketiga kakaknya sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kakak!" Joy berlari juga ke arah ketiga kakaknya.

Jongdae memeluk adiknya itu, erat. Begitu juga dengan Jinwoo dan Minseok. Akhirnya mereka dapat bertemu dengan Joy, adik yang hanya mereka dengar namanya. Keempat orang itu menangis, menumpahkan segala perasaan rindu yang mereka pendam selama ini.

Hingga akhirnya, suasana bahagia itu terhenti karena pekikan kesakitan dari Minseok.

"A-Ahh! Pe-perutku!"

* * *

**Notes:**

**My lovely readers... makasih loh yah udah nunggu cerita ini. Dan mohon maaf banget aku telat updatenya kebangetan.**

**Guys, honestly, I'm really depressed now, dengan PKL yang ngga kunjung kelar (magang diperpanjang..) dan atmosfir di tempat magang yang asdfghjkl..**

**Sorry kalo curcol,**

**Jadi, ada anak baru di tempat magangku, dan dia itu sekarang kuliah di tempat yang sama kaya salah seorang artis kita. Dan, aku dibanding2in terus ama dia.**

**Masalahnya adalah, kalo dia ngebandingin aku ama anak yang kuliahnya di dalam negeri dan setara ama aku dari berbagai sisi, i'm fine. Tapi, ini anak kuliah di luar negeri dan ternyata dia berasal dari negeri dongeng (punya keluarga yang berduit+banyak link) It hurts, isnt it?**

**What hurts the most is, when i did something and they weren't give me a proper credit. But, when she did, they praised her like she's saving the world.**

**Sounds childish? I think it's not.**

**Kita emang butuh pengakuan, apalagi ketika kita udah kerja sampe over-limit. Satu kata terima kasih aja udah berharga banget. I sacrifices my resting time, to focusing on my internship task and what i got? NOTHING.**

**Rasanya pengen marah gitu kan yaa.. tapi ya gimana, aku cuma intern disana..**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hellooo guys...**

**Laptop saya rusaaak T_T jadi, segala kerjaan bener2 terhambat, termasuk update ff ini..**

**Maafkan sayaaa T_T**

**Anyway, setelah Lee Twins mimpin vote dan Song Triplets lama2 nyusul dan sempet berakhir seri...**

**Akhirnya triplets menang.. Jangan kecewa yaa buat yg milih twins. nanti mereka aku jadiin cast jg kok *hint hint***

* * *

**IF YOU**

* * *

"A-Ahh! Pe-perutku!"

"Kak.. Kakak.." terdengar suara Jongdae, Jinwoo dan Joy memagil-manggil Minseok.

"Jongdae, lakukan sesuatu.." panik Jinwoo.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongdae menggendong _bridal style _Minseok dan membawanya ke _Room of Requirements._

_"_Expecto patronum" Seekor rusa betina terbentuk mantra patronus yang dikeluarkan Jinwoo.

"Pergilah ke Taehyun dan suruh dia kesini segera. Kak Minseok sedang dalam keadaan bahaya." ujar Jinwoo. Begitu patronusnya menghilang, Jinwoo berbalik dan mendapati Jongdae dan Joy menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Jinwoo. "I-itu sihir tingkat tinggi. Ba-bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Jongdae yang masih belum sadar dari rasa terkejutnya. "Memangnya salah jika anak dengan _grade _pas-pasan sepertiku mampu mengeluarkan mantra tingkat tinggi?" tanya Jinwoo dengan ketus. Ia benci saat Jongdae meremehkannya seperti ini.

"Ta-" "Sudahlah kak, yang penting kita tunggu teman kakak kesini dulu. Masalah seperti ini bisa kita bahas nanti." potong Joy sebelum pertengkaran terjadi diantara kedua kakaknya itu.

Berselang 10 menit kemudian, Taehyun datang ke tempat mereka dengan keringat bercucuran dan napas yang putus-putus. Ia berlari begitu melihat _patronus _Jinwoo. Gadis itu langsung menghampiri Minseok yang masih menahan rasa sakitnya. Taehyun memegang perut Minseok, memeriksa keadaan bayinya.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Taehyun. Minseok menggeleng, "sudah tidak sesakit tadi."

"Kau dehidrasi. Tunggu sebentar." Taehyun memejamkan matanya, seketika sebuah gelas muncul dari udara kosong.

Taehyun mengambil gelas itu, "_aguamenti." _seketika gelas yang kosong itu terisi air. Taehyun mendekatkan air itu pada bibir Minseok dan membantunya untuk minum.

"Kau pasti ikutan berlari seperti kedua orang ini, kan?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk pada Jinwoo dan Jongdae. Minseok mengangguk.

Taehyun menghela napasnya, "Aku mengerti, kau pasti sangat ingin bertemu dengan adikmu. Tapi ingat kondisimu, kak. Kau hamil, dan tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Apalagi sehabis menjalani serangkaian ujian itu. Kontraksi tadi bukan pertanda dirimu sudah mau melahirkan, tapi itu berarti ada kesalahan tubuhmu. Kau tadi kelelahan karena berlari. Ditambah kau sudah cukup stress dengan masalahmu. Jangan siksa dirimu lagi, kak."

Minseok mengangguk mendengar perkataan Taehyun.

"Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat. Dan jangan lewatkan waktu makanmu. Nanti aku akan minta peri rumah mengantarkan ramuan untukmu." nasihat Taehyun.

Joy mendekati Minseok dan menggenggam tangannya, "kakak, maafkan aku." sesal Joy. Minseok menarik Joy kedalam pelukannya, dan membisikkan kata "aku merindukanmu." berulang-ulang.

Taehyun iri melihat pemandangan itu, ia ingin merasakan kasih sayang seorang kakak. Karena selama ini ia tidak pernah mendapat perhatian dari kedua orangtuanya. Mereka sibuk untuk memoles dirinya menjadi sesosok gadis bangsawan yang sempurna, hingga melupakan perasaan anak mereka sendiri. Dari kecil, Taehyun diajarkan untuk bagaimana bersikap layaknya seorang gadis sempurna.

Taehyun tersadar dari pikirannya dan memilih untuk meninggalkan reuni Jung bersaudara itu dalam diam.

* * *

"Kakak tidak tau kalau Beauxbatons itu libur lebih cepat daripada Hogwarts?" tanya Joy pada kedua kakaknya. Kedua kakaknya kompak menggeleng.

Saat ini, tiga dari empat Jung bersaudara itu duduk di sofa yang ada di Room of Requirement. Mereka menjaga Minseok yang sedang terlelap setelah meminum ramuan yang dititipkan Taehyun pada Gyeoul, peri rumah asrama ketua murid Hogwarts.

"Aku tinggal di Imja saja, ya.. aku kan merindukan kalian. Nanti aku akan menjaga kak Minseok, aku berjanji." Joy merajuk pada kedua kakaknya.

"Keluarga Lee?" tanya Jinwoo. "Oh, mereka sih selalu membebaskanku untuk memilih apa yang aku suka dan tidak. Jadi, mereka tidak masalah aku mau tinggal dimana." jelas Joy. "Baik, kau tinggal bersama kami saja. Lagipula tidak enak terlalu lama menumpang pada orang lain, kan." jawab Jongdae memberi keputusan.

Jinwoo mencibir di belakang saudara kembarnya itu. Jongdae yang menyadari cibiran Jinwoo langsung menatap kembarannya itu dengan tatapan tajam, dan dibalas lagi oleh Jinwoo. Suasana yang awalnya begitu hangat dan akrab mendadak berubah. Joy berdehem, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"A-aku mau lihat kak Minseok dulu." ujarnya. Gadis itu lebih memilih kabur dari _silent-__war _kakak kembarnya itu.

* * *

Seunghoon menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tau ekspresi apa yang harus ia keluarkan saat-saat seperti ini. Dalam waktu kurang dari setahun, kisah indahnya runtuh seketika. Seunghoon tau cepat atau lambat hal itu akan terjadi. Ia tidak senaif itu untuk meyakini bahwa keberuntungan selalu ada di pihaknya.

Semua berawal dari pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya. Ia mendengar saat ibunya kelepasan bicara tentang statusnya sebagai anak ayahnya dengan orang lain.

**Seunghoon's story:**

_**Min Hyorin, nama ibu kandungnya adalah seorang squib dari keluarga Min, salah satu keluarga bangsawan tertua dalam dunia sihir. Nama keluarga Min semakin terhapus dari sejarah karena tidak ada seorang pun penyihir berdarah murni yang lahir dari keturunan keluarga mereka. Selama 9 generasi, keluarga Min terus melahirkan squib-squib yang mereka buang pada awalnya, hingga pada saat generasi ke 4, mereka menerima keadaan dan mendidik squib yang mereka hasilkan layaknya bangsawan dari keluarga sihir, minus kemampuan sihir.**_

_**Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Min Hyorin squib terakhir dari keluarga Min memilih untuk pergi dari dunia sihir. Ia muak bertingkah seperti penyihir tapi tidak bisa menyihir. Dengan modal nekat dan sejumlah uang yang ia ambil dari brankas keluarganya di Hanhaeng Bank, ia pergi ke dunia muggle dan memulai hidup baru sebagai seorang muggle.**_

_**Dengan tubuh indah dan wajah yang cantik, Hyorin mampu menarik perhatian banyak mata dalam waktu singkat. Ia mendapatkan pekerjaan pertamanya sebagai seorang model, dengan stage name Jung Eunran. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Dong Youngbae adalah pada saat malam peluncuran 'Baddest Female' clothing line pertama milik Lee Chaerin, istri dari Youngbae. Hyorin menyukai Youngbae, dan ia terus berusaha menarik perhatian pria itu. **_

_**Hingga akhirnya, sebuah kesalahan besar dilakukan Youngbae. Beberapa bulan setelah peluncuran clothing line milik Chaerin, ia pergi minum-minum sehabis menyelesaikan proyek comeback boyband yang dibinanya bersama Jiyong, Seungri, dan beberapa orang lain yang terlibat, termasuk Hyorin sebagai gadis pemeran utama dalam MV. Pada malam itu, ia minum terlalu banyak karena termakan oleh ejekan Seungri, salah satu sahabatnya dan Jiyong. Dan kesalahan fatal itu membuahkan Seunghoon.**_

_**Pada awalnya, Hyorin bahagia mengetahui dirinya hamil. Tapi, semuanya berubah saat ia menemukan fakta bahwa Youngbae sudah menikah. Hyorin putus asa, ia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk merusak rumah tangga orang. Dengan berat hati, ia pergi dan meninggalkan dunia entertainment juga kehidupan Youngbae. Sebagai sumber kesibukannya di dunia muggle dan memilih untuk mengurusi kehamilannya seorang diri.**_

_**Malam itu Hyorin melahirkan dengan bantuan Wang dan Meng, peri rumah keluarganya. Hyorin melahirkan Seunghoon dan menyusuinya untuk pertama dan terakhir kali. Wang dan Meng menangis pilu, mengetahui kematian Hyorin, orang terakhir dalam keluarga Min. Sesuai dengan pesan Hyorin, kedua peri rumah itu membawa bayi Seunghoon ke rumah keluarga Dong. Alih-alih meletakkannya di depan pintu, Wang dan Meng meletakkan bayi Seunghoon di depan perapian dan menyelipkan sepucuk surat yang ditulis oleh Hyorin untuk Youngbae.**_

_**End.**_

Seakan belum lengkap, ia juga harus merelakan Baekhyun dan 'sahabat-sahabat'nya pergi. Sekarang, Seunghoon tidak tau siapa yang harus disalahkan dalam hal ini. Ia mencintai Baekhyun, jadi ia melepasnya untuk mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dan karena satu tingkah nekat Baekhyun, ia dijauhi oleh semua 'sahabat'nya kecuali Luhan. Ya, gadis api itu membelanya bahkan sampai pada titik ia juga harus menerima hujatan dari banyak orang yang membenci Seunghoon. Luhan dan ketulusan bodohnya.

Seunghoon tidak tau pada siapa ia harus bersandar pada saat ini. Semuanya terjadi diluar kendalinya dan Seunghoon benci hal itu. Hingga akhirnya sebuah pemikiran gila muncul dalam otaknya, pemikiran yang ia yakin tidak akan disangka oleh orang lain. Ya, nantinya tidak akan ada lagi Dong Seunghoon. Dong Seunghoon sudah mati. Mati bersama masa lalu dan rasa kecewanya yang mendalam.

* * *

Seungyoon berlari menuju ruangan Seunghyun. Ia melihat profesor ramuan yang juga sahabat dekat ayahnya itu sedang berbicara dengan kakaknya, Siwon. Keduanya menyadari keberadaan Seungyoon dan mengajaknya masuk.

"Bicaralah." kata Seunghyun. Seungyoon memandang ragu ke arah Siwon dan menatap Seunghyun lagi. "Tenanglah. Kalau dia macam-macam makanannya tinggal kuracuni saja. Ada apa kesini?" tanya Seunghyun.

"Min... Keluarga Min ternyata masih memiliki seorang keturunan. Penyihir pertama dari keluarga Min." ujar Seungyoon bersemangat.

"Lalu?" tanya Seunghyun. "Aku penasaran dengan dirinya. Apakah dia bisa diajak bekerjasama. Setidaknya kita butuh orang waras di kementerian. Maksudku, ayolah.. terlalu banyak berita _fake _dan busuk hanya untuk menutupi berita tentang serangan _werewolf_ akibat blunder Kim Yesung."

Siwon menatap Seunghyun bingung. Karena setaunya belakangan ini Seungyoon sangat dekat dengan anak penyihir pertama keturunan keluarga Min itu. Seunghyun mengisyaratkan kakaknya untuk diam, dan dituruti oleh Siwon.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli soal itu. Yah, selama hal itu tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku, sih." ujar Seunghyun.

"Merlin, prof.. Jadi apa yang menarik perhatianmu?"

"Adik sepupumu." jawab Seunghyun santai. Siwon tertawa, ia mengerti maksud adiknya itu.

"YAH! Prof, kau itu sudah tua. Tidak pantas untuk Hayi yang masih kecil." "Tapi hal seperti itu wajar dalam dunia kita. Disini tidak mengenal istilah pedofilia seperti di dunia _muggle." _balas Seunghyun. "Aissh... bisakah kau tidak membawa Hayi dalam hal ini, prof? Sudahlah, aku mau pergi." pamit Seungyoon dengan muka cemberut karena diejek habis oleh salah satu profesornya itu.

Begitu Seungyoon menjauh, Siwon mulai membuka suara.

"Dia tidak tau kalau orang itu Seunghoon?" tanya Siwon. Seunghyun menggeleng. "Untuk kali ini, aku mau membiarkan anak itu bebas. Aku rasa kak Seonwoong setuju. Kau juga setuju dengan keputusan sepihakku ini kan, kak?" ujarnya.

Siwon mengangguk. "Aku mempercayai instingmu. Lagipula, biarkan dia beristirahat. Ia sudah terlalu banyak mengorbankan diri. Tanggung jawabnya belum selesai sepenuhnya. Tapi kurasa, dia butuh istirahat, Merlin.. dia masih remaja. Kita bebaskan saja dia untuk melakukan apa yang ia mau. Bagaimana caranya untuk menyelesaikan tanggung jawab itu."

"Ia hanya tinggal mengurus Minseok. Aku dan Seonwoong yang akan mengambil alih tanggung jawabnya untuk Seulgi dan Jaejoong. Kuharap kau mau membantu kami juga." ujar Seunghyun. Siwon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan rencanamu?" tanya Sehun pada Hayi yang sibuk membaca buku di perpustakaan.

"Rencana apa? Kepindahanku? Semuanya sudah selesai diurus, tinggal menunggu tahun ajaran baru selesai, daan.. _bye Hogwarts." _jawab Hayi.

_"What about him?"_ tanya Sehun lagi. "Siapa yang kau maksud?" "Ayolaah Hayi, jangan pura-pura bodoh begitu." desak Sehun.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi..Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk terus mengharapkannya. _Oh, come on.. _banyak pria tampan menungguku di Durmstrang."

"Bukankah itu _all-boys school?"_ tanya Sehun. Karena setaunya Durmstrang merupakan sekolah khusus pria.

"Sembarangan! Durmstrang menerima semua gender, kok. Memang mayoritas.. kira-kira hampir 85% siswanya itu pria. Tapi masih ada penyihir wanita." jelas Hayi.

"Ku-"

"Sehuuuuuuuunnnn!" panggil Luhan yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Miss Sungmin.

"Kau kema-..Hi, Hayi.."

"Bicaralah yang jelas, Lu." ujar Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya mau mengabarkan kalau mama mengajak keluargamu liburan ke London. Mereka berharap kita bisa lebih dekat lagi." jelas Luhan.

"Terserahlah." "Kau tidak senang ya?" ujar Luhan. Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang tidak mood untuk liburan."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku belakangan ini? Apa salahku Sehun?" desak Luhan. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Serius, aku hanya sedang tidak bersemangat belakangan ini." jawab Sehun.

"Selalu begini. Terserahlah!" ujar Luhan yang tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya dan membuatnya ditegur untuk kedua kalinya oleh Miss Sungmin.

Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Hayi dengan raut wajah yang dipenuhi kekecewaan. Ia tidak tau apa salahnya dan apa kekurangannya dan yang paling penting adalah kemana perginya Sehun yang selalu memperhatikannya. Semakin lama sikap Sehun semakin dingin.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu, Sehun. Semakin kau bersikap begitu, Luhan akan semakin mencurigaimu. Dan aku akan menempati posisi pertama dalam list penghancur hubungan Sehun-Luhan." ujar Hayi.

"Aku... Aku..."

"Aku tau, mengetahui kehamilan Minseok dan tidak bisa mendampinginya pada masa-masa ini membuatmu serba salah, kan."

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku hanya takut suatu saat dia jatuh cinta dengan Seunghoon." jawab Sehun. Hayi menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau tau kan, mereka meminta Seunghoon untuk menjaga Minseok. Ketakutanku beralasan, kan? Maksudku, kita semua tau siapa yang membuat baju khusus untuk Minseok pakai selama masa kehamilannya disini. Siapa yang diam-diam selalu menjaganya dari jauh. Siapa yang diam-diam memenuhi semua yang diinginkan Minseok selama kehamilan. Belum lagi hal lainnya."

"Kau melupakan kenyataan bahwa Minseok masih membenci Seunghoon karena berada di pihak yang sama denganmu." balas Hayi.

"Tapi.."

"Berpikir dewasalah, Sehun. Kau akan menikah dengan Luhan, jangan bersikap seperti ini. Pikirkan bagaimana kalau Luhan tau yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti pada Minseok. Seharusnya kau paham watak calon istrimu itu." tegas Hayi.

Gadis itu segera membereskan bukunya dan bergegas pergi. Berdekatan dengan Sehun membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Oh, dan satu lagi.. Seseorang yang sudah tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup kerap menutup rapat-rapat matanya. Pikirkanlah itu." ujar Hayi yang langsung beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mencerna kata-kata yang dikeluarkan gadis itu barusan.

Sehun menghela napasnya, 'Ah.. Hayi dengan segala pemikiran rumitnya.'

* * *

Chanyeol menjalankan detensinya dengan wajah cemberut. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus membantu profesor cantiknya itu menyortir berkas-berkas alumni Hogwarts dari berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu dan ia kelelahan. Berkali-kali ia mengutuki Profesor Tiffany yang memberinya detensi semacam ini. Meskipun ia termasuk beruntung karena tidak melakukannya sendiri. Kalau sendirian, mungkin hal ini akan jadi masalah besar karena Chanyeol sendiri merupakan pribadi yang ceroboh. Tapi Chanyeol juga tidak berharap akan melakukannya **berdua** dengan profesor tercintanya itu. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mendengarkan curhat dan gosip tidak penting yang berulangkali diungkapkan oleh profesornya itu.

"Aaah... Park Yoochun." pekik profesornya.

Chanyeol menoleh begitu mendengar nama ayahnya disebut.

"Kudengar dia menikah dengan Kim Junsu. Padahal seharusnya dia menikah dengan Kim Jaejoong. Sayang sekali, Kim Jaejoong lebih memilih Jung Yunho. Sayang sekali juga keduanya tidak bisa bersatu. Kalau bersatu, pasti Yoochun dan Jaejoong akan jadi _perfect-couple._"

Chanyeol dongkol mendengar nama ayahnya selalu disangkut-pautkan dengan bibinya yang gila itu. Ia hanya bisa mengutuki profesornya itu dalam hati sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

'Kang Hyejung.' Chanyeol membaca dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" tanya profesor Tiffany. Ia melirik berkas yang dipegang Chanyeol. "Aaah.. Hyejung, kudengar ia menikah dengan pria ini." Tiffany menunjukkan sebuah profil yang dipegangnya.

_"Nerd _dan_ loner_ kelas atas bersanding dengan salah seorang _queenka. _Kudengar juga anaknya mengikuti jejak si ayah, menjadi seorang _loner_. _It's cute, isn't it?"_

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk karena ia sendiri bingung harus menanggapi apa.

"Oh.. kau harus lihat ini." Profesor Tiffany dengan antusias menunjukkan foto seorang wanita cantik berbaju Slytherin pada Chanyeol.

"Ini yang kubilang Kim Jaejoong, cantik kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Oke, Chanyeol harus akui, bibinya itu memang cantik. Bahkan yang tercantik diantara semua saudara ibunya. Tapi, ia hanya tidak suka mendengar nama ayah dan bibi Jaejoong disangkut-pautkan. Akhirnya, Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan ucapan profesornya itu dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Hingga ia melihat sebuah profil bernama Kim Heechul dan melihat nama ibunya di deretan _siblings. _Ia terkejut, karena selama ini ia hanya tau kalau ibunya memiliki 2 orang saudara perempuan.

"Prof, ini profesor Heechul?" tanya Chanyeol. Tiffany mengangguk. "Kenapa?" "Tidak, hanya ingin bertanya." ujar Chanyeol.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di otak Chanyeol dan ia tidak mungkin menayakan hal ini pada Profesor Tiffany. Selain karena hal ini terlalu bersifat pribadi, Chanyeol juga tidak mau identitasnya sebagai anak Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu diketahui.

"Aaah... ini dia kekasih Heechul. Sayang sekali, dia meninggal sehari sebelum pernikahan. Kecelakaan di dunia _muggle _katanya, dia kan seorang _muggleborn_. Heechul sangat terpukul hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menikah lagi hingga saat ini." ujar Tiffany.

'Tan Hangeng. Bagaimana reaksi profesor Heechul setelah aku menanyakannya.' batin Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya selesai juga.. Chanyeol.. Chanyeol.." panggil Tiffany yang melihat Chanyeol masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Tiffany mengguncangkan badan Chanyeol, membuat pria itu terkejut. "A-ada apa Prof?"

"Sudah selesai, kan? Atau kau mau menginap di ruang arsip?"

Chanyeol langsung buru-buru membereskan pekerjaannya dan mengikuti Tiffany yang berjalan keluar. Ia melihat profesornya itu sedang menunggu dirinya di luar.

"Ah.. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Chanyeol. Kuharap kau memperhatikan pelajaran di kelas. Jadi, kau tidak harus mengikuti detensi seperti ini, kan?" ujar Tiffany sambil tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya membungkuk di hadapan profesornya itu dan bergegas menuju ke asrama. Ia ingin segera mengistirahatkan matanya yang pegal karena terlalu banyak melihat huruf. Chanyeol juga berharap agar pagi cepat datang karena ia ingin sekali menulis surat pada ibunya. Mempertanyakan hubungan sang ibu dengan kepala asramanya, Profesor Heechul.

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kakaknya yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Kakaknya itu terus saja membanggak-banggakan Yifan dan malah mempertanyakan keputusan ayahnya yang lebih memilih Boby dibandingkan Yifan. Padahal, apa kakaknya tidak bisa melihat maksud tersembunyi Yifan selama ini? Bukankah keinginan Yifan untuk berkuasa sudah sangat jelas? Menurut Kyungsoo, tidak perlu orang yang mahir dalam hal observasi untuk melihat maksud Yifan. Hanya saja, kakaknya selama ini telah dibutakan oleh cinta. Kyungsoo rasa otaknya bisa mati rasa kalau terus-terusan mengkhawatirkan kakaknya.

Kyungsoo ingin membunuh Yifan saja rasanya. Terlebih saat ini, ia melihat Yifan sedang merangkul mesra kakaknya, Joonmyeon sambil berjalan di koridor. Keduanya akan menuju aula besar, nampaknya. Kyungsoo muak melihat kakaknya yang kini sedang tersipu malu saat Yifan mencium punggung tangannya bak seorang pangeran. Tanpa sadar, ia meremas perkamen yang dipegangnya dengan keras, melampiaskan rasa muaknya.

Kyungsoo baru sadar saat Tao menyentil dahinya yang tertutup poni.

"Kenapa wajahmu masam begitu, sih?" tanya Tao. Kyungsoo menggeleng, hilang sudah keinginannya untuk memarahi kekasih pandanya itu.

"Masalah kak Joonmyeon? Ceritakan padaku.." pinta Tao.

"Aku hanya muak melihatnya bertingkah seperti bukan kakakku. Bukannya dia tidak diizinkan untuk jatuh cinta, tapi aku hanya mau dia sanggup mengontrolnya. Lihatlah, gara-gara dibutakan cinta, tingkat kewarasannya berkurang seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat dia tau kebenarannya? Bukankah dia yang sering berkata padaku untuk tidak mencintai terlalu dalam? Kenapa dia termakan omongan sendiri begitu?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan komentar apa-apa, karena aku pribadi juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan kakakmu. Jadi, yang aku bisa bilang hanya... maklumi saja, dia sedang jatuh cinta.."

"Yifan bukan orang sembarangan yang bisa kau maklumi begitu saja, Tao. Politik di kalangan pureblood ini benar-benar... sulit dideskripsikan. Tidak ada ruang untuk kesalahan disana. Dan tidak ada cinta, kalaupun ada jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Yang ada hanya kekuasaan, aliansi, oposisi, kedudukan, kekayaan, hal-hal seperti kasih sayang, cinta, dan persahabatan adalah barang mewah di kalangan kami. Makanya banyak kalangan pureblood yang memilih untuk menentang keluarga dan menikah dengan half-blood atau muggleborn. Karena dengan mereka, dengan orang-orang sepertimu... kami merasa dicintai, Tao."

Tao terdiam.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Apa semua orang yang dimabuk cinta seperti itu? Apa dulu aku seperti itu saat denganmu, Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti kak Joonmyeon. Lihatlah perilakunya.. menjijikan sekali."

Tao tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, "Mungkin kak Joonmyeon hanya masih tidak mempercayai kalau kak Yifan benar-benar jadi miliknya. Maksudku, salah satu keinginan kak Joonmyeon adalah bersama kak Yifan, kan? Bagaimana dulu dia sangat mengagumi sosok kak Yifan dan berharap bisa mendampinginya, dan sekarang jadi kenyataan. Kurasa wajar kalau di matamu dia agak norak. Lagipula, watak kalian juga sebenarnya sangat bertolak belakang." ujar Tao.

"Yeah, mungkin kau benar." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Sudah tidak usah kau pikirkan. Ayo kuantar ke asramamu."

Tao merangkul Kyungsoo dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju asrama Hufflepuff.

* * *

Joonmyeon merasa tidak enak setelah membentak Kyungsoo. Ia tau, maksud adiknya itu baik, tapi.. tidak bisakah dia bahagia untuk kakaknya ini? Ayolah, mendapatkan Yifan sebagai pendampingnya, calon suaminya adalah impian Joonmyeon selama ini. Baru kali ini Joonmyeon merasa tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Memikirkan apa, sayang?" tanya Yifan yang tiba-tiba sudah memeluk Joonmyeon erat dari belakang.

"Kyungsoo." ujar Joonmyeon sambil menyandarkan belakang kepalanya di dada bidang Yifan.

Yifan terdiam menunggu Joonmyeon untuk bicara.

"Kyungsoo... aku tadi membentaknya. Aku tau maksudnya baik, ia hanya tidak mau aku bertengkar dengan ayah. Tapi, aku tidak suka ketika dia membawa-bawa namamu." jelas Joonmyeon.

'Sial. Bocah itu benar-benar berusaha menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Joonmyeon.' batin Yifan.

"Dia bilang kalau mayoritas keluarga _pureblood_ itu menikah hanya karena status dan kedudukan, bukan karena cinta. Kita tidak seperti itu kan, Fan?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yifan tidak menjawab, ia hanya memeluk Joonmyeon. "Menurutmu bagaimana, sayang?"

"Aku percaya kita saling mencintai. Kalaupun tidak, aku akan terus berusaha untuk membuatmu mencintaiku." Joonmyeon memeluk Yifan dengan erat.

'Tapi, dihatiku cuma ada Yixing. Hanya Yixing.' batin Yifan. Ia memilih untuk tidak bicara dan memeluk Joonmyeon.

* * *

Jongdae menatap Chanyeol yang tampak gelisah. Sesekali, pria terjangkung di Gryffindor itu menggelengkan kepala, lalu diikuti dengan ucapan, 'Tidaak... tidak mungkin, ini cuma halusinasi.'

Jongdae memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan sahabat sekaligus sepupunya (Chanyeol tidak tau apa-apa) itu dan memilih untuk menghampiri Jinwoo yang sedang berdebat entah masalah apa dengan Yixing. Saat Jongdae menghampiri, keduanya langsung terdiam, seperti tidak ada perdebatan diantara keduanya.

Jongdae memperhatikan gelagat aneh Jinwoo sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, tpai ia memutuskan untuk diam. Ia tidak ingin ribut dengan Jinwoo, tidak untuk saat ini. Seperti saat ini, Jongdae hanya mengangkat alisnya, heran dengan Jinwoo yang menatap Yixing dengan tajam, dan membuat gadis asli Changsa itu tertunduk.

"Hei.. kau mau melihat kak Minseok?" ajak Jongdae, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana hati Jinwoo. Ya, kelemahan Jinwoo adalah Minseok, ia tidak mau kakaknya itu menanggung rasa sakit.

Diluar dugaan, Jinwoo menggeleng. Jongdae sempat terkejut dengan penolakan Jinwoo.

"Biarkan kakak melepas rindu bersama Joy, aku tidak mau jadi orang ketiga." ujarnya.

Jinwoo bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Jongdae yang saat ini sudah membuka rahangnya karena terkejut. Yixing memilih untuk berbalik, memakan makanan yang ia belum sempat sentuh karena berdebat dengan Jinwoo.

"Kenapa anak itu.." gumam Jongdae.

* * *

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang astronomi, ia butuh udara segar dan kesendirian saat ini. Ia bisa gila saat mendengar ucapan peramal, sekaligus profesornya di Hogwarts itu tentang masa depannya. Apa tadi dia bilang? 'Memiliki anak kembar.' Sial! seperti dirinya mau melebarkan kedua pahanya ini di hadapan tuan Park yang bertelinga abnormal itu.

'Tapi, itu memang sudah kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri alias pajangan keluarga Park, Baek.' seakan ada suara kecil di otaknya yang terus menerus mengatakan itu seperti mantra.

Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya, frustasi dengan pernikahan ini.

"Setidaknya, kalau kau tidak bisa menerima pernikahanmu dengan Park Chanyeol, jangan terlalu terang-terangan di depan orang lain. Kau tidak kasihan melihat kakakku ditekan terus oleh orang-orang itu." sebuah suara kecil terdengar dari belakang Baekhyun.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hayi disana.

"Aku tau, kau tidak menginginkannya. Park Chanyeol dan kak Seunghoon pun sama. Tapi, kau tau posisinya kan? Kau tau bagaimana duniamu ini bergerak, kan? Kumohon jangan menekannya dengan perilakumu yang seperti ini."

Baekhyun menoleh, "Aku hanya..."

"Frustasi karena ramalan profesor Mir? Aku ada disana, tadi dia menyuruhku untuk menata buku-buku miliknya di ruangan. Aku melihat saat Yifan menyeretmu ke hadapan profesor Mir dan bagaimana senyum puasnya saat mengetahui kau akan memiliki anak kembar."

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak melihatmu tadi." tanya Baekhyun. "Itu sudah keahlianku." Hayi terdiam sebentar.

"Aku tau kau butuh sendiri, tapi bolehkan kita berbagi tempat ini sebentar, kak? Ramalan profesor Mir membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau diramal apa olehnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sesuatu yang tidak kupahami. Berkaitan dengan kehidupan, kebebasan dan kematian. Bagaimana aku terjebak diantara ketiganya. Bagaimana aku harus kehilangan seseorang yang paling aku sayang demi kebahagiaan beberapa orang yang bahkan... tidak pernah mengakui pengorbanan keluargaku demi mereka. Cerita lama tidak akan terulang, tapi... cerita baru ini tidak akan berakhir bahagia untuk semua orang. Seperti itulah.."

Bohong! Hayi mengerti dengan jelas apa yang dimaksud profesor Mir. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak perlu mengetahui hal ini. Tidak ada yang boleh tau, mereka sudah terlalu banyak mempermainkan takdir, dan beginilah akhirnya.

"Pada akhirnya dalam setiap pertempuran, semua pihak akan dirugikan, kan?" ujar Baekhyun.

"Kak, maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku dan kak Seunghoon?" tanya Hayi. "Apa?"

"Setelah kau kehilangan jejak salah satu diantara kami, kau harus berhenti mencari. Jika kau ingin mencarinya, tunggulah 10 tahun lagi. Aku atau kak Seunghoon sendiri yang akan menunjukkan jalannya padamu. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Meskipun perasaannya tidak enak saat mendengar ucapan Hayi.

"Aku pergi dulu, kak. Kurasa sebentar lagi para _prefect _akan berpatroli. Aku tidak mau ditangkap mereka_."_

* * *

Minseok mengelus perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia tidak sabar menanti kehadiran anaknya yang super besar ini (**disini kondisi Minseok belom tau kalo anaknya kembar**). Disampingnya terdapat Joy yang tertidur pulas. Ah, adik kecilnya itu sungguh menawan. Minseok membelai rambut adiknya dengan sayang. Adiknya ini sungguh beruntung menguasai gen tinggi ayahnya, berbanding terbalik dengan ketiga kakaknya. Tapi, Minseok juga merasa beruntung karena dengan postur tubuh yang mungil seperti ini, ia dan Jinwoo selalu tampak muda dan menggemaskan.

Bicara tentang Jinwoo, Minseok bingung dengan tidak hadirnya Jinwoo disini. Padahal kalau dia sakit, Jinwoo selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengkhawatirkannya. Ia juga selalu memenuhi kebutuhan dan keinginan Minseok saat itu.

Belaian Minseok di rambut Joy terhenti saat Jongdae memasuki _Room of Requirement _yang sementara digunakan oleh Minseok untuk beristirahat malam ini. Jongdae membawa sebuah _vial _yang Minseok yakini sebagai ramuan.

"Mana Jinwoo?" tanya Minseok saat Jongdae ada di hadapannya. Jongdae mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia aneh dari tadi pagi. Aku ajak kesini, dia malah bilang tidak ingin mengganggu waktumu dengan Joy." Jongdae bicara sambil membuka tutup _vial_ itu dan menyerahkannya pada Minseok.

"Ini. Habiskan dalam sekali tenggak. Kata Taehyun, menurut buku ramuan yang diberikan oleh istrinya dokter Lee, ramuan ini bagus untuk nutrisi bayimu. Yah, mengingat kakak yang susah makan." ujar Jongdae meniru perkataan Taehyun.

"Kak, menurutmu ada yang Jinwoo sembunyikan atau tidak? Belakangan ini tingkahnya agak aneh. Aku jadi curiga dengannya" ujar Jongdae, mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

Membuat Minseok jadi ikut-ikutan memikirkan ucapan adiknya itu.


	22. Chapter 22

**NEW LIFE**

* * *

Minseok sedang mengepak barang-barangnya saat ini. Ya, ujiannya sudah selesai jadi, ia memilih untuk pulang. Minseok tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Karena, saat ia pulang nanti hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya adalah memeriksa kandungannya. Ia tidak sabar untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin anaknya ini. Minseok mengambil bungkusan yang berisi syal, kaus kaki dan topi yang ia rajut sendiri saat waktu senggang. Gadis itu melihat satu per satu hasil rajutannya, dan tersenyum puas.

"Wah.. banyak sekali, kak?" tanya Taehyun yang membawa sebuah vial dan segelas air untuk Minseok.

Minseok menoleh. "Iya, lucu tidak?"

Taehyun mengangguk. "Ini minum dulu. Nanti beritahu aku hasil USGmu ya kak.. Aaah.. aku akan jadi seorang _aunty."_ pekik Taehyun kegirangan.

"Tidak.. kau akan jadi _godmother_."

"Serius? Waaaahhh..." pekik Taehyun yang langsung memeluk Minseok.

Minseok tertawa. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Bobby?"

"Meskipun aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kurasa Seungyoon benar. Bobby sangat baik, walaupun kadang kelakuannya aneh. Dia juga tidak membatasiku hanya karena aku wanita. Dia malah bekali-kali meyakinkanku untuk mengambil tawaran yang diberikan profesor Seunghyun. Katanya, aku tidak boleh membuang-buang bakatku hanya karena peraturan kolot itu." jelas Taehyun.

"Kau menyukainya?" Taehyun menggeleng, "Aku menghormati dan mengagumi cara pandangnya. Dia juga termasuk orang yang bijak. Seorang yang tepat untuk diajak berdiskusi atau bicara." ujar Taehyun.

"Bagus. Setidaknya kalian bisa memulainya dari bersahabat dulu." ujar Minseok.

"Aku hanya takut.. _Well,_ Bobby pernah atau mungkin saat ini masih menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _muggle_. Namanya Lalice, seorang loper koran sekaligus penjual susu keliling di rumahnya, di Oslo. Keluarga Lalice berasal dari Thailand, mereka pindah untuk mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dan, yaa... Bobby jatuh cinta dan mereka menjalin hubungan. Bobby... dia belum berbicara apapun tentang pertunangan kami pada gadis itu. Aku hanya takut, gadis itu meminta sesuatu hal yang lebih darinya."

"Seperti?"

"Menikah atau menetap di Oslo misalnya. Gadis itu satu-satunya alasan Bobby tidak pernah kembali kesini. Ia kembali hanya karena permintaan kakaknya, paman Yesung. Dia akan melakukan apapun yang diminta oleh gadis itu, kak. Seperti saat ini.. Bobby kembali ke Oslo dan merayakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Lalice. Padahal, paman Yesung sedang bertengkar hebat dengan Joonmyeon, dan seharusnya dia yang menengahi semuanya. Entahlah.. aku bingung." jelas Taehyun.

Minseok menarik Taehyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa aku membuat semuanya sulit hanya karena emosi sesaat. Aku bisa dengan mudah meraih kebahagiaanku bersama Seungyoon, tapi karena termakan oleh omongan orang, aku malah membuang kebahagiaanku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh itu, kak. Aku... aku hanya menyesal karena melepas Seungyoon semudah itu." isak Taehyun dalam pelukan Minseok.

Minseok ikut menangis saat mendengar ucapan Taehyun.

"Kau gadis yang kuat, sayang. Jangan menangis lagi. Jangan menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi." ujar Minseok sambil membelai lembut kepala Taehyun.

* * *

Jinwoo berlari mengikuti _patronus _milik Seunghoon yang membawanya ke hutan. Disana, ia melihat Seunghoon sedang berdiri menunggunya.

"Kau datang?"

"Kau sudah menemukan tempat?"

Seunghoon menggeleng.

"Sementara, bawa dia ke Guri dulu. Tunggu sampai anaknya sedikit lebih besar, baru bawa Minseok ke London."

Jinwoo membuka kertas yang diberikan Seunghoon.

"Guri?" tanya Jinwoo.

"Disana lebih nyaman. Tidak terlalu ramai seperti Seoul tapi tidak terlalu terpencil seperti Imja. Banyak penyihir tua dari golongan _pure-blood, half-blood_ sampai muggleborn disana, ada _squib_ juga. Setidaknya kalau Minseok bisa dekat dengan satu atau dua dari mereka, Minseok bisa meminta bantuan mereka. Kau tau kan, mengurus seorang penyihir kecil itu benar-benar _tricky_. Tidak semudah mengurus bayi _muggle_ biasa. Lagipula, suasana disana bagus untuk anak-anak dan disana juga daerah yang aman karena tidak ada serangan _werewolf._"

"Ya, serangan itu semakin menyeramkan."

"Hmm.. pergilah, temui Minseok sebelum Jongdae memberi usul tempat aman versi dirinya."

"Dengan otak seperti itu, kau seharusnya masuk Ravenclaw, Hoon." puji Jinwoo.

"Hahaha.. topi seleksi juga kesulitan saat ingin memutuskan asrama yang tepat untukku. Aku memilih Gryffindor karena aku percaya tingkah nekatku kadang mengalahkan kemampuan berpikirku."

* * *

Setelah bertemu dengan Seunghoon, Jinwoo bergegas mendatangi kakaknya di asrama ketua murid. Disana, ia melihat Jongdae dan Taehyun ada di samping kakaknya. 'Semoga belum terlambat' batin Jinwoo.

"Jinwoo.." panggil Minseok begitu melihat adiknya itu.

"Ka.. kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Jinwoo.

"Kepindahanku dari Imja. Menurut Jongdae, aku lebih baik ke luar negeri, Jepang atau China misalnya." ujar Minseok.

Jinwoo menggeleng.

"Aku kurang setuju. Bagaimana nanti kami mau mengunjungimu? Lagipula, kau kan hamil kak. Ber-_apparate_ terlalu jauh dapat membahayakan keponakanku ini."

"Pendapat kak Jinwoo sama sepertiku, kan?" timpal Taehyun.

"Iya.. lalu kak Minseok harus kemana? Kalian ada ide?" tanya Jongdae.

Semuanya tampak memikirkan tempat yang cocok untuk Minseok tinggali bersama anaknya.

"Guri." ujar Jinwoo.

"Guri? Bukankah itu.." "Kota kelahiranmu, kak." Jinwoo melengkapi ucapan Minseok.

Jinwoo buru-buru menjelaskan alasannya memilih uri saat melihat Jongdae hendak membuka mulutnya.

"Dengarkan pendapatku, ok? Guri menurutku tempat yang bagus karena diantara daerah-daerah lain, hanya Guri yang paling aman dari serangan werewolf. Guri juga tidak seramai Seoul tapi tidak terlalu terpencil seperti Imja. Jarak dari Guri ke Incheon hanya sekitar 2 jam dengan kereta. Udaranya juga masih bagus, cocok untuk merawat anak-anak. Yang kudengar, di Guri juga banyak penyihir seperti kita. Kakak pasti butuh bantuan untuk megurus mereka, kan? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku dan Jongdae masuk? Kakak mau minta bantuan siapa? Kakak juga tidak bisa tinggal bersama paman dan bibi lagi setelah melahirkan. Apa kata tetangga kita yang di Imja nanti? Apalagi, kalau nanti bayi kakak menunjukkan bakat sihir di usia dini, pasti merepotkan sekali." jelas Jinwoo.

Jongdae, Minseok dan Taehyun memikirkan perkataan Jinwoo.

"Aku setuju. Aku bisa minta bantuan profesor Sean. Kudengar keluarganya tinggal di Guri juga." ujar Minseok.

"Profesor Sean kan tidak tau keadaan kakak." ujar Jongdae.

Minseok menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Profesor Sean bukan tipikal orang yang suka mengurusi masalah orang. Keluarganya pasti maklum. Paling.. aku hanya diceramahi sebentar, setelah itu mereka akan menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka."

"Aku juga setuju. Dibandingkan kota sekitarnya, Guri memang lebih tenang. Lagipula Guri masih dekat dengan Seoul kok." ujar Taehyun.

"Bagaimana sehabis liburan kita mencari rumah atau apartemen untuk kakak tinggali? Sehabis melahirkan, kakak bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya sekolah _baby. _Sehabis melahirkan kakak secara otomatis tidak punya akses untuk masuk dan mengambil uang dari brankas milik ibu dan ayah, kan? Aku dan Jongdae bisa saja membantu walau tidak seberapa. Lagipula aku sudah keluar dari _quidditch_, jadi keperluanku tidak terlalu banyak." ujar Jinwoo.

"Kau tau dari mana masalah itu?" tanya Jongdae.

"Oh, ini urusan wanita, Dae-baby. Kalian para pria tidak mungkin peduli dengan urusan semacam ini karena para pria memiliki akses seumur hidup untuk masuk brankas orang tuanya." ejek Jinwoo.

"Hmm.. Jinwoo benar. Dan kau jangan menyuruhku untuk datang dan mengambil uang ibu sebanyak yang aku mau, Dae. Ibu dan ayah sudah memperhitungkan kebutuhan kita selama di Hogwarts. Kau tau kan yang memiliki akses untuk masuk ke brankas keluarga Kim hanya kau dan Chanyeol sebagai keturunan laki-laki. Selama ini kita memakai uang yang ayah dan ibu kumpulkan, jadi jumlahnya terbatas, tidak seperti uang di brankas keluarga Kim yang tidak akan habis-habis." ujar Minseok, memperkuat pernyataan Jinwoo.

"Kenapa aku tidak masuk saja ke brankas keluarga Kim?"

"Kau belum menikah, sayang. Jadi, kau masih dibawah pertanggung-jawaban ayah dan ibu, semua yang ada disana belum sepenuhnya milikmu. Karena kau belum bertanggungjawab atas kehidupan orang lain." jelas Minseok.

Jongdae tampak kebingungan dengan maksud Minseok.

"Singkatnya, kau mau masuk brankas itu? Menikahlah. Otomatis kau akan jadi kepala keluarga, dan isi brankas itu adalah milikmu, dan Chanyeol juga sebenarnya. Tapi, persetan dengan Chanyeol, hartanya di brankas keluarga Park juga tidak akan habis-habis." ujar Jinwoo, kembali menjelaskan maksud Minseok.

"_Well, _kalian membicarakan keuangan dengan kehadiranku disini. _S__eriously guys, it's awkward." _ujar Taehyun.

"Kau itu sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, Taehyun. Santai saja.. Kami mempercayaimu." jawab Minseok.

"Hmm.. Aku setuju, kau selalu mendampingi kak Minseok dalam senang dan susah. Kau tidak pernah meninggalkan kak Minseok." tambah Jinwoo.

* * *

"Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Jongdae. Minseok mengangguk.

"Kak, profesor Sean sudah menunggu di _apparition point_. Taehyun sedang bersamanya." lapor Jinwoo.

Ketiganya berjalan menuju _apparition point._ Ya, Minseok tidak ingin mengambil resiko, ia lebih memilih bantuan profesornya yang terkenal baik hati itu untuk membantunya ber-_apparate_ ke Imja daripada melakukannya sendiri dan membahayakan keselamatan bayinya. Profesornya, tanpa banyak tanya langsung menyetujui permintaannya. Mungkin karena Minseok adalah murid kesayangan profesornya itu.

"Sudah siap semuanya? Kalian sudah saling berpamitan?" tanya profesor Sean begitu Minseok sampai di hadapannya.

Minseok memeluk kedua adiknya dan Taehyun bergantian. Ia juga tidak lupa menitipkan salam untuk Yixing, meskipun ia tau hubungan Yixing dan Jinwoo sedang sedikit bermasalah.

Minseok menggenggam tangan profesor Sean.

"_Ready?" _tanya profesor Sean. Minseok mengangguk.

Keduanya lalu ber-_apparate_. Meninggalkan ketiga orang di hadapan mereka.

"_Damn! Apparate_ Profesor Sean mulus sekali. Aku harus belajar ber-_apparate _sepertinya." ujar Jongdae yang disetujui oleh kedua orang disampingnya.

Dalam sekejap mata, Minseok telah sampai di _apparition point_ di Imja. Ia masih harus berjalan sekitar 10 menit lagi untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Tapi, kali ini ia ditemani oleh Profesor Sean yang membantunya membawa semua barang-barangnya dari sekolah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Minseok disambut oleh paman dan bibinya. Minseok memperkenalkan profesor Sean kepada paman dan bibinya itu, keduanya langsung menyambut Profesor Sean dan berterimakasih atas kesediaannya untuk mengantar Minseok.

Setelah berbincang sebentar, profesor Sean pun pamit pulang dan Minseok lalu mengantarnya menuju _apparition point._

"Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Kasihan bayi kecilmu itu."

Minseok terkejut mendengan ucapan profesornya.

"Pe-pe-profesor t-tau darimana? A-apa Taehyun yang memberitahu?" tanya Minseok dengan terbata.

"Minseok, aku ini pria beristri dan sudah memiliki 4 orang anak. Kau tau, seseorang yang sedang hamil memiliki aura yang berbeda. Mereka seperti tampak lebih bersinar. Aku senang kau tidak mengambil keputusan yang diambil oleh kebanyakan gadis, baik itu di Hogwarts maupun di tempat lain dengan menggugurkannya. Aku hanya meminta satu hal, aku ini profesormu, pelindungmu di Hogwarts, pelindung anak-anak Ravenclaw yang lain juga. Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, aku akan mendengarkannya dan membantumu mencari solusi yang tepat, tentunya sesuai dengan kapasitasku. Kau mengerti?" tanya Profesor Sean yang kini sedang menghapus airmata dari wajah Minseok.

"Maafkan aku, prof. A-aku takut untuk bicara karena..."

"Ssst.. sudah tidak usah bicara lagi. Aku mengerti alasanmu. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku harus kembali ke Hogwarts. Kalau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa mengirimkan surat padaku."

Minseok menggigit bibirnya begitu melihat profesor Sean menjauh.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya profesor Sean.

"A-aku ingin mencari rumah di Guri. Aku butuh tempat baru saat bayiku lahir. Aku tidak mau mempermalukan paman dan bibiku dengan gosip yang nantinya akan beredar saat kelahiran bayiku ini. Kudengar Guri adalah tempat terbaik." ujar Minseok.

"Kenapa mencari rumah? Kau bisa tinggal dengan keluargaku. Istriku pasti tidak akan keberatan. Selama ini dia kesepian karena tidak ada teman mengobrol. Aku hanya pulang satu atau dua minggu sekali, kan? Lalu, setelah melahirkan kau bisa mencari pekerjaan atau apapun, semua terserah dirimu. Aku tau, kau pasti tidak akan mau kalau kuminta tinggal di rumah, karena kau bukan anak yang mau bergantung dengan orang lain. Dan ya, Guri dalah tempat teraman karena serangan _werewolf_ tidak ada disana, disini juga, tapi itu bisa dimaklumi karena Imja termasuk wilayah yang terpencil. Jadi, kapan kira-kira kau mau pindah?"

"Secepatnya kalau boleh." jawab Minseok.

Profesor Sean tampak berpikir sebentar, "Kapan kau mau memeriksakan kandunganmu?"

"Mungkin satu atau dua minggu lagi, begitu paman sudah mendapat hasil penjualan dari pengepul. Aku sudah tidak diberi akses untuk memasuki brankas kedua orangtuaku. Ya, kurasa profesor mengerti masalah ini."

"Hmm.. keistimewaan sihir Goblin huh? Mereka memang makhluk yang tidak mudah ditipu. Tapi Minseok, kurasa itu terlalu lama. kau harus segera memeriksakan kandunganmu." Profesor Sean terdiam sebentar. "Aku akan meminta Heechul dan Hyoyeon untuk memberi izin keluar asrama untuk Jongdae dan Jinwoo. Biar mereka nanti bisa mengambil uang dari bank dan membantu kepindahanmu ke rumahku. Aku juga nanti akan memberitahu istriku, agar dia bersiap-siap menunggumu di rumah sakit. Dimana kau biasa periksa?"

"Boram Hospital di Gwangju."

"Kalau dari Guri, waktu tempuhnya sekitar 3-4 jam. Baiklah, akan aku carikan solusinya. Aku pamit dulu. Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan memikirkan hal yang terlalu berat." nasihat profesor Sean.

Begitu Profesor Sean ber_apparate _kembali ke sekolah, Minseok dapat bernafas lega. Ketakutannya hilang sudah. Ia bahagia karena masih memiliki Profesor Sean disisinya. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada kepala asramanya itu.

'Merlin, ternyata aku sangat beruntung. Banyak sekali orang yang bisa aku jadikan sandaran.' batin Minseok.

* * *

Profesor Sean menepati janjinya. Berselang dua hari setelah kepulangan Minseok ke Imja, Jongdae dan Jinwoo juga pulang. Hari itu tepat hari jumat, jadi keduanya bisa tinggal dengan kakaknya sampai hari Minggu sore.

Sebelum kembali ke Imja, Jongdae dan Jinwoo pun memilih untuk membagi tugas. Jongdae bertugas untuk mendaftarkan Minseok dan melihat jadwal dokter Lee esok hari, sekaligus ia juga membeli tiket kereta cepat menuju Guri. Sedangkan Jinwoo, gadis itu mengurusi masalah keuangan yang nantinya akan dibutuhkan Minseok. Jinwoo juga membuat identitas baru dan rekening di dunia _muggle _atas nama Minseok. Jinwoo memutuskan untuk mengganti nama keluarga Minseok. Ya, kali ini Minseok menggunakan nama keluarga ibu mereka, Kim. Jadi, jika ada orang dari dunia sihir ingin melacak nama Jung Minseok di dunia _muggle_, mereka tidak akan menemukan kakaknya itu. Jinwoo melakukan segalanya untuk membuat kakaknya terhindar dari kemungkinan terburuk.

Jongdae tampak menunggu Jinwoo di dermaga. Begitu melihat Jinwoo, Jongdae tampak keheranan karena melihat saudara kembarnya itu membawa banyak sekali map. Jongdae memandang bingung ke arah Jinwoo.

"Nanti kuceritakan. Ayo kita temui kakak."

Minseok, paman dan bibinya menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Jinwoo langsung menghambur ke pelukan Minseok.

"Mana Joy?" tanya Jongdae.

"Minggu depan ia kesini. Sekarang ia sedang menginap di rumah keluarga Lee, keluarga yang merawatnya." ujar pamannya.

Jongdae mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan hal itu, Dae?" tanya bibinya. Jongdae menggeleng.

"Dae memiliki sedikit masalah dengan putri dari keluarga Lee itu." jawab Minseok.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, kak. Tidak, aku tidak ada masalah apa-apa dengan gadis itu."

"Sudah.. ada atau tidak, kita tetap harus berterimakasih dengan keluarga Lee. Kita berhutang budi pada mereka." ujar bibinya menengahi perdebatan yang akan terjadi antara Jongdae dan Minseok.

* * *

"Jadi, kau merencanakan semua ini?" tanya Minseok pada Jinwoo.

Jinwoo mengangguk.

"Kak, setelah ijazahmu keluar nanti, kau akan dicari banyak orang. Nilai-nilaimu selalu terbaik di kelas, pasti banyak yang mengincarmu setelah lulus. Lalu, saat mereka tau keadaan kakak, menurut kakak mereka akan melepaskan kakak dengan mudah?" tanya Jinwoo balik.

Minseok memikirkan ucapan adiknya barusan.

"Tapi, kau yakin mereka tidak akan mencariku? Maksudku, kau hanya merubah nama keluargaku."

"Kak, _surname _Kim itu yang paling umum di Korea. Lebih dari 20% penduduk Korea punya _surname _Kim. Lagipula nama Minseok juga bukan nama yang langka, sama seperti nama Jinwoo dan Jongdae. Kau lupa nama juru bicara Menteri Pertahanan para muggle itu juga Kim Minseok? Lagipula yang mereka cari Jung Minseok bukan Kim Minseok."

Minseok terdiam sebentar. Otaknya terus memproses dan mempertimbangkan perkataan Jinwoo tadi.

"Hmm.. kau benar." ujar Minseok.

"Ya sudah, aku mau membantu bibi dulu. Kakak belum selesai _packing, _kan?_" _tanya Jinwoo.

Minseok mengangguk.

Ia melihat Jinwoo yang sekarang sudah menutup pintu kamarnya. Minseok tidak buta, ia dapat dengan jelas melihat perubahan Jinwoo yang dimaksud oleh Jongdae sekarang. Tapi, Minseok memilih diam. Ia tidak mau ribut dengan adiknya, tidak untuk saat ini.

* * *

"Kaakk... kak.." panggil Jinwoo sambil terus mengetuk pintunya.

Minseok terbangun karena Jinwoo mengetuk pintunya tanpa henti. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar dan melihat ke arah jam yang berada di meja riasnya.

"Iya aku bangun." ujar Minseok dengan suara yang masih serak.

Minseok turun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas keluar kamar. Pergerakan Minseok jadi agak lamban dan terbatas karena kehamilannya yang besar ini. Ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah semuanya siap, Minseok, Jongdae dan Jinwoo berpamitan pada paman dan bibi mereka. Minseok dipeluk sangat lama oleh bibinya yang saat itu juga menangis sedih karena kepindahan Minseok. Sementara sang paman hanya mengusap rambut Minseok dan berpesan padanya untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan dirinya dan bayinya.

Jinwoo menggandeng tangan Minseok saat akan memasuki kapal sedangkan Jongdae menjaga kakak dan kembarannya dari depan. Ketiganya lega karena kapal yang mereka tumpangi tidak terlalu penuh saat ini. Mereka bertiga akan bertemu dengan profesor Sean dan istrinya di Museum Seni Gwangju setelah memeriksa kehamilan Minseok. Ketiganya tampak tidak sabar menunggu saat-saat ini, terutama Minseok. Banyak pikiran berkecamuk di dalam otaknya.

'Apa jenis kelamin bayi ini?'

'Bayi ini kembar atau tidak?'

'Bagaimana kondisi kesehatan bayinya?'

'Apa ia akan terlahir dengan sempurna, mengingat saat-saat bulan pertama kehamilannya, Minseok mengalami stress berkepanjangan.'

'Apa bayi ini akan memiliki bakat sihir?'

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu bermunculan di kepalanya. Minseok tampak tidak sabar menunggu dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana tumbuh kembang bayinya. Ia juga sudah tidak sabar untuk menjalani hari-hari dengan bayi kecil ini di sampingnya. Memikirkannya saja mampu membuat Minseok girang bukan main.

* * *

Minseok tampak tidak sabar menunggu namanya dipanggil oleh suster. Ia sesekali protes kepada kedua adiknya yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah kakaknya yang mendadak seperti anak kecil.

**Sementara itu didalam ruangan...**

Seonwoong terkejut melihat kedatangan seseorang yang ia ketahui sebagai murid Hogwarts ke ruangannya. Ia memang memiliki replika lemari pelenyap, yang akan memudahkan sahabatnya semasa di Hogwarts untuk mengunjunginya. Murid yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Sehun itu membawa sebuah surat dan beberapa bahan ramuan yang memang diperlukannya atas suruhan Seunghyun. Sehun berkata bahwa Seunghyun menyuruh dirinya untuk memeriksa semua bahan-bahan yang dibawa oleh Sehun sendiri. Tapi, sebelum itu Seunghyun meminta Seonwoong untuk membaca surat yang dibawa olehnya, begitu pesan Seunghyun menurut Sehun.

Seonwoong membuka surat itu dan mendapati kertas itu kosong. 'Tipikal Seunghyun.' pikirnya, ia lalu merapalkan sebuah mantra, dan tulisan-tulisan itu mulai keluar, yang hanya bisa dibaca olehnya dan Seunghyun.

**_Dear Hayi and Haru's dad,_**

**_Hari ini aku mengirimkan bahan-bahan yang sebenarnya tidak secepat itu kau butuhkan. Tapi, tujuan utamaku mengirim anak itu bukan untuk mengirim semua bahan itu. Kau tau Minseok akan menemuimu untuk melakukan check-up kehamilannya, kan? Ternyata Sehun itu adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Minseok, aku baru tau dari Seungyoon. Mereka tidak bisa bersama karena... nanti saja aku ceritakan kalau kita bertemu, atau tanyakan saja pada Hoon kalau kau bertemu dengannya. Jadi, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya memberi bocah itu kesempatan untuk mengintip sedikit perkembangan ibu dan anaknya. Kudengar dari senior Sean, anak itu dijadwalkan untuk memeriksa kehamilan sekaligus melakukan USG untuk melihat jenis kelamin anak yang dikandungnya, bukan? Bagaimana aku bisa membuat senior Sean yang trustworthy itu buka mulut? Well, I have my way, I always have._**

**_So, sembunyikan dia, buat dia menunggu dan panggil Minseok segera._**

**_Your lovely Junior_**

**_Choi Seunghyun_**

Seonwoong mengerti maksud Seunghyun dengan jelas. Jadi, tanpa banyak bertanya ia melakukan apa yang diminta oleh junior kesayangannya dan Hyejung itu.

"Sehun, kau bisa menunggu sebentar? Aku memiliki satu pasien, dan dia harus diperiksa segera karena sudah beberapa bulan ini dia tidak bisa memeriksakan kandungannya. Kau bisa menunggu di pojok ruangan sana, aku akan menutupimu dengan tirai, tenang saja. Tapi, maaf disini agak berantakan dan banyak sekali mainan milik Haru. Lagipula, kalau kau beruntung setidaknya kau bisa bertemu Hayi, anak itu biasa mengunjungiku saat jam segini." ujar Seonwoong sambil menarik Sehun ke pojok ruangan yang biasanya menjadi tempat main untuk Haru, anaknya yang paling kecil.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah Seonwoong, ayah dari Hayi.

Seonwoong lalu menyuruh suster untuk memanggil Minseok kedalam tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Ia hanya berharap Sehun bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. Jadi, tidak ada drama tambahan dalam kehidupan anak itu.

* * *

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Minseok bersorak kegirangan. Ia menarik Jinwoo dan Jongdae untuk ikut masuk dengannya. Kedua adiknya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat antusiasme kakak mereka. Maklum, Minseok sudah lama tidak bisa melihat perkembangan janinnya. Selama ini ia hanya bisa merasakan dan mengira-ngira perkembangan bayinya.

Minseok tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah dokter Seonwoong. Ia menyalami dokter itu, dengan sedikit terlalu bersemangat sebenarnya. Lalu, dokter Seonwoong menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan standar yang dijawab Minseok dengan cepat karena ia sudah benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihat pertumbuhan bayinya.

"Kehamilanmu besar juga, ya. Apa keluargamu memiliki keturunan kembar? Karena menurutku kau akan memiliki anak kembar, dilihat dari kehamilanmu yang terhitung besar untuk ukuran 24 minggu. ujar dokter Seonwoong sambil menuntun Minseok menuju ranjang untuk di USG.

Minseok mengangguk, ia lalu menunjuk kedua adiknya, "mereka kembar."

"Kau serius?" Minseok mengangguk lagi, "Wow.. mereka benar-benar tidak mirip.." ujar dokter Seonwoong.

Saat ini, dokter Seonwoong memakaikan gel di perut Minseok, sedangkan tangan sebelah dokter itu digunakan untuk memegang alat USG.

Mata Minseok terus tertuju pada layar, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar itu. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat anaknya.

"Lihat itu siapa?" bisik dokter Seonwoong pada Minseok.

Minseok langsung menangis bahagia saat layar itu menampilkan bayi yang ada di kandungannya. Jinwoo, yang berada di samping Minseok saat itu juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya dan ikut menangis bersama sang kakak. Jongdae? Ia tampak sesekali menengadahkan wajahnya, mencegah air mata yang sudah ada di pelupuk matanya itu untuk jatuh. Mereka berdua bahagia.. bahagia untuk Minseok.

"Selamat nona Jung, kau akan memiliki _triplets _yang semuanya berjenis kelamin laki-laki." ujar dokter Seonwoong lagi. Ia turut merasakan kebahagiaan Minseok. Meskipun disaat yang sama, ia juga khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatan Minseok.

"Apa? _triplets?_ Aku hanya melihat 2 kepala" tanya Jinwoo.

"Itu karena yang satunya berada disini-" dokter Seonwoong menggerakkan alat USGnya ke bawah. "Lihat bagaimana dia menopang kedua saudaranya."

"Aah.. dia dewasa sekali, kak. Padahal masih janin." ujar Jinwoo.

Minseok tida bisa bicara lagi, ia dari tadi sudah sibuk menghapus air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti tumpah. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau ia bisa melihat anaknya dari layar USG itu. Yang lebih mengejutkannya, ia dianugerahkan bukan satu atau dua anak, tapi 3 sekaligus. Minseok senang sekaligus sedih, ia senang karena itu berarti kebahagiaannya bertambah menjadi tiga kali lipat, tapi di saat yang sama, ia juga sedih karena tidak mampu memberikan kasih sayang yang utuh dan kehidupan yang layak untuk anak-anaknya.

**_Sementara itu di tempat persembunyian Sehun..._**

_"Selamat nona Jung, kau akan memiliki triplets yang semuanya berjenis kelamin laki-laki." ujar dokter Seonwoong._

_Sehun sekuat tenaga menahan keinginannya untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Rasanya ia ingin menghambur ke pelukan Minseok dan melihat anak-anaknya bersama dengan gadis yang ia cintai itu._

_Sehun terisak cukup kencang. Beruntung, dokter Seonwoong, atau yang lebih ia kenal sebagai ayahnya Hayi telah memberikan mantra pelindung di sekitar tempat ini. Dan Sehun tidak bisa dengan mudahnya menembus mantra_ _yang diberikan oleh ayahnya Hayi itu._

* * *

Saat ini, dokter Lee sedang menuliskan resep untuk Minseok. Resep itu berguna sekali untuk staminanya, karena tadi Minseok sering mengeluh bahwa ia mudah lelah dan kerap mengantuk. Padahal, ia sangat disarankan untuk banyak bergerak, meskipun tetap saja, ia tidak diizinkan melakukan aktivitas berat seperti berlari. Minseok juga dilarang untuk memikirkan terlalu banyak hal yang dapat membuatnya stress.

"Dok, entah kenapa punggungku rasanya sakit sekali. Rasanya kalau aku terlalu lama duduk atau berdiri, punggungku mau patah." ujar Minseok.

"Kau membawa 3 nyawa didalam rahimmu. Kau juga memiliki postur tubuh yang mungil. Rasanya mustahil kalau kau tidak pernah mengeluhkan itu. Yang memiliki postur tinggi-besar saja sering mengeluh kesulitan saat mengandung anak kembar 3 seperti ini."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Perbanyak makan makanan yang mengandung kalsium untuk menguatkan tulangmu. Sebenarnya aku hanya mematok kehamilanmu sampai umur 7 bulan 3 minggu atau paling lama 8 bulan 2 minggu. Lebih dari itu akan berbahaya untuk dirimu dan janinmu. Jangan lupa makan makanan yang seimbang. Jangan melewatkan waktu makan dan minum susu kehamilanmu. La-"

"_Daddy..."_

Semua mata orang yang ada di ruangan tertuju pada anak kecil yang mendobrak masuk ke ruangan orang yang dia panggil _daddy _itu.

"Haru, jangan sembarangan ma-" ucapan gadis itu terhenti saat melihat siapa orang yang ada dibalik ruangan ayahnya. Dan juga yang ada di tempat persembunyian itu sebenarnya.

"_Sorry d__ad. _Aku akan membawa Haru keluar dari sini." ujar Hayi.

Gadis itu, Hayi menunduk dan menarik adiknya, Haru keluar.

"Kau... kau penyihir juga." ujar Minseok. Kedua adiknya hanya bisa menatap Minseok bingung.

"Kau ayah dari dua anak itu, Hayi dan Haru. Setauku, status darah Hayi adalah _pureblood, _dan seorang squib, jika memiliki anak seorang penyihir, anaknya akan dihitung menjadi _half-blood,_ bukan _pureblood."_

Seonwoong tertawa, "Ya, aku memang seorang penyihir, dan aku tau semua yang terjadi di Hogwarts. Termasuk apa yang terjadi pada Hayi.. Ah, Hayiku yang malang." wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah sedih. Kini, giliran wajah Jongdae yang memucat.

Minseok terduduk lemas. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau membohongiku? Kau bersama dengan Joy, kau.. kau.. hiks.." Minseok tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia terkejut, marah, kecewa dan bingung atas semua kejadian yang menimpa ia dan adik-adiknya.

"Aku memiliki alasan sendiri untuk menutup diri dari dunia sihir. Alasan yang kalian tidak akan mengerti. Kalian pulanglah.. bukannya kalian harus ke Guri? Dan, tentu kalian tau kami sekeluarga akan pindah ke luar negeri. Minseok, kau tenang saja, berkasmu sudah aku kirim ke Hamchoon Women's di daerah Seocho. Disana ada sahabatku, dokter Kim Jeongsik, dia juga seorang penyihir dan senasib denganku sebagai penyihir yang disingkirkan. Kau bisa berbicara dengannya, dia yang akan mengurusmu setelah kepergianku. Ingatlah, kadang, bayi penyihir butuh penanganan khusus. Jadi, aku tidak mungkin memberikanmu ke sembarang dokter." jelas Seonwoong.

Minseok masih terisak, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan untuk orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Tapi, mulutnya terlalu kelu, ia tidak tau harus mulai darimana.

Jongdae, ia tampak marah, merasa ditipu dan... entahlah, rasanya amarahnya akan meledak detik itu juga.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jinwoo menarik kedua saudaranya itu keluar. Melihat dari gelagat Jongdae, ia tau saudara kembarnya ini akan bertingkah. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Jinwoo lebih memilih untuk menyeret kedua saudaranya itu pergi.

* * *

"KENAPA KAU MENARIKKU?" teriak Jongdae pada Jinwoo.

Jinwoo tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya menumpahkan air yang dipegangnya ke kepala Jongdae, meskipun ia harus sedikit berjinjit saat melakukan itu.

"Dinginkan otakmu! Kau mau kita dalam bahaya, huh? Begitukah caramu menyelesaikan masalah? Kau tidak bisa bersikap seenaknya, Dae! Disana rumah sakit! Fasilitas umum! Berapa orang yang akan kita celakai kalau salah satu dari kita lepas kendali!"

Jongdae ingin memaki Jinwoo sebelum...

"DIAM!" pekik Minseok.

Keduanya terdiam.

"Jongdae, kau tidak bisa sembarangan memaki orang seperti itu! Dia juga berjasa untuk kita! Dan Jinwoo... kenapa kau harus menyeretku! Masih banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya! Kenapa kau membuang kesempatan kita untuk menemukan ibu!"

Jinwoo terdiam. 'Karena kita tida akan bisa melihat ibu sampai ingatan Seulgi kembali dan mental anak itu tidak terganggu lagi. Oleh bibi Hyuna, Seulgi sengaja dibuat menjadi _secret keeper _juga. Bibi Hyuna membuat Seulgi seperti itu dengan mantra _cruciatus_.' Jinwoo rasanya ingin meneriakkan hal itu pada kedua saudaranya. Tapi, ia sudah berjanji pada Seunghoon untuk menyimpan semuanya sampai ibunya berhasil lepas dari mantra itu.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi." ujar Jinwoo.

* * *

_"Triplets, _huh?" tanya Seonwoong pada Sehun.

"Well, paman kan tau dia memiliki gen kembar." jawab Sehun.

_"It's Ok,_ Hun. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Tapi, siapa Kim Jeongsik, paman?" "Sahabatku. Tanya saja pada Seunghyun, atau mungkin pada kedua orangtuamu dan ibunya Luhan. Aku berani bertaruh mereka pasti masih ketakutan mendengar nama Jeongsik." ujar Seonwoong.

"Kenapa?"

"Yang membantu Liyin melahirkan Yixing itu Jeongsik. Aku masih sibuk mengurusi Jaejoong pada waktu itu. Dia juga tau semua rahasia kedua orangtuamu dan ibunya Luhan."

_"Dad,_ apa mereka sudah pergi?" tanya Hayi yang tampak mengintip dari pintu masuk.

"Sudah. Masuklah, aku tidak punya pasien lagi untuk hari ini." ujar Seonwoong.

Hayi masuk dengan menggendong Haru. _"Sorry dad,_ aku tanpa sengaja membocorkan rahasia kita."

_"It's not your fault, Hayi._ Lagipula kau hanya menjalankan tugasmu untuk menjaga Haru dan cepat atau lambat rahasia ini akan terbongkar juga. Ayo pulang, aku penasaran mom dan Joy memasak apa untuk kita. Kau mau ikut?" ajak Seonwoong pada Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku harus kembali ke Hogwarts."

"Hmm.. Ambil boneka kelinci itu. Itu _portkey_ darurat yang kusiapkan untukmu. Salahkan Seunghyun yang baru memberitahuku 10 menit sebelum kedatanganmu."

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Ketiga Jung bersaudara itu sampai di museum seni Gwangju. Mereka memperhatikan sekeliling dan melihat profesor Sean dan istrinya, dalam pakaian muggle. Keduanya tampak sedang berbincang ringan, terlihat dari bagaimana profesor Sean sesekali menggoda istrinya. Membuat pasangan lain, bahkan yang lebih muda, iri dengan keromantisan mereka berdua.

Profesor Sean melihat Minseok dan kedua adiknya. Ia menggandeng tangan istrinya untuk berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Profesor Sean.

"Tidak, prof. Kami baru saja datang." jawab Minseok.

"Oh.. kenalkan, ini istriku, Jung Hyeyoung." ujarnya. Hyeyoung tampak tersenyum hangat kepada ketiganya.

"Yah, aku Hyeyoung. Kau pasti Minseok?" tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut Minseok dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Dan kedua orang ini pasti Jinwoo dan Jongdae." Ia tersenyum hangat pada Jinwoo dan Jongdae.

"Sean sudah bercerita banyak tentang kalian. Aku harap, kau betah tinggal bersama kami nanti." ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan Minseok.

"A-aku yang harusnya berterimakasih. Kalian begitu baik, karena mau menampungku." jawab Minseok.

"Haha.. biasa saja, tidak usah kau pikirkan. Bagaimana kondisi kehamilanmu?" tanya Hyeyoung.

Minseok mulai bercerita dengan penuh semangat. Hyeyoung, istri dari Profesor Sean tampak mendengarkan cerita Minseok dengan penuh perhatian. Keduanya menjadi dekat dalam waktu yang cepat.

Perbincangan Hyeyoung dan Minseok baru berhenti saat Minseok tidur di kereta yang membawanya menuju Guri.

Selama 6 bulan kehamilannya, baru kali ini Minseok dapat tidur dengan tenang. Ia dapat tidur lelap tanpa memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya mimpi buruk, seperti sebelumnya.

* * *

**hulloooooooo**

**aaak.. baru sempet bangeet update setelah entah berapa bulan ini nyicil nulis**

**sempet ngedown jga gara2 judul proposal ditolak, which is.. aku harus bikin dari awal... It hurtsssss *puter lagu it hurts-2ne1***


End file.
